Bonds of a Forced Marriage
by Velirae.1245
Summary: Elizabeth is voted Pirate King by Jack Sparrow. Yet, when she finds out that she must marry Jack in order to become Pirate King, or the EITC will succeed, she relents. Will she ever learn to love him, or will she always see their bond as unfortunate? JE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney.

**Summary: **Elizabeth is voted Pirate King by none other than Jack Sparrow. Yet, when she finds out that she must be _married_ in order to actually gain her title and stop the East India Trading Company, she is forced to marry Jack, or Cutler Beckett will succeed in killing off all the pirates. So, the marriage ensues, and Elizabeth wonders if she made a mistake, marrying a man she does not love. Will she ever come to love him, or will she always view their bond as forced and unfortunate? _**Sparrabeth!**_

* * *

**Bonds of a Forced Marr-i-age: **

_** Chapter 1:**_

It was a dark and stormy afternoon, the sun hidden and wrapped up in the cold cover of the overcast clouds. It looked like it was about to rain. The sea was no better, her beautiful waters choppy and green, crashing against the shores then pulling back before coming down again, greedily pulling back grains of golden sand with a ferocious hunger. Barely anyone was in the streets of Shipwreck Cove, everyone huddled inside, fearing the rain with wide and grievous eyes. Rarely did storms pass them by, and if they did it was a small shower of rain with flippant, teasing winds. Nothing more than that. Yet, at the rate the sky darkened, the sailors who lived in said port were afraid. This did not bode them any good...no good at all.

Yet, the real point of interest was in the town center. A group of maybe a hundred pirates were all joined together, a feat in itself, and if you listened hard you could hear yelling and shouting coming from the large building. Lightning streaked across the sky, and thunder clashed in the distance, making it seem as if its purpose was to emphasize the argument and harsh words.

Elizabeth Swann growled in frustration, looking across a long table where six pirate lords were seated, another next to her, one on the other side of the room with his hands splayed across the parchments on the table, as well as herself. There were nine of them in all. The candles dripped from the huge chandelier above them, wax falling onto the surface of the furniture with a resounding thud, which seemed to echo as the room suddenly went silent.

After a moment of silence, Captain Ammand spoke up in a loud and grave tone of voice. "In order to decide what to do, whether free Calypso like Captain Barbossa suggests or fight like Captain Swann and Captain Sparrow suggests, we must all agree on the outcome." A distressed sigh rose up in the room, Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and then at once the fighting broke out again.

"And how shall we do that?", asked Gentleman Jocard, fed up with everything. He grabbed his pistol and pointed it at Jack, who immediately pulled out his pistol and held it up calmly, his eyes daring the man to try something. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out, like a whip cracking through the tension, and they all went silent, stunned. Then, one by one, they looked over at Barbossa, who blew off the barrel then shoved it back in its holster.

"I call upon Captain Teague!", his voice was loud and strong, and Jack visibly stiffened, his hands moving to clutch the rim of the table, eyes filled with horror and contempt. Elizabeth caught this, slightly amused, but hid her smile. Jack Sparrow, _afraid?_ Now _that_ was interesting. Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't a man to get afraid of things very easily, if at all. She figured he must be someone important, this _Captain Teague._

Things between her and Jack hadn't been going so well as of late, and there was a barrier there. It was uncomfortable talking to each other, they had both decided on avoiding one another, and when they did speak it was quick and to the point. And...it stung. It stung badly. Yet, what was she to do about it? She had killed him, after all, killed him with a kiss. She was sorry, though, he had _no_ idea how sorry she was for murdering him. It was a guilt that had weighed down on her conscience for months now...and as of late she had began to feel depressed, as if they would _never_ work things out between them.

Suddenly, snapping Elizabeth from her musings, two sailors came out from the corner with a huge book which they lay down respectfully. Their fingers grazed across the leather cover before the pulled back and strolled away, exiting from the door from whence they came. Everyone gasped, their eyes wide, mouths sewed shut for once. It was the Pirate Code; the book everyone had to follow, at least...all pirates and sailors who longed for freedom. It was their way of life. (Unless, of course, you considered it more like _guidelines_ than actual rules, which is what most to everyone did.)

A man stood up from the back and walked forward, having abandoned his guitar to the side. His steps were heavy, cutting through the air as a reminder of the great stress and responsibility everyone felt, and then he landed behind Jack, a hover of a smile playing over his pale red lips.

"Move, boy.", he growled, and Jack's face drained of color. He quickly stepped to the side, shooting a glance over at Teague, the brown that surrounded his pupils becoming dark; eyes clouding over with a deep strained anger. To his _great_ dissatisfaction, the old pirate ignored him. Instead, he whistled, the sound echoing around the spacious building. Then, a dog appeared, running in from some unseen entrance, and stopped at Teague's feet. He retrieved the key from its mouth, then shooed it off before moving to unlock the book. It fell open to a certain page, a small cloud of dust rising through the air as the pages fluttered.

Captain Teague flipped through them, his eyes roaming over the words, until he suddenly stopped, his hand stilling, then with a small cry of triumph he tapped a line on the page before reading it aloud. Elizabeth and Jack glanced up at the same time, both focusing on the book, and then Jack shoved the man to the side, running his finger along until he found it.

"In order fer the Brethren Court t' decide a course of action, that action must be approved by the Pirate King, or nothing can and will happen." He looked up, blinking, then glared over at Barbossa, who had a grin plastered on his face. Riled up, Jack leaned heavily against the table, shaking his head, noticing that Teague, his _father_, had left to sit back in his chair, plucking up his guitar and beginning to play it again, unfazed by the whole thing. He _was_, after all, Keeper of the Code...and he had been to these sort of meetings before.

"So, we need t' vote fer a Pirate King!", said Mistress Ching, then laughed. "That will never work! We'll never get anywhere!"

"Do it anyways.", grunted Barbossa, folding his arms across his chest. Elizabeth's eyes flashed with confusion, and she leaned over towards Master Gibbs. He seemed to sense her puzzlement and smiled before shrugging.

"In order for an action to be chosen, we need t' vote fer a Pirate King. Someone in this room. The only trouble is, everyone votes fer' emselves'.", he whispered to her, and she sighed.

"Bloody pirates!", she hissed and he laughed at her before going silent. Slowly, the pirates voted one by one, and each for themselves! It was as Gibbs had said. Soon enough, it was Elizabeth's turn. She folded her arms before chuckling. This _would_ get them no where, Mistress Ching had been right. "Elizabeth Swann.", she called out, amused, until something happened that she would have _never_ expected. It was Jack, and once again he had stunned her beyond words.

"Elizabeth Swann.", he had said finally, flashing her a grin. At her look of astonishment he snickered. "Curious, in'it?" The chords of music in the background suddenly stopped, a string broke sending out a horrible noise, and then tossing it carelessly to the side Teague got to his feet and sauntered forwards. He shoved Jack out of the way and silenced everyone once again, as they had began to holler and scream in anger. He peered at the code, then looked up at Elizabeth, who was blinking, her mouth moving slightly, yet no noise was coming out.

Jack, Jack _Sparrow_ had voted for her, when he had absolutely no reason to. She couldn't help but wonder why he _had_ voted for her, but then stopped. Of _course_. He wanted to fight, and so did she...and they were the only two! So, he _had _to vote for her. She sighed, passing a hand over her face, then looked up. Why had she expected something more out of him, so other motivation for voting for her?? He _hated _her. There was nothing else to be said.

"In order for Captain Swann to be the _true_ Pirate King," said Teague, rather amused at that very moment, his eyes glinting mischievously, "she will need to be bound by the bonds of marriage." Elizabeth stood there, and then what he had said snapped together in her mind. All the sudden, she went as white as a sheet, having to grip the table in fear of fainting. All the pirates looked around at one another, and then Barbossa laughed.

"To bad Master Turner isn't here.", he sneered, but Teague just shook his head.

"She needs to be married to _another_ Pirate Lord to make this official.", said he, and Elizabeth hung her head in horror. So much for that pl-

"I'll marry her.", said a hesitant voice, one that Elizabeth knew well. Her eyes widened, her head snapped up to look at Jack, and then before she could fully register what he had just said, she fainted.

* * *

Elizabeth moaned, her vision blurry, her head throbbing as she sat up. Two strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her up, and she leaned back for a moment before opening her eyes. She swayed dangerously, and the grip immediately tightened for a moment until she finally had footing of the ground. Then, the person let her go and stepped back. She looked around. She was in another room, but she could hear distant yells and crashes. She finally felt better enough to look around, and spotted Teague, Jack, and Barbossa standing over to the side, apparently waiting for her. Teague and Barbossa in a heated conversation, but Jack met her gaze, his concerned and worried. 

"Ye alright darlin'?", he asked after a moment, and she nodded meekly.

"Wha- what happened?", she whispered, tilting her head and rubbing one arm. He gave her a sly smile.

"Ye fainted, Lizzie, right in front of all those pirates. Not good, I must say, fer a future Pirate King.", she shook her head, bewildered, and suddenly her eyes widened at a quick rate, blood rushing from her face as she remembered. He saw that she was in danger of fainting, and caught her wrist in a vice-like grip. "None of that.", he growled sternly, and she shivered before taking in a calming breath. Once he was sure she was alright he quickly let her go, glancing over at the other two finished their conversation and came forward.

"Captain Swann.", said Teague with a curious smile. "Ye gave us all quite a scare." Elizabeth blinked, then became enraged with fury.

"_You?_I gave _you_ a scare? You gave _me_ one! Your telling me I have to...to..._marry_ in order to become Pirate King?" He nodded indifferently, and smirked.

"Calm down, Captain Swann.", he said, and she shut her mouth, settling on glaring at him and Jack. "The only reason we require this is because you are a woman. None of the others outside will even _think_ about letting you become Pirate King unless and _until_ you marry." Elizabeth blushed, glancing over at Jack. He met her gave and shrugged, and she felt icy chills run down her spine.

"Then can't someone_ else_ be Pirate King?", she exclaimed in annoyance, throwing her hands up in the air. He shook his head.

"No. Once yer voted for...that is something you cannot undo. You _must_ marry now, or you will give leave for the East India Trading Company to destroy and kill all pirates until none are left. _You_ are our only hope." Elizabeth looked down, then quickly looked up and over, trying not to cry. _Will_. She loved him _so_ much, and he was someone out there, waiting for her, _loving_ her with all his heart...and yet she was _forced_ to marry another. A man she didn't love. "Do you agree?", Teague asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She sighed, shutting her eyes to force back then tears, then nodded quickly.

"Do I _have_a choice?", she asked bitterly, opening her eyes to look over at Jack, who looked back upon her with no emotion. Then, moving towards him, she took his hand in hers, watching as Teague turned to find his small marriage book. She glanced over at Jack, and sighed. "Why _me?"_, she questioned him, and he gave her a small smile, one that made her shudder slightly. She rarely saw him smile anymore...not since she killed him.

"I figured I was the best out of the bunch, unless ye'd rather marry _Barbossa _instead." She chuckled quietly. "Besides, ye don' get all disgusted when I touch ye, at least I don' think so...I think it's safe t' assume ye don', since ye kissed me once afore." Her face fell at the memory, and she looked away from him. But at the gentle touch of his hand under her chin she met his gaze once more. "Don' worry bout' the past.", he said sternly, but with a trace of amusement in his eyes. "Tis' o'er." He looked as if he was about to say more, but Teague cleared his throat, and they both looked over at him, Elizabeth feeling a warm blush spread down her neck and a furious pace.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today t' join the man, and this woman, in holy matrimony.", he started in a loud clear tone. Elizabeth watched him with interest, not wanting to think about what was happening, what she was doing, _who_ she was betraying...Teague looked familiar, and upon spotting the beads in his hair and the dreadlocks she startled, gasping very softly, so softly that it was inaudible. Teague was _Jack's father!_ Which consequently meant that he would be her father-in-law.

A long time later, though to Elizabeth it felt like only a couple of minutes, she felt Jack squeeze her hand gently. She looked over, hearing him say his vows, and then Teague looked up and nodded to her, reading over the words. She hesitated for only a brief moment when her turn came, but she her survival, as well as everyone else's, rested on her shoulders.

"I do.", she whispered, and it was sealed. Teague shut the book, then looked between the two for a moment, silence hanging over their heads like a heavy weight. Then, at the sound of a gun shot in the other room, he grimaced.

"I believe it is well time I go an' stop what e'er is going on in there. Take yer time, but by sayin' that I mean hurry up an' come within a few minutes. We still have a couple matters t' discuss.", said he, then strolled out the door, motioning with a swift movement of his hand for Hector to follow, which he did. Soon, Elizabeth and Jack were alone.

It was about then that she broke down. Letting go of his hand she moved to sit down on a small couch, covering her face with her hands, tears leaking out under her eyelids. She had done something horrible, and now she _felt_ like she did not deserve to live. Will _loved_ her, he wished to _marry_ her, and yet she had been forced to marry another...and now she would never be with him, the man she had dreamed of since the age of ten. The boy she grew up with, her first crush, and now her one true love. Yet, she was stuck with Jack. _Jack!_ A man who would _never_ love her, who probably saw her as some salty wench and nothing more, just another notch on his bed post.

She realized, with a sick dread, that she would _have _to perform these marriage duties with him, seeing as she _was_ his wife. _At least_, she thought solemnly, _my skin doesn't crawl when he lays his hand on me. At least I didn't have to marry someone that I don't know. At _least _it's Jack Sparrow._ She felt a hand lay on her shoulder, and the sinking of the cushion next to her signaled that he had sat down beside her. She sniffed, quickly wiping away tears, then looked over at him.

"Is marryin' me_ that_ bad, love?", he asked, faking offense, and she sighed, a small trace of a smile fleeting across her lips.

"I don't know.", she said. "It's just, I love Will...I thought I was going to marry him. And now I'm married to _you_ instead, and there will _never_ be a chance for us now...after all this time of being engaged and in love, it was a waste." Jack shook his head in disagreement.

"No.", he said firmly, cupping her face in his hands. "Love is _ne'er _a waste. Lizzie, darling, it is a beautiful and wondrous thing t' have, for as long as ye can hold it. Make use of the time that ye have it in yer grasp, don' take it fer granted." He leaned in, locking eyes with her. "If ye _really_ want t' leave me, after this is all over ye can rid of me and we'll go our separate ways, savvy? Just...put up wiv' me fer right now."

Was he _really_ offering her a way out of this? She had been right, he _was_ a good man. Her eyes lit up, and then she nodded.

"I suppose I could do that.", she said with a small grin, and he chuckled. She looked at him for a couple more seconds, then moved to get up, but he quickly tugged her back down and took her left hand in his. Sliding a ring off his finger, he deftly slipped in onto hers. Letting her go, she brought her hand up close to her face in order to study it. It was a thin silver band, with two small skulls engraved on either side of a red ruby, which glinted softly in the dim lighting.

She smiled gently, and then looked up at him. He smiled back, and then suddenly her arms were tight around him, head buried against his shoulder for a brief moment. Not even seconds later she pulled back, laughed nervously, then looked back down at her ring.

"Thank you Jack.", she whispered. "It's lovely."

"Just like you.", he quipped after a moment, and even though she strained she could catch _no_ teasing in his voice, only a deep and genuine passion. She smile became watery, and then leaning forward she caught his face in her hands and pressed a quick chaste kiss to his lips. He made no response, which made her feel better, and then she pulled away and stood up, grabbing his hand and entwining her fingers with his. She started to walk towards the door, when he sighed. "Lizzie, there _is_ a catch."

She spun around, then frowned. "What do you mean?", she inquired suspiciously. He took in a deep breath, passing his free hand over his face.

"Ye'll need t' be married t' me fer a full month, not a day or two. It's pirate law.", he said grimly. "The Brethren Court may be full of blubbering idiots, but when it comes to the law they take it _very_ seriously." She blinked, then sniffed quietly. Her eyes watered, and then she looked up and smiled at him.

"Alright then.", she whispered, nodding. "I can do that." He smiled gently in return, then walking to the door, she opened it and stepped out into the main room.

At their entrance, the hushed murmured stopped, and Elizabeth raised her chin to look at everyone boldly, advancing until they both reached the front of the table.

"So, Mrs. Sparrow, what plan of action have you and your husband decided on?", asked Mistress Ching finally. Elizabeth smirked and then looked around at everyone before answering in a strong voice.

"We are to go to war!" Mistress Ching glanced at them both, then nodded.

"Then war it shall be.", said she, and everyone else murmured their agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates or the Mouse.

**A/N:**_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!! I'm so glad you like it! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Elizabeth hurried through the streets, hair whipping around her face, trying to make it to the _Black Pearl_ before she caught a cold. They'd go to war in the morning, she knew that, and then it was only a matter of time until something bad happened. Someone could die, _anyone_ could die. Will, Jack, even herself. She knew there would be a lot of blood shed, and the down fall of either the pirate race or of the East India Trading Company. She hoped, she violently hoped it would be the second one. If they did not succeed tomorrow, she felt as if it would all be _her_ fault, as she _was_ Pirate King now.

Her step quickened as the wind picked up, whipping at her so hard her cheeks stung. Her eyes blurred with tears from the wind, and she suddenly found it hard to see, and wondered where she was. She started to panic, stopping in order to rub her eyes, when suddenly someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her close. She gave a small yelp and turned, but sighed when she saw that it was only Jack.

"I though you had to stay behind!", she yelled over the wind, and he nodded.

"Seemed Captain Teague didn't want t' talk fer as long as I thought.", he told her, grabbing her hand and beginning to move again, gripping his hat so that it wouldn't fly off his head in some unfortunate and entirely unforeseen tragedy.

"You mean your father?", she asked, but it sounded to Jack more like a statement then an inquiry. He glanced at her, surprised.

"How'd ye know?" Elizabeth allowed herself a small smirk.

"It's not as hard to figure out as you think, Captain Sparrow.", she said, moving quicker as the cold started to seep into her marrow. He seemed to notice this, and stopping shrugged off his coat and draped it around her shoulders tightly. She blinked, then quickly shook her head, already starting to take it off. He stopped her with a shake of his head and the tightening of his coat around her body.

"Won' have me wife getting a cold.", he muttered sternly, and her eyes twinkled for a very brief moment.

"_You'll_ get sick.", she told him, and he laughed.

"Love, M' Captain Jack Sparrow! I don't _get_ sick. Ever." She rolled her eyes, but finding his hand made the rest of the way to the _Pearl_ is silence.

Once they got there, Elizabeth sighed in relief, moving _away_ from Jack and running her fingers along the railing before going to the opposite side of the ship and looking out over the gloomy waves, green and dark, the clouds grey and numerous. She shivered, unconsciously pulling the coat more around her. What dangers awaited them tomorrow, what adventure sought to find her just beyond the horizon? Who would die, and who would live? These were questions that could not be answered.

And what if Will died? Then what? Would she still stay with Jack, and put up with him for the freedom of being a pirate? She longed for what he had, she wanted to be a pirate, it was something she kept close to her heart, and sometimes it brought out the worst of her. Marrying Will and living with him would mean moving back to Port Royal. She loved Will, but she knew he was only a pirate because he had to be, not because he wanted it. He became one to save her, and then later on to save his father from a horrible and cursed fate. He was so sweet and gentle, but he'd go back to being a blacksmith and she a proper woman who sewed shirts and washed the dishes and made tea for him when he got home from a long day at work...

She turned, looking away from all her troubles. Realizing that she was tired and that she would need to be awake for the next day, she began to make her way towards her cabin. Her name was suddenly called, and she turned to see Jack striding towards her, a slightly puzzled look dancing in his usually mocking and mischievous eyes.

"Where ye goin', love?", he asked her, breathless. She covered a yawn with her hand, then gave him a sleepy smile.

"To my cabin so I can get some rest." He tilted his head to this side in bewilderment.

"Ye...don' want t' sleep in _our_ cabin?", he asked her hesitantly, and she frowned before realizing what he was saying. She swallowed, her mouth dry.

"Oh.", she stated shakily. "I don't know, Jack." He nodded and forced a smile.

"Course. I understand.", he told her, gazing at her intently, a pang of disappointment shooting through him and piercing his heart. "Ye can go ahead an' sleep in yer old quarters if ye want. M' not pushin' ye." Her eyes dropped to the floor beneath her feet as he wrung her hands together, and then she finally sighed.

"Alright, I'll be with you.", she whispered, and he nodded, a look of shock appearing for a moment before fading into nothing. Grabbing her hand he led her into the Captain's Quarters, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Taking his hat off, he hung it on the hook before holding out his hand. She took off his coat, handed it to him, and he hung that up as well before turning to her. He walked past her into the bedroom that was adjoined to his quarters, sat down on the bed, then tugged off his boots before placing them to the side.

She watched, transfixed, as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, over his head, and draped it across the back of a chair. Her eyes widened as she took in his chiseled chest, adorned with many different scars and muscles, and the brand and tattoo on his bare arm. He glanced up, noticed her gawking, and smirked before waving her over. She obeyed, sitting down on the bed, and he knelt down, pulling off her boots before laying them right next to his.

Straightening out, he undid his bandanna, braids and dreadlocks falling in his face as the beads and trinkets clinked softly. He shook his head, ran his fingers through the matted mess atop his skull, then glanced over at her with a small smile of amusement.

Her stomach clenched hard. She had never seen his bandanna off, but if he looked irresistible before, and she _knew_ he did, he looked even more so now. She quickly adverted her eyes, falling back on the bed and draping one arm over her face, knowing that if she had looked at him a moment longer she would have kissed the living daylight out of him.

After a little while, he fell in bed beside her, moving to get under the covers before rolling over on his side and shutting his eyes. She sat up, looked over at him, then copied his actions, moving to the other side of the bed and curling up in a ball, her eyelids falling over her eyes and blocking her vision. Weariness came quickly after, and sleep followed after that.

She had terrible dreams that night. Dreams of blood and death, of war and the harsh clashing sound of metal against metal, and of dark clouds that seemed to eat them up, pulling them down one by one to their doom.

_Elizabeth looked around through the rain, trying hard to see, yet she could not see a thing. Her actions were useless. She heard something from behind, whirled around, and yet no one was there. Then, something brushed against her arm, and she turned again, yet there was nothing to be seen as before. A tap on her shoulder made her jump and look over, coming face to face with Will. She cried out his name and smiled, yet his expression was cold and harsh._

_"You betrayed me, you betrayed my love. How _could_ you?" She blinked, then fought back tears that threatened to fill her eyes._

_"I had no choice! It was either marry Jack or we all died!" Will sneered._

_"You used that same excuse with kissing Jack before _he _died. I don't believe you." Suddenly, her name was called gently, hesitantly. She glanced to her right and saw Jack approaching her, the rain seeming as if it was letting up, and then they were face to face. He pulled her into his arms, whispering her name gently, but before she could register his eyes became lifeless. She screamed as he fell, then looking down at her shirt realized it was sprayed with warm blood. Dropping to her knees she looked at Jack's face, then down at his stomach. His shirt was soaked in blood, rapidly growing and staining the dirt ground underneath him. She screamed again, but the sound was distant; a whisper of a voice and nothing else. She began to sob, falling against him and peppering his face with kisses, murmuring his name over and over again in horror._

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open quickly, and she shivered, remembering her dream. Yet, for some reason, she wasn't afraid and terrified as she thought she might be. She shifted slightly, but found she could hardly move. Two strong arms were wrapped around her waist, her back pressed against his bare chest, his hands splayed out against her stomach almost protectively. Elizabeth felt him move, pulling her even closer, then heard him murmur her name under his breath. She smiled sleepily, then her eyes slid shut once more, too tired to think what she was doing at the moment.

She sighed and snuggled into him more, feeling safe and warm with his arms around her. Even if in his sleep, it was a very comforting notion, and all her fears washed away, the dream becoming only a distant memory and nothing more as sleep reclaimed her.

Jack's eyes opened after a little while, and looking down at her he smiled warmly, kissed the top of her hair very tenderly, then moved his hand to brush some hair out of her face. She really _was_ beautiful when she was sleeping. Almost like an angel. _His_ angel. He grinned, then burying his face against her shoulder inhaled, loosing himself in her smell. Will did not deserve her. Jack wanted her as his own...and only his. After this...he would never want to let her go, even if he _had_ promised.

* * *

Dawn came early. Elizabeth woke up, yawned and stretched, then realized that the spot next to her was empty. Jack had already been up and was now out and about somewhere. She sighed, then pushing herself out of bed stood, quickly rummaged through his clothes before picking out some black breeches that seemed a bit on the _smaller _side, and a white shirt that buttoned up in the front. It was a bit too frilly to be a _Jack Sparrow_ thing, anyways. 

Tugging on her boots she headed out the door, stopping when she saw Jack's hat hanging on the peg. Bewildered, she grabbed it, then rushed out, up the stairs and onto deck. Looking around she spotted him talking to Gibbs, then walking over placed his hat on his head before moving away to go find something to eat in the galley.

Jack blinked, feeling his hat upon his head, then smiled and chuckled softly. He finished talking to his first mate, then turning around saw that Elizabeth must have headed to the galley for a quick breakfast. He quickly followed her, wanting to talk to her quick about something.

As he made his way down the stairs, he pondered upon their strange union. Yes, he had offered to marry her. Why? Because he knew she wouldn't want to marry anyone like Gentleman Jocard or Captain Ammand...he knew she had to like him, just a _little_, in order to kiss him like she had only months before. He wanted to save her from those who did not deserve her. _And you do?_ He sighed. No, he didn't either, but as he had said before, he was the best option.

Did he _love_ her? Now, there was a question. No, he didn't think he did, but he knew he felt _something_ towards her. He had forgiven her for killing him, he knew that. She did what she thought was necessary, and he admired that in her. She had literally come over to his side, became the pirate he knew she was, and that made him proud. Jack had taught her well, made her who she was today, became a bad influence. He smiled a bit at that thought. Jack rather figured he respected her, and that she was just like him. She longed for the sea, for freedom, for the _Pearl_. She was home to her, just like she was home to him. They both wanted the same thing.

But he did not love her. It was _nothing_ like that. She was his friend, seeing as they _had _known each other for a little more than three years, and he had wanted her from a distance the whole time. Yet, he figured it was a thing of desire. After all, his first and only love is the sea. He repeated that over and over in his mind as he stepped down to the bottom of the stairs, then turned into the galley. He saw her pick up and apple, and smiled.

"Oi! Lizzie! Toss one ere', would ye?", he called over to her softly. She glanced over, then nodding picked up a yellow apple and tossed it to him. He caught it, hearing the sound of the apple smacking hard against his palm, and then bringing it to his lips took a bite. He savored the taste for a moment, a small smirk hovering over his lips, then stepped towards her. Placing the apple to the side, he also took hers and did them same before drawing her close to him.

She gasped, feeling her hands press against his chest, then tilted her head back to meet his eyes. They were beautiful, like two windows into an entirely new world, like a sea of black which twisted and rose, claiming all those who went to sail in its waters. And he was claiming her too, his bewitching eyes were trapping her, pulling her close to him, making it so that she could no longer think. She held her breath, both lost in silence, and then Jack smiled.

Bringing one arm around her waist and to her back, he moved the other to her neck, tangling his fingers into her hair. Then, drawing her closer, he pressed his lips to her mouth for a moment. She stiffened, and then relaxed, melting against him. Taking this as a good sign, Jack kissed her again, harder, ardently, the tip of his tongue sliding across the seam of her lips, begging entrance. Sub-consciously, she parted them, and his tongue delved in, exploring, making her loose her breath. He ran it across her teeth, then the roof of her mouth, trying to memorize it by heart.

He wanted to know her, _all_ of her. Her silky skin under the rough pads of his fingertips, the way her hair smelled, what her neck tasted like, and everything else that she was. He groaned, feeling her tentatively run her tongue across his, then she chased his back, kissing him desperately, feverishly, moving to slip one arm around his neck and pull him closer. Grabbing his lower lip between her teeth, she nibbled on it gently before tugging on it as she pulled back.

Breaking the kiss, she searched his face for a moment before pulling away and grabbing her apple, blushing intently. "Get your apple, Jack.", she said. "We should be up on deck." He sighed, but didn't argue, then plucked his apple up from the table before following her, his step slow, a grin spreading across his face.

Elizabeth raced up to the helm, eyes wide, tears begging to fall down her cheeks. What had she done? She knew he was her husband, for the moment, and it was _daft_ to think that he wouldn't take advantage of that...but it made her feel guilty and dirty, like she was betraying Will more and more, as if there was a gap stretching between them that would never be fixed.

_That didn't stop you from kissing Jack before, when you sent him to his death,_ a voice reminded her, and she let out a sob of despair, gripping the helm as she looked out at the sunless, gloomy sky. She had kissed him to save them all! The crew, Will, _herself_. There had been no other way! Jack had been selfish, he had been putting everyone in danger. The Kracken had been after _him_, not them! She _had_ to kill him.

She had been shocked by Jack's kiss, and more shocked that she had returned it. She wouldn't have, but her body was traitorous, and she had wanted another taste of him, of those lips against hers, a taste of rum and oranges and the faint sharp tang of gold. But, _no._ She'd be rid of Jack long enough, and then she'd be free. Free to marry William and love _him_ for the rest of her life. To live with him. She loved him, not Jack.

Figuring it was best to steer clear of Jack, since she found she couldn't resist him when she was close to her, she stayed up at the helm, looking out at the waters, knowing that in less than an hours time they would go to war. Suddenly, she felt a presence next to her, but knew it wasn't Jack. Glancing over, she realized it was none other than Barbossa.

"What do _you_ want?", she asked with annoyance, the sharpness of her tone like daggers. He smirked, shaking his head, then leaned against the railing and looked out towards sea, towards the dark heavy storm that loomed over their heads, seeming as if it could break out any moment.

"Now now, lass.", he chided, chuckling. "Is that any way t' treat yer superiors?" She whirled on him, her hair whipping around her face as she glared in anger.

"I am _Pirate King_, if you have not forgotten.", she said clippantly, her voice cold. "I rule _over_ you."

"So you are!", he said with mock politeness, grabbing his hat from his head and bowing. Then he straightened up, placing it back on his head with a knowing grin. "But not for long.", he added after a moment, and she gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?", she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"It seems t' me that ye an' Jack aren't...what ye would call a perfect match, aye? So once the battle is o'er an' ye move yer separate ways, ye will no longer be bound t' Jack wiv' marriage, and then ye will no longer be Pirate King." She blinked, then shook her head.

"And who would be?", she questioned cautiously, and his eyes danced, teasing her.

"Why, Jack o' course. It all works out _splendidly,_ don' ye think?" Then he grabbed the brim of his hat between his two forefingers, nodded to her, and swiftly turned on his heel before walking away.

Elizabeth stood there, stunned, then slumped against the railing, moving to twist a strand of hair around her finger, sighing heavily. So, _that_ was Jack's grand scheme of things. He had _known_ no one would vote for him, so he voted for her instead. And then, knowing she would have to marry, he said he would, did just that, and then offered her a way to be with Will, knowing that was what she wanted. Finally, when she moved from him and went with Will, he'd be Pirate King instead of her, getting what he wanted all along. He had_ used _her, and it hurt.

For a little while she had hoped that he had wanted to marry her _because_ he felt something towards her, because he cared for her...even if it was just a little bit. Yet, Barbossa had proved her wrong. Jack did_ not _care for her, he had used her like he had done many times before...and it felt like she had been slapped across the face. She shut her eyes, took in a huge breath, then slowly let it out after a long moment. More reasons to find Will and marry him once this was all over. It wasn't like she wanted Jack anyways, she _didn't._ She loathed the man, absolutely _hated_ him! He never thought of anyone else but himself.

_Will is kind and caring_, she told herself quietly, hiding her face in her hands. _He's sweet and gentle, would _never_ want to harm me, always puts me before himself...and he loves me. There's nothing better than that. I love him too. And I will marry him in a months time._ That is, of course, if they were still alive, the two of them. Then they would go inland, find some lovely little church, get married there...all legal and perfect, and then they would buy a ship and sail around the seas. He could make his weapons there and sell them, she could get her freedom and not have to give up her lust for the seductive, calling waters. It would be _perfect._

Turning around, she watched the crew begin to get ready, loading the cannons and letting out the sails. The ships that were docked next to them _also_ were thriving with activity, as the sun began to peek up over the horizon. Yet, it was covered by a thick blanket of grey, and she knew that she wouldn't be seeing the light of the brilliant ball of fire_ that_ day. Actually, the weather was fitting. It matched her mood.

"Ye ready?", came a soft voice from beside her. Elizabeth glanced over, then spotting Jack turned to face him. She moved forward, poking him in the chest, anger crossing over her face like hot red fire. Jack shrank back, just a little, rather weary of her at that point._Especially_ when she was angry. He found he didn't like the look that was written all across her face at the moment. It spelled trouble.

"I _hate_ you.", she hissed at him suddenly, then slapping him across the face stalked off down the stairs, busying herself with the crew and not _once_ glancing up at him. He stood there, shocked, then rubbed his cheek with his free hand before lifting the rum bottle up to his lips with a sigh.

"M' not sure I deserved that.", he said, blinking, then tilting the bottle back took a healthy swig of the cool liquor. His eyes fluttered shut as his body tingled, the rum running through his veins until the pain disappeared and he felt calmer than before. He opened his eyes, took another gulp, then set it down on the railing before moving to grip the helm, his eyes following his wife as she helped unfurl the last sail, then went down to load the cannons below. He sighed, looking back up before shutting his eyes with a small grimace. He didn't know why it bothered him, but he didn't like it when she was angry with him. He knew it had been rough between them ever since she killed him, and he _knew_ they needed to talk about it before it got out of hands.

Moving from the helm, he went below to the cellar, looking around before he spotted her on the far end of the room, dusting her hands off and smiling at her work. Pintel and Ragetti nudged past their captain, heading up the stairs to the deck, and then he realized they were all alone. He quietly shut the door behind him, and twisted the small lever so that the door locked. She heard the click, which seemed to be much louder than it was, and met his eyes, immediately stiffening and backing up a step or two.

Jack walked forward until he was a couple feet away from her, then took a small sip of rum from a flask at his belt before offering it to her. She glanced at it wearily, then shook her head, meeting his gaze with wide eyes.

"Jack?" Her voice was small and quiet, almost a whisper, and he flinched, hearing the trepidation in her voice.

"Elizabeth.", he said curtly, then hoisted himself up on a nearby barrel. "We need t' talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates or the Mouse.

**A/N:**_Thank you for all the beautiful reviews!!! There are no words to fully express my appreciation. Enjoy this next chapter!!_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Elizabeth slid down the wall into a sitting position, then bringing her legs up against her chest, sighed. She glanced up at Jack, then adverted her gaze, settling on staring at a hole in one of the old empty barrels across from her. Jack watched her for a moment or so in interest, then tilting his head to the side stood up, made his way over to her, and sat down beside her. She jumped slightly, then turned her head to watch him, scooting over a little so that they weren't as close. He noticed this and blinked, but shrugged it off as something he could ponder on later, and not now. _Now_ he had to figure out what was wrong, and why she had slapped him, and some other things that had been bothering him as of late.

"Lizzie?" Elizabeth glanced over at him, her eyes narrowing.

"It's Mi-Elizabeth.", she snapped, remembering she was no longer _Miss Swann_ but _Mrs. Sparrow_...for the moment anyways. Jack rolled his eyes, sighed, but played along.

"Fine. _Elizabeth._", he sneered, glaring at her. "What was that little episode ye played upstairs on deck, an' in front of me crew no less? I could make ye walk the plank fer tha', or at least throw ye in the brig.", he snarled, eyes hardening angrily. Now that he really thought about it, what she had done upstairs had been a _very_ bad idea on her part. He wasn't about to let her get away for yelling at him, telling him she hated him, slapping him, then storming away without any explanation.

"You wouldn't _dare."_, she scoffed, laughing scornfully at him, but her blood ran cold when he heaved himself to his feet and turned to look at her from where he was standing.

"Oh, I do believe I would.", he whispered seriously, then bending down grabbed her wrist, pulled her roughly to her feet, and dragged her along behind him until he reached the brig. He opened one of the cells, pushed her in, then shut it, the lock clicking when it shut. She spun around on her heel, gripped the bars furiously, tears welling up in her eyes. He bit his lip, feeling almost guilty. _Almost_.

"Let me out, Jack! You can't lock me in here! I'm your _wife.",_she demanded in a low fierce voice, and he folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

"Oh? Well, bein' yer husband sure din' stop ye from slappin' me an' stormin' off wiv'out telling me what was wrong.", he spat, uncrossing his arms and walking towards her, gripping the bars as well and resting his forehead against them, looking into her eyes. She could catch no friendliness in his gaze. "Usually, when ye marry someone, ye work it out _together!"_

"I never _wanted_ to marry you! I was forced into it.", she shot back, frowning, the look in her eyes matching his now. "Your the last man on _earth_ that I'd ever marry."

_That_ stung, and Jack grimaced, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment, his grip relaxing. Well, whoever said words _couldn't_ hurt could have a book thrown at him, for all Jack was concerned. He hoped _that_ would hurt as much as her words just had. She knew how to worm her way in and push his buttons, yes, but never had something hurt him as much as what she had just said.

Elizabeth felt terrible, feeling herself being torn up inside. She could see the naked pain etched across his face, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. What she had said had been a lie, an awful flat out lie. He wasn't the last man she'd marry...interestingly enough she _liked_ being married to him for the time being. She felt safe in his arms, her body felt on fire when he kissed her. Being able to experience what Jack Sparrow was like...and how it felt to own him and be _owned_ by him was amazing. It would be strange to go their separate ways in a month.

"Well.", Jack finally said at last, his voice quiet, yet lashing out like a whip. "Seems ye already did that, deary. Fer God's sake, ye could have picked Barbossa!" He rattled the bars, his face screwing up with anger and unbearable agony, then turned and literally ran out of the room, not wanting to see her or hear her lies anymore. Damn it, they hurt more than anything he had ever experienced.

Elizabeth watched him go, the cry of despair rising up in her throat like a tidal wave, yet she suppressed it. She felt so weak, like she wanted to fall to her knees and sob, yell after him that she was sorry, that she loved him.

_'I do _not_ love Jack Sparrow!'_, she screamed mentally at herself, then slid down the bars, sobs escaping her throat, chest heaving and her shoulders shook heavily. The tears kept coming, and she huddled against the wall next to her, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her forehead against her knees. How had everything gone so..._wrong?_ These feelings for Jack, Will being upset with her, and now being married to the same man she had recently killed...not to mention the fight that they just had, none of this was supposed to be happening! It was all wrong, so _very wrong._

She sat in the brig for what seemed like hours on end, the minutes slowly ticking by, her bottom getting soaked from the water that sloshed around her boots. She shivered pitifully. The tears had long since stopped, and now she felt empty. Cold. So very very cold. Alone too, as if something was gnawing at her heart and soul. There was just something missing now. His warmth and company, perhaps.

_Who's warmth and company? Will's, or Jack's?_, sneered a little voice, but she batted it away. Did it matter?

Maybe...she had been a bit _too_ quick to believe Barbossa. Maybe she wanted to grab something, any opportunity to use against Jack, to make her think he wasn't worth being married to. Yet, everything he had done in the past up until now proved otherwise. He was a good man, she knew that to be true. She had saved her life, let her kill him, and forgave her. That in itself wasn't a very easy task.

It scared her, how much she wanted to trust him, how much she needed him to be around her. She wasn't supposed to want to respond to his kisses, not want to kiss him back as she did in the galley. In fact, it disgusted her how much she actually enjoyed it. How his lips were soft against her own, yet his beard and mustache scratched against her skin. His hand tangled in her hair, the other splayed out across the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. How _amazing_ it had felt being pressed against him, fire coursing through her veins, a wild tingle left where ever his skillful fingers touched.

Elizabeth felt tears well up in her eyes, and she lightly thumped her head against her knees, angry now. Angry that she was going to cry again, and angry that she was falling helplessly in love with a man she _didn't_ want to love. She needed to get away from him before it was too late, escape from his clutches, from his attempts to capture her and drown her until she no longer remembered anyone but him. She loved Will! She was engaged to Will. She could _not_, and _would_ not love Jack Sparrow.

_Then why _did_ you marry him?_, taunted her conscious, and she began to sob again. She didn't know exactly why...because it was a familiar face? Because she could tolerate him and his touch? Because didn't recoil in fear and repulsiveness when he kissed her?_Or is it because you were curious to know what it would be like to be his, to experience the Legend before you go and tie yourself to Will?_, it asked, and she managed a bitter laugh through her sobs.

_'That is an idiotic and silly idea'_, she thought with a shake of her head. She married him to save Will, to save the pirate species, to save _herself_ from dying from Cutler Beckett's hand when they arrived and found them cowering in fear with no plan. She _hadn't_ married him out of curiosity. She was forced into it! She had had no_ choice!_

The tears came harder until she was blinded by them. She whimpered, curling up tighter, too absorbed in her painful thoughts to hear the fall of footsteps coming in her direction. And then, the jingle of keys. She went quiet, not daring to lift her head, tears silently streaming down her cheeks as the brig door swung open and the keys were put back on the hook.

"Come on, darlin', get out of there.", came a soft masculine voice. It was Jack. When she didn't move, she heard a heavy sigh, and then he crouched down and slid his arms under her knees and around her back. He lifted her into his arms, and only then did she lift her head and open her eyes. Jack's face was blurry, and at the look of guilt and worry on his face she dropped her head, burying it against his chest, not wanting to look at him.

He made his way up the stairs, and then into their cabin. Placing her down on the bed, he draped the blankets over her shivering form and bit his lip. He had no idea what to say, but he knew he had acted maybe a _bit_ too harshly. She had only been in there for about a half hour, and with each minute that passed Jack began to feel worse and worse about locking her in the brig. He had just gotten so _damn_ frustrated with her antics, and with how she regarded him. It was as if he was below her, and marrying him dishonored her. If anything, they were level. They were both pirates, both ruthless, and both only thought of themselves.

Well, that was before he had met her. Now she was the only thing he could ever think of. She came before him, she had ever since he saw her plummet into the waters back in Port Royal. He had risked his neck to save her life.

Jack sighed heavily, then turned to leave when Elizabeth gently grabbed his hand. He looked back over at her, and was surprised to see a look of longing in her pleading brown _beautiful_ eyes. He tilted his head to the side in a silent question, and began to pull his hand away, but she gripped it more firmly.

"Elizabeth?"

"Stay, Jack,_ please?", _she whispered gently, and even though everything told him to tell her 'forget it' and walk away, there was something in her voice that made him reconsider. Her face was wet, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and her hair was flung around her head carelessly, golden tendrils fanned out on the pillow case. He couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and fingering a strand, and then with a sigh he tugged off his boots and climbed in next to her. She sniffed and rolled onto her side, snuggling up against him, burying her head into the curve of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt one leg slide between his, curling around the lower one. It felt strangely right, laying there like that, so close and pressed together so tightly.

Jack yawned and sighed, hearing her breathing steady as she fell into a light peaceful sleep. He moved one hand to stroke it over her hair, sifting his fingers through it before, after a couple more minutes, carefully untangling himself from her grasp and getting to his feet. He pulled on his hat and boots again, tucked the covers around her more, then brushed the hair tenderly from her face and kissed her lips before turning and strolling out the door, shutting it quietly behind him as to not disturb her.

* * *

Elizabeth shifted in bed and moved her hand, all intent on pulling Jack even closer. Still half asleep, her hand hit empty air, and then the mattress. Her tired mind slowly registered that he was no longer there, and that woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked around, but...not to her surprise...he was no where to be seen. She sighed and moaned, turning over and shutting her eyes again. He wouldn't stay, he had no _reason_ to stay. After all, she had said some pretty awful things to him...things she felt bad about saying, things she regretted saying. 

Yet, it had surprised her when he had acquiesced to her request. How he pulled her close and let her cling to him. She smiled slightly, then after a moment climbed out of bed, changed her damp breeches, then grabbed a coat before walking out the door. She tied her hair back with a strip of pink cloth that she had found (it was most likely one of Jack's old sashes), since it was so windy out, then climbed the stairs and walked out onto the deck.

She glanced around, wondering how long she had been sleeping. Her brow furrowed as reality hit her. There was a fleet of ships from the East India Trading Company out there, ready to kill them all, and she had been asleep? It angered her, partially because she was Pirate King, and partially because he had let her rest while danger was looming just over their heads. Elizabeth made her way up to the helm, her hand running across the wood of the railing.

Jack was up standing next to the helm, looking through his spy glass out to sea. She walked up beside him and saw him look over at her before immediately focusing on what he had been doing before. Then, after a moment, he snapped the spy glass shut and dropped it in his coat pocket before turning to speak a few hurried words to his first mate. Elizabeth watched all this patiently, but when he started down from the helm her patience ran thin and she followed after him.

"Jack!", she exclaimed, placing her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and turned to look at her, face masked so that she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. She blinked, taken aback, and her hand dropped to her side.

"Mrs. Sparrow.", he said in a hollow tone, turning to look out at the green choppy waters. "Any particular reason as t' why yer followin' me around?", he questioned, and she opened her mouth then shut it, almost shocked.

"I...well, I wanted to-", she stammered, but be cut her off with the wave of his hand.

"Talk t' me? Is that what ye were goin' t' say. Well, I clearly remember ye _not_ wantin' t' talk t' me afore, an' sayin' somethin' bout' how ye _hated_ me an' tha' I was the _last_ man of earth that ye'd marry." His voice was so solemn, yet so cold that she actually shivered. This was _not_ Jack Sparrow, not at all. The last time he had acted like this towards her what when she had..._killed him._

"No! Jack, I wanted-" He turned to look at her, eyes filled with rage. His fingers curled into fists and he narrowed his eyes, making her actually take a step back.

"Does it look like I_ care_ what ye want at the moment? No? Then shut yer pretty mouth an' leave me t' me lonesome, savvy? M' not in the _mood_ t' talk t' ye." His voice softened, and he sighed, eyes dulling as he looked away. "V' got better things t' do at the moment anyways.", he muttered quietly, then turned to walk away when she grabbed him arm, forcing him to a stop. He didn't look at her, but she felt him tense up under her fingers. "Let me go.", he said in a grim whisper.

"Jack, please!"

"No, Elizabeth. I won' say it again." She sighed, bringing her other hand to her forehead.

"But-"

"Dammit it, I said_ no._" He wrenched his arm from her grasp, then quickly strolled away, leaving her filled with confusion and anguish. She felt tears well up in her eyes again, but kept them at bay. She would not cry. She had already cried too much, for one thing, and besides...why was she crying over someone she didn't care about? You didn't cry over people you hate.

Yet, she loved him. And she knew it. Even if it was just a little, she knew she cared. Even if she loved Will and wanted to live with him for the rest of her life, she felt _something_ for the wicked and deranged pirate captain. Yet, even if it was small, it was still there, and she felt it stab her heart when he walked away. She turned away and slumped against the railing, burying her face in her hands, taking in a couple deep breaths in order to stay calm.

Jack walked up to the helm and stood there, looking out at all the other ships which were now coming to life and preparing for battle. There were many of them, but he knew that they were dreadfully out-numbered. He almost felt bad for leading them all into a trap, but he was doing this to save his own skin. He _would_ not be going back to the Locker. Not on his watch. He had already been there once, cutesy of Elizabeth, and it had been hell. If he carried out his agreement with Beckett his debt with Davy Jones would be square, and he would be free from it. He wouldn't have to spend one hundred years on the _Flying Dutchman._

_It's just good business,_ Jack thought dimly, his gaze flickering from the ships over to Elizabeth, who was still right where he left her. _And so is she,_ claimed another voice. He ran his tongue over the front of his teeth and sighed. That was true. She was just a tool to be used, nothing more, nothing less. When she left he would become Pirate King. Not like she cared...he knew she wanted William. It wasn't that hard to figure out, especially when she had said, basically, that she could care less for him. That she had been forced into this _horrible_ and _awful_ marriage. That she loved Will more than anything...and that she had married Jack to ensure that the pirates would survive.

And the only reason she had married him was because she didn't cringe under his touch.

Jack wasn't one to get ruffled or hurt easily, but he had to admit that _that_ stung, badly. He was a tool to her, she was a tool to him, they were both using each other.

_Pirate_. He looked down at the deck under his boots for a brief moment. Aye, that was true. He had made her into something she wasn't. _Lie and admit that you regret that._ He could not. She was a pirate, even if it did _not_ run in her blood, it was in her heart...in her soul. She wanted it almost as much as he did. She craved for the sea, for the wind in your hair and the spray of salt water on your face. He could not blame her for that, for he had been where she was now. A long time ago.

It had scared him, though, when he had listened to her and stayed with her. It had felt so right holding her close like that, feeling the warmth of her breath against his neck, her leg curled around his. Her hair was silky smooth, like spun gold, and her skin was soft and creamy. She was perfect, almost like an angel, and for a moment he had forgotten what she had said and how much it had hurt, the fact that she had killed him, and the fact that she was not actually his to hold. The temptation to lay there with her and forget about everything had been too strong. She was reeling him in, trying to pull him down, to drown him, and he would not fall for it.

He would not let the chance of her killing him present itself again.

He would _not_ fall in love with her.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti stood next to one another, sharing jokes and arguing about the meaning of each one, when suddenly a cry arose all around the ship. Ragetti looked up and around, then out to sea where Marty was pointing. There, on the horizon, came one lone ship out of the mist. Ragetti elbowed Pintel, who looked up sharply, then cheered and yelled along with everyone else. 

"There's the enemy!! Let's get em'!", cried Marty, and a cheer rose up. Jack shoved his way through the gathered pirates on _his_ship, rather annoyed with the fact that they were not a part of his crew and yet they were _still_ here, but more annoyed that most of them were _Sao Fang's_ crew, or Elizabeth's now, and that they had mutinied against him. Allegiance's lie with him _indeed._ He scoffed, then moved to a spot where he could see, watching as the ship grew closer.

Yet then, more ships started to appear out of the fog, and soon everyone knew that there was no chance they could win. With so many ships, and so little of them...it was a worthless shot at freedom. They had so much that would be ripped away from them, the Pirate Era would come to an end, there would no longer be such a word as 'freedom'. It was, all in all, a sad sight, and an even sadder thought.

Suddenly, the cheer died out as if doused. One by one, the pirates turned their gaze to Jack. He managed a small smile, and held up his hands.

"Parley?", he asked hopefully. Barbossa came over to stand next to him, arms folded across his chest.

"Nice Pirate King ye picked there, Sparrow.", he spat. "Yer wife be hopeless at best. Ye do know we be doomed now, and it be all yer fault." Jack glanced over at Hector and sighed, watching as a satisfactory grin crept over his ex-first mate's face. An apple appeared as if out of no where, and he bit into it, chewing almost thoughtfully as Jack made a face.

"I take it ye haven't read the Code.", Jack said at last, glancing over at Elizabeth who looked worried. She looked over at him, and he quickly adverted his gaze.

"I know the Code, Jack.", said Barbossa sharply. "I know what ye be thinking. It be a foolish errand t' run. Ye'll ne'er be able t' do it, ye know that. Davy will run ye through afore ye even know what happened. E's not one t' give up what he takes." Jack chuckled.

"Ye have little faith, mate. Ye can kill me, or try to, but ye may ne'er insult me. Who am I?" Barbossa took another bite of his apple, the monkey dropping down on his shoulder and chattering in his ear.

"Yer an idiot, as far as M' concerned.", chuckled Hector, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"S' not the correct answer.", he retorted, folding his arms across his chest. Elizabeth appeared next to them both, fixing them with a stern gaze.

"Into the long boat, both of you. There's a spit of land in the distance. We've signaled the parley, and we're meeting Beckett and Jones there." Jack and Barbossa both looked over at her, then Barbossa gave a small mock bow.

"As ye _wish_, yer Highness.", he said sarcastically, then headed over, leaving Jack and her alone. Jack moved to push past her, but she caught his arm. He stopped, then suddenly spun around to look at her, his eyes hard.

"Elizabeth...", he said in a dangerous tone, but she paid no attention. Instead, she pulled him in and kissed him angrily. He froze, momentarily shocked, then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her even closer, kissing her back roughly. Her nails dug painfully into his upper arms, causing him to hiss and bite down on her lower lip, gripping her shoulders so hard she knew she would get bruises. Their teeth scraped together as they fought for dominance, both punishing each other, soft gasps reaching their ears as their lips meshed together.

Then, it was over. Jack was the first to react, letting her go and wrenching free from her grip. They locked eyes, both of them panting raggedly, and then Jack looked away, upset that he had kissed her back. He had almost forgotten his own name, kissing her like that. It was as if all his problems had just melted away into nothingness. He winced and rubbed his arms, then looked back to her eyes, seeing shock suddenly fill them. She brushed past him, making her way towards the long boat, and he followed, running his tongue over his lips to try and make them stop burning painfully and tingling lightly at the same time.

Once they were seated in the boat it was lowered into the water. Jack sat there, hands in his lap, not wanting to meet her gaze, just the same as she didn't want to look over at him. Barbossa watched both of them in interest, then grabbing the oar began rowing, seeing as they were useless at the moment anyways.

Elizabeth sighed and sucked her lower lip into her mouth, trying to sooth it, and the metallic taste of blood entered her mouth. He had bitten it, _hard._ But that wasn't her concern at the moment. Her concern was that she had actually _lost _it and kissed him. _She_ kissed _him._ Not the other way around, she hadn't been forced to do it, it hadn't been chaste...it had been a furious and passionate kiss...and that scared her. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

_Why_ has she kissed him? She had been so fed up with him, so fed up with being ignored and treated scornfully...coldly. Maybe she deserved it..._some_ of it, but she was still so confused. He was using her, he was _married_ to her, and she loved him.

Loved him? No, no she didn't. He was her friend. It was nothing more than that. No matter what she had thought earlier. Her emotions and feelings were so mixed...she didn't know _what _to think anymore.

But, she _did not_ love him. She never would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney.

**A/N: **_Thank you all for the sweet and thoughtful reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Jack paddled through the water with his oar, finally having noticed that Hector was doing all the rowing. He reluctantly decided to help, not having anything better to do at the moment anyways except for watch Elizabeth, and that proved a dangerous idea. She really _was_ beautiful, if he really thought about it. Her dark brown eyes glowing with the hunger for freedom, golden brown hair cascading over her shoulders and coming to frame her face. Her lips were red and supple, slightly parted as she breathed, too luscious and tempting to look at and not want to capture in a kiss. A creamy, long, and elegant neck was found from there, so smooth looking Jack actually wanted to reach out and run his fingers across her skin.

Yes, looking at her was just _begging_ for trouble.

After a moment, Barbossa put down his oar, then stood up and hopped out, the water splashing up and soaking Jack's boots. Jack scowled, snapping out of his musings, and put down his oar to get out as well. Together they pulled the long boat into the sand, and then Barbossa grabbed for his belt, sliding it around his waist and securing it. Jack did the same (it was hard to sit down with a cutlass attached to your belt), then watched as Elizabeth finally seemed to realize they had arrived. She stood up, shaking her head, and Jack reached out to grab her hand, only to decide otherwise. He curled his fingers in against his palm, and then his arm dropped to his side.

Elizabeth sighed, then stepped out of the long boat, stretching before looking around. She could just see three lone figures in the distance, and her heart beat faster as she realized one of them might, in fact, be Will. Yet, as soon as it came, it passed. She lowered her eyes to the sand beneath her boots, feeling oddly disappointed that she would be seeing him, and disappointed that she felt that way. _Will!_ She was going to see him, her _fiance_, the man she loved.

So, why did she feel empty when she thought that?

_I'm going mad_, she thought, then started walking down the long strip of land, aware that Jack and Barbossa had fallen into step beside her. They walked in silence, all three of them both determined and curious as to what would happen in the next ten minutes or so.

Jack studied the figures at they grew closer and closer, then actually faltered in his walking, going slightly pale. Yet, he caught himself and hurried to catch up, blinking with worry. Discouraged to see that it _hadn't_ been his imagination, he sighed. Cutler Beckett, curse the man, William Turner (Jack felt a bitter after-taste in his mouth when thinking about the whelp), and _Davy Jones_. He passed his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, yet his mouth felt even drier.

Beckett had to have known how much Jack feared Davy Jones, that had to be the _only _reason the fish-face had come. Funnily enough, it did nothing _good_ for Jack's nerves, but made him edgy. Yet, he masked his expression and walked on, glancing over at Elizabeth to see her quickly advert her eyes. He blinked, but shook his thoughts away. There was no time to ponder over Elizabeth and their marriage, and how hostile they were being towards each other. He hoped there would be time to reconcile later...that was _if_ they survived this on coming war.

Elizabeth's eyes brightened just a fraction at the sight of Will, feeling his eyes trained on her, yet she masked her joy and bit her lower lip, coming to stand right in front of Beckett. Jack and Barbossa stopped beside her, stepping forward a little more. Then, there was silence. Jack made sure to _not_ look at Jones, but he inevitably did, and Davy sneered at him. Jack gave a small smile and looked away, grimacing. Barbossa looked around, then focusing on Will narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Ye be the cur who led these wolves t' our door.", he spat, and Jack the monkey chirped on his shoulder before reaching up to grab the feather on Hector's hat. Beckett smiled, glancing over at Will before looking back at the others.

"Don't blame Turner. He's merely the tool of your betrayal.", he said, fixing his gaze on Jack, a half sneer forming on his lips. Jack blinked, silently willing Cutler to stay silent, though he knew the man would not. If there was a way to hurt the pirate more than he already had, Beckett would be all over it in a moment. "If you wish to see it's grand architect, look to your left." Jack winced, then looked over at his comrades, mouth twitching as Elizabeth and Barbossa stared at him, surprised. He gave a small laugh and raised up his hands in denial.

"My hands are clean in this.", he stated, smirking, then looked down at them and sighed. "Figuratively.", he added, picking some dirt out from under his fingernails subconsciously. Elizabeth glared at him, hurt but not exactly surprised that Jack had betrayed them all. It wasn't the first time he had done so, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She opened her mouth to say something, but Will cut her off.

"My actions are my own and to my own purpose.", said he, causing Jack to hide a smile of relief. "Jack had nothing to do with this." Elizabeth shifted her gaze between the two, not really sure what to believe anymore. Barbossa stood there, arms folded across his chest, just listening. He knew what was going to happen...he just had to wait for the opportune moment.

"Well spoke!", cried Jack happily, raising his finger. He looked over at Elizabeth and leaned in towards her slightly. "Listen t' the tool, darlin'." She met his gaze for a fraction of a second, then sighed and shook her head.

"Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_.", she said, her voice deep with compassion, kindness, and forgiveness. Will locked eyes with her, and his facial features soften. Elizabeth bit her lip before continuing, trying to keep herself from walking forward and embracing him. She could only imagine how hard this was for him. "I understand the burden you bear, I really do," she whispered, "but I fear that cause is lost." Will smiled faintly, but shook his head.

"No cause is lost, Elizabeth, if there is but one fool left to fight for it." His eyes moved from Elizabeth to Jack, who was smirking, one hand now resting against his pistol. Elizabeth followed his gaze, realization slowly starting to dawn on her.

"If Turner wasn't acting on you behalf, Sparrow, then how did he come to give me this?", Beckett asked, breaking the silence. He held up Jack's compass, the strings dangling from his fingers. Barbossa glanced at the object, then did a double-take, his brow creasing in frustration. So it _had_ been Jack's doing. He must have given Will his compass in order to lead the East India Trading Company to the Brethren Court. He shifted his eyes to Jack, who's lazy smirk had been wiped from his face. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates into my care. And here they are." Jack, shock spreading over Elizabeth's face.

More of Jack's complicated motives...she shook her head, her face hardening in suppressed anger. How...how _could_ he? How could he _betray _them all like this? His own friends, his comrades, his _people?_ Her people! _Their_ people, seeing as she was Pirate King because of him...because of their marriage bonds. She watched as Beckett tossed the compass through the air, Jack quickly catching it before slipping it in one of his coat pockets.

"Jack!", she hissed quietly, feeling betrayed, because she _had_ been betrayed. Jack didn't look over at her, though he wished he could have, his eyes focused on Beckett, fingers itching to shoot something...or punch something. Either one.

"Don't be bashful; step up, claim your reward." Barbossa shook his head, his lips painted in a sarcastic sneer.

"And what reward is such chicanery given now days?", he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. Beckett smiled before pointing to Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann." Elizabeth blinked, then scoffed, not believing it at all.

"_Me?_ What would Jack need with _me?_" She glanced over at Jack, who also seemed genuinely puzzled, though Elizabeth knew that he might just be acting. She hated not being able to read him. Would she ever be able to _really_ understand the man beside her, the man she was..._temporarily_ married to?

"When the smoke settles and the Pirate Lords are all dead, Sparrow will sail away on the _Pearl_ with Elizabeth in his arms, blaming everything that happened on his rival, William Turner." Will grimaced, shooting Jack a dark look, yet slightly confused just the same. He never could trust Jack, he never_ had_, the pirate only did what would benefit himself, and himself _only_. (Besides, it was no secret that Jack absolutely detested Will, and vice versa.) Yet, what need did he have of Elizabeth? Did he care for her more than he was letting on?

Barbossa, however, narrowed his eyes and moved his hand to scratch Jack the monkey's head. From knowing Captain Sparrow all those years, it sounded _just_ like him. He would do _anything_ to get what he wanted, and to save his skin, even if it meant betraying others; betraying his own friends. He wasn't surprised at all.

Jack frowned and sighed heavily, as if he was annoyed that Beckett had completely destroyed his brilliantly thought out plan.

"Even if that _was_ my plan, an' M' not _sayin'_ it was, there's no chance of it e'er coming t' pass." He paused, then looked over at Elizabeth with a curious smile. "Is there?" Elizabeth looked over at him and blinked, then folded her arms across her chest, frustrated with the fact that he was even _asking_ her this. Was it not clear that she just didn't like him, or did he not take no for an answer?

"Not"_ anymore..._ She paused at her thoughts, then blinked before finishing, "a chance." Jack pouted slightly before looking away, feeling everyone's eyes fixed on him. He winced. Beckett had messed with his words to turn everyone against him. Not that he would tell them that, they wouldn't believe him anyways. Yet, he wouldn't exactly mind what Beckett had come up with either. Sailing off with Elizabeth in his arms started to sound rather appeasing, though as she said, there was no chance of that ever happening.

_She will come over to my side one day..._ he thought with a small, brief flicker of a smile, yet it soon disappeared as Davy Jones piped up. Jack froze up, then slowly lifted his head to look at him.

"Yer debt t' me is still t' be satisfied.", he growled in a loud voice, and Beckett smiled, watching as Jack shivered slightly, a grim look now plastered across his face. "One hundred years of servitude aboard the _Dutchman_, as a start!" Davy glared sternly at Jack, a morbid pleasure rushing through him at how tense Jack appeared. His tentacles wriggled furiously as a smirk appeared on his lips, causing Jack's eyes to widen as he began to think. Then, they narrowed in amusement.

"That debt was paid, mate. With...some help." He turned, waving one hand at Elizabeth as if explaining. She looked at him, suddenly understanding what was happening. The _Dutchman_, Jack's debt and deep willingness _not_ to die, Will's father...the two had a plan, and she knew _exactly_ what to do to help them both out. Jack wanted immortality, Will wanted to be with her. So...why not let Jack stab the heart, make it easier to obtain his goal? She slowly turned her head, gazing at Will with realization in her eyes, and the corner of his mouth curved up in a smile. She knew, at that moment, that she was correct with her assumptions.

"You escaped the locker.", argued Jones, his patience growing thinner with each second. Jack shrugged, shaking his head.

"Technically-" Elizabeth cut him off, stepping forward, her eyes twinkling slyly. Jack looked at Jones triumphantly, having had the last word.

"Since Jack betrayed us, I deem punishment as necessary. So, that said, I propose an exchange.", she stated, and Beckett tilted his head to the side. She had caught his interest. "Will comes back with with us, and you can have Jack."

Will smiled, silently laughing inside as Jack's mouth fell open, the taunting look suddenly dying from his as he struggled to find something to say. Yet, for once in his life, he was speechless. She was trading him, _him,_ her husband for...the whelp? Yet, when he looked over at her, he knew she knew what their plan was. That didn't mean to say that he particularly liked her choice, though.

"Done.", said Will, glancing between Beckett and Elizabeth. Jack blinked in indignation.

"Not done!", he said, waving his hands in the air.

"Done.", repeated Beckett decidedly, and the decision was settled. Barbossa turned on Elizabeth angrily, grabbing her arm and glaring at her. Her eyes snapped to his, momentarily stunned, then pulled her arm out of his grasp and raised her head a bit higher in defiance.

"Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords. We _need_ him.", he said, stepping in front of her, hands clenching into fists. "You have no right." He leaned in towards her, but she met his gaze, not affected by what he had said. Elizabeth smiled knowingly, and his anger boiled up, threatening to over come him.

"King.", she said simply, laughing, then glanced over at Jack. He smirked at Hector, then shifted his eyes to her, the smile fading. She felt a twang of guilt, but shoved it away. What she was doing was for the good of everyone, not just herself. She wasn't doing this to stay away from him, to banish these feelings that had been growing steadily for him over the last couple of days. _Was_ she? "With some help.", she echoed, copying the words he had used earlier. He sniffed, then rolled his eyes and nodded acceptingly. There was nothing he could do or say to help his situation, anyways.

"As you command, your_ Highness_.", he said, taking off his hat and bowing before her. His wedding ring flashed in the sunlight, and she felt her stomach clench in agony. If he stabbed the heart...she might never see him again. Yet, it was too late to change her actions now. Suddenly, Barbossa pushed Elizabeth put of the way, whipping out his sword and swinging it through the air towards Jack.

"Blackguard!", he growled, and Jack staggered back, looking over to see his Piece of Eight had fallen into the sand. How Barbossa had managed that, and _not_ sliced him open was beyond Jack. Gripping his hat tightly in his hand, he watched as the monkey jumped off Hector's shoulder and grabbed the trinket, biting it before chirping and running around his master, disappearing from his view. He scowled, stuffing the hat back on his head, then watched as his ex-first mate stepped in front of him, a satisfied smirk stretching across his chapped lips. "If ye be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well.", said he.

"May the best man win.", replied Jack coolly, wiggling his eyebrows before turning. He looked at Will for a long moment, then walked forward, turning as he passed him. He made to move into his spot, then faltered as he watched Beckett step to the side, swinging his hand out at the spot next to Davy Jones. Jack recoiled for a brief moment, then slowly took his place, turning around and shrinking slightly as Davy leaned over towards him.

"Jack Sparrow.", he snorted seriously. "Do ye _fear_ death." Jack glanced over at him then gave a small smile.

"Mate, you have absolutely _no_ idea." Davy chuckled, pleased with that answer, and Jack's upper lip raised slightly in trepidation. Beckett watched the two for a moment in amusement, then turned his head and stepped forward, staring at Elizabeth with disapproval.

"Know this: If you choose to fight, then you will die, but you you choose not to fight...only _most_ of you will die.", he said simply. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in anger, and she stepped towards him as well, shoving him back slightly, her fists clenching in rage.

"You killed my father.", she hissed, causing him to shrug.

"He was in the way; a set back.", he retorted smoothly. "Governor Swann chose his own fate." Elizabeth grit her teeth together, her hand moving to hover over her pistol, yet withstrained from pulling it out and shooting him.

"Then you have chosen your as well. The Brethren Court _will_ fight, and _you_ will die.", she said grimly, her voice hard, then turning on her heel began to walk away. She was sick of being there, sick of looking into the face of the man who murdered her father, and sick of feeling guilty for sending Jack away. Yet, it had to be done! It was their plan; she knew that Jack wanted to be immortal, and then if he stabbed the heart then her and Will could be together, finally, in peace.

_You seem to keep forgetting that your already married_, whispered her conscious, but she ignored it and kept going. She would only be married for the next thirty days, and then she would be free, free to marry William Turner, free from these dangerous feelings that were growing for Captain Sparrow. The sooner he was done toying with her emotions and out of her life for _good_, the better.

Will ran to catch up with her, but Barbossa slowly trailed behind, staring at a small object in his hand with a crooked grin. He only needed one more Piece of Eight, and then he'd be able to free the goddess Calypso. His eyes slowly shifted from Jack's small trinket to Elizabeth and Will, holding back a sneer. One thing was for sure. Once they got back to the _Pearl_ everything would be in _his_ command, and no meddling Pirate King and her _fiance_ was going to stop him from achieving his goal.

"Pirate King?", Will questioned, slightly baffled. "It seems I've missed a lot since I left." She smiled and shook her head.

"Not as much as you would think.", she replied, twirling her wedding ring around her finger almost absent mindedly before taking it off and deftly slipping it into her pocket. (The action _not_ going un-noticed by Hector, who seemed amused at her choice to hide it from Turner.) Elizabeth glanced over and locked eyes with him before shrugging. "I'm leader of the Pirate Lords, and over the pirates as well. Courtesy of Jack." Will's brow furrowed slightly, but he said nothing more, walking next to her in comfortable silence that seemed to stretch on for quite awhile.

She had decided to leave out the part of having to _marry_ Jack. It wasn't as if anything had happened anyways. Except a few kisses, but those were of no importance. So really there was no need to bring up the subject. Will finding out that she was married, that was the thing she was concerned about. Yet, she would never tell him...and she trusted that Jack would keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him, so he would never know. It wasn't his place to know, anyways, and that was that.

Besides, Will would never fully understand _why_ she did it. He was a blacksmith, no matter what happened or what adventures they had gone on. Piracy may have been in his blood, but it was never truly in his heart. He had only become one to save her, not because she sea called to him, begging him to give in and let go, to follow the song of freedom. It didn't work like that for him. Elizabeth knew Will wanted to settle down in a small cottage somewhere, to raise children and have his own shop in a quaint little town nearby. She knew what he wanted, and it wasn't what she wanted.

Piracy wasn't in Elizabeth's blood, it never had been. She was of noble blood, and since her eighteenth year of life she had been the Governor's daughter, prim and proper, going to parties and dealing with gentlemen who called on her; who wished to court her. Yet, she had always been intrigued with tales of pirates and adventures, and captured by the sea, lulling and beautiful in the distance. Then, when she was kidnapped by Barbossa and his crew of cursed misfits, she hadn't really minded. She was getting her taste of adventure; taste of freedom. Consequently, ever since that fateful day, she had lusted after it. She had _craved_ the ocean, _craved_ the feeling of the wind fresh on her face and the taste of salt and spices on her tongue. She had become a pirate, and she held that close to her heart. It was like a siren's song, she could not resist it. It was just...impossible.

She heard someone saying her name and blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. Looking over, she saw that Will had caught her by the arm, his eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. She pulled her head back slightly, then looked around, realizing they had, in fact, arrived at the long boat. She glanced over at Will, then shrugged, giving him a small sheepish smile before stepping into the long boat and sitting down.

As Will and Barbossa began to row, she folded her hands in her lap and looked back over her shoulder as if to try and catch a glance of the enemy. Yet, there was no one there anymore, just sand and water lapping against it. They were already gone.

_Jack _was already gone. And perhaps, she mused, for good. She might never see him again.

Her eyes dulled, and she looked down at her hand, bare ring finger catching her attention. She sighed, then looked up at the _Pearl_, ignoring Will's questioning gaze for that moment in time. She just wanted to war to be over, and she hoped Jack would prevail, that he would be safe...

Of course he would. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He was smart, cunning, and wise. He had escaped death more than once, why not again? A smile flickered across her lips, however brief of a smile it was. Her _husband_ would find the heart, she had no doubt, and he would stab it. He wanted to be immortal, and it had seemed as of late that he didn't want her, just the same as she didn't want him. Then, he would be the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, having to ferry souls across to the next world, and he would be happy. _She _would be happy. They would both have what they wanted.

_But is being with Will want you really want? Do you want to settle down in some remote town and raise children; take care of the household while he is in his shop all day?_ She scowled and ignored that, looking up at the _Pearl _as they came along side it. Of _course_ she wanted Will, why would she not? He was a wonderful and sweet man._Yet not as daring and dashing as Jack...who has a wonderful way with words._

_Ah, shut it._ She stood up, trying to block the stream of words which flew around her mind at an unnervingly fast pace. She grabbed the step above her, then climbed up the side of ship, Gibbs helping her up onto the deck. She thanked him softly, glad for an interruption, then was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand clamping over her mouth. Her eyes widened in protest and rage, yet she couldn't break loose from the grip.

Barbossa came up and smiled, looking around, then motioned for Ragetti to come over, dropping Jack's Piece of Eight in the small bowl. Will was also grabbed, his hands bound, and then shoved next to Elizabeth, who's wrists had been clapped together with shackles.

"Finally.", sneered Barbossa, producing an apple from his pocket. "Calypso will be free, by _my_ doing. The course of events are in _my_ hands." He chuckled, and Elizabeth bit her lip, looking away.

_Jack...hurry._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney or Pirates.

**A/N:**_ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Jack gripped the bars tightly in his hands, eyes following the two sneering creatures who had stuck him in his cell. He sighed before shutting them, leaning against the confines of his cage, feeling a bit ironic at the moment. After all, it was only hours before where Elizabeth had been in the same spot, watching _him_ walk away, laughing at her inwardly, wringing the pleasure from his revenge.

And yet, now that he was here, trapped, helpless to get out, he found he didn't particularly like the situation. Especially since he was waiting for Jones to come later on, and then he had no idea what would happen from there. Hopefully, though, it wouldn't get to that. He _would_ find a way to escape, there had to be a way! He blew out a sigh, opened his eyes, then turned and sat down on the bench in order to think.

It had been two times, now, that Elizabeth had condemned him. Once with a kiss, and once with a trade...both to save her dearly beloved. He winced, knowing that they were probably on the Pearl, kissing and hugging and doing all sorts of lovey dovey things...and it made a spark of anger run through him. He muttered a curse under his breath, then shook his head. He didn't need her, he didn't need anyone! All he needed was his ship and some rum; more importantly, his freedom.

Of course, the _Pearl_ wasn't in his possession at the moment. Left alone in the hands of Hector Barbossa, who knew what would happen. He would probably release Calypso, which wasn't a good thing, though maybe she would turn the odds around and kill the East India Trading Company. Yet, as stated before, he rather doubted it. She was nothing but a woman scorned, angry as hell that she had been bound in human form, and ready to release what which she had held in all those years.

He smiled grimly, shaking his head. He had known who she was for some time now, and every once in a while she brought it up. Of course, it wasn't a pretty topic.

_Jack walked up the steps of Tia Dalma's shack, looking around nervously before coming to the door. He peeked into the windows, then opened the door quietly before shutting it behind him. Creeping forward, he sighed when relief when he noticed she wasn't around. With a half smile his eyes searched the room before he began to sneak around, lifting lids and looking under stacks of paper for a certain document which he knew she had. He shuffled through some papers, then shook his head, placing them back with an inward sigh. This...wasn't going to be easy._

_"What are ye lookin' for, Jack Sparrah?", came an annoyed voice from behind him. He wheeled around on his heel and smiled at her, arms outstretching in a friendly gesture._

_"Tia Dalma. Nice t' see ye, darlin'. When e'er ye come into a pirate's presence the room lights up.", he said, trying to catch anything in her eyes, but her expression was carefully masked. She sighed, rolled her eyes, then turned and sauntered over to her table, sitting down and leaning back in the chair. Jack ducked under an assortment of jars hanging from the ceiling, walking towards her hesitantly._

_"Ye have not come ere' ta flatter me, Jack. Is this why ye be ere'?", she questioned flatly, then with a flick of her wrist a folded parchment appeared in her hands. He narrowed his eyes, then opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off, and the document disappeared from view with a puff of smoke. "Don' lie ta me. I know tha' is why ye came ere'." She stood up and walked around the table, her eyes burning. "Ye know the legend behind the map, do ye not?", she questioned, but they both knew he did. Once again, he made to reply, but she waved her hand over his face, silencing him. "This be the island in which Davy an' I were ta meet, all those years ago.", she murmured distantly, walking away from him, reaching up and touching the crab locket that hung around her neck._

_"There is also a treasure.", Jack quipped after a long moment of silence. "Huge treasure! One I could use ta mebbe buy me freedom from ol' fish face." He shrugged, walking towards her, but suddenly stopped when she stiffened. Slowly, she turned around, looking at him with her lips pursed and her brow creased. Her look was disapproving._

_"Ye cannot buy yer freedom, Sparrow.", she said. "Especially with this treasure. A treasure...the treasure him and I both buried long ago...the day I gave him the Dutchman and him powers." She shook her head, eyes flashing with anger. "So I cursed the island when he cursed me, and there the treasure with it." She turned to look out the window. "He will pay, one day, for him actions. Fer' binding me in this...lowly form, for betrayin' my love." Jack winced, not sure what to say._

_"I can't...negotiate fer me freedom, then?", he asked at last, running out of ideas. He didn't want to have a hundred year debt, he didn't want to become part of his crew, and part of the ship. Tia Dalma turned, stalking forward before grabbing his upper arm, eyes growing yellow with burning anger. He realized she couldn't recognize him, her thoughts were in the past, twisted and dark, delving into places she shouldn't go. She pushed him against the desk, shaking, her eyes focusing on him._

_"You! Your part of the Brethren Court! The ones who bound me here, who took away my freedom, my powers! You will die! You will all die!", she hissed, and Jack stared at her wide eyed. Then, as if in a trance, she muttered something, and the room grew dark. Tia starting to glow, her hair flying in some unseen wind. Jack pulled away from her, looking around for the door, but he couldn't see anything. Then, something pierced his left cheek, and he yelped, reaching up to feel something wet trickling down his cheek. His world spun, and then his vision grew blurry, and he slumped to the floor, fading into sub-consciousness._

Jack shook his head, reaching up to rub his cheek. It had been later after that when he had awoken, and she had been kneeling over him, asking him if he was alright. Everything had been back to normal. She had healed the mysterious bite mark on his cheek, then helped him to his feet. He hadn't asked anymore questions, or bothered her about the map, but left hastily, reminding himself to watch his front the next time he had to go and see her.

Jack stood up and started to pace, wishing he had some rum...or _some_ type of alcohol to drink, but there was none available. The next thing he wished he had was his pistol, to shoot something with (most likely the lock), but that had been taken away from him. He hadn't his cutlass, but he did have his hat and compass. Sitting down again he pulled it out and flipped open the cover, watching it spin around in circles for a moment before pointing opposite of him. He hissed, then grit his teeth and snapped the lid shut, slipping it back into his pocket.

"Low, good fer nothin' piece of junk, tha's what it is.", he grumbled, standing again and looking around. He hadn't the foggiest idea of what to do, but he had to think of a plan, and fast. He needed to get the heart, he needed to stab it.

_Yes, and when you stab it you'll loose Elizabeth to Will, forever._

Jack groaned and wiped a hand over his face.

* * *

Elizabeth stared at Hector, wide eyed as he walked around, obviously enjoying himself and the fact that Jack was no longer around to oppose him as captain. Yet, Jack would always be the _true_ captain to the _Black Pearl_, there was no doubt in Elizabeth's mind. 

"Bring er' out!", he called at last, finishing his apple before chucking it out to sea. Then, emerging from the cellar stairs came Tia Dalma, Pintel, and Ragetti. She was bound tight with ropes, and six pirates at _least_ held the ends to make sure she wouldn't escape from them. Elizabeth looked on, then shook her head.

"This is wrong.", she whispered, then said it again, louder. Barbossa looked over, then walked towards her and Will, stopping before them with a sarcastic smile. "We need to give Jack a chance!", she told him furiously, and he chuckled, shaking his head in disappointment.

"M' sorry, but I must disagree on that point, King Sparrow. Too long have I had t' stand t' the side, watching e'eryone get their way but meself. M' back from the dead, an' I will have me chance at fate. We won' be stopping me, nor yer husband. Jack's as good as dead.", he growled at her, and the monkey chirped on his shoulder. Elizabeth could swear it was sneering at her. She glared at his retreating back, then shut her eyes, flinching as Will spoke.

_"_King_ Sparrow? Husband?_" He turned more toward her, hurt flashing in his eyes. "Your married to Jack?" Elizabeth sighed softly, then glanced over at him, meeting his gaze calmly. She was in no mood to argue with Will, not when Barbossa was doing something idiotic and Jack was in danger of dying. Her heart beat quicker at that thought. _I may never see him again._

"It was necessary. I was voted Pirate King, but apparently I had to be married to someone in the Brethren Court for it to work. I protested, Will, but I had no choice. I couldn't undo the vote, and if we didn't choose to fight we would have been besieged and killed. I did it to save you, to save the crew, to save everyone." Will narrowed his eyes in anger, and she suspected he didn't believe a word she had just said.

"That was the same thing you told me when I asked you about _kissing_ Jack in order to kill him.", he said venomously, and she adverted her gaze, stung by his words.

"It was the truth, and it is now.", she whispered, and he chuckled, yet it wasn't a pleasant sound at all. "In any case, I won't be married to him for long. He said we can undo our bonds after the war, when the danger is past. We only married so that we could choose our plan of action." She finally looked at him again, and saw a flicker of hope in his eyes, yet it was small and almost covered with angry disbelief. "I don't love him, Will." She murmured, looking into his eyes, and no matter how hard he fought to find some trace of deception in her voice, he could not. She wasn't lying.

"After this is all over," he said at last, "you and I will get married, and we won't have to see him ever again." She smiled faintly, yet it was a facade.

"If he is successful in stabbing the heart it won't matter, we won't see him anyways.", she told him, then moved her eyes to Hector and the others. He was dropping something into a wooden bowl. Jack's _piece of eight._ She blinked as she was shoved forward, then staggered towards him, glaring as he reached out and gripped her piece of eight. He met her eyes, smirked, then tugged it. The cord broke with a snap, and then it too followed the others into the shallow bowl.

"Is there some type of chant or incantation?", piped up Gibbs. Hector nodded, and Elizabeth was forced back into the crowd, Will brushing shoulders with her as they looked on, helpless to do anything about it.

"These items brought together; done.", he said, waving his hand over the bowl. "Items to be burned, and someone must speak these words; '_Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.'"_ Hector looked around, grabbing the torch someone handed him, then smirked. "Though, your supposed to say it as if to... a _lover_." Elizabeth blinked, tried to step forward, but was yanked back, a pistol being held to her temple. A ripple of soft laughter echoed around the ship, Pintel and Ragetti both nudging each other. Barbossa lifted up the torch as some oil was poured over the pieces of eight, and then boomed out the words. Will stifled a chuckle, and Elizabeth had to look away, biting her lip. That would never work. Then, he lowered the torch into the bowl, and everyone waited for a couple of seconds, yet nothing happened.

"It didn't work.", murmured Gibbs, looking troubled.

"Of _course_ it didn't work!", said Ragetti finally. "You didn't say it right." Barbossa's eyes snapped open, and his gaze quickly flickered over to the lanky pirate, who flinched in fear, but didn't stop speaking. "You...didn't say it right.", he repeated softly. Then, inching forward, he leaned in towards their captive and brushed the hair from her ear. "Calypso?", he asked in nigh but a whisper. "I release you from your human bonds."

Suddenly, her head snapped back, the torch dropping from Hector's hand into the bowl, beginning to burn its contents. Ragetti stepped back wearily, then watched as she started to shake, inhaling the smell of the burning trinkets. Elizabeth looked on, wide eyes, then shook her head sadly. This was suicidal, just as Jack had said before. She wouldn't take pity on them, the people who had bound her before. She winced and sighed, forcing herself to look over again.

_At least I will die a married woman_, she thought, then blinked at the words which had just run through her mind.

"Tia Dalma!", cried Will, snapping Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She glanced over at him, watching him push over to the front, no one daring to stop him now. It was already done. When she paid no attention to him, Will frowned before trying again. "Calypso!" Her eyes snapped open, and the bowl which had been floating in mid air burned into ashes and dropped to the deck floor. "Who was the person who told the Brethren Court how to bind you?", he asked, his voice loud and harsh against the silence of the others.

"Name im'.", said she, and Elizabeth almost felt pity for the goddess before them. Will smiled, shaking off the hand which had been placed on his shoulder by his captors.

"Davy Jones.", he said triumphantly, and her face darkened in anger. Lightning streaked through the sky, and then she let out a loud wail of agony, thrashing and twisting against the ropes that confined her. The pirates watched in fear as she began to grow, Will staggering back to stand next to Elizabeth, blinking. She touched his shoulder, and he turned to look at her. Her eyes were hard.

"What have you _done_?"

* * *

Jack sighed, rubbing his temples, still pacing the stretch of deck in his cell. He needed a plan, he needed a way to get out of here, out of the dark, dank, and smelly brig he was in. If he didn't get out, he _wouldn't _find the heart. If he _didn't_ find the heart, he wouldn't be able to stab it. And if he didn't _stab _it, he wouldn't gain immortality, not to mention get rid of his hundred year debt that he owed. 

Yet, he was no longer sure if immortality was what he wanted. Sure, he would live forever, but he would be living by _himself_ forever, not to mention only make port once every ten years. He stopped walking, surprised he had even heard his father's word before, yet now he realized how much they rang true.

_Bloody father._ He shook his head, then grimaced. _Bloody Elizabeth._

He walked forward to the bars again and gripped them, rolling his lips together and shutting his eyes. The more he was alone in his cell, the more he thought about her. And it seemed that the longer he thought about her, the more intrigued with her he became. She wasn't just a Governor's daughter. She was a pirate. Not just any pirate, a bewitching pirate, one who could steal your soul and your thoughts with only a look, and brand your heart with a scorching kiss. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much he wanted her, the more he realized the sea and the _Pearl_ would never be _just_ enough for him.

Jack sighed and pushed himself away from the bars, turning on his heel and clasping his hands behind his back. Captain Jack Sparrow was not a man to want commitment from any one woman, or to only want _one_ woman, but now he did, and he found that he _hated_ falling in love. He hated the feeling of relying on one person, one who could kill you if you turned your back to her, one who would make you feel all amounts of unbearable pain if she left you. He hated love, he hated _her_ for making him feel the way he did.

He hated bloody Elizabeth_ Sparrow_, and he hated William Turner too, for thinking he would ever have a chance with her, a swan, a bird who wished for freedom.

"Wait a moment. These are half pin barrel hinges.", Jack said after a moment, running his finger over the hinge of the door he had found himself standing in front of. With a smile he turned, glad for an interruption _away_ from his thoughts, then picking up the bench he dragged it over, slid the legs through the bars, and pushed up. With a loud creaking noise it lifted, and he got down and slid under into the hall. He stood up, brushed off his breeches, then looked around. He smirked, then grabbing his belt (which had been hanging on the peg on the wall) he started down the hall and stopped at the stairs, looking up them and wondering what was happening. He could hear the wind, and the soft noise of pitter pattering told him it was raining.

_Interesting. Very interesting._

* * *

Elizabeth turned and walked away from Will, whom she was still rather angry with, then making her way up to the helm looked out towards sea. She could see the fleet of the East India Trading Company just sitting there, and she could also see the _Flying Dutchman_ as well. Where Jack was. She sighed, hoping he was at least in a better position than she was. Calypso was free, and she did _nothing_ to help them, much like Jack had said. He had been right. Of course, he was a smart man. He was almost _always_ right. 

A storm was heading in, she could tell. The clouds were rolling in, dark and grey, and she could hear thunder off in the distance. A drop of rain splattered on her face, and she reached up to wipe it away, shaking her head. It would rain too, though not _just_ rain, but pour. She turned away from the on coming war and thoughts of a man of which she didn't know was dead _or _alive, and stared down the stairs towards all the others, who were gathered together, now unsure of what to do. She bit her lip, wondering what _she_ should do. Their only option was to fight, and even thought they probably _wouldn't_ win, it was their only hope. There was nothing else they could do now. They had chose their fate, or she had chose it for them.

_Oh Jack. I'm no Pirate King. Your faith in me is so great, but so unfounded too. I'm nothing but a Governor's daughter in pirate clothing. How I wish you were here..._

She made her way through the crowded pirates, knowing Jack would tell her to buck up and be the charming murderess he _knew_ she was...and she knew it too. She had to do something, the other Pirate Lords were looking to them, the _Black Pearl_, to lead them through the fight. She looked around, then grabbing a rope pulled herself up on the railing and looked at all the others.

"Listen! Listen to me!", she cried out, and slowly she caught their attention. "Listen! They are looking to us, to the _Black Pearl_ to lead them! And what shall they see? A bunch of sniveling cowards? With the strength of our backs, and the sweat of our brow, and the _courage_ of our hearts, we shall take down Beckett and his Company, and earn back our freedom! We are pirates, not sailors, not merchants! The sea is ours, not theirs! Gentlemen, hoist the colors!" She stared them all down, and then a cheer went up, hats flying through the air. She could hear her call being echoed, yelled to the ships next to them, and then soon the flags were raised, them which told that there would be no mercy shown on those who dared oppose them.

Elizabeth climbed down from her post, watching the others scurry around, getting ready to sail out and meet them head on. A hand fell on her shoulder, and she looked over to see Barbossa grinning at her. She smiled back, and he chuckled.

"Not bad fer a Pirate King.", he told her, and she swore she could catch a hint of pride in his voice, though she would never question him because he would never admit it out loud.

"Well, I _did_ learn from the best.", she mused before laughing, and he laughed along with her. She had meant Jack, of course, but also Barbossa. Through sailing with him when he was cursed, and from sailing with him while fetching Jack back from hell, she really had picked up on quite a number of things, as well as learned about the stars and sailing. She supposed Jack would keel over if he learned she had once sailed the _Pearl_ all by herself, Barbossa at her side, watching her with something of a smile on his bony face. At that thought, she snickered, shaking her head.

"Aye, at that I suppose ye did, Mrs. Sparrow.", he said, then looked over at the helm, watching Cotton take over the wheel. The anchor was lifted, and then the sails unfolded, and they were tugged out by the wind, the others following. Elizabeth followed his gaze slightly and saw the _Dutchman_ begin to move as well, way out in the distance. She swallowed, suddenly nervous, though not _too _much.

More rain splashed on her face, and Barbossa grunted in annoyance, though thoughtfully, before shaking his head. She wiped it away, but it started to come down heavier, and she shivered. The rain was warm, but the wind was cold, and it gave her a sense of gloom and despair. She trembled, running over to the railing, the _Pearl_ beginning to move faster, as if pulled along by some unseen current. Then, lightning flashed down towards the sea, the rain coming down in torrents.

"Maelstrom!!!", yelled Gibbs suddenly, turning, his hair clinging to his forehead. She blinked, then raising her hand to her brow to block the rain from pouring into her eyes she could suddenly see it. A massive whirlpool, dragging them both towards its spinning current.

"Barbossa!", she called out, over the wind and shouts of the others. "To the helm!" She focused on him and he nodded, then rushed away, pushing Cotton away from the wheel before taking his spot. He waved to her, and she nodded, before barking out orders. This was going to be one hell of a war, she thought grimly, and it had only just began.

* * *

Jack wearily stepped out on deck and looked around, then not being noticed by anyone crept towards the Captain's Quarters. He opened the doors and stepped in, then moved to the table and grabbed his pistol and cutlass and slid them both in their holsters before looking up, seeing two Naval guards standing on either side of the chest, their cannons pointed at it. Jack frowned and stepped forward, and they both looked over at him, blinking. 

"Jis here t' get me effects.", he explained, motioning to his belt. They nodded, and then he tilted his head to the side. "Have I met ye afore?" At the sound of thunder he shook his head. "No matter, s' not important.", he said, looking around before back at the chest.

"There has _definitely _been a breakdown in discipline aboard this vessel.", said Mullroy, and Jack listened in with interest, waiting for the opportune moment to take the thump-thump. They were running out of time.

"It's the fish people.", said Murtogg.

"Ah. So fish-people, by dint of being fish-people are less disciplined than non-fish-people?", asked the other sarcastically. Jack smirked, and reached over to take the chest, apparently unnoticed by the two.

"It seems contributory.", suggested Murtogg with a shrug of his shoulders. Jack shook his head, then exited the room as they continued to argue. His head swam for a brief moment, and he bit his lower lip, shutting the door with his foot. He had _definitely_ met them before, their arguing rung a bell, but _where_ was the question. Naval men...he didn't run into them very often.

_Port Royal._ The port echoed through his head, and he smiled. Ah yes, right before he saved Elizabeth from her watery grave. Suddenly, he groaned. How was it that she _always _wormed her way into his thoughts? She would be the death of him yet. Oh, wait, but she already had been. His grip on the chest handle got tighter, and he shook his head. He couldn't live with her, but he couldn't live with out her. She fascinated him, to the point of a grim and awful death. It wasn't _fair._ He had never wanted a woman so much before in his entire life. With a snort he passed a hand over his face. He needed to stop thinking about her, he had more important things to do.

He walked out onto deck, the Chest clutched firmly in his hand and he looked around for a way to escape, then realized he would need the key as well. He turned around wildly, then came face to face with Davy Jones, who was looking at him, shocked, before a grin uplifted the corner of his pale lips.

"Oh, bugger."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates or the Mouse.

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the amazing and beautiful reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Jack had no idea how it had happened, it had all really been a blur, but he found himself up on the mast, balancing carefully with his cutlass in one hand and the Chest gripped tightly in the other. He blinked the rain out of his eyes, his hat not really doing it's purpose at the moment, for it was coming down so hard and so fast it filled the brim before dumping and drenching his face. He sputtered, then squinted before blowing a blow to chest, glaring at Davy, who looked actually nervous for once.

"Ye know...ye don' have t' be so upset bout' this!", called Jack over the thunder and rain. "I could set ye free mate. Ye wouldn't be cursed anymore, ye could be happy!" Davy barked out a laugh, forcing Jack back a step or two, said pirate wobbling before catching his footing and crouching slightly so that he wouldn't fall to his death below.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago," Davy shot back, shaking his head, "when Calypso betrayed me!" Jack swung out and was parried, stepping closer to Jones with a small smile. The fish-face was wrong, they both were a part of it.

"Seems you betrayed her too, mate, so ye be _both_ in the same boat.", quipped, stepping back when his opponent growled and swung at him in blind fury. Jack ducked, feeling the sword swing inches from the top of his hat, then hopped back, swinging the Chest out so that he wouldn't loose his balance. Once he had gathered his wits again he clashed his cutlass against Davy's, stepping in again with a small smile.

"Give me the Chest!", he hissed angrily, and Jack chuckled.

"Why would I do _that?_ If there's a way t' evade me debt, I won' give it up." He shook his head. "I don' feel like becomin' a part of the ship an' crew, thank you." They broke away, then began fighting again, Jack backing up for a while before parrying once more. Davy smirked, leaning into Jack, his tentacles wriggling.

"You can do _nothing_ without the key!", he stated triumphantly, and Jack shot him a confused look.

"I already have the key." Jones blinked, then pulled out the key from around his neck with a tentacle and held it up so that Jack could see it. _Bingo,_ he thought, holding back a smile. If there was one thing he was truly good at, it was deceiving others.

"No ye don't.", Davy laughed, and Jack chewed his lip for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

"Oh, _that_ key. I thought ye meant somethin' else.", he said, then was pushed backwards, towards the edge, and towards the waters below. He looked down, feeling a bit dizzy at how high up he was, then looked up and swung out, catching Davy off guard and cutting off the tentacle that held the key. Jones screamed in pain, and Jack watched it fall, out of sight, wincing. _Well, that didn't go quite according to plan,_ he mused, then moved quickly, knocking the sword out of Davy's hand. He had moved as if to grab it, but it was too late, and Jack struck him across the side of the face with the blunt of the blade.

_"Enough!!!"_, he snarled, grabbing Jack's cutlass in his claw and snapping it in half. Jack pulled back and looked at it in shock for a long moment, trying to say something, but he wasn't quite able to. Then, glancing up, he watched Davy approach him, and stepped back, before swinging his arms out and looking out at the maelstrom below. He winced, then looked back up, cursing inwardly. He was _not_ in a good position, at the moment...

* * *

Elizabeth looked out at the _Flying Dutchman_, watching as they began to line up with them. She stood deadly still, clutching the railing, waiting for the moment where they would be directly across from one another. She heard Barbossa laugh, one that sent shivers of trepidation down her spine. It was morbid, sailing around in circles, knowing people around you would soon be dying, knowing your not really able to do anything about it. Yet, the adrenaline that rushed through your blood during it made you feel alive, like you would never get hurt, like you could do anything. There was a certain thrill that came with standing in the rain and plunging your cutlass through the enemies gut. 

"_Fire!!"_, she screamed suddenly, and heard her call echo around the ship. Then the _Black Pearl_ shook with the force, the cannons going off loudly, making clouds of smoke appear that were quickly washed away by the thick fall of rain. It kept coming down, seeming as if it would _never_ stop, as if it had always been raining. In that instance she felt she could no longer remember what the sun looked like, or the warm breeze against her face felt like, or the call of birds in the sky sounded like. Now it was gloomy and filled with a sense of death and anguish. The war had just started, would it never end?

_It will only end when Jack stabs the heart_, she thought grimly, crouching down slightly when the railing beside her blew to pieces. She couldn't see him, but then again they were very far away from each other. She only hoped he was alright. She wanted to be able to see him, one last time. After all, he _was_ her best friend. He always had been, ever since that night on Rum Runner's island. She smiled fondly, shaking her head.

_"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo HO!" Elizabeth giggled, rum bottle clasped in one hand, her other arm entwined with Jack's, laughing when he twirled her around. Then, stopping next to the fire he fell backwards into the sand, grabbing her hand and pulling her down beside him with a grin. They both stared out to sea in silence for a moment or so, and when she dared a glance at him she could see something different in his eyes. It was almost a look of grim desperation, and she knew immediately that he missed his ship._

_"It must have been terrible for you to be trapped on this island, Jack.", she said lightly, in attempt to make him feel better. He blinked, shook his head slightly, then looked over at her, his eyes glimmering with amusement now, though she knew it was a facade. It had to be, and he was good at it too. If she hadn't seen the other look before then she would have believed he was truly happy._

_"Oh, it was.", he said with a long low sigh, and she snuggled up against him more, resting her head against his shoulder with a small yawn. She knew it was improper to be so close to him, but he made her feel safe, and she knew that he was a good man...he wouldn't try anything. "It was burning hot all day long, and the bugs were atrocious. Not t' mention I almost ran out of rum. Was freezing at night, much colder than now..." He chuckled. "I had only three years of experience of a pirate, though. Was foolish and naive. Know much more now than I had then. Learned the tricks of the trade, as it were." His fingers crept up to her shoulder and rested there, pulling her in closer._

_"Were you lonely?", she found herself asking, looking up into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow before nodding._

_"Course I was. S' not right fer a human t' be alone. We was made t' have company, whether it be family, friends, or romantic like." She bit her lower lip and looked back out to sea, moving to bottle to her lips before taking a drink. He was right, she knew that. She had always hated not having very many friends, and the only ones she _did_ have liked her for her money, and her money only. Not very many liked her for herself, except for him...and Will._

_"I'm sorry.", she said, as if that could change his past. He set down his rum bottle, then moved his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. She hesitantly lifted her eyes to his face and found him smiling at her._

_"Well, let me tell ye, Lizzie,", he murmured, and she blinked. 'Lizzie', she liked that. It sounded nice coming from his mouth, as if it were a sacred name, as if _she_ was special to him. Jack was very mysterious, and she found that she liked him. He intrigued her. Of course, that could be the rum in her system that was talking, but she hadn't drank _that_ much, had she? "the company and scenery has improved greatly since last time I was stranded here." She blinked, then realized he was probably flirting with her...and she found she didn't mind very much at all._

_"Captain Sparrow...", she said in amusement, "I don't think I've...had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Jack chuckled and held up his rum bottle, then took a swig before turning more so that he could see her better._

_"I know what ye mean, love.", he said, shifting his bandanna on his head before smoothing out his braided beard and pushing a dreadlock from his shoulder. She watched, then burst out laughing, falling back on the sand with one hand over her mouth, eyes clamped shut. Then suddenly he had a hold of her wrists, moving to pin them against the sand, hovering over her. Her eyes snapped open, her breath caught in her throat, and his smiled mischievously._

_"An' what, may I ask, is so funny, Miss Swann?", he murmured quietly, staring at her face. She found she couldn't look away, his eyes were both captivating and bewitching. Her gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips, then back, and seeing that she had done that he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers, letting go of her wrists to tangle his fingers in her golden brown hair. "Yer beautiful.", he whispered to her seriously, his eyes calm for once. He wasn't joking, and she felt her blood begin to race from being trapped under him, his face so close to hers, lips almost touching, yet not. She shifted under him to get more comfortable, wondering why it felt so good feeling his weight against her body. It was heavenly, she could just fall asleep like that. He wouldn't take advantage of her, or he would have already._

_"Jack...", she managed to say, breathless, and then he smiled before getting up, pulling her up with him. She blinked, then realized nothing was going to happen between him. He was being a true gentleman. She laughed, then raised her rum bottle, flustered. "To the Black Pearl?", she questioned, and he lifted his._

_"That, and to freedom.", he corrected, then brought the bottle to his lips, drinking the rest of its contents before falling back in the sand, thoroughly drunk, his eyelids fluttering as he began to fall asleep. His mouth twitched, and then Elizabeth sipped more of hers before crawling over next to him and curling up against him, shivering and wishing for contact with another human. Then, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled, yawned, then followed him into her dreams._

He had done the right thing that day, not taking advantage of her, but sometimes she wondered what would have happened between them if he had kissed her. Their fates had never crossed, until the day she met him on the docks, her mind set on finding William Turner and giving him the Letters of Marque. And _now_ look at them! He was married to her...and she to him. Did he care for her more than a friend? She guessed that they weren't on very good terms, not since she had killed him. Their affection towards each other seemed to be violent. Elizabeth shivered as she remember their last kiss together.

Shaking her head, she realized Barbossa was calling her. She left her post and ran up to the helm, then saw him point. The _Dutchman _and the _Pearl_ were getting closer to each other, and soon they would be close enough to be able to swing across and start fighting. She really wasn't looking forward to that. After all, she or Will could die. She had no idea what she would do if Will died. She'd be sad at first, yes, but then what? Would she go with Jack, or stay in Shipwreck Cove? Jack didn't love her, though, and neither did she love him. There would be no reason to stay with him.

Elizabeth decided that she would stay in the Cove and learn the Code from Captain Teague, and then try to rule the best she could. Jack seemed to have faith in her, though, that she could do a good job...that she had potential. She believed him. He wouldn't have voted for her just because...even if she was one of the only ones who wanted to fight. After all, he _had_ told her before that she was turning out to be quite a good pirate, and that he was proud of her.

She supposed he still believed that, even if he had said that _before _she had killed him. Why vote for her if he didn't?

A loud creak snapped her out of her thoughts, and blinking she realized that the _Flying Dutchman_ was now in swinging range. She watched as people from both sides swung across, then looked over to Barbossa, who had left the helm to Cotton, fighting the swarms of creatures that took over the deck. She winced, then slid her cutlass out of it's sheath, looking up to see that the tops of the masts had been caught together, and they were now stuck like that.

Suddenly, she heard a loud yell, and moved her gaze up to the _Dutchman's_ mast. She blinked at the sight which greeted her. Jack and Davy Jones_, at least he's safe,_ fighting. She watched as Davy lost his cutlass, and Jack thwacked at him, but then in a unforeseeable set of circumstances Jack was all the sudden dangling over the water, gripping the handle of the Chest. A jolt of fear went through Elizabeth, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Jack!", she screamed, rooted to the spot, not able to tear her eyes from him. She saw him look over his shoulder, then back up to Jones, and she bit her lower lip. He couldn't die, not when he hadn't even stabbed the Heart yet!

_We need a diversion_, Elizabeth thought, watching as Jack was suddenly pulled up. He let go of the Chest, having been caught off guard, and flew through the air, catching a rope at the last minute and swinging out of sight. She shut her eyes, willing herself to faint, her heart beating uncontrollably. _We need to help Jack stab the Heart, so what better way than to get over there and try to help him?_ She turned around, running across the ship, dodging Jones minions and Naval men, trying to find Will and tell him about her plan.

* * *

Jack clung to the rope, which was rather hard seeing his hands were slick with rain and the rope was _not_ dry. He looked around, trying to plan a safe way to successfully land on the deck below without killing himself. Twirling the rope around one hand he reached for his pistol and pulled it out, hoping the powder was dry, going to shoot the rope which held him as he got closer and closer to the next mast. Davy then came into view, holding the chest in his hand, and Jack changed his mind. He smirked and cocked it, holding it steady, then finally shot, hitting his mark with due accuracy. The Chest was dropped with a yell of pain, and Jack grimaced, the wind picking up and flipping him towards deck. 

_I just hope the Chest didn't fall into the sea_, Jack thought grimly, then looked over his shoulder, seeing someone flying at him. He let go and dropped down farther, just barely missing being hit, then grabbed onto the rope again, waiting until he was right above the helm. He let go and fell a foot or so, then landed on his feet and took off running. He slid down the stairs, jumped the last two, then looked around wildly for the thump-thump.

Moving across deck his eyes wandered, and then he spotted it over by the railing. With a smile he made his way over, picked it up, then held it to his ear, able to hear the faint thumping inside. His mouth twitched and he pulled his head away, looking around, now needing the key...or one of those big cannons. Keeping his gaze on the deck he searched frantically. The key hadn't fallen into the water, had it?

"Hand over the Chest!" Jack looked up, coming face to face with Davy Jones. Remembering that he had no weapon, Jack pulled out his cutlass, then when Davy chuckled Jack looked at it. He grimaced, then glanced back up. He turned and ran, yelling, rather in need of a plan of some sort. He _needed_ to find a better sword, that was for sure.

* * *

"Will!", Elizabeth yelled, grabbing his arm and turning him. He looked at her, then suddenly shoved her out of the way, blocking a blow which had been meant for her. She picked herself up off the ground and watched as he parried again, then turning around slid his cutlass deep into the stomach of his opponent. A loud horrendous scream was heard, and then he pulled it out, the man crumpling to the ground in a puddle of rain and blood. 

"Elizabeth.", Will called, turning and grabbing her wrist. She looked into his eyes and he smiled. "I'm sorry I pushed you." She shook her head, trying to forget the image which had burned itself into her mind.

"It's no problem.", she told him. "You were only trying to keep me safe." He nodded, and then turned to fight again, this time knocking the creature into the choppy spinning waters below before turning back to her.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" She blinked, moving to hold his hand.

"I don't quite think now is the best time, Will!", she replied, pursing her lips. "What with the fighting and the blood. It's not an ideal wedding." He chuckled.

"I know, but now may be the only time!", he told her, then let her go. She side stepped a Navy Captain, turned when he stumbled forward, then slashed his side with her cutlass. He screamed and fell forward onto the deck, when she quickly finished him off, grimacing yet feeling slightly pleased at what she had done.

"Will, I'm married already!", she whispered to him when he stepped in front of her, raising her chin with his fingers. "I can't be married to two men at one time." At the hurt look in his eyes she sighed. "In less then a month we'll be able to get married," she told him sadly, "and I'll become your wife. But for now...I'm Jack's wife." He blinked at her, a icy coldness washing through his veins. He pulled away from her and narrowed his eyes, and she felt tears blur her vision.

"How can you say that? How can you be mine, truly mine, if your Jack's now?", he asked her in a grim voice.

"I'm _not_ Jack's. He doesn't own me! Will, I haven't and won't do anything with him. He can barely put up with me, haven't you noticed?", she questioned, blinking back her tears. Though, he wouldn't notice even if she did cry, because the rain was coming down so hard. He stared at her for the longest moment, then looked away.

"I love you, Elizabeth. Your the one for me, I've made my choice-" He paused to look back at her. "What is yours?" She bit her lip, then sighed.

"I want you.", she replied hesitantly in answer to his question. Then, hastily she added: "We have to help Jack stab the Heart! He needs a diversion, that's why I came over here. Come, you must help me!" With that said she turned and hurried over to the railing, not wanting to look into Will's distrusting eyes any longer. It was obvious he didn't believe her, but he needed to if they were ever going to marry.

Grabbing a rope she hoisted herself up onto the railing, balancing carefully, then held on tightly and pushed herself off. She swung through the air, not looking down for fear she'd let go, then suddenly her feet hit the deck. She let go, allowing it to swing back to the _Pearl_ before looking around for Jack. She spotted him, watching as he spun Davy around, who was stuck in the wheel which used to summon the Kracken. She moved towards him, but then suddenly Davy stopped directly in front of Jack, and yelled; his tentacles flailing out angrily. Jack screamed, then turned and ran, dropping the Chest.

_He must be really afraid of Davy Jones,_ she thought, then ran over and grabbed the abandoned thump-thump, watching as Jack turned around and spotted her. He smiled and she smiled back, then suddenly his eyes widened and he pointed. She turned around, but it was too late. Something hit the back of her head and she fell forward, sprawled out on the deck in a heap, eyelids shut as the world spun around her at a great rate.

Jack blinked, suddenly filled with anger, then grabbing a long piece of wood walked forward and hit Davy in the back of the head. He stumbled forward, dropping the Chest as well, and Jack took the distraction to kneel down by Elizabeth, turning her over on her back and peering down at her face.

"Lizzie!", he whispered to her, brushing some hair that had stuck to her cheeks. There was blood matted on the back of her head, Davy must have hit her pretty hard with the blunt of his newly found sword to knock her out like that. He quenched the rage that grew up inside him, enraged that _anyone_ would want to hurt Elizabeth.

"J-Jack." He looked down at her face and saw her shift in his arms, then her eyes fluttered open. He smiled down at her, and she raised her hand to cup the side of his face. "I'll miss you.", she said quietly, and the smile faded. That was right, after he stabbed the Heart he probably wouldn't see her again.

"Same here, darlin'.", he told her, then smirked. "When ye have little ones wiv' Will, name one after me, eh?", he teased, and she chuckled softly. Then, pulling her up further into his arms, he stared into her eyes for the longest moment before gently pressing his lips to hers. She gasped, then kissed him back, wrapping her arm around his neck and tugging him down more. She felt him deepen the kiss, and she sighed gently before pulling away. At his confused look she just shook her head.

"Two things. One, right here isn't the best time to do this, seeing as you have a Heart to stab, and two...I can't." He nodded mutely and pulled her to her feet, watching as she grabbed onto his lapels to keep from falling.

"You alright?", he asked, and she nodded, letting him go and blinking before her vision cleared, leaving just the dull stinging in the back of her head.

"Thank you.", she said, then glanced over at where the Chest should have been, except it was no missing. She blinked, then looked around, spotting it with Will, who was fighting with his free hand. "Jack, about the-"

"It never happened.", he said, and she frowned. She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about, but he held a finger to her lips. "I won't tell, Lizzie, was jus' a slip up. M' sorry bout' that." She realized that he was talking about the kiss and nodded, biting her lower lip once he pulled away from her. "It would have never really worked out between us anyways, would it?", he asked gently, seeing that her attention was now focused on Will. She heard him and looked back to him, surprised, then blinked. She didn't want to answer that question.

"I don't know.", she answered, finding that it was the safest thing she could say that wouldn't betray how she felt for him, or what she thought. He stared at her for the longest moment, then turned around and saw that Will had dropped the Chest and was now being attacked by his own father. Elizabeth watched him walk away, then looked down, trying to stop the funny tingling that she felt in her gut. Suddenly and to her surprise she saw a tentacle slithering over the deck, a key clasped on the end.

_The key to the Chest!_ she thought, bending down at the waist and picking it up. Successfully getting the tentacle off she raced over to Jack and pressed the key in his hand, meeting his gaze for a brief second before going over to help Will. As she ran towards him something collided into her and she fell to the deck, her head throbbing. She lifted herself up onto her elbows, then watched in horror as Davy came forward, snarling, and with his claw shoved Will to the ground a few feet away from her.

She looked over and met his gaze, then winced, tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to be happening! They were supposed to get married in a month and be happy, to grow old together and sail the seas to their hearts content.

"Ah, love.", said Davy after a long moment of studying the two. "A _dreadful_ bond, yet so easily severed." With his cutlass in hand he towered over Will, smirking. "Tell me, William Turnah. Do ye _fear_ death?"

"Do you?", asked Jack in a low growl. Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled, relief crashing through her like waves after a storm. In his hand was the Heart, and his broken cutlass was poised over it. He would stab it, and then William wouldn't die! He glanced over at her again, and she felt her stomach clench, noting how handsome he looked in the rain, his clothes soaked, his face grim.

"Yer a cruel man, Jack Sparrow.", snarled Jones, smirking. Jack chuckled.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective.", replied Jack cockily, his fingers twitching, ready to plunge it into the thump-thump and gain his immortality.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth watched, then turned cold when Davy spun around, raised the cutlass up in the air, and brought it down straight into Will's chest. She screamed, holding her hands over her mouth, eyes wide, tears streaming down her face in an instant, mixing in with the rain.

Jack blinked, stunned, frozen to the spot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Disney.

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! _

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

At that exact moment, it seemed as if time had spun into slow motion. To Elizabeth, that was the worst thing that could possibly happen. The rain was coming down, harder and harder, but she didn't notice it. Her whole body had gone numb. Tears spilled down her cheeks, but they were just as unnoticed as the rain and the cold. Everything seemed as if to die away, and all she could see was Will. The man she loved, with a long glistening_ sword_ protruding from his chest. His face was twisted in pain, and she could barely hear herself screaming his name over and over.

Getting to her knees, she crawled over to him and cupped his face in her hands, rubbing his cheeks and staring at him as he gasped in agony. She could feel her shoulders shaking now, and _knew_ she was sobbing, but it felt as if it was just a dream. It wasn't reality, it _couldn't_ be! He would live, he _had_ to live. She loved him! They were supposed to get _married _someday. She fell against him, pleading with him in a whisper, but he just shook his head.

"I can't. Elizabeth, I'm dying." He took in a sharp gasp, his eyes becoming unfocused. Elizabeth bit her lower lip, and then suddenly everything was there again. The drops of rain splattered on her skin, adding to the chill and unbearable grief she felt. She could hear laughter in the background, but it was very faint, as if the person was barely laughing at all. Then suddenly, the sound cut off in an instant, and there was a silence. A deep and unshattering silence.

"Will?", she whispered, looking into his eyes as he took in another shaky breath. "Stay with me. _Please._ I love you. I _love_ you." She felt a presence next to her, and then a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her watery gaze from Will's pale face to look into Jack's troubled eyes. He smiled, then set the heart on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, grabbed Will's listless wrist, and curled the limp fingers around the hilt of his broken sword. Elizabeth held her breath, not sure what was happening, and then Jack stabbed down, the heart squishing softly as Jack pulled his hand away from Will's and rubbed it on his breeches.

A horrible spine tingling scream was heard, cutting through the silence like a knife, and Elizabeth shivered, grabbing onto Jack's arm. She looked over her shoulder and realized that Davy Jones was gone. _Dead._ Jack had made Will stab the heart, and that had killed him. Words floated through her mind, and she winced, slowly shaking her head in weary disbelief.

_'The Dutchman must always have a captain.'_ She bit her lip, tears filling her eyes, and then she was suddenly pulled to her feet, the lightening contrasting to the soft chanting from behind her. Then, out of the shadows came Davy's old crew, Will's father included. In his hand he held the chest, and she blinked. They were going to cut out Will's heart! They were going to- Elizabeth was pulled back, away from the dead body of her first love, and she struggled in someone's grasp, thrashing and reaching her outstretched hand towards him.

"No! Let me go!", she sobbed, turning as she stumbled towards the railing of the _Dutchman._ She tilted her head back and looked at Jack through the rain, his eyes brightening briefly with distress. They shimmered sadly, and then he broke her gaze, wrapping one arm around her and lifting her up closer to the railing, so that it only came up to their hips. He looked around, then pursed his lips.

"Grab onto t' me waist, Lizzie, an' don' let go!", he yelled to her. She obeyed, wrapping her arms tight around him, and then he grabbed hold of a rope. Whipping his pistol from his belt, he aimed it and shot at the last remaining rope that kept the sail from blowing away. Letting the weapon drop from his hand he reached up and grabbed on to the other end of a rope, then a gust of wind raised them up and tugged them over the choppy waves below.

Jack looked out straight ahead, feeling the rain begin to lessen, and then Elizabeth looked down below them in hopes to catch a glimpse of Will. Instead, she saw the _Flying Dutchman_ disappear below the surface, pulled down into the crushing black oblivion of the ocean. She whimpered and shivered, tightening her arms around Jack's body, and rested her head against his chest, shutting her eyes and grimacing. Jack looked down at her, face and expression unreadable, then kissed the top of her head with a small sigh.

"Jack.", he heard her breathe, burying her face against him more. He moved his gaze from the top of her head to the _Pearl_, which they were quickly moving towards, the wind subsiding and letting them drop closer and closer towards the water. He bit his lower lip, deep in thought. After a moment he shook his head and blinked, trying to clear his head. He felt cold and empty, and unnaturally gloomy as well. For more than one reason. It was a bit foolish, thinking of things like this at the moment, when there was still a battle to win...but he couldn't help it.

He had given up his immortality for the whelp to save him from dying. He knew why, and he hated that he wasn't stronger, but he hadn't been able to stab the heart himself. The look of complete horror on Elizabeth's face, mixed in with her pleading and tears had shook him to the core. He could never stomach a woman's tears very well, and the lass herself was of no exception. In fact, it was _harder_ when she cried...because he knew she was yanking on his heart strings with every gut wrenching sob. He supposed this would be another one of those '_good man'_ moments that she liked to point out. Oh well, there was always another way to get his immortality, and he also got the girl as well...unless this whole experience hadn't changed anything in her.

It hadn't. He knew that. Thinking that she would want to actually stay with him was wishful thinking. He heard her tell Will she loved him...after all, they had only married so that she could make a decision as Pirate King on what to do about the East India Trading Company. After this she would probably go her own way, and he his, unless she wanted to come with him to find the Fountain of Youth. Then she could become immortal and spend the rest of her life with Will, or...one day every ten years.

Finding himself suddenly enveloped in cold water, Jack let go of the ropes and swam up to the surface. Elizabeth followed moments later, and then they both started to swim towards the ladder on the side of the _Pearl_. He noticed Elizabeth duck under the waves and sighed, then moving closer to her slid his arm around her waist, pulling her up. She clung to him like a half drowned wood rat, and he sighed before grabbing the side of the ship and letting her climb up first. He followed shortly after and stood up straight, looking around at the crew, who were all staring standing there, wide eyed.

Mister Gibbs came up to Jack and looked the drenched pirate up and down before looking past him at Beckett's fleet. He shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably, and Jack watched him with narrowed eyes before rolling them.

"Out wiv' it.", he growled, brushing past his first mate and watching Elizabeth walk up to the helm, looking out at the place where the _Flying Dutchman_ used to be. He sighed and shook his head, wishing he could comfort her but not able to actually make himself go talk to her. He wasn't sure she would accept his tries anyways, no matter how innocent they were. She was hurting, he knew that, and her stubbornness would keep her from consoling in him.

"Well...", said Gibbs hesitantly, trailing behind Jack as his captain made his way up to the helm himself, yet stayed away from Elizabeth. "M' glad yer back, but I think it would be a good idea if we stick t' that most famous of pirate tradition?" Jack shifted his eyes to Gibbs face, then shook his head.

"No. We're not running.", he said firmly, leaving no room for any argument. "Ready the guns an' wait fer my signal." Gibbs winced, studying Jack's face, then nodded and walked away, leaving Jack alone, looking out at the fleets. There were a lot of ships, and he knew they were rather our numbered, but he had an idea. They wouldn't be running unless and until Will decided where his allegiances lay.

He shut his eyes, hands gripping the railing tightly, wondering what would happen after all this was over. Of course Elizabeth would do whatever she wanted, and he'd go after the Fountain of Youth, but what would happen after all of _that?_ And what was he to do with Barbossa? He was starting to get on Jack's nerves, and the pirate knew that Hector would try and take the _Pearl_ from him. Question was, _when_ would he try? Why did Calypso bring him back anyways? Wasn't like he was useful or anything, other than the piece of eight, of course, but Ragetti had kept that on his person all along.

He felt her presence before he saw her. She placed her hand over his and sighed, and his eyes slowly flickered open before he turned to Elizabeth, expression carefully guarded. She looked into his eyes for a long moment, then not able to tell what he was feeling bit her lip and looked away, pulling her hand away from his and placing it on the railing instead. He watched her, seeing her shake her head, and then she sniffled. He winced, waiting for her to speak, silently begging her not to cry.

"Why?", she whispered finally, turning away from the sea and staring at him, blinking back tears. "Why did you do that?" Jack blinked at her, somewhat confused.

"Do what?", he asked, and she passed a weary hand over her face.

"Give up your immortality to keep Will from dying.", she explained in a low voice, her brow creasing in thought. "It's no secret that you both despise each other, and I know how much you wanted to become immortal." Jack nodded, looking back out at the sea. The skies were blue, no trace of clouds or rain left. It was as if the storm never happened, and the only thing that reminded them was the war that was still looming over their heads. "Jack?", she asked again, waiting for a sufficient answer from him, and he felt his stomach clench nervously. He knew why he had done it, but he wasn't ready to admit it to someone other than himself. Yet, there was no way out of the corner she had backed him into.

"S' obvious why, isn't it?", he asked softly, leaning against the railing and staring down at his nails. "I did it fer you. The look on yer face an' how ye kept cryin' is' name an' sobbing, I couldn't stab the heart after seeing that, could I? I even fought myself bout' it, but in the end I knew the good thing t' do would be to keep William alive." He sighed, shaking his head. "Satisfied?" She looked away from him, stunned. He did it for _her?_ There was nothing he could gain from doing what he did... The corner of her mouth turned up in a small smile, and then she turned and stepped in front of him, folding her arms across her chest.

"_Why_ would you do it for me? You have nothing to gain from it.", she said, trying to pry information from him. He frowned at her, trying to find out how he could get out of _this_ one, when it was obvious that he couldn't. Once Elizabeth had her mind set on something, she wouldn't give up until she got it, and he knew that.

"You know why...", he said in exasperation, shutting his eyes, slightly overwhelmed. "Lizzie, we have a battle t' finish. I don' have time t' talk 'bout this, an' ye know that." Opening his eyes again he caught her wide eyed gaze and blinked before muttering a curse under his breath. She really had to stop looking so irresistible, it was hard not to pull her against him and kiss her, but he couldn't do that; Will had just died. He wouldn't take advantage of her, even if he was technically _married_ to her, and so it really _wasn't_ taking advantage of anything.

"Do I now?", she asked, now decidedly amused. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. And hang finishing the war, we have a few more minutes to spare." Jack narrowed his eyes and snorted, but underneath that lay his hesitance to tell her. She wouldn't laugh at him, but he was afraid he'd scare her off...or that she'd remind him it would have never worked out between them, even when it so obviously could have.

"Mebbe I did it cause' I wanted to.", he shot back pathetically, and she rolled her eyes, catching his arm as he tried to brush past her and get away from her stressful inquires. He swore softly, then spun around on his heel and looked at her, eyes dancing angrily. "I didn't marry ye because I had t', alright, or because I was the only good one in the room. I offered t' marry ye because I wanted to.", he told her, his voice dangerously calm. "I feel somethin' fer you, but I don' know what it is. S' more than friendship," he murmured, waving his free hand in front of her face, "but it's not that M' deeply in love wiv' you either. S' somethin' in between that." He shook his head. "So now ye know. If ye'd kindly let me go, I have more important matters to deal wiv' at the moment." Her hand fell limply to her side, and he nodded to her before turning and walking down onto deck, disappearing from view.

She was shocked; completely shaken to the core. Jack _liked_ her? And not just that, he said it was more than friendly, but less than love. Yet, it wasn't _just_ lust he felt for her. If it was, he could have taken her that very first night they had been married. And she couldn't very well say she would have fought against him, that would have been a lie, if it _had_ happened of course. He cared for her, he had been worried about her, and for her had given up his immortality - his own _happiness_ - for hers.

Elizabeth would always love Will, but she could no longer deny the fact that she wanted Jack just as much as he wanted her. She cared for him as well, and she might as well take advantage of their marriage...besides, she would now only get to see Will once every ten years.

Every ten years! Was that even _worth_ waiting for, when Jack had just admitted that he wanted her? Besides, Jack would _always_ be there for her. He always had been. He was there when Will was not, and just that told her who she secretly wanted the most. She should be with the man who had been there for her, not the one who she'd only get to see seven more times in her life...unless she became immortal. Yet, she doubted that would ever happen. Although, there were rumors and stories she had heard about a fountain, a beautiful flowing clear fountain which would grant you immortality. Maybe she could find that somehow...

Shaking off her surprise she made her way down the helm and spotted Jack talking hurriedly to Mister Gibbs. She grabbed his arm, making him pause and look over at her, eyes narrowing with grim annoyance. He excused himself from his first mate, who nodded and walked away, then turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?", he snapped irritably. "Ye haven't come t'-" His words were lost as she reached up and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck and drawing him even closer. He blinked, momentarily stunned, then realizing that Elizabeth was actually _kissing_ him returned the kiss with a fervor, grabbing her hips and pulling her firmly against him. One hand slid up her back and tangled in her hair, and then he broke the kiss and stared at her silently.

"I don't love you," she whispered, and his face went blank, "just like you don't love me, but I know what you feel towards me. I want you Jack. I don't care what happens after this, I don't care about the consequences, but we're married, and if I die today I don't want my marriage with the famous _Captain Jack Sparrow _to be remembered as utterly boring, no matter if it was forced or not.", she told him seriously, shivering at how close she was to him.

"Is that so...", Jack managed to say at last, eyes dilated, his breathing slightly ragged as he pressed the pads of his fingers against the back of her head to push her closer, his mouth seeking her own. He captured her lips between his own, deepening the kiss and hearing her gasp his name as he did so. He explored and plundered her mouth hungrily, his teeth scraping against hers as he ran his tongue across hers. After a long moment he pulled back and searched her face, panting and shaking his head. "If yer teasing me, Lizzie, an' ye don' want t' go through wiv' this, better damn well say so now.", he growled finally, his fingers digging painfully into the flesh of her side. She whimpered and shut her eyes for a brief moment, then opened them and met his bewitching gaze.

"I want this.", she whispered, and he was about to kiss her again when suddenly a voice broke through the haze in his head, scattering his lustful thoughts and slamming him back into reality.

"It's the _Flying Dutchman!_" Elizabeth gasped and smiled, then pulled away from Jack's embrace and ran over to the railing, eyes alight with a hopeful flame. Jack watched her go, wondering if he should run after her, but decided not to. He was a second choice, of course, but in a way it hurt...because he had spilled how he felt and she took it so..._lightly_. It was not every day Captain Sparrow admitted his feelings for someone, and he'd probably never tell her again, if this was the way she reacted to it.

He slowly made his way up to the helm again, then the _Dutchman_ pulled up along side them as they started sailing towards the _Endeavor_ at full speed. Jack nodded his head, having spotted Will, and the whelp nodded back with a smile. Jack turned away, looking down at the deck of the _Pearl_, a smug grin lifting his lips. The problem with Elizabeth could wait, he had revenge to extract. Lord Cutler Beckett had not only neglected to fulfill _his_ part of the bargain, but he also was the man who had branded him and thrust him into a world of scorn and disgust.

Which, Jack had to admit, he didn't really mind. Being a pirate was much better than being a merchant sailor or part of the navy...he knew that from personal experience. Yet, Jack would never forgive Beckett for branding him and leaving him to die...it was a grudge that had been buried in his heart for so long that he knew he's never be completely at peace until said man's cold, lifeless body sunk down into the crushing oblivion of the sea, never to live again.

Shifting his gaze from the deck and crew to the _Endeavor,_ he shut his eyes for a brief second before moving to the stairs, Cotton at the helm. He gripped the railing tightly with his hands, eyes burning with a deep consuming anger; hungry for revenge. His last enemy would be gone in only a matter of seconds. He felt a bitter pleasure rush through him at that, but for a horrible second be felt absolutely guilty for doing this, for killing Cutler. Same thing had happened with Barbossa (who, disturbingly enough, wasn't dead at all, but very much _alive)_, but, as before, it quickly evaporated.

"_Fire!"_, growled Jack with a curious grin, turning his head to look at Gibbs, who had appeared beside him. His first mate narrowed his eyes in determination and nodded, then turning around repeated Jack's command. Soon the loud triumphant call was repeated, the sound mixing in with the constant boom of the cannon and smoke from the cannonballs. The pirate captain smiled, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes, letting it all soak in for a beautiful perfect moment before opening them again, watching as the _Endeavor _burst into flames.

A few and very brief moments later the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ sailed past the remains of the East India Trading Company's lead ship, which was by now only a smoking charred pile of sinking wood and dead bodies. Jack had seen people dive off the sides of the ship, but scanning the water spotted no survivors. _Less naval men never hurt anyone..._, he thought with a sigh, then looked down, biting his lower lip as his brow knitted in slight annoyance. _They were only doing what was right by them, I suppose, and what they were commanded t' do by the Company, jus' like Lizzie's father. We knew people were goin' t' die, even the innocent ones._

At a loud cheerful cry Jack lifted his eyes to see that the rest of the fleet of ships were turning about and sailing away, as fast as possible it seemed. Jack smiled despite himself and his guilty thoughts (although, he wasn't guilty at all about Cutler's death) and twisted around on his heel to look at the crew. Everyone was still for only a heartbeat more, and then hats flew through the air, joyful relieved voices yelling out words of amazed congratulations. Some had even hooked arms, twirling each other about with goofy smiles plastered on their weary faces.

"Mister Gibbs.", said Jack, looking over and smiling before lifting his hat from his head, twisting the rim slightly and chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Aye captain?"

"You may throw my hat if you wish.", said Jack lightly, handing the worn, wind beaten tricorn over to his first mate. Gibbs blinked in surprise, then laughed and threw it in the air, watching it fall down into the mist of people on deck. Jack smirked, then it suddenly faded into a deep seriousness. "Now go get it." Joshamee grimaced, his gaze quick and searching, and he nearly tumbled down the stairs in his haste to find it before it got trampled on.

Jack's eyes clouded over, looking tired and distant. That was it, the war was over. Now what? With Will dead (he _was_ dead, wasn't he? The bloody man didn't even have a heart!) and the East India Trading Company dealt with, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. Elizabeth had a choice. She could stay with him and become a part of the crew, getting the freedom that she wanted, or she could have her one day with Will...in which Jack would say his goodbyes and sail off towards his new goal, the thing he had his heart set on. _Finding the Fountain of Youth._

"You glad it's over?" Jack nodded and sighed, stepping forward to lean against the railing, watching the crew who were still in the throws of celebration.

"Suppose so.", he admitted, shaking his head gently, the trinkets in his hair rustling as his dreadlocks swung about his head. "T' be truthful M' not excited as I thought I would be. Seems as if it hadn't happened, as if M' jus' dreaming, an' that I'll wake up an' find meself out at sea still looking for the bloody Chest, tryin' t' stay away from the beastie an' the cannibals all at the same time." The sound of her laugh reached his ears, and then she leaned next to him, resting her chin against the end of her palm which was propped up by her elbow.

"You've just been searching for so long...it's been almost a _year _since I was arrested, since my marriage to Will was ruined." Jack stiffened slightly at her words, and she couldn't help but notice it. "It will seem real soon enough, trust me." Jack sighed again, running his tongue across the front of his upper teeth, then shut his eyes.

"Are ye goin' t' have that one day wiv' Will, then?", he asked her after a long moment of silence. She didn't answer at first, and he almost thought about asking her again, but she spoke, cutting him off.

"I wouldn't call it day, really. Half the day's almost gone already, and he'd have to leave by sunset." Jack shivered, wondering _why _he was even going to _suggest _what he was about to suggest.

"It's still yer day t' be with him...an' no one's stopping you from going.", he told her solemnly in a whisper. She opened her eyes in surprise, then slowly turned towards him, looking at him with a strange expression, one he found he couldn't read.

"_You_ won't stop me?", she asked quietly, and he realized the look in her eyes was one of hope. His body suddenly felt numb, and his eyes dimmed before shaking his head like one condemned.

"No. Our marriage isn't valid, I couldn't do anything about it even if I _wanted_ to. Yer a free woman, Miss Swann, free to do whatever you want." At the look of confusion on her face, quickly followed by a flash of disappointment in her eyes, he figured he had to explain. "Pirates, remember? Our marriage was never real, we never signed the papers that said it was. Too much in a hurry t' do so, I suppose, but the Brethren bought it all the same." He sighed. "S' a good thing, fer you...ye don' have t' wait a month now." He forced a smile, then pushed himself up into a standing position, noticing a small island in the distance. It was too far to swim, but close enough that they could anchor and send out a long boat to reach it in about twenty minutes time. "If you want t' go, we'll prepare a longboat and signal the _Flying Dutchman _that we are doing so." She nodded, and he could tell she was thinking about it. "However, you do know you always have a place on this ship.", he added softly, and she glanced over at him, staring into his eyes. "I know you want me, but I know you love Will more." Jack looked away from her, defeated. "Go, enjoy your time with him."

Elizabeth blinked, then put her hand on his arm. With that one gesture, he knew which decision she had made.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney.

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for the reviews!_

**A/N 2:**_(Please read!)_ I am **not** ending this story any time soon! I am planning on making this a long story, as there is** so** much I can do with it. Also, this is a _**Sparrabeth**_ fan fiction, I swear. Please put up with this chapter and keep reading!! Good things come to those who wait!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Elizabeth stepped out of the long boat and onto the sandy shores, then grabbing the end pulled it up so that it wouldn't float away. Brushing off her hands on her breeches she looked around, then grabbing her hat and pushing it down on her head started walking up the beach. After a while she sat down on a large rock, crossed one leg over the other, and looked out to the horizon.

_"I have to do this, you know.", Elizabeth said sadly, shaking her head. "I have to get things right instead of leaving with you and not telling him anything." Jack pouted, folding his arms across his chest._

_"Ye have to?", he asked, his voice pleading. "Come on, the whelp will ne'er know...and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I don't think it _would_ hurt him, honestly. Doesn't have a heart, can't feel anything." She blinked at him, then slapped his shoulder half heartedly, a smirk lifting the corners of her lips. "Oi, fine, fine!" He held up his hands in defense. "Go an' talk t' him, but if yer not back in an hour M' leaving."_

_"What? Why?" Jack shrugged. _

_"You don't know what you want, Lizzie. You love Will but you want me. Make up your decision while your with him. If you want to wait ten bloody years to get one day with him, then that is your decision and I understand. If ye want t' come sailing wiv' me and become part of the crew, then come back in an hour." Elizabeth sighed, then nodded._

_"Alright, that's fair." He smiled, then pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She lunged forward to deepen it, but he pulled back and laughed._

She sighed, looking up at the sky. She had one hour to talk to Will, explain things and whatnot, and let him understand her situation. If she didn't come back, Jack would believe that she had chosen to be with Will and would sail off alone; without her. Alright, so _where_ was Will?

"Elizabeth!", came a strong voice from her left. She bolted up from the rock, then turning ran towards Will and embraced him tightly.

"Will, your alive!", she exclaimed, breathless with excitement. He smiled and pulled back slightly so he could see her face. He brushed some hair from her face, then leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head and his lips bumped against her cheek instead. She pulled away from his arms and could see the confusion on his face, which made her heart sink. This wasn't going to be easy, and time was running out too. She had to get right to the point. Elizabeth motioned for Will to come with one hand, then walked away from the water and little row boat before turning and sitting cross-legged in the sand. He soon followed, sitting down next to her, then looked over at her, puzzled.

"I have to go at sunset.", he said after a moment, and she nodded.

"I know." She shifted in the sand, then turned so that she could see him better. "Will, things have been rather unfortunate as of late, and I'm not going to wait ten years to see you again.", she told him, wincing. "To have to wait ten long years, only to see you one day before you leave again..." She shook her head and sighed. "I love you, I always have, but-" Will smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"You love Jack, don't you?", he asked calmly, and she blinked at him. The words _'No I don't!'_ formed on her lips, but at one stern look from the man next to her she paused, then said nothing. "You don't know?", he asked after he gained no response. She looked at him sadly and shrugged.

"I know I love you, Will, but there is something about Jack too..." She sighed again, moving her gaze out to sea, and to the _Black Pearl_ which still floated on the waves. "I don't know what it is though, not yet." She looked back at him, and saw the kind understanding in his eyes. Why wasn't he yelling at her? Why did he _always_ have to be so gentle and compassionate. She wished he _would_ get mad, knock some common sense into her, but he didn't say a word, letting her figure out her troubles on her own. "He...offered me a place on his ship.", Elizabeth murmured at last, and a flicker of a smile crossed over Will's lips.

"You always were a pirate, Elizabeth. Since that day in Port Royal when you were kidnapped, and then seeing you stand there, condemned to walk the plank but not afraid of it, I knew I was loosing you to what I could never give you, not even if we married. I can't give you freedom. I wanted to be a blacksmith, wanted to forget my father and just live a normal life like everyone else. The blood of a pirate may run through my veins, but it is in your heart, and the call is more powerful for you than it ever has been for me." He shook his head, then laughed. "Even though I'm immortal, and am stuck with ferrying souls for the rest of my life, I will always dream of land and what I _could_ have had, but never obtained." Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand on his arm, then shivered as a cold wind whipped at her, blowing her hair furiously.

"I'm going to go with Jack.", she said after a moment of silence. "I'll come and see you when you get back, spend that day talking with you and such, but you can't expect me to wait for you, Will. I won't do it, I _can't_ do it.", she whispered. Will met her gaze, and then slowly nodded.

"Aye, I never expected you to anyways. We're too different, what we want in life are two totally separate things." She smiled, then leaned over and hugged him. His arms wrapped around her tightly and held her close, and they sat like that for a while in comfortable silence, letting the unspoken words stay unspoken.

* * *

Jack paced back and forth on the deck of the _Pearl_, watching and waiting for the long boat to be seen bobbing in the water, telling of Elizabeth's return to him. The minutes ticked by painfully slow, and the darker it got, the more worried he became. Suddenly he wished he had never let her leave, but instead pulled her into his arms and kissed her, kissed away her doubts, kissed away her fears, made her his. 

He had lied to her. He knew how he felt towards her, he knew very well what it was he wanted more than anything else in the world, but right when he was able to finally tell her, he changed his words. He didn't know how _she_ felt towards him, but after her words to him he knew that she didn't love him. She had said so herself, to his face. Which wasn't very nice to hear, seeing as he loved her like mad. He had no idea what he'd do without her. She was his perfect match, his soul mate, and he didn't want anyone else but her. _No_ one else.

"Jack?" Mister Gibbs appeared at his Captain's side, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing anymore. Jack stopped and looked over, blinking. "S' been an hour.", he said grimly, and Jack's eyes fell to the deck beneath his boots.

"Ah. Thanks mate. Tell the crew t' pull up the anchor an' set sail fer Tortuga, I'll be in me quarters if ye need me." Gibbs nodded, wincing, then turned and passed on the order to the crew, who were all very willing to sail sail again, after sitting around for a couple of hours, and be in a battle before that. It was time for a well needed break, and Tortuga was the perfect place to go.

Jack sat down at his deck, stared at the maps, then sighed and reached for a rum bottle. It was his fault, he should have told her how he _really_ felt, instead of running away from his feelings. He uncorked the bottle with his teeth, spat it to the side, then took a healthy swig before leaning back in the chair and shutting his eyes. He just hoped that she would be happy with the choice she made...

* * *

Will looked up at the dark sky, having spent the last half an hour chatting lightly with the woman beside him, who was slowly falling asleep against his shoulder. He had to go soon, he had to go _now_, the sun was almost under the horizon now. He lifted Elizabeth into his arms and sighed, then let her down on her feet. She moaned softly, then stood up and rubbed her eyes, looking around. She then turned to look at Will under her eyelashes, knowing it was time for him to go. It was probably time for her to go herself...she sighed, then yawned before hugging Will one last time. 

"I'll miss you.", she told him and he nodded, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll miss you too.", he told her, smiling. "Now, I have a favor to request of you." She pulled away from his embrace and gave him a queer, yet interested look. He had caught her curiosity.

"Go ahead.", she said, and he pointed over towards the water. A chest sat in the sand, the waves coming up to lap at it gently. She smiled, then looked over at him and nodded, replying to his silent heart-felt request. "I'll take care of it for you.", she told him, and a grin of relief passed across his lips.

"Thank you.", he said, then stepped forward and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Elizabeth. I hope your happy with Jack. We'll meet again, I'm sure." She nodded, then watched him walk down the beach, stopping at the edge of the water. By the way his shoulders rose and fell, she knew he was preparing himself for the next ten years or so, since this was his last few moments on land for quite some time. Suddenly she found herself running after him and hugging him from behind tightly, trying to lend him her strength.

"Stay strong, Will.", she whispered to him, and he smiled but didn't turn to her. Then, letting him go, she turned around and walked towards the Chest, kneeling down and lifting it up into her lap. She studied it, then took in a deep breath before standing up, the Chest in her arms. She carried it farther up the beach, moving towards the long boat, then set it down and looked behind her.

Will was gone. She watched as the last remaining rays of the sun sank under the horizon, and then there was a flash of green that streaked through the sky. In that moment, she swore she could see the _Flying Dutchman_ for a moment, but then it was gone as well. She sighed, then shifted her gaze to the _Black Pearl, _more then ready to go home. Yet, instead of being relieved, her face drained of color.

The _Black Pearl_ was only a speck against the dark waters, growing smaller and smaller as each second passed. She realized with a sense of dread that she had lost sense of time, and it had definitely been _more_ than an hour. Jack must have guessed that her heart still lay with Will, and decided to leave, holding up his end of the bargain. She jumped up and down and waved her hands in the air, yelling Jack's name as best she could, but a strong wind blew up, eating her words up. After a moment she sank down onto the sank, wrapping her arms around her knees, shutting her eyes tightly. It was useless, he was too far away. She had no ship...except for a little long boat, and that would get her no where. She was all alone on some dark island, and she was afraid.

Crawling over to the Chest she picked it up, then stumbled up towards the trees, laying down under the shelter of one and hugging the Chest close to her heart, curling around it. The sound of Will's heartbeat soothed her, a substitute since Jack wasn't there with her, and slowly her eyelids fell over her eyes, and she was consumed by a dark and deep sleep. The night wind swirled around the island, but she was safe from the rain and wind, and woke up the next morning warm and dry.

* * *

_Four days later:_

Jack sighed and drummed his fingers against the desk in his cabin, staring dully at some maps which were pinned down to his desk. He wiggled his fingers with a sigh, tapping lightly on the compass which sat open next to an empty bottle of rum. It ticked around in circles, and his dull black eyes followed its movements for a moment before it stopped in a southwest direction. He glared at it for the longest moment, then shook his head and snapped it shut before dropping it in his pocket.

"Bloody useless navigational trinket.", he growled, shaking his head and standing up so suddenly that his chair tipped over. "Ye've ne'er worked fer me, always pointed in the wrong direction!", he muttered, turning and righting the chair before grabbing his rum bottle. He brought it to his lips, then suddenly tipped it upside-down, seeing nothing come out of it. With a sigh he turned, dropping the bottle back on his desk before looking around, feeling the ship rock under his feet. He blinked and stumbled slightly, then shook his head. This _always_ happened when he was missing her, the rum was _always_ gone.

Thankfully, they would be able to replenish the store of alcohol when they reached Tortuga, which would be in a day or so. He had almost completely wiped out the stock of rum in the cellar, only having about a barrel of it left, and he knew he'd probably drink that all too.

With a sigh, and not knowing what _else_ to do, he walked out of his quarters and up to the helm, releasing Gibbs of his watch early. His first mate gave him a worried look, but Jack ignored it and took the helm, looking straight ahead with a grim expression. He was so lost without her...he felt mad with boredom and anxiety. If he wasn't sitting at his desk and trying to occupy himself he was at the helm, trying to fend of thoughts of _her,_ thoughts that would flood him mind mercilessly at the worst and most unexpected moments.

Shutting his eyes, he fought to keep his mind blank. Focus on something _other_ than her. Like...Tortuga. What they would do there, how they would celebrate about the success of fending off the East India Trading Company, how much rum he would have. They would all laugh and make merry and play poker and have a wonderful time. Yet, Elizabeth had been a great part of it too, and no matter how hard he tried Jack felt no excitement in going to Tortuga anymore, not without her by his side.

He wet his lips and opened his eyes, looking out gloomily at the choppy black waters and dark starlit sky. How in the world had he become so _infatuated_ with a mere woman? He could hardly think straight anymore, she was always taking over his thoughts.

Yet, bloody Elizabeth Swann was no _mere_ woman, was she? No, she was much more than that. She was a pirate, and he had been blessed to see her grow into one over the years. From being the Governor's daughter to what she was now, a ruthless, cunning, skilled murderer...well, he had to admit, he was proud of her. _Very_ proud of her. Especially for being a woman, you never _saw_ many pirate lasses.

What was even worse was that he was madly head-over-heels in _love_ with said murderer, and would probably be so for the rest of his life, which would be forever if he had any say in the matter. All he needed to do was get the charts from Barbossa, whom was still on the _Black Pearl_ at that moment in time. Jack sighed, he still had to get rid of him, somehow.

"S' _my_ turn t' steer, if'in ye please." Jack blinked then looked over, meeting Hector's dark gaze and twisted smirk.

"I'm Captain, I get t' steer.", he replied, shaking his head. Hector snorted and put his hand on the wheel.

"The _Pearl_ be my ship!" Jack shot him an annoyed look and twisted the wheel sharply to the left, knocking Barbossa's hand away.

"She's _me_ ship. Get that in yer malfunctioning brain, will ye? Ye _know_ she belongs t' me." Barbossa patiently put his hand back on the wheel, this time grasping one of the spokes in his hand, and turned it slightly to the left, just to get on Jack's nerves.

"Let's not do this again.", he told Jack with a curious smile. "Besides, you look tired." Jack blinked, shaking his head, wondering if he had_ really_ just caught a hint of compassion in the older pirate's voice, or if he was just growing delusional from lack of sleep. A warning went off in Jack's mind, but he finally gave in, took his hands off the wheel, thanked Hector in a suspicious voice, then walked down towards his quarters, all intent on getting some sleep. He met Mister Gibbs on the way there, blinked, then pulled his first mate over to the side with a determined look.

"Mister Gibbs, M' goin' t' go get a bit of sleep." A relieved look passed over Gibbs face, and Jack wondered why Gibbs had been so concerned about him as of late. "Hector be at the helm, an' I have a favor t' request of ye." Joshamee nodded, and Jack continued, his voice low and secretive. "Keep a close eye on im' t'night. If'in he does somethin' that ye think be queer, wake me up instantly." Gibbs nodded, frowning, then Jack let him go and disappeared into his cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Sitting down on the bed in his sleeping quarters, Jack tugged off his boots, placed them to the side, then undid his belt and set it on the floor before falling back on the mattress with a sigh. He reached up, pulled off his hat, and placed it on the bed side table before shutting his eyes, trying not to think about her. He needed sleep, his body felt old and weary, and Jack felt like he hadn't got a wink of rest in _ages_.

After tossing and turning for an hour, maybe even _longer_ than that, his exhaustion finally overtook him, and he fell into a grim and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the beach, looking out wistfully to sea. She had lost all hope of escape from the island. Every day she would scan the horizon for signs of an approaching ship, but none was spotted. Her dinky little long boat wouldn't get her far, and she would loose most to all of her energy if she had to row all the way to a port all by her lonesome. A thought had come to her, to try and burn something and make a signal, but there was no rum, and after an hour of trying to light a fire she had been unsuccessful. 

The Chest was her only comfort now. At night she'd curl around it, able to hear the steady lulling thump of Will's heart, and it would relax her enough so that she could fall asleep. In the day, however, she'd sit on the beach, back against a large rock, and pray that Jack would change his mind and come back for her. Luckily she had found herself shelter under a low tree, the one that she had taken cover under the first day she was there. It was low and bent, and it's branches bent down towards the sandy ground, making it like a tent.

Also, having a considerable amount of luck seeing as to the _unfortunate_ series of circumstances, she had found - while exploring the island - a couple fruit trees. Having something to eat was hope in itself, because at least she wouldn't be starving any time soon.

She sighed, biting into a banana, then tilted her head back and shut her eyes. She missed civilization, she missed the rocking of the _Pearl_ under her feet, she missed her home. Not only that, she missed a certain witty pirate with dark onyx eyes and smug, smirking lips. It was torture, sitting here every day, having nothing to do, feeling herself waste away into total grief and loneliness.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she sighed before wiping it away with her sleeve. Yet, all the emotions that had welled up in her the past few days needed to come out, and suddenly the barrier broke. She sobbed quietly, the half eaten fruit dropping from her limp hand and rolling a little ways down the beach before stopping. Covering her face with her hands she let the tears run their course. Elizabeth cried for Will's death and absence, for the unsaid goodbyes with the crew she had come to call family, and for the Jack' shaped hole inside her.

Jack had become her closest friend, the one she could count on to be there for her...always. And yet...he wasn't there. She figured it was her fault, after all he _had_ warned her of an hour, on which if she didn't return he'd assume she had chose to wait for Will.

Yet, of all that Jack was, he _wasn't_ heartless. He'd come back and get her, right? She could be "_faithful"_ to Will and still sail with him. Although, she had let Will go all together. They had decided, during their light and friendly chat, that if things didn't work out with her and Jack, and she came to find that she _didn't_ love the pirate captain, or that he didn't love _her_, then they could get married the next time he saw her. In ten _years._ She sighed sadly and shook her head, rubbing her face with her sleeve before draping her arm over her knees, which were pressed up against her chest protectively.

She still didn't know how she felt about Jack. She liked him as a friend, but the fluttering she felt when he was around, and the addiction to his kisses...what was that? She had _never_ felt anything like it before, not with Will at least. Elizabeth knew that she got excited when he was near her, and when he talked she hung on his every word. He had the power to completely crush her, she was so intrigued by him. There was an aura of mystery that drifted around him, and she had, while talking to him, the sudden urge to know more about him, hungry for information about his past, his childhood, _everything._

There was a number of other things, and she started to realize it more and more as she sat there, alone, surrounded by her thoughts. She couldn't get enough of the sound of his voice, that rough low tone that made her shiver from head to toe just _thinking_ about it. Then there was his eyes. Those beautiful breath taking eyes, the ones she felt she could fall into if she stared into them long enough. His gaze was tender when he talked to her, unless he was really angry, and even then there was a touch of dry amusement dancing through them. Sometimes it felt like he was looking at her soul and into her heart, reading her thoughts and emotions like he would a book.

She had always admired the way he held himself around other people, and it was only then that she realized how much she had come to love it. His expression was either guarded or teasing, one hand against his pistol, the other swinging about animatedly as he tried to make a point. He always held himself straight and erect, and he kept his wits about him even in times of imminent danger. He was cunning, brilliant, and even though he wasn't as good with handling a sword as others, he matched them perfectly with skill and agility. He lust for freedom drove him to do the wildest and most utterly mad things possible, and yet he always prevailed.

With a small sob she bit her knuckle, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. If what she felt for him _wasn't_ love, or some sort of affection towards him _other_ than just desire, she'd eat her hat. Yet...why had she just come to realize that she really wanted to be with him? Suddenly a small smile twisted at her lips.

Being alone with your thoughts _did_ have its advantages, it seemed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or the Mouse.

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for the beautiful and thoughtful reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Jack groggily opened his eyes, then sat up at the sound of incessant banging on his door. He shook his head, wiped the sleep from his eyes, then slid out of bed and quickly pulled on his boots before frowning, the room spinning slightly. He glanced over his shoulder, wondering why he felt so awful, then the corner of his mouth twitched slightly at the sight of two empty rum bottles rolling around on the floor.

_Oh. That's why_, he thought, blowing out a sigh between his lips.

"Captain!", came a voice, followed by louder knocks. Jack grabbed his coat from the chair beside him, pulled it on, then walked over to the door and opened it. He looked at Mister Gibbs, who's eyes were wide with worry and face ashen. He studied his first mate, trying to find out what was wrong, then shook his head and stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

"Bugger it, Joshamee, what's the matter?" Mister Gibbs opened his mouth, shut it, then grimaced before forcing himself to speak.

"Jack, it's Barbossa!" Jack's face darkened, and he worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment, knowing that whatever his first mate had to say wasn't going to be a good thing. "He's gathered a crew outside, one's loyal to him, an'-"

"He's going t' perform a mutiny.", Jack muttered, cutting Gibbs off with a wave of his hand. "I _knew_ I should have disposed of im' sooner." He shut his eyes angrily, his hand going to clutch at the pistol on his belt, but then he realized he had forgot to put it on in his haste to get to the door. With a soft curse he opened his eyes again before looking down the hall towards the stairs. "Well, you know what will happen. We'll get the _Pearl_ back one way or another, but I will not have those who are innocent die by some mere rivalry between me an' Hector." He turned on his heel, then started down the hall, coat flapping behind him gently. Mister Gibbs opened his mouth, winced, then hurried after him hastily.

"Jack, wait-", he started, but Jack had already ascended up the stairs and had disappeared from view.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the rock, legs crossed as she scanned the horizon again. It was the middle of the night, but for some reason she couldn't sleep, as if something was going to happen that she didn't want to miss. The stars twinkled up above her head, and she gazed out at them, resting her chin against the palm of her hand with a sigh. There were so many of them, millions of tiny balls of light flickering in the swirling blackness of the never ending sky. No matter how far she looked, she could never see the end, and yet...there was an end to it, _somewhere._ There had to be! After all, she had thought the world round until they had suddenly plummeted off the end of it in order to rescue Jack from his grim and (she snorted, shaking her head sadly) ill fated death. 

Nothing was impossible, only improbable. All she had gone through in her life had proved that to her. William was living proof, he had no heart and yet he was still (_still!)_ alive. There was so much more out there, so much more to explore and learn, so much she wanted to see...it was only the beginning, and she had to do something about it. She would not sit on some island for the rest of her life...she would not let the wonders of the world just pass her by while others got to experience them.

Getting to her feet, she dusted off her hands before turning and walking over to the tree she had slept under for the last four days. Kneeling down, she grabbed the Chest by the handles and pulled it out, then dusted off the top and traced the key hole with a small flicker of a smile. Then, picking it up, she walked towards the rock and set it down, narrowing her eyes before looking around, wondering (in annoyance for nothing thinking of it earlier) what she could use as a shovel.

Turning, she had an idea. She made her way over to the long boat she had come in, which she had pulled up onto shore so that it wouldn't float away, then dug around, looking for something she could use to dig with. Finally, after searching and coming up with no results, she grabbed the oar in desperation and marched back over to the Chest. She took one last look at it before starting with her task, scraping away the sand with the paddle until she had a shallow pit, about a foot deep.

She tossed the oar to the side, then pulling up her sleeves started digging though the wet sand with her hands, the harsh substance scraping against her fingertips and making her wince in pain. Stubbornly, she pressed on, only stopping to sit back on her legs and study her fingers, which were raw, some of the skin having been peeled away. She sucked on each of them, trying to lessen the dull throb she felt, then turned her head to spit, wrinkling her nose in distaste when she felt small grains of rock and shells against her tongue.

Soon she went back to her long and tedious task, her back straining with the effort as she continued to bend over, only resting once in a while to take a short breather. At last, about an hour later, she pulled back, wiped her hands on her breeches, then surveyed her work with a critical eye. After a moment she reached up, grabbed the Chest, then turned her head and pressed her ear to the top of it with a sigh. She heard the distinct thumping and shut her eyes, letting the sound carry her away for a little while, but, to her regret, she pulled back then rested her hands atop it and looked out at the sea longingly.

"I love you Will.", she whispered. "I always will. You were always trying to protect me, always risking your life to keep me from harm, and I will always remember that. You were the brother I never had." She sighed. "But Will?" Elizabeth's voice was soft and timid, and she moved her gaze from the seductive waters that tempted her, pulling at her from every direction, to the large metal item she cradled in her arms. "The sea calls to me, a song so alluring, so wonderful, and I know now that I will never be able to resist it. I never have been, not even when I was but a little girl; my mother telling me fanciful tales of pirates and treasure and freedom..." Elizabeth smiled slightly at the memory of sitting on her mother's lap, staring up at her wide eyed in fascination, the flicker of flames in the fireplace dancing in her honey colored orbs. "I can't stay here and wait for you. I want to go out and become the Pirate King everyone looks to, the woman Jack knows I am. Even if..." She paused, gasping in a breath, feeling tears burn at the back of her eyes. She was finally letting him go. "Even if Jack left me, I feel something for him. Something I have _never_ felt with you. I'm sorry, but its the truth." She brushed her bruised fingers against the lid, then bit her lip. "Don't worry about me, Will. I'll be fine..._I'll be fine_.", she whispered repeatedly, then lowered her head and kissed the lock before easing back and lowering the Chest into the hole. It fit perfectly, much to her relief. "Goodbye, Will.", she murmured, her throat closing with emotion, then scraped sand over it, watching as it was slowly covered.

All too soon she had lost sight of it, and only then did she let out a shaky breath and slump against the rock beside her, her shoulders shaking as she found back the sobs that washed over her. The tears burned and stung at her eyes, and finally she opened them, her vision blurring for only a second before the wet drops rolled down her cheeks and darkened her breeches with small gray spots. She let herself cry, not even bothering to wipe at her face with her sleeve. She needed this, she needed to finally let go and have her emotions run their course. It was something she had held in for the longest time...but no longer.

Getting to her feet after a moment, she stood up straight and wiped at her face vigorously with her sleeve, gathering herself together. Once she was certain she wouldn't burst into tears again, she scraped her foot over the uneven sand that covered the Chest, then patted it down before adverting her gaze back to the sea. It was done with, it was finished. The Chest had been buried, Will was no longer a point of grief for her. She was free from him, and now she would be able to get off this God-forsaken island somehow...and make her way back to the world of the living.

Walking away from the rock, she looked around, rubbing her hands together. A cold breeze tugged at some loose strands of hair, causing her to close her eyes and inhale deeply. She needed to make a signal, one a passing ship would see, and then they'd _hopefully_ stop and rescue her. After a moment she nodded, then put her plan into action. Walking into the jungle, she gathered what tinder and small twigs she could find, then threw them into a pile on the sand. She then searched for large branches and pieces of wood that she could carry, bringing them all out and dropping them into the sand next to the tinder. Finally, she ran over to the long boat and dug through it, smiling triumphantly when she found a bottle of rum. It was the only one she could find, and it would have to do.

As soon as she was done with the gathering she sat down, resting her weight on her legs (which were folded under her) and frowning in concentration. She remembered learning how to start a fire from her father, just in case she was ever stranded and needed to send up a signal for help. Yet, she had no flint and steel in which to start the fire with. Momentarily discouraged, she looked at the two separate piles in desperation, wishing above all that Jack was there to help her.

_If he hadn't left I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place_, she thought in disgust, shaking her head helplessly. Suddenly, it came to her. It would be a lot easier if she had flint stone, that was for certain, but this was the only other option. She moved, piling up all the dry tinder and twigs neatly, then took the branches and small thin logs, leaning them against each other like a tepee. Finished, she grabbed two sticks and brushed them off before rubbing one against the other. It would take a long time, but as soon as the fire started it would be well worth it.

She worked on it for what seemed like hours, wondering vaguely how long it would take until the sticks were hot enough to start a fire with. After a half hour of rubbing she set them aside and grabbed for the rum bottle. She bit into the cork with her teeth, pulled it out, and then turned her head and spat it into the sand. She took a well needed swig, then dumped the rest over the wood, hoping that there would be enough alcohol to catch fire with.

Grabbing the sticks again, she worked vigorously for another period of time, then put her fingers to the place where she had rubbed. She winced, pulling back with a gasp, then smiled and set the short sticks down amongst the dried tinder, cupping her hands around it immediately and blowing on it. There was a sound of hissing, then popping, and then before Elizabeth knew it a small flame had started, licking at the tinder. She grinned, blew on it more, hearing it crackle and snap as more wood began to catch on fire.

When she was sure it wouldn't go out, she pulled away and lay back in the sand, her arms out to their full length on either side of her. She yawned, then shut her eyes, feeling the warm gentle breeze roll over her, like lulling waves against the shore. She slowly fell asleep, hoping above all that someone would see the flickering orange light in the distance and come to investigate.

* * *

Jack looked around when he reached deck, frowning and stiffening when two people grabbed him by the arms and pulled him over towards the mast. For a moment fear flashed through him, memories washing over him mercilessly, and he grimaced, but they stopped and held him there, waiting. He let out a breath of relief, glad they weren't going to shackle him to the mast. He had experienced enough of that in one life time, and he wasn't really sure he'd survive though another time. 

Turning his head from side to side, the stern nonchalant faces of two crew members met his eyes. He blinked, realizing they were the old crew members of the deceased Sao Fang, and not his _own_ crew. Half of him wondered where his crew was, and why they had not fought back, and slowly Jack looked around for them.

Suddenly, his gaze fell upon a pile of bodies laying against the railing, no doubt waiting to be thrown overboard. Jack knew they were dead, for the dark stain of blood had colored their shirts a deep maroon. Hector had killed his crew, those loyal to him. No doubt the poor chaps hadn't thought that their own friends would betray them...but that was the world of pirates for you. The only way to make a profit in those days was by betraying others around you.

Jack grimaced, feeling sick in an instant.

The only ray of happiness he felt was the fact that Joshamee hadn't been killed. For that, he was grateful. His first mate had been one of the most loyal of friends...and he couldn't bear the thought of his best mate piled with all the others, eyes glazed and skin pale cold. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps, and turned his head to see Barbossa walking towards him, an apple in hand and a smirk on his lips. Jack narrowed his eyes in anger, struggled against the two who held him, but after a moment gave up. He hadn't enough strength to fight them, not when he was half starved and still half asleep. Even since _she_ had left he had stopped wishing to nourish himself. It was as if he was lost, desperately searching for something, something that would never be his. He couldn't live without her, he loved her that much. She was his hope, his joy, and his reason for being...he only wished he had told her that earlier.

"I have half a mind t' be killin' ye right here.", Barbossa said, standing in front of Jack now, biting into the delicious flesh of the apple and chewing thoughtfully. "Now that the _Pearl_ is mine again...I don't want ye t' be comin' after an' killin me again. I'd hate t' have to re-live the past. Aye?" Jack growled, tugging against the restraints that held him back, but the crew only tightened their grip, looking out at the waters passively and paying no mind to either of the captains.

"Why are you _doing_ this?", Jack seethed, eyes burning angrily. Hector gave him a sweetish smile, taking another large bite, the juice dribbling down his chin. Jack pulled a face, but the anger still buzzed inside him, and his fists clenched. Jack felt his nails bite into the skin of his palm, and upon later inspection realized that the action had left tiny moon shaped crescents indented into his hand.

"I want the _Pearl,_ why else?", he asked, chuckling. "Besides, the crew hasn't been to happy with you or Captain Swann - oh, I'm sorry, Captain_Sparrow_ - as of late. The ones who _were_ loyal to you have been disposed of...as it were." Filled with a sudden rage, Jack lunged forward, catching the two crew mates off guard. Their grips on his arms loosened, and then he was standing face to face with Hector, blood boiling.

"Don't bring Elizabeth into this!", he growled, reaching for his pistol, ready to shot the infuriating smirk from the bastard's face. "She has nothing to do with you and I and this...contest between us." His face darkened when he hand closed on air, the pistol back in his quarters and not on his belt. He sighed, then shut his eyes before opening them again. "It seems I can't do anything about this turn of events though.", he added regretfully after a long moment, his voice filled with scorn.

"No, seems ye can't.", the other agreed, then looked around before focusing his attentions back on Jack once more. "Now, what t' do wiv' you? Now that the _Black Pearl_ is mine, I have no further uses of you. Gents?" Shouts arose from the crew, and suggestions of 'keelhauling' and 'tying to the mast' were heard from the background. This, however, did not faze Jack, and annoyance arose in Hector. "Silence!", he growled, and the noise cut off quickly. "I have a better idea. We'll put you in a long boat and lower you down into the water. We're too far out to sea for you to swim to land, especially since you'll have no way to paddle yourself around." He chuckled, looking down at the apple and studying the core in interest before turning and tossing it over the railing into the blackness below.

Jack's face was unreadable as he heard his death sentence. No doubt they would leave him there with no oar, no food or water, slowly allowing him to go insane with the heat until he died of thirst. The water of the ocean was too salty to drink...so that was out of the question. He had to admit it was a good mutiny idea. Finally he spoke up and asked: "Will I be getting a pistol with one shot, then?" Hector looked up and smirked slowly.

"Aye. Ye can shoot yerself when it gets t' be too much, save yerself a bit of honor." His eyes twinkled, and then with a quick motion of his hand Jack was seized again and dragged over to the long boat. It was lowered onto the waves, and then he was suddenly pushed from behind. He lost his balance, toppled forward, and was enveloped by the cold wet of the night waters.

Jack sputtered and choked, holding his breath and swimming up towards the surface. He broke through, gasping for air, then grabbed hold of the long boat and heaved himself up into it. He coughed and rolled over, getting onto his hands and knees, then looked up in time to see another large splash. A moment later a figure appeared, thrashing and yelling. Jack got up, and waited, then another soaking person rolled into the boat, coughing in his own turn before lifting his face and looking at his captain.

Gibbs looked grimly at him, and Jack smiled in return.

"Ye alright mate?", he asked quietly. Gibbs nodded, looking around and shivering as the cold wind blew at them both, their wet clothes clinging to their skin.

"Jack!", came a voice from above. He looked up, then saw Barbossa waving at him before tossing the pistol down. "A pistol with one shot, like ye requested! Ye can be the captain, shoot yer first mate, and thirst t' death yerself." He chuckled, then pulled away from the railing and turned about, calling out commands. Jack growled angrily, but caught the weapon in his hands before storing it under the seat.

"Won't be shooting you, or meself. We'll get out of this, mate. I promise." Gibbs nodded solemnly, watching as the _Pearl_ slowly pulled away from them. He sighed, then shifted on his seat and began to wring out the hem of his shirt.

Jack watched him, then took off his hat and turned it about in his hands, deep in thought. He had no weapon save but a pistol with only one shot. He had no food, no water, nothing to help them move. Rarely did anyone sail though these particular waters... His face fell and he sighed. They were in a sticky situation, and for the first time in a long time he had no idea, no back up plan to help save his skin. Their only hope was for someone to pass by and pick them up, but even then they'd probably be killed or hung, depending on who it was.

He shook his head and pushed the dreadlocks from his face, then stuck his hands in the pockets of his coat. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he had to stifle a gasp of surprise. Gibbs looked up, blinking before raising an eyebrow, and Jack grinned at him before slowly pulling out his hand...and something else as well. It was the charts.

Jack spread it out on his lap and peered down at it, then looked up, smirking.

"The map t' the Aqua De Vita.", murmured Gibbs in awe. Jack nodded before rolling it back up and sliding it back into his coat.

"Aye. Seems we may not have lost all hope after all, Mister Gibbs.", he said quietly, sighing before putting his head in his hands.

* * *

Captain Gilheart Lang stood at the helm of the _Beautiful Storm_, looking out at sea. There was nothing he could see but wide open ocean and the dark night sky, filled with the brilliant twinkling lights of stars, shining in the distance. He stood there for a few minutes more, then turned, watching as the ship came to life and light up, his crew setting the oil lanterns aflame. It was a beautiful quiet night, the only sound he could hear was the slow lapping of the waves against the hull, and the low whistle of the wind against the sails. A slow hum of voices drifted his way, a few crew members up working, the others below in the hold, asleep. 

"Captain! Look!", came a voice from the crew nest. Captain Gilheart looked up in surprise, then turned and walked towards the railing, putting his hands on it. He blinked, shocked by what he saw.

"Should we investigate, Captain?" Gilheart looked over at his first mate, brow creasing in thought. He took off his hat, ran his fingers through his hair, then put it back on and turned his gaze back to the horizon.

"We're so far out to sea, how can that be possible?", he asked, confused. He hadn't seen the light before, how had he missed it? The officer shrugged, shaking his head.

"Some islands are uncharted, off the maps. It's possible that this one has been missed when these waters were being explored." The captain rubbed his chin in thought, then leaned forward, squinting. Finally, he pulled back and turned to his first mate.

"Turn about and sail towards that light.", he commanded finally, taking one last look out to sea before wheeling around on his heel and making his way towards his quarters. He put his hand on the door knob, then paused. He frowned, then nodded decidedly and opened the door, before walking in and shutting it behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**A/N:**_ Thank you for all the reviews!! I'm really glad you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Elizabeth yawned, then slowly sat up and wearily rubbed her eyes with her fists. Massaging her temples with her first and middle fingers, she realized that she must have fallen asleep. In fact, she was lucky that it hadn't rained when she had, or she'd be drenched. Muttering a couple choice words under her breath at her throbbing headache, she got to her feet, staggered forward, then moaned softly.

Her tired gaze wandered around, then landed on her almost burnt out fire. She groaned, then walked to it and fell to her knees. Taking up more twigs and branches in her arms, she threw them into the pile, watching it suddenly flame up in a burst of orange and yellow. It crackled and hissed, embers floating high up in the air, and she dusted off her hands and shuffled away on her knees before twisting around and falling onto her back again, shutting her eyes. She felt the the warmth of the fire against her face and sighed. Her head felt as if it was pounding, and she was so mentally exhausted that she almost cried in frustration.

She needed water, and she knew it. She hadn't had a drop of the precious substance since five days ago, and the bananas did nothing to help. Though...she had found a couple of coconuts, so those helped, but she longed for _water_ more than the milky sweet substance. The sea water wasn't drinkable, quite the opposite, actually. Elizabeth knew that if she wasn't saved _soon_, she'd get sick. Maybe even dehydrated.

Her headaches did nothing to help her, but only made her thirst worse.

It was still too dark to see if there were any ships on the horizon, and so she kindled her hope, nursing and feeding it, hoping that when the sun rose with the first rays of light she would be greeted by the sight of white sails in the distance. Actually, _any_ colored sails would do right now. She didn't care, as long as she could get off this God forsaken island. She'd give anything...it felt like she was slowly going insane.

_Just be thankful you didn't agree to stay here for ten years and wait for Will,_ she thought, grimacing. If five days seemed like hell to her, how in the world did _anyone_ expect her to last ten years?! That was impossible! She'd die long before then, she was sure of it. Maybe not of hunger or thirst (if, by luck, she happened to find a fresh water spring on the island), but of boredom and loneliness. There was nothing to keep her busy here, no one to talk to. She missed human companionship. No, she _craved_ it. It was a hunger, a dull ache, growing bigger and sharper by the minute. Which brought her to the relentless question churning in her mind. Why had Jack left her there?

Sure, he had warned her of an hour. It was pretty fair of him to do so, but she had been saying goodbye to Will. _Will!_ Her childhood sweetheart, her first love and her brother. How could Jack be so strict with that? He _knew_ it would be hard on her, he _knew_ it an hour was probably a little too short for her...so why hadn't he waited? Even if she _had _chosen William, couldn't he have been selfless enough to drop her off in Shipwreck Cove? Elizabeth wasn't one to be tied down or trapped, Jack knew that best of anyone else she had ever _met._ So..._why_ did he leave her there?

She rubbed at her face with her sleeve, sighing. She didn't want to go there, didn't want to think about it too much. Her mind might conjure up ideas and theories that she didn't want to have to put into reality at the moment. For once she thought about them and put them into words, there was a possibility that she was right, and he had left her for that reason. No, Elizabeth was sick and tired of wondering about him. He had left her, it was _that _simple. She'd probably never see him again, and even though the thought of never laying eyes on him again hurt her to the point where she felt numb, there was nothing she could do about it. Life would go on, she'd get over it someday.

Elizabeth sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, hiding her face against her arms which she folded in front of her, then slowly drifted off into a state of semi-consciousness. She didn't dream, but a darkness crept over her senses, pulling her further and further away from her body, until she was wrapped up in a desolate and powerfully heavy sleep.

* * *

She was vaguely aware of someone calling to her. Staying very still, she listened, then heard it again in the distance. Her brain fought through layers of sleep, and finally she groaned and was able to roll over, her eyelids cracking open. She peered up at the sky, seeing that it was light out. The night had past, it was now early morning, or so she guessed. Yawning, she lifted herself onto her elbows, letting the world slowly come into view, the blurriness of sleep which had clouded her vision finally clearing. 

To her, the sea was much more beautiful in the morning. Birds chirped, the waves lapped up against the sand, and a warm breeze gently nipped at her hair, blowing some loose strands around her face. She smiled lazily, her eyes scanning the horizon. A voice called again, and suddenly she sat up straight, her gaze focused on one thing, and one thing alone. _A ship._

"Ahoy! Anyone out there?" Elizabeth jumped to her feet, then waved to the vessel which had anchored about a half mile from shore. She looked around, then seeing nothing of value to her raced down to the shoreline, wading into the water until it came up to her knees.

"Yes, yes!", she gasped breathlessly, in the loudest voice that she could muster. "I'm over here!" She lifted her hand up to her brow against the glare of sunlight streaming directly into her eyes, then focused her eyes on the ship. Her heart sunk at the sight of white sails, then it rose again. She was past caring, and besides, they probably didn't know who she was. If they asked for her name, she'd give them a fake one, just to throw off suspicion. Thank the heavens she hadn't been branded a pirate yet, or she'd be headed straight to the gallows.

She watched, the waves soaking her breeches and filling her boots, as a long boat was lowered, having apparently heard her call. The closer they got, the better she could see them. There was two men in the boat with blue coats, the oars sifting through the water in unison. Black naval hats sat atop their heads, shielding them from the merciless blazing heat of the sun. She suddenly wished that she had her hat, but it was back of the _Black Pearl_ with Jack, probably sitting in their-_his!_ cabin. Grinding her teeth together, she pushed away the painful thoughts about him. The ache in her heart grew ever more present when she thought about him, to the point where she wanted to carve it out in order to rid of the pain.

Wading out a little more, she stopped, the long boat pulling up next to her. They grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into the boat, and she fell against the bottom, gasping as the air had been knocked out of her at their suddenness. She pushed herself to her knees, then a pistol was suddenly pressed to her temple, making her freeze. Her hair fell into her eyes, and she waited, not even daring to breathe.

"If you want to live, you'll sit quietly, and only talked when questioned.", a voice said calmly, and she nodded. Letting her sit up, her hands were suddenly grabbed and quickly tied together. Elizabeth looked up, confused, and met the eyes of a young man...probably around her age._It's a pity,_ she thought. _It's better to be a pirate than to be trapped in the Navy with a bunch of stuck up, egoistic, men in white powdered wigs._ She snorted, then the other, who was older, prodded her with the barrel of his gun. She stiffened, then fell silent one more. "Any others with you?", the younger one asked. Elizabeth lifted her head to look at him, then blinked.

"No.", she murmured very quietly. "It's just me." He nodded, his eyes soft with compassion, and then placing down his pistol took up the oars and started to row back towards the ship.

Elizabeth sighed softly, sitting up indignantly, her eyes fixed on the horizon. She felt like a prisoner, but knew that this was their job. After all, they didn't know her, or anything _about_ her. For all they knew, she could be a ruthless pirate. She hung her head and shut her eyes, a flicker of desperate fury rushing through her. If Jack hadn't left her on the island, she wouldn't _be_ in this mess! She wouldn't be treated like this, but respected because of her title.

Yet, through all that, she found she couldn't stay mad at Jack. He was, after all, a pirate. He had the right to leave her if he wanted, and even then he had to abide by the Pirate Codex. _'Those who fall behind, are left behind.'_ Even if he never really gave a feather or a fig about the rules, that was the one that he stuck to most often then not.

After about five minutes of silent rowing, they pulled up along side the ship. She was forced to her feet, and then was suddenly swept up over the younger man's shoulder. She yelped, but at the sound of a pistol being cocked very close to her ear grit her teeth and rested her forehead against the man's back, tears burning at the back of her eyelids. He climbed up the side of the ship, one hand secure around her waist so that she wouldn't fall, then reached the top and set her down, straightening out the hem of her shirt and smiling apologetically. She looked away from him coldly, now annoyed _and_ embarrassed.

The sound of boots against the deck were heard, and Elizabeth looked up to see what seemed to be the ship's captain stop right in front of her, looking her up and down for a moment before narrowing his eyes. She stared back at him, her expression blank, and he sighed.

"Welcome to the_ Beautiful Storm_, miss. My name is Captain Gilheart Lang." He glanced down at her wrists, which were stilled tied together, then taking a knife out of his pocket took her hands in his and quickly slit the cords so that they fell to the deck. He smiled, then held out his left hand.

"Isabelle Triheart, sir.", she replied, reaching out to shake his hand. He grabbed it, then using his other tugged up her sleeve. He studied the skin for a moment, then nodded and dropped her hand.

"Not a pirate, then.", he said, and she shook her head.

"No sir. Disgusting lot they are.", she murmured, her mouth twitching. She brushed the hair from her eyes, then lifted her chin to look at him. _Time to lie, then,_ she thought eagerly, wondering how good her pirate skills really were. "A shipwreck.", she said in reply to his unanswered question. "I don't remember much, honestly. It was stormy and dark, and the rain were coming down in torrents. I had gone out to assist my father, a respectable merchant sailor, when a large wave swept over the railing and knocked me to the deck. That is all I remember, other than waking up on that island."

Gilheart studied her, scrutinizing her expression, then took off his cap and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, sighing. Her story seemed plausible enough to him. It was stormy season, after all. Yet, he had never seen that island before. She was lucky not to have drown, if what she had said was true. He didn't see why it wasn't. It was also a relief to him, her not being a pirate. Gilheart knew the laws he had to abide by, but he'd hate to have to rid the world of such a pretty face. From what he could tell, _first impressions_ and all that, she was a spirited young woman who knew what she wanted. She wasn't weak, like most girls he knew, but strong of mind and wise of heart.

"Alright.", he said, inclining his head in a nod, then putting his hat back on. "Lieutenant Justin will show you to your room and get you some clean clothes and something to eat. We're headed towards Port Nassau at the moment, to see how the rebuilding is coming along." He smiled. "We shall drop you off there, if that is alright."

"Perfectly fine!", she replied, smiling. "My home in nigh but two day's sailing from there. I thank you, Captain, for your assistance and kindness." She curtsied, and he smiled before taking her hand.

"It is no problem, Miss Triheart.", he replied, then kissed her knuckles before turning and walking up towards the helm. Elizabeth grimaced once he had his back turned to her, then wiped her hand on her breeches before hearing someone clear their throat. She turned her head and saw the young man from earlier, waiting beside her.

"Come, miss.", he said softly, before nodding his head in the direction of the stairs. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger for a moment, then sighed and followed him, being careful not to slip on the damp stairs. Her boots squished uncomfortably, and she suppressed a shudder at the feeling of sea water soaking between her toes. Letting out a sigh of relief when they reached the bottom, she tagged after him until he stopped next to a door. "Here is your room.", he said, looking her up and down, something of a frown crossing over his features. "You look like you need a bath.", he informed her, and she couldn't help but let a dreamy sigh pass her lips. "I'll fetch the tub and boil some water...be back in a while."

Elizabeth thanked him, then watched as he passed her and went back up on deck. She turned to the door, then pushed it open, walking in. Perching on the edge of the bed, she looked around. It was a small room, but a nice clean one. A desk sat in the corner, a small stack of books sitting on top of it. There was only one bed, and it was pretty small, but she couldn't complain. After sleeping on the hard sand, it would be a nice change, and she would welcome it.

Toeing off her boots, she turned her head to the right, and saw a small dresser with a mirror and wash bin sitting on top of it. Going over to it, she opened the top drawer, seeing it was full of towels and cloths. With a small smile she picked up a white cloth and leaned against the drawer to shut it, then dipped the material into the bin, which was, fortunately, full of water. She shivered, then pulled her hands back and wrung it out before wiping it all over her face, moaning softly at the wonderful coolness against her hot skin. If she had thought that it had been hot on that island, in the sun, it was worse down here...though the air was clear instead of stuffy.

She pulled the cloth back and looked at it, her upper lip lifting in disgust. She draped it over the rim of the large bowl, then turned around and quietly padded over to the window and opened it. A cool breeze rushed at her, causing her lips to part in a gasp, and then not able to help herself stuck her head out and looked towards the horizon. After a long moment she ducked her head and stepped back into the room, then fell onto the soft bed with a sigh, the feeling of fresh, crisp sheets under her making her tingle with pleasure.

* * *

A knock on the door startled her, and she opened her eyes. She figured she must have dozed off, and wondered how long it had been. Getting to her feet, she walked over and opened the door, Justin's face meeting her vision. Elizabeth smiled, then looked down at the tub next to his feet, steam rising from the water. It was a small bath, but she'd be able to sit in it and enjoy herself...there was enough room for that. 

Wordlessly she helped him drag it in, then moved over to the dresser and retrieved a towel, the young Lieutenant watching her every movement. Finally, he decided to speak. "We spotted your fire last night, and so prepared some rooms just in case you weren't a pirate." He smiled. "There is fresh clothes in the dresser, as well as fresh sheets if you wish to change them any time soon." Elizabeth nodded her thanks, then looked down at his hands as he held out a bucket to her. "Salts and soap for you bath.", he said kindly, and her face lit up. She grabbed the bucket, then set it down on the small desk before looking back at him, knowing that there was more to say.

"How long until we reach Port Nassau?", she asked softly. He frowned, then shrugged.

"Five days, if the weather is good. A week at most." She nodded, and then he turned and shut the door, latching it. Her eyes widened, and she was about to ask him what the _hell_ he was doing, when he turned round and crossed the room, taking her hands in his. "It's been a long time, Elizabeth Swann.", he said quietly. Elizabeth blinked, then wrenched her hands away from him, taking a step back, eying him warily.

"How did you know my name?", she asked, her tone wavering slightly. Justin smiled and took a step forward, taking her hands again. She didn't pull away this time, but stared into his eyes, shocked.

"We grew up together, remember?" She frowned, then suddenly remembrance flickered to life in her eyes.

"Justin?", she questioned in disbelief, raising her hand to touch his cheek with three fingers. "Justin Marshall?" He chuckled and nodded. "I've not seen you in _years!_" Her voice was soft, in a whisper.

"No. Not since you moved to Port Royal.", he affirmed, and she bit her lower lip.

"It's good to see you.", she said, brushing her thumb across his cheek before pulling back. A grin spread across his lips, and he rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you too." Then his grin turned playful. "However, just because I've not seen you doesn't mean I've not _heard_ of you." She blinked in confusion. "Pirate.", he whispered, and she finally found the courage to pull away from him again, her eyes narrowed. At the look on her face he burst out laughing, shaking his head and passing a hand over his face. "So it's _true!"_

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and blew some hair from her face. "Yes, it is. And I'll tell you something, _Justina._" Justin blinked at her and his face quickly sobered. "It's much better than being some prissy, pompous, egoistic Commodore." At the look of hurt that crossed over his expression, she smiled. "I didn't mean you, but all your other _friends._ I'll tell you, I have a couple friends myself who used to be in the East India Trading Company. One died, and the other regrets it so much. Became a pirate because of it, actually." Her heart twisted painfully at the thought of _him._

"I didn't want to actually join the service.", he said in a quieter voice. "My father was one before me, and I followed. It was his only request of me while he was on his death bed." He sighed, shaking his head. "What I wouldn't give to leave, to get out of this...cage." She smiled slightly.

"You sound much like _I_ did, back before I was kidnapped and became a pirate myself. I felt trapped by society, never able to voice what I wanted, never able to do what others did. It was awful. I found myself longing for freedom, and...my chance came. I snatched it, and now look where I am." Her amber eyes grew warm and soft. "I live by no rules, listen to _no one._ I get to sail the seas all my life, wield a sword, drink as much rum as I please!" She chuckled. "I have _freedom_. You'd not understand what I mean until you actually experience it yourself. And, I must warn you, once you do there is _no_ going back."

Justin drank in her every word, and Elizabeth could tell he did. Her gaze dropped to the bath, which was quickly cooling off, only a wisp of steam able to be seen. He blinked, then followed her gaze before cringing.

"I'm sorry.", he apologized. "I was so excited to see you, I've taken up your bathing time." He turned and walked around it to the door, stopping to look back over his shoulder again. "I'll talk to you later, then?"

She nodded, walking forward, away from the window. "Yes." He touched the brim of his hat, then turned to leave her in peace. "Justin!", she said softly, and he stopped, hand on the door knob, ready to turn it. "Please, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone who I am." His blue eyes met hers, and soon enough he blinked in acceptance. "Thank you.", she whispered, meaning both his agreement to be silent, _and_ the bath he had brought to her.

Then, he was gone.

Elizabeth sighed and turned around, reaching up to fiddle with the buttons of her vest. She undid them and slipped out of it, draping it on a chair to the side, then tugged her shirt over her head as well before undoing the bindings of her breasts. Slipping out of her breeches, she grabbed the bucket and placed it down on the floor, then gingerly stepped into the tub.

She sank down into the water, watching as it engulfed her, sucking her in further and further. She sighed, then moaned and brought her knees up, her toes pressed against the end of the tub, and her head resting against the rim. She stretched her arms out in front of her, enjoying _immensely_ the feeling of warmth that seemed to soak into her bones and relax her, washing away the dirt, ache, and weariness.

Reaching over, Elizabeth blindly grabbed the first thing in the bucket of things and pulled it up, wondering what she had discovered. It was fun, not knowing what was going to come up next. She was determined to use _all_ of them, just for fun. After all, she'd not had a bath is so long...she had almost forgotten what it was like to _take_ one. It was _divine._ She peered at the bottle in her hand, and smiled before unscrewing the cap and pouring some of the contents into one cupped hand.

Bringing it up to her nose, she inhaled deeply, then let out a shuddering breath. Lavender, her favorite. She scooted forward, dipped her head into the water for a moment, then rubbed her hands together before scrubbing at her grimy locks, working the pads of her fingers against her scalp to get the tiny grains of sand from her hair line. After a long, leisurous moment, Elizabeth lowered her hands into the water and let the soap wash off them, then allowing the shampoo to sit in her hair for a while reached over again and plucked up another item, the first having been dropped onto the ground.

It was a bar of soap, she saw, that smelled a lot like roses after a fresh fall of rain. She wet her hands and the bar, then turned it over and over until they were sudsy. Dropping it, she lifted one leg and lathered it, then switched to her _other_ leg and repeated the process. Then, reaching down near the end of the tub for the soap again, she moved it over both arms, then washed her stomach and thighs too before dropping it back into the small bucket that Justin had given her. She rinsed her body, then her hair as well, before pulling up from under the water with a gasp.

Done with washing herself, Elizabeth relaxed, her eyes drifting shut. It was a while later when she finally ventured out, her hands and feet wrinkled, looking very much like over-dried prunes. She made a face of disgust, then reached for her towel and wrapped it around her, drying herself off before securing it so that it wouldn't fall off. Making her way over to the dresser, she knelt down, then opened the second drawer. Her eyes widened, and she groaned. Obviously they had prepared _this_ room for a woman, and another for a man.

Grabbing an item of clothing between her thumb and forefinger, she lifted up a pair of black stockings, then sighed. Dropping them into her lap, she pulled out a corset as well, then finally a pretty sapphire dress with frilly lace at the neck line and hem.

Discouraged, and not particularly wanting to wear such clothing, she searched through the third and last drawer, but only found the sheets Justin had mentioned, a night gown for sleeping in, and a robe for extra warmth on colder nights.

"Bloody Navy.", she muttered, pushing both drawers shut with her bare foot. Then, gathering the articles into her arms, she walked over and placed it on the bed, looking down at the corset in despair. Reluctantly, but knowing it was expected of her, she pulled off her towel and flung it over her old, wet clothing, then took the murderous piece of clothing in hand, glaring at it. Finally she gave it and slipped it on, lacing it up in the back as best she could, careful not to make it _too_ tight. Then, once done, she pulled on the stockings, noting how they came up to her lower thighs and stopped. She sighed, then reached for the dress, carefully slipping it on over her head, feeling the crisp, cool fabric glide over her skin and come to rest just below her knees.

She smoothed out the fabric with her palms, then tied the ribbon up in the back before reaching over and grabbing a brush off the bedside table. She ran it quickly through her still-drying golden-brown hair, then pinned it up. It wasn't anything fancy, but it would keep the strands of loose hair from clinging to her cheeks.

After that, Elizabeth moved around the room and tidied up, placing the bottles and such back into the basket, then lifting it up placed it on the floor next to the dresser. She then opened the door and dragged the heavy tub out into the hallway, signaling that she was done with it; needed it no longer. She took one last disgusted look at the slightly brown water, then walked up the stairs and out on deck, not wanting to be below any longer, wishing for the feeling of the the wind on her face.

* * *

Two days passed, and Elizabeth found it easier to be around the crew and captain of the_ Beautiful Storm._ They weren't the same as the crew of the _Black Pearl_, and Captain Lang was _nothing_ like Jack, but she realized that she could tolerate them all. Most of them never paid attention to her anyways, other than Gilheart and Justin. Having stayed true to his word, he did not tell anyone that he knew her _real_ identity, but stayed quiet. 

She spent most of her time leaning against the railing, staring out to sea as the wind whipped at strands of her hair. Her heart twisted up more, however, and she found she had to block all memory of Jack in order to protect herself. Just the thought of him sailing away, that image still fresh in her mind, made her want to cry. She swallowed, then rubbed at her eyes before sighing.

"How are you fairing?" Elizabeth turned her head and smiled at Justin before shrugging.

"I'm fine.", she said, absent-mindedly brushing off the front of the pink dress that Captain Lang had provided her with. He searched her face, then nodded.

"The weather's been good, we'll reach our destination in another two days or so.", he told her, chewing on his cheek. "What are you going to do after we leave you there?" She blinked, then looked around before frowning, deep in thought.

"I'll probably get a ship and sail for Tortuga.", she replied, shaking her head. He could see the sadness in her eyes, and turned to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"You miss your friends." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She sighed, then her eyelids fell shut, and she sub-consciously leaned into his touch, missing human connection with others.

"It's in the past. I'll probably not see any of them again.", she whispered, opening her eyes to look up at him, stepping closer so that she wasn't leaning forward. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Trust me." He pursed his lips together, then shook his head.

"Your lying.", he said, and she blinked at him, stunned. "I've seen the look in your eyes, Elizabeth. An emptiness, longing, _despair._" He smiled grimly at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Elizabeth drew in a deep breath, hesitated, then turned away from him, looking back out to the horizon.

"Yes, I miss them.", she said softly. "It's been a long road, Justin. I've seen my father die, and two of my _closest_ friend's die...right before my eyes. The other left me on that island. He didn't even bother to wait for me." She trailed off, choking on a sob. He winced, realizing that it had been worse than he thought. She turned away, covering her face with her hands. "I don't want to talk about this anymore.", she whispered finally, lifting her head, eyes glossy with unshed tears. "I'll see you later." Then, before he could stop her, she rushed off towards the stairs, almost _falling_ down them in her haste.

Getting to her room, she crossed the space to her bed in less then three steps, then flung herself upon it. Not even bothering to change, she buried her face into the pillow, quickly falling asleep despite the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Captain Gilheart Lang stood at the helm, looking out to sea as he usually did. It was late, the sun slowly sinking below the horizon. He searched the sky, and not finding any signs of a storm, handed over the wheel to his first mate. Walking down on deck, he moved over to the railing and looked out, narrowing his eyes. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his spy glass, then snapped it out and put it to his eyes. His mouth twitched, and then he lowered his hand, blinking. 

"Long boat off the port bow!", he yelled, then dropped the item back in his coat pocket. A few men rushed over to the side of the ship, then watched as the small boat drifted closer and closer.

"There are two people laying at the bottom!", a voice called, and Lang nodded.

"Lower the ropes, hoist them up on deck! Make haste, snap to!"

They threw the lines down, then clambered down the sides and lifted up the figures, the ropes tied around their shoulders and waists. Once both men were on deck, Gilheart dismissed his men, then looked down at the motionless bodies. He clamped his lips together in a thin line, then checked both of their pulses.

They were still alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates or Disney, sadly.

**A/N:**_Thank you for all the beautiful reviews!! I'm really surprised by how many like it, and I thank you for the time you take to read it!_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Justin hastened down the corridor towards Elizabeth's room, eyes wild and short of breath. He had news for her, something he was sure she'd want to know about! Who knew...maybe she knew the two personally. It depended, but he was willing to risk everything to tell her, and eventually assist her in any way he could. His trust in her, the trust and admiration he had bore for her as a child, still lingered inside him, becoming even more passionate each time he saw her.

He knew he loved her. He had when he had been twelve, and she ten. Every day he'd dream about the day he'd become old enough to marry someone...and then she'd be the one he would ask. She had been cute and funny, and he had admired her. She had been so brave...he looked up to her! Yet, then came the day when her father summoned her home, telling her that they were moving. His heart and hopes had been utterly crushed, and when he had heard the news he wanted to sit down and bawl.

Now that she was back, however, his feelings for her had returned with full force. She was more beautiful than he could imagine, and her personality intrigued him. She was no longer the proper Governor's daughter he remembered her to be, but a full fledged pirate. She was spunky, cunning, brave, and smart. _Brilliant_, even. He loved that about her, loved it with a passion. Yet, she was also cheerful, kind, thoughtful, and sweet, things that made his insides melt. Elizabeth Swann was perfect, perfect in every way. He had never met another woman like her in his entire life, and he was sure he never would again.

_She_ was the one he wanted. He only wondered if she felt the same way.

Arriving at her room, he knocked on the door. When no answer came, he knocked again, then sighed and tried the door knob. Finding her door unlocked, he gently swung it open, then stepped in and looked around.

His eyes softened immediately, and he let out a soft moan of longing. Elizabeth was sprawled out on her bed, golden-brown hair flung in slight disarray about her head, half out of up the bun she had pinned it up as. Her long elegant arms were tossed up against the pillow, one hand resting against the top of her head, the other barely curled into a fist, the knuckles resting against the headboard. He could see tear marks that had dried on her face; pink lips slightly pale and chapped from the salty Caribbean air.

Her dress still on, the pink contrasted against the creamy paleness of her skin, causing her to look absolutely angelic. He felt sinful for just _looking_ at her, and wondered if he shouldn't turn around and talk to her later, leaving her to her well needed rest.

_No,_ he thought._ She'd kill me if I didn't tell her about this now._ He walked in a bit more, then went to kneel down by the side of the bed, not able to resist lifting one hand and gently caress her cheek. She shifted, then turned her head and pressed her cheek more into his touch, sighing happily. He was quite pleased by this unforeseeable reaction from her, even though she was sleeping, and ran his thumb over the smooth expansion of her cheek.

"Jack.", she whimpered suddenly, and he instantly recoiled, feeling as if he had been burned. He stared at her for the longest time, wondering if he should be jealous or not, or if she was just having a bad dream._After all_, he chided,_I have no idea what she's been up to the past twelve years. Don't get upset, you have no right._ He sighed himself, then placed both hands on her shoulder and leaned in, putting his mouth next to her ear.

"Elizabeth.", he whispered softly, and she groaned, starting to stir from sleep. "Elizabeth, wake up."

* * *

_Elizabeth was dreaming. She was floating in the air, blackness swirling around her in every direction. Every now and then, a warm flash of red, blue, green, or yellow would sprinkle through the air, twirl around her as if carried by the wind, and then fade from view. She had no idea where she was, but she knew she couldn't move. She had no control over her body, it's as if it wasn't there at all. As if it was just her soul. She could feel nothing, hear nothing, and it scared her._

_"Lizzie!", she heard a voice call from far away. She looked around, but there was nothing to be seen. A flash of pink sparkled through the air, and she blinked. Funny, she'd not seen _that_ color before!_

_"Elizabeth?", called another voice, a more mournful one. A dark blue twirled around her as well, adding to the mixture of colors, except these two didn't disappear. She was suddenly filled with such sadness, such agony, that she cried out and fell to what she believed to be her knees, though she couldn't feel them, or the ground upon which she had fallen._

_"Jack? Will?", she croaked after a moment, trembling, her vision blurred by her tremors. "Can any one hear me?", she whispered softly, her strength failing her._

_Suddenly, a hand ghosted across her face, gently, caressing her cheek. She lifted her head, and suddenly Jack's face came into view, as well as his body. He was kneeling before her, looking at her solemnly, his eyes holding an emotion she couldn't explain, couldn't translate._

_"I'm here, love. I'm here for you.", he whispered, running his thumb across her cheek._

_"Jack.", she whimpered, feeling as if she could sob in relief. "Please. Stay. I'm frightened, Jack." Suddenly, his eyes turned hard, and he pulled his hand back, staring at her with something of a sneer crossing his lips._

_"Some pirate you are.", he whispered in disdain, and she shivered, hearing the cold indifference in his voice. Then, he faded from her view. She cried out and wrenched forward, flinging her hand out in order to grab him (and half realizing that she could finally move), but her hand swiped against air and nothing more._

_"Jack! Please! Come back!", she sobbed, but only his unfeeling laugh reached her ears, angry and scornful. She stumbled to her feet and began to run, the colors swirling around her faster and faster until she realized that her feet were no longer touching the ground, but in the air. Elizabeth looked around, searching for Jack._

_"Elizabeth.", a voice whispered. "Elizabeth. Wait for me." It was Will's voice again. Slowly she was lowered back to the ground, and then the colors disappeared, and she fell against the ground, biting her lip to keep from screaming._

Elizabeth shot up in bed, gasping and shaking, her eyes wide. She glanced around almost feverishly, then slowly lifted a trembling hand and pushed the strands of hair from her face, slowly realizing that a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. Two arms encircled her, and she leaned back before turning and pressing her cheek to the person's chest, wishing to smell the scent of rum and spices, but only to be met by the faint air of cologne and fine wine. A pang of loss hit her, and she realized it was only Justin. Something inside her made her realize she should be mad, but two seconds later it was forgotten, the tears finally coming free.

"Jack.", she sobbed against his coat, feeling his run his fingers through her hair. "Jack, oh _Jack_." She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him place his free hand on the small of her back, and shut her eyes, the tears still leaking out from under her eyelids.

"Sh.", Justin soothed, rocking her from side to side. "Elizabeth. It was just a dream.", he murmured. He knew better than to be jealous. By watching her facial expressions he knew it hadn't been a good dream, and therefore it was nothing to worry about. "'Liza, it was just a dream."

Justin's old childhood nickname for Elizabeth calmed her, and slowly her tears ceased to roll down her cheeks. She pulled back and wiped her hand over her face, then bit her trembling lower lip and lifted her glossy eyes to his face. He stared back, looking at her in concern, then cupped her face in his hands and wiped a few stray tears away with his thumb. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and then groaning inwardly he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her slightly-parted lips.

Elizabeth was so stunned with what he had done that she couldn't even bring herself to push him away. Yet, thankfully, he pulled away moments later and smiled at her. She blinked, then dropped her eyes to her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"What are you doing in my room?", she asked quietly after a moment, and Justin blanked for a couple of seconds before realizing why he had come. To tell her! To tell her the news! How could he forget _that_?

"I thought you'd might like to know something. We found two men out in a long boat this afternoon, both delirious from the sun...and lack of water. They were unconscious when we pulled them up on deck." He paused, took in a deep breath, then continued. "Captain Lang checked them. They are still alive, but I'm afraid that doesn't matter very much, and for two reasons. One, they were on the brink of death, and if they don't wake up soon they _will_ die, and two...they are both pirates. They will be hung as soon as we reach port."

Elizabeth started at him, shocked beyond coherent thought. She might know them! It was a possibility! And, if she did, she could console in someone who was familiar to her. She nodded to him, taking in a soft shuddering breath of air, then looked up at him and met his gaze.

"Can you get me in to see them? I have a feeling they are in the brig?" Justin smiled genuinely, and stood up, holding out his hand to help her stand as well. She looked at his outstretched palm, then hesitantly curled her dainty fingers around it, allowing him to pull her up, one hand resting on her hip as he steadied her. She flashed him a small smile, then walked out of his grasp and to the door before turning to look at him expectantly.

"Just so happens," he said, walking over to her and placing his hand on the knob, "that I am currently on duty to watch over the _'prisoners',_and so no one would _know_ if you slipped in to see them." The sight of her face lighting up, and the crushing hug that she gave him, was well worth his troubles so far. He opened the door, then guided her out before looking both ways down the hall. He nodded, determined, then looked over at her. "Come. Follow me.", he said in a low voice, then started walking, his fingers clutching at the key ring attached to his belt.

Elizabeth followed with due haste, her excitement and nervousness rising with each step she took. What if she _didn't _know them? What if her hopes were dashed once again? Suddenly Justin paused, then turned and entered the brig, looking around before poking his head around the corner and gesturing for her to come in. The coast was clear, no one was in sight.

She quickly walked in, and he led her down the row of cells before stopping at two separate ones, pointing from one pirate to the other. Elizabeth's eyes flashed over them both, and then her heart stopped, and she sunk to the floor with a strangled gasp.

"Elizabeth?", her companion asked wearily, but got no answer. The Pirate King shuffled forward, gripping the bars and staring through, then finally found her voice.

"Let me in." At his hesitation, Elizabeth rose to her feet and turned on him, eyes flashing angrily. "I said," she repeated in a low and dangerous tone, "_let me in."_ Surprised, he nodded quickly, then stepped forward and fumbled with the keys before finding the right one and slipping it into the lock. She barely gave him any time to open the door before she was in beside the man, cradling his head on her lap, staring down at him with a dumb-founded expression.

She barely realized that she was crying again.

After a long moment she lifted her head and looked over at Justin, who was watching her, stunned. "Water.", she growled. "Get me water. _Now._" He nodded, not bothering to question or argue with her, then turned and fled to the opposite side of the brig, grabbing a flask of water. He rushed back and stepped in, handing it to her. She snapped her hand back, then slowly unscrewed the lid before lifting his head up, placing the opening at his lips. The clear, refreshing liquid poured into the man's mouth and dribbled down his chin, and then suddenly he was coughing. He sat up weakly and coughed again, then swallowed before putting his head in his hands and moaning.

Something soft and squishing nudged against one of his hands, and he took it, slowly opening his eyes to look at it. A flask of water. He carefully brought it to his lips, then tilted his head back and drank it greedily, before some coherent thought came back and he felt guilty. After all, Gibbs hadn't drank anything in a long while either. Perhaps he would like some too?

Jack Sparrow felt sore all over. Hot, burning, as if he were melting. His skin felt cracked and tight, and his clothes were damp and crusted with sweat and dried sea water. He had a feeling that he had almost died from thirst, and realized that he must have fallen unconscious. Yet, where was he now? And...where did the water come from? He realized, grimly, that this could not be heaven because if it _was_, he wouldn't hurt so much.

And yet, it wasn't hell either, for he wasn't hotter...or burning up like he thought he might have, if he actually _was _in hell. After all, he had been there before, and the conditions had been much worse than the ones he was experiencing right now.

Elizabeth got to her feet and watched as he drank the water, waves of relief washing over her, knowing that he wasn't going to die. _Well, not if I don't save him from the gallows..._ Yet, as soon as she realized that he _would_, for the moment, be alright, anger and resentment came flooding back, and she suddenly didn't want to see him. She walked around him, then stood next to Justin, either not noticing or refusing to acknowledge the confused look on his face.

After a moment or two Jack opened his eyes, then slowly lifted his head from his hands. His eyes flickered around, taking in his location. So he was in the brig, he could tell by the metal bars surrounding him. That must have meant that some ship picked him up, probably a naval one at that, because it definitely wasn't the _Black Pearl._

Moving his gaze over to the door wearily, he blinked upon finding it open, then stared in wide eyed disbelief at the two people standing in the hall way, looking at him. He slowly got to his feet, then staggered over to the door, grabbing the bars to the left of him to keep from falling. He'd not yet gotten his strength back, and his knees felt as weak as jell-o.

"L-Lizzie?" Elizabeth stared back at him, eyes empty and hollow, mouth curved into a slight sneer.

"Jack.", she said, her tone bordering on dangerous. Justin blinked, then moved his gaze from the weak pirate to Elizabeth, and then back. So..._he_ was the one she had been dreaming about? "How are you feeling?", she asked sarcastically. Jack winced, and his fingers curled tighter around the bars of the cell.

"I've been better.", he said, his voice thick with pain and weariness. He eyes her cautiously, then watched as she scowled at him and turned to Justin. A pang of jealously washed through him, and his upper lip curled over his top teeth in some what of a growl, which no one took any notice to.

"Unlock and treat the man in the next cell.", she told Justin, the corner of her mouth twitching in suppressed anger. He nodded, turned, then hesitated before looking back at her.

"That...man.", he said, motioning to Jack. "Did he...has he _hurt_ you?" Elizabeth shut her eyes for the longest moment, then sighed before opening them again. The look of confusion and hurt in her eyes made him blink, already knowing the answer to his question.

"He's the one who left me on that island.", she murmured finally, then looked away from him before walking over to the bench that was bolted to the wall. She looked at it for a moment, then sat down and twisted her hands together, shutting her eyes. Her first idea was to run. Run away from him, never talk or look at him again. Steal a ship in Port Nassau and head to Shipwreck Cove. Find console in Teague Sparrow.

Yet, they wouldn't let her in without her _'husband'_, someone she wasn't even married to! She wasn't Pirate King without him...she needed him there with her. _Bloody hell._ There was no where else for her to go. Her only living relatives were all dead, her friends were gone, and by the looks of it Jack had, once again, lost the _Pearl._ There was only one other option then.

Talk to him. Demand an explanation, and then help him out...even though he clearly didn't deserve it. Drag him off to Shipwreck Cove and provide him a ship, then tell everyone else that he was off on an important mission to get _their_ ship back._Never_ speak to him again.

However, her heart protested greatly to her _'plans'_. She lifted her hands and put her head in them, trying hard not to cry again. After a moment or so, she felt someone sit down to her, and needed not to second guess who it might be.

"Liz-" She lifted her head and pressed a finger to his lips, eying him coldly.

"It's Miss Swann to you.", she growled, and his eyes widened before he looked down. She studied him for a moment, then pulled her hand away, shaking her head. "Why?", she asked, her voice softer. He looked back up to her questioningly. "Why did you leave me there? To get revenge? To let me waste away?" Her face contorted in pain, and she clamped her eyes shut, biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"I gave you an hour. Fair's fair, love.", he told her, frowning. Her eyes snapped open, and she glared at him.

"You bastard!", she hissed. "I was saying goodbye to Will! To my childhood sweetheart, my friend, and my first love. I'm _sorry_ I lost track of the time. How could you..." She trailed off, beyond annoyance at this point. "If you would have waited _twenty_ more minutes you would have seen me starting to head back! I let Will go! I buried his heart, said my goodbyes. I had chosen a life with you...and yet you left me to die! You do realize that, right? That I would have died if they," she gestured around with her hands, "hadn't found me?"

Jack winced, eyes flashing over her expression. Her face was flushed, eyes were wild, cheeks tinted pink with fury. Her hair had fallen out of her bun, now rolling over her shoulders in messy waves of brown and gold. _Oh bugger_,was all Jack could think before he reached over, cupped her face in his hands, and pulled her towards him.

She fell willingly against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and then shut her eyes as his lips made light contact with her own. Her head spun, and then collecting her wits she pulled back, seething, and slapped him across the face before standing.

"How _dare_ you!", she cried, watching as he rubbed his cheek before standing and looking at her, his expression hurt. "How dare you kiss me at a time like this! You have _no_ right.", she said in a low voice, glancing over her shoulder to see if Justin was watching. He wasn't, thankfully, still attending to Master Gibbs, who was slowly starting to wake up. Turning her attention back to Jack, she took a step forward and poked him in the chest.

"I thought you left me.", he said nonchalantly. "I thought you wanted to stay with your _precious William._", he half sneered. Her eyes widened in rage.

"_My _precious William?", she asked, horrified. "Don't you mock me, you jackass! For your information, we spent that hour and a half - _half! __Ha!_ - talking about you! And my future! And why the _hell_ I would ever leave Will to choose you instead!" Jack blanked for a moment, but his trademark smirk soon flickered across his lips again. He grabbed her upper arms and yanked her towards him, then threaded his fingers through her hair painfully, holding her at the base of her skull.

"You talk to much.", he growled, then crushed his lips to hers. She stood where she was, frozen, then slowly her traitorous arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Jack tilted his head to the side, tilted her head back a bit, and deepened the kiss. Elizabeth moaned softly, her body coursing with wonderful feelings. Amazing, _breath-taking_ feelings that she had missed so very much. All at once it was as if Jack had never left her. She could barely even remember why she had been so mad in the first place, and whimpered, tightening her grip on him.

Jack nibbled on her lower lip, then sucked it into his mouth, running his tongue across it and feeling her nails dig into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. He groaned, then pulled away to rest his forehead against her own, breathing hard. She licked her lips, then opened her eyes, everything flooding back in an instant.

"I loathe you!", she snapped, trying to pull away from him, but to no avail. Jack looked at her amusedly, then quirked a feral grin.

"Ah, come now, Liz'beth. Ye can't really be mad at me, can ye?" Elizabeth's eyes flashed indignantly.

"I have every right to be mad at you!" Jack frowned, then leaned in, looking into her glossy brown orbs.

"Well, that's a pity,", he murmured, "seeing as _I_ missed _you_ very much." She opened her mouth to retort, but then his words registered in her brain, and she slowly shut it, blinking, moisture collecting on her lower eyelashes.

"You...you _missed_ me?", she repeated quietly, shocked. He nodded and rubbed his nose against her own very briefly, still holding her head in his hands.

"I did.", he affirmed, staring at her solemnly. "I thought you had picked Will, and so I left the moment I was able to. I didn't want t' think about you an' him, cuddling up wiv' each other, _or_ let in the knowledge that you chose _him_ over me...after all we've been through. But, it seems runnin' away from the problem didn't help anything, only made it worse." He sighed. "I should have waited for you, Lizzie. There was still a chance I could have won you over if you _had_ chose William, but you didn't." Elizabeth let out a shaky sigh, then shut her eyes.

"I missed you too.", she said at last, and he moved his hands to tilt her head backwards. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, who was regarding her with a cool intensity. _Oh Jack, I should have told you before..._

"Told me what?", he asked, and Elizabeth realized that she had spoken aloud. She blushed a deep crimson, and he smirked before leaning in and kissing her again. He turned around and backed her up against the wall of the hull, kissing her deeply and feverishly, then moved his lips to her cheeks, eyelids, forehead, nose, and jaw before finally seeking out her lips again, which were parted slightly in invitation. Pulling away, he stared at her before smiling again. "Told me what?"

"That...I love you.", she murmured, slowly opening her eyes to look at him, who's smile had melted into a look of utter astonishment. He blinked at her, at a loss for words, then scanned her face with his warm gaze before glancing down at what she was wearing. A cocky smile quickly replaced his expression, and he looked back up at her, who eyes were wide and anxious. _To be rejected now, after all this..._

"I always _said _it should be a dress or nothing...", he whispered to her, then kissed her again, gently yanking one hand from her hair to wrap it around her waist, pulling her closer. Transferring her arms to drape around his neck, she kissed him back desperately, pressing herself to him, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Someone cleared their throat, and Jack reluctantly pulled away and looked over to the side, his gaze coming to rest on a young man who looked to be about Elizabeth's age, maybe a bit older. His eyes were wide, and Jack was startled to detect a trace of bitterness in them.

Elizabeth slowly detached herself from Jack's grab, suddenly embarrassed that they had been caught kissing, and by Justin no less! She quickly passed them both and made her way into Master Gibbs' cell, dropping to her knees next to him and searching his face. She was relieved to see that he was breathing, and his eyes slowly fluttered open before shutting again, probably slipping back into sub-consciousness. He must have gotten it worse than Jack. How long had they been out there? It couldn't have been more than three days, because they would be dead by now, but it had been about a week since she had last seen them.

A week. Such a long time. She hadn't even realized how much she had missed Jack until she had seen him. Shutting her eyes, she sighed, folding her hands and placing them in her lap. A trace of anger still buzzed with in her, but Jack had quickly melted away the core of her rage. He was actually pretty good at doing that, she reflected, and a small smile came to her lips. He had kissed her, _again._ Bringing one hand up, she traced a finger over her lips, whimpering slightly and wishing that they hadn't been interrupted. Yet, it was probably good that they had. If someone else had walked in and seen Jack out of his cell, or her _kissing_ him, then things might get out of hand, and that wouldn't be good at the moment.

It was then that Elizabeth knew she had to think up a plan. She'd not let Jack and Gibbs be sent off to the gallows, not after all that had happened. There had to be a way to save them, and get them off the ship but not in shackles. There _had_ to be a way that she could get them to come with her, and then help her commandeer a ship.

But..._how?_

* * *

Justin studied the pirate standing in front of him, mentally sizing him up. He felt hurt, lost,_betrayed_, almost, at seeing him kiss her. She wasn't to blame, he assumed that what's-his-name had forced her to kiss him, or something along those lines. His brow furrowed, and he held back the urge to strange the man with his bare hands. He had yet to tell Elizabeth how he felt for her, but he would soon, the moment he had the chance to do so. 

Jack stared back, folding his arms across his chest, eyes narrowed. He felt an immediate dislike towards the young Lieutenant, and got the feeling he shouldn't trust him. After a long moment, Jack lifted his gaze and looked over at Elizabeth, who seemed to be deep in thought. A flutter rose up inside him, and he had to bite back a grin, seizing his lip between his teeth instead.

She loved him. She _loved_ him! It was amazing what those three words, coming from _her_ mouth, had done to him. After almost a week of thinking about her, and trying to banish his love for her, and cursing himself for _ever_ falling in love with a woman...she admitted that she felt the same way about him!

Yet, at the same time, he was a bit skeptical. This was Elizabeth Swann whom he was thinking of! An unpredictable woman, just like him, who was dangerous when having to be dealt with. She was as untamable as the sea, truly wild and unbroken, and Jack found himself never knowing what to expect when around her. There was a fire in her eyes; a hint of insanity, a twinkle of lust, a flash of brilliance, and a spark of hope. Her anger was deep and uncontrollable, and he was never really sure what would set her off, but he loved it when he did. Sometimes, though, she could be down right terrifying, and he knew that.

She was also a murderer, and therefore could not be trusted. Not to mention the fact that _he_ was the one she had killed. Had she ever apologized for that? He rather doubted it. Yet, it was in the past, and he had lost since forgiven her. She was a pirate, it was in her nature, he hadn't expected anything less from her than that. Elizabeth had come over to his side, she had acted on selfish impulse, and he admired that in her.

However, he still wasn't sure if she meant what she had said. She loved Turner, she had said so herself many times. Even to his face! Could she had said that in a moment of confusion? He was Captain Jack Sparrow, after all, known for messing around with women's emotions. It had only been a week since Will had left, so either Elizabeth had known that she loved him for a very long time, and had just denied it to herself _and_ to him as well, or she didn't know what she was saying. Either way, they'd have to talk about it later when they got out of there.

_If_ they got out of there. If they got out of there _alive._

"The name's Justin. _Lieutenant _Justin Marshall." Jack blinked and shook his head, then focused his vision on the young man before him, who was holding out his hand and frowning. The pirate looked down at the hand, then back up before hesitantly taking it and shaking it.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, mate.", he replied, then jerked his hand back. Justin stepped forward, glanced back at Elizabeth, then shook his head.

"What was that?", he asked harshly, keeping his voice down. "I don't know what kind of history you have with Miss Swann, and it may be none of my business-" Jack smiled sourly.

"Your right.", he growled, cutting Justin off. "It _is_ none of your business."

"-but she is my friend and I have a right to know why you attacked her.", the boy finished in a snarl, his eyes flickering over his shoulder, making sure that she couldn't hear them. Jack narrowed his eyes, his expression dangerous.

"What makes you think that I _attacked _her?", he hissed, his hands curling into fists.

"The same reason that has been putting her into _tears_ the past three days or so!" Jack blinked, then shook his head. "I have known her a long time, and she isn't one to cry easily, or just because. You must have done something to really hurt her."

"You know nothing,_ Lieutenant."_, he mocked, his eyes flaring with anger. This man had the nerve to _assume_ things, when he didn't even know him? "I've known Elizabeth for more than four years. She and I have been through more things than you can even _imagine._ You all stand here with your fancy wigs and crisp uniforms, pretending that your so big and mighty, when really your nothing but insecure men hiding behind titles and large ships." Grabbing the younger man by the collar, he pulled him closer. "Yes, I left Elizabeth on that island, and I regretted it immediately. I thought she had chosen a normal life, to wait for a man who loved her. I thought wrong, apparently. She wanted the life of a pirate, because she _is_ one. Do not mess with me, boy, you don't know me, and I can almost guarantee you do not know Elizabeth Swann either. The woman you used to know is dead, only a memory. Do _not_ under-estimate her, and do _not_ under-estimate me. Savvy?"

Jack let him go, then briskly walked around him and made his way over to the aforementioned woman. Sinking to his knees, he studied his first mate grimly, then glanced over at Elizabeth, who still looked deep in thought. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he reached over to grab her hand when she suddenly gasped and jumped to her feet. He followed her with his eyes, bewildered, and then she pushed the hair back from her face, beaming.

"I have an idea."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**A/N: **_Thank you SO much for the amazing reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Jack stared at Elizabeth as if she was insane. She had told her plan to both him, Gibbs, and Justin (who kept shooting him dark looks), and it was a good one...but risky and would most likely not work out to their advantage. He shook his head wordlessly, and yet a small proud smile grew across her lips. She was daft, daft like him. She was _his_ pirate lass, and a smart one at that.

Elizabeth herself leaned against the hull, looking between the three dumbfounded men, then scowled angrily. She was sick of their silence. Her plan wasn't too far-fetched, and it was the only one that they had been able to come up with. She folded her arms across her chest, then nibbled on her lower lip before standing up and stomping her foot in annoyance.

"Well?", she demanded, frowning. Jack blinked, then shrugged.

"S' a good plan, I'll give ye that much. If ye think about it though, it's goin' t' be hard t' pull off." She ground her teeth together, then snorted.

"Fine! Why don't _you_ think of a better idea. After all, you know best." Rolling her eyes, she made to brush past him and head back to her cabin, but he caught her wrist and tugged her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She squirmed, but Jack was stronger than her, and soon she gave up and sighed in frustration.

"Did I _say_ I didn't like it?", Jack whispered into her ear, before pulling back and gently and placing one hand under his chin, lifting it up so that she would look at him. She met his gaze, noticing how his eyes glittered beautifully, and moved to grip his upper arms, leaning forward as if enchanted. He smiled, sliding his hand up and cupping her cheek, then brushed his thumb across her slightly parted lips. "Yer amazing, Lizzie.", he murmured softly. "T' be truthful I have no plan. Yers is the one we'll have t' use. I only said it would be hard t' accomplish successfully, but we'll do it anyways." She nodded, then her eyes dropped to his mouth before she turned her head and pulled away from him.

"What about _you_ two?", she asked, staring at Justin and Gibbs, who were looking at their boots, most likely embarrassed. "Do _you_ have any better suggestions?" They both mutely shook their heads, and then Elizabeth sighed before holding up her hands. "Then we'll be going through with it. I don't want any arguing, or any complaining. Got that?" They both nodded, and Elizabeth turned away and began to pace. It was probably one of the most easiest things they could do and not get caught with. Besides, no one else had thought up of any ideas, not even Jack, which had been a surprise to everyone.

They had been in there for about two hours now, and time was running short. Elizabeth would soon have to leave, since Justin's shift was almost over, though he assured her no one would come in until they absolutely had to. Apparently none of them liked pirates, which wasn't much of a shock, considering how the Royal Navy regarded them. Coolly; coldly; their faces filled with disgust and morbid pleasure at the thought and sight of seeing them hung, one by one.

Justin finally got to his feet, then looked around before glancing at his companions and reaching for the keys attached to his belt. "It's almost time for you two to get back into your cells.", he said, addressing the pirates and trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. The annoyance that was brought upon him by the sight of Jack and Elizabeth together; kissing. He grimaced, then shook his head. Jack nodded, then turned to Elizabeth, seeing her staring past him, looking as if she was deep in thought.

Bringing his hand up to her face, he stroked the outline of her jaw with the back of his hand, then twirled a strand of hair around his finger and studied it for a moment. Snapping out of her reverie, she looked up at him, then smiled and placed her hands on his chest. He slowly moved his eyes back to hers, which were like two glittering jewels, then slid one arm around her waist and pulled her to him, threading his other hand into her hair.

"You love me, ey?", he asked finally, breaking the silence. "S' a pretty dangerous thing t' be doing, love." Elizabeth laughed faintly, searching his face for any signs of disappointment or amusement. Since he hadn't said it back she wasn't sure how he felt for her, but she _knew_ that Jack wasn't the man to say that. Maybe his quip about her wearing a dress was as close to an admittance as she would get from him?

"Aye, I love you.", she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you with a passion, Jack. I've been lying to myself and to you ever since our first kiss." She sighed, shaking her head as well as she could, since his grip on her hair tightened subconsciously. "Your too far into my heart and soul, now, to keep doing so. I couldn't dig you out even if I wanted to; even if I tried my very hardest."

The corner of Jack's mouth lifted into a lop-sided grin, the very one that made Elizabeth's knees go weak, her heart beat faster, and her breath catch in her throat. It was the grin that had made her take interest in him, the one that both mystified and excited her. She stared up at him, then shut her eyes as he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss. She moaned quietly, then flattened her hand and pressed it against the back of his neck, bringing him closer.

After a brief moment of hesitation he deepened the kiss, tightening his hold on her waist. Moving the hand that was in her hair to her cheek, he tilted his head to the side and ran his tongue along her slightly parted lips, causing her to gasp. Taking advantage of this, he sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it, smirking inwardly as she melted against him and sighed.

"As cute as I think this is," came a disgusted voice from their right, "I really doubt this is the best time to be doing this. Come on, Sparrow, back into your cell, please." Elizabeth blushed, embarrassed to have been caught again (even though she should have known people would be watching), then started to pull away, but Jack pulled her even closer, crushing his lips against hers in an ardent kiss. She struggled for a moment, then gave up and was about to return his kiss when he suddenly pulled away and smiled at her. She staggered forward, dizzy, then placed one hand on the bars of his cell before taking in a deep breath.

"I'll see you later, Your Highness.", he said teasingly in her ear, and she opened her eyes to look at him. He smirked at her, then turned around and walked over to Justin, glaring at him before going and settling down on the hay, toying with his hat boredly. Elizabeth watched as Justin locked both cells, and then hung the key ring up on a nail that had been pounded into the wall. She sighed, then shot one last look at Jack before heading out of the brig, making her way towards her cabin. She was hungry and tired and felt emotionally drained, and yet she felt as if she was walking on air. A lazy smile crept over her lips and she sighed.

They would reach Port Nassau the next day, that had been what Justin said while they were talking. They had made good time, there had been no storms, which had been a relief to everyone aboard. None of them were in the mood to deal with one, not even the Captain. It was nice to see the cloudless blue sky and sun for once, after all the rain and thunder of the battle and being on that island.

She made her way down the hall, then stopped at her door and placed her hand on the door knob with a loud sigh. Resting her forehead against the cool wood she relaxed, too tired to make her way inside her cabin. It would be followed by getting undressed, washing her face, combing her hair, and rethinking her plan before heading to bed, which was something she just didn't have the energy for. Once she realized that she couldn't fall asleep against the door, however, she groaned angrily.

Yawning, she slowly turned the door knob and staggered into the room, then shut it behind her before sluggishly making her way across the floor and collapsing on the bed. Elizabeth barely had time to tell herself that she would think it over later before she was fast asleep, finally at peace for the first time in about a week.

* * *

Justin stared at Jack through the bars, then leaned back against the hull and shut his eyes, a triumphant smirk creeping across his lips. It had worked perfectly, and now Elizabeth was gone. Sure it had been a lie to tell her that his shift was going to change soon, but it had only been to protect her. As far as he was concerned, she spent too much time around a man who had just recently hurt her, someone she couldn't and probably shouldn't trust. Besides, he really didn't care to see them all over each other, it crushed his hopes of ever being with her. However, he wasn't going to worry too much about it yet. He still had time, and when the plan was carried out he had decided that he was going with them all. He'd rather be a pirate than a naval officer, he had known that for quite some time. 

"So, are ye sure yer not a pirate, mate?" Justin sighed in annoyance and opened his eyes, meeting Jack's calm and collected gaze. "Because yer actin' like one."

"Telling the woman I care about a little white lie is nothing you should be _concerned_ about, _pirate_.", he replied in agitation. Jack chuckled.

"Ye think M' a threat t' her?" He studied the young man intently, then suddenly realization dawned on him. It wasn't about Elizabeth's safety at all, it was rivalry. Justin loved Elizabeth, and now - seeing as Jack and her had been caught in a passionate embrace once or twice (which was actually _their_ fault, but he wasn't concerned about that) - he considered himself a threat! Not _to _her, but to _him_. "Oh, that's just low."

"She told me herself that you were the cause of her pain for the last week or so. What am I_ supposed _to think, seeing her look at you coldly, and then the next thing I know your kissing her? How do I know you didn't forcefully kiss her?" Jack rolled his eyes and lay back on the hay, laying his hat across his eyes.

"Listen up, whelp, and listen carefully.", Jack grunted, waving his hand in the air blindly. "I can tell you love the lady. In fact, I don't blame you. Elizabeth is wonderful, and beautiful, and _smart_; I know that as well as the next person. But, with most people, there are things you _don't_ know about her. Her inner self, her past. _Everyone_ can see what she is on the outside, but only the closest people can know her inside out." He smiled and spread his arms out to the sides, trying to get more comfortable. "Number one, do not mistake that you are or have been the only man to ever love or care about her. There have been many before you, and there will be many after you. Two, she's not as innocent as she looks, and I am not talking about herself in question of being a virgin, because the last I knew she still was." Jack sat up and took his hat from his face, frowning slightly.

_Which means Will must have been a proper gentleman on that island. He _is_ a eunuch after all..._ Jack had to stifle a snort of amusement.

Justin stared at Jack coldly, his words sending cold shivers down his spine. A warning went off in the back of his mind, flashing red, and the only thing he could think was that he _really_ didn't trust Sparrow...at _all._ Pirates lied a lot, did they not? So maybe he was on his way to becoming one, but how could he know for sure that Jack wasn't lying about all of this? Though it didn't seem like something the man should necessarily lie about. Elizabeth _was_ wonderful, beautiful, and smart. It was just the way he said those things about her that made Justin want to strangle him.

When Jack spoke about Elizabeth there was a sense of respect and reverence; awe and adoration laced into his words. He spoke so highly of her, in a way that suggested he was more than a friend to Miss Swann. It made him envious to think of all the years he hadn't been around her, to grow up with her, to spend time just getting to know her the way _he_ was speaking of. Inside out, knowing all of her secrets, what made her the way she was.

"It's not my place to tell you.", Jack continued after a little while, noticing that the Lieutenant was currently deep in thought. When Justin shook his head and blinked he smiled, glad he wasn't talking to thin air any longer. Everything he was about to say was rather important if the man would ever learn that he just didn't _have_ a chance with Elizabeth, not ever...and that part of the reason was because a certain charming Captain of a certain stolen ship was staking claims and setting boundaries on a certain lovely, murderous young woman. "It's up to Elizabeth to tell ye, cause it's not me place, but let me forewarn you that she is not as harmless as she looks. Where was I?" He paused, then nodded. "Ah, yes. Three, if you think she's going to want to live in a small town, wear dresses, mend shirts, drink tea, and be a submissive little wife then ye are _very_ wrong. Savvy? But that all pales in total insignificance to the fact that you will never be with her because she is _mine._"

"Isn't that for _her_ to decide?", asked Justin bitterly, a hand going to his belt where his pistol was attached. Surely Captain Lang wouldn't care if one of the pirates died earlier than they were supposed to, would he? Jack gave him an odd smile and nodded slowly.

"I've no doubt. The fact is, though, that she has already decided who she wants." His eyes flickered warily to the pistol, then over to Mister Gibbs, who was sitting with his back to the way, finding deep interest in a piece of hay that had caught in the stitchings of his breeches. He let out a soft sigh, then chose his words carefully, chaining them together in his mind. Justin said nothing, but the strained look on his face and the rage in his eyes told Jack everything he needed to know. That he was pushing the wrong buttons, foolishly putting himself in danger. Wasn't that what he did _every_ day? Jack struggled to keep a smile from appearing on his lips, then shook his head. "Elizabeth Swann has _loved_, as far as I know, three people in her entire life time. William Turner, a boy she apparently met on her crossing to England when she was eight; Admiral James Norrington, who was just like you... it's a pity he died, I was rooting fer im'; and myself. Yes, me too, unless she was lying to me today, but I rather doubt it." He scooted back and leaned against the wall, crossing one leg over the other and pulling his hat down slightly so that it was at an angle. "Now, she let go of William because he was more like a brother to her, and she realized he didn't want the same things that she did." He had decided, in order to keep the whelp safe, not to mention anything about the curse or being the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ "James Norrington wanted to marry her, probably to become popular in society or something like that, and he ended up dying in battle. As for me, she wants everything _I_ want. She is my-" Jack suddenly snorted, wondering why he was trying to explain himself to some meddling pest. "Buggering hell, I don't have to tell you any of this, but I'll let you know _one _thing." Jack sprung to his feet and walked over, clutching the bars of the cell door in his hands. "I love Elizabeth with every fiber of my being."

* * *

The next day came to with swift speed. Elizabeth was awake at the crack of dawn, buzzing with nervous excitement. She hadn't to second guess that if they were caught, if this plan didn't _work_, then they would be hung. It didn't help any to know that it would all be her fault, either. She stripped of her dress quickly, threw on a light blue cotton gown, then tugged on some white stocking and slipped into a pair of leather black shoes that were _just_ the right size. 

It was slightly odd, she thought, that a Naval ship like this would have a stash of clothing for a young woman. They weren't a merchant ship.. However, she didn't dwell on it for very long, pushing the thoughts away as she combed through her hair with a brush feverishly, trying to make it settle normally against her back. She wanted her hair down today, not up; helping to make her plan work more smoothly.

Placing the brush down on the dresser, she shook her head, flipping the waves of brown and gold over her shoulder. Taking one last look in the mirror she smiled, then nodded before sighing and walking over to her bed. She made quick use of her hands, swapping and straightening out the sheets, then fluffed the pillows before nodding. Taking a step back she surveyed her work, then dusted off her hands and smiled. It was the least she could do to tidy up, after all they had done for her.

Once sure that the room looked decent enough, she turned about, then walked out the door and shut it behind her, now standing in the hall way. Her part of the plan was now half way done. Actually, Jack and Gibbs had most of the work, but with Justin's help it should flow very nicely.

She walked briskly towards the stairs, then went up them and appeared on deck, stopping for a moment and the delicious breeze that whipped against her face and hair. Tilting her head backwards, she parted her lips and took in a deep breath, the cold morning wind tasting wonderfully sweet and refreshing on her tongue. Elizabeth glanced around, then walked over to the railing and leaned against it, enjoying the beautiful sunrise. The sky was blue, the most silvery-blue she had ever set eyes upon, and yet as the sun rose and cast its rays upon the earth, it was as if the sky was melting by the warmth.

There were no clouds that could be seen, which seemed to add the captivating picture before her. The water was calm, gently lapping at the sides of the ship. There were no waves except for ones that the _Beautiful Horizon_ made as she glided along towards her destination. The longer Elizabeth stared, the more she realized it looked like liquid glass, or diamonds, shimmering in the light of the sun, which was already half way over the horizon.

"Amazing, isn't it." Elizabeth nodded and leaned further against the railing, a small smile lifting the corner of her mouth.

"It is. My father and I used to get up early and watch the sun rise, it was the only time we got alone together.", she said, looking over at Captain Lang and shaking her head. "I really cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me. You've been too kind. I wish I could repay you for your help, but I have nothing to offer." Gilheart shook his head, a trace of humor sparkling in his eyes.

"You need to offer nothing, Miss Triheart. We are here to help, and you _obviously_ needed it. I hope you found your room to your satisfaction?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, yes.", she said with a laugh. "I'm sorry about this dress though, it seems my other clothes have been recently disposed of. I could send it back to you once I get home and can change...", she suggested. Lang shook his head, turning to her so that he could see her fully.

"Keep it. We have plenty of spare cloths on this ship, just in case. It will not hurt to loose one. Besides, it looks very nice on you, if that's not too bold?" She smiled sweetly and turned towards him herself.

"No, of course not. Thank you.", she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. She reached up on her toes, then pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling back and looking up at the crow's nest. Gilheart touched his cheek with two fingers, turning slightly red, then sighed. "How long until we reach Port Nassau?", she asked after a moment, turning back to him, noticing without surprise that he was staring at her.

He shook his head and blinked before replying. "An hour, maybe less. We've made good time." She nodded and looked past him distantly, thinking. That would be great timing, but she'd have to get off this ship right away. It would be _very_ risky, but hopefully they would still be docking and not unload the prisoners _right_ away. If that happened...she didn't want to think about it, because honestly she had no back-up plan if that came to pass.

Excusing himself, Gilheart left her side and walked towards the helm, humming a cheery tune under his breath. Elizabeth watched him go, then turned away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. As far as she knew it had helped, but they'd just have to wait and see as to what the next hour brought with it.

* * *

"_Land ho!"_ Elizabeth looked up, then smiled. The last hour had gone by really fast, and nothing of extreme consequence came to pass. Actually, it had been the longest, more boring hour of her entire existence. At least, back when she was a proper Governor's daughter, she always had something to do with her hands to keep her occupied. Not this time though. There had been nothing to do but try and keep from blushing under the Captain's unwavering gaze from the helm. She briefly wondered if kissing him had been such a good idea after all, then shook her head. It was too late to change it now... 

"You ready?" Justin appeared next to her side, watching as they crept closer and closer towards docking.

"Yes.", she said, not bothering to look over at him. "You?"

"Yes, we're ready. Do you know what your going to do?" Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Justin, who's the one who _came_ up with this plan? Yes, I _know_ what I'm supposed to do. Question is, do you know what _your_ supposed to do? After all, if I screw up it's not that big of a deal, but if _you_ screw up...it's all your fault." Justin shifted beside her and she knew her words had gotten to him. "Don't be nervous.", she warned. "It makes it worse. Just...relax, alright?" She saw him nod, then sighed and turned around, watching the land in the distance become sharper and more clear to her eyes.

After a moment or so Justin walked off, having been called over to help secure the cannons. Elizabeth yawned and shut her eyes, resting his chin on the palm of her hand. Everything was going perfectly so far, and hopefully it would continue to do so. If not, they could always just fight their way out of there...but three against eighteen didn't sound fair to her, or realistic. By then, it would just be better to give in.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth barely opened her eyes, then shut them again and shook her head.

"Look around you. Is anyone else close?" She waited a moment, then smiled. "Good. Nothing really, to answer your question. What happens if we fail... What I'm going to do. I don't have another plan, and we couldn't fight. Though maybe you could whisk me over your shoulder and take me_far_ away, since I'd be the damsel in distress..." Jack chuckled. Elizabeth opened her eyes and glanced over at him, then did a double take, shocked.

Jack Sparrow was no longer Jack Sparrow. He looked like a Naval officer! Justin had gotten him a clean uniform, a hat, and a pair of dark black boots. The trinkets had been taken out of his hair, and then his dreadlocks had been pulled back and tied with a ribbon. There was no khol under his eyes any longer, and his beard had been unbraided and trimmed, not to mention the fact that his bandanna was gone. In fact, if it hadn't been for his voice, she would hardly recognize him!

The magnitude of her surprise must have shown on her face, for Jack had to hide a very amused grin.

"You look surprised." Elizabeth nodded, then stood up straight and turned towards him. She had glad she had gotten to know most to all of the men on board, because now it wouldn't look so suspicious talking to one of them.

"I am!", she said, then lowered her voice. "Jack, you look like a gentleman. Too bad your not really who your pretending to be, my father always wanted me to marry an officer of the Royal Navy." She reached up and straightened the collar of his shirt, then laughed softly. "You should go help before people start wondering why your talking to me. Go, shoo, I'll see you when we land." He nodded, then caught her hand in his and lifted it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Elizabeth shut her eyes to keep from swooning, and then suddenly the pressure was gone, and so was the person who had been adding it.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and watched his retreating form, then sighed and leaned against the railing, moving her eyes to the land, and the little town that she could now see outlined in the distance. While she stared at it something dawned on her, something big.

_You sacked Port Nassau without firing as single shot! Are you the pirate I've read about or not?_

So _this_ was the town that he had sacked! And from the looks of it they were still recovering, or so Captain Lang had said. Jack was so mysterious, and this intriguied her even more, knowing that she'd soon set foot in the town that he had once pillaged. However, this also posed quite a problem. Elizabeth wasn't sure if people would remember Jack or not, but she _was_ sure they wouldn't be very welcoming... She sighed, they would have to be extra careful.

About twenty minutes later they docked. Elizabeth walked over to Captain Lang, who was currently in the middle of yelling orders, and stopped right next to him. He paused, then turned to her and stared at her expectantly.

"Thank you for the safe passage, but I really must be going. My father and mother might have survived, and I'd like to know their condition as soon as possible.", she said. He nodded, then looked about quickly as if deciding upon something.

"May one of us escort you to the edge of town, make sure you arrive there safely? I would do so myself, but I have business of my own that I need to deal with." She bowed her head, blushing slightly.

"Well, it's not necessary, but that would be helpful. May I request as to who it is?" She gave him no time to answer. "Lieutenant Justin Marshall is an old friend of mine. I've not seen him in years, not since our family moved from the Americas. I'm sure my parents would be overjoyed to see him again." She lifted her head and smiled, and grinned inwardly when he smiled back.

"Since you asked, I see no problem with it." He looked above her head, trying to pinpoint the young man. "Justin! Get over here." Justin waved in reply, then finished securing the last cannon before walking over and stopping next to both of them.

"Aye sir?"

"You will escort Miss Triheart to her house. She says you are an old friend of hers?" He nodded, glancing over at Elizabeth, who was trying hard to keep from looking _too_ happy. Justin had to admit that she was doing a good job so far, but her part was now over.

"Yes, sir, that would be correct. Thank you, I would be happy to see her family again. Are you sending out the others to get supplies?" The older man thought for a moment, then nodded.

"We _are_ a bit low on food, and gunpowder too.", he said, thinking.

"I'll gather up a party who will be in charge of getting those supplies for you, Captain, and you can go with the first mate and check up on the town.", Justin suggested. Gilheart narrowed his eyes, then nodded slowly.

"That would be very helpful. Thank you, Marshall." He turned to Elizabeth. "Well, Miss Triheart, I must be off. It's been a pleasure meeting you." He took her hand and kissed it, then walked over towards the stairs. Sighing in relief, she turned to Justin.

"Go get Jack.", she whispered, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here, an' so is Gibbs. Come, we should leave _now_ before they find out that those aren't bodies under those blankets, but piles of packed hay." Elizabeth nodded, then left Justin to quickly gather up a party of people to go ashore. She walked down the gangplank, then stumbled forward, not used to being on land. It wasn't her fault that she wobbled and it..._didn't._ Jack chuckled, catching up to her, Gibbs next to him. She huffed, then shook her head and started down the road, dusting off the front of her dress and running her fingers through her hair.

After a little while of walking Justin caught up with them. As they made their way through the town Elizabeth paused. There was one part of the plan that she_hadn't_ thought of. How were they going to get out of there? They couldn't commandeer a ship, it would be too hard; they _would_ be caught. She bit her lip, then nervously brought her hand to her face and put her hand over her mouth, looking troubled. Jack stopped too, looking at her in confusion. She glanced up, and he could see the worry in her eyes. She stared at him, then suddenly got an idea.

"Jack, do you know anyone in this town? Someone that could perhaps help you?" Jack tilted his head back and looked at her coolly, thinking. Suddenly, he smirked.

"I see what your getting at. Don't know why I didn't think of that meself, t' be honest. Yer in luck though, Lizzie. I do know someone, who's indebted t' me at the moment. Owes me money, but e' has a ship, an' that will work fine too. I'll go find im', an' meet ye back here in ten minutes." He glanced over at Gibbs, who nodded, then started off towards an inn to the side of the town square.

Gibbs watched him go, knowing full well why Jack had wanted him to stay. It was no secret that his captain had a hatred towards Elizabeth's old friend. It didn't really bug him, however, and he yawned. Once Jack was out of sight he stretched, then glanced over at Elizabeth and Justin. After a moment of disbelief he went pale, then looked around wildly. A sense of dread washed over him, and after a few seconds of indecision he ran after Jack, scrubbing at his face with his hands. They were no where to be seen! How could they have just _disappeared?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for all the beautiful, breath-taking reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Elizabeth followed after Justin, his grip tight around her wrist as he pulled her towards the beach. She frowned and stumbled, trying to catch up with him, though it wasn't very easy to do so in a dress, not to mention her shoes were starting to feel rather uncomfortable. Breathless, she tugged against his hold on her, wondering why he was running and where they were going. Where was Jack?!

"Justin! Justin, stop!", she pleaded, and he finally slowed down, relaxing his grip just a little. "Where are we going? Where are the others? I thought we were supposed to stay with Gibbs!" She watched as he looked around frantically, then glanced over at her.

"You must not have heard. Jack and Gibbs went to find their friend, and told you and me to meet them on the beach.", he said. Her face fell, and she thought about it. She realized she must have been deep in thought and not heard Jack say that. Why would Justin lie to her, anyways? He wouldn't, and besides, she trusted him.

"Alright. Wait, though, I'm tired." She collapsed into the sand and brushed the hair from her face, thankful for the feeling of the cool breeze on her skin. Justin watched her silently, wondering almost guiltily if he should have taken her from them. Yet, he thought, it wasn't really kidnap. She wasn't struggling against him, and in any case he was doing her a favor. Jack didn't deserve her. She deserved someone better, someone that she wanted. He didn't trust anything the pirate had told him; he hadn't heard Elizabeth say anything about loving Jack.

Waves of cold ice washed through him as he remembered what Jack had last said. Was it true? Could a pirate really love someone? He was dishonest, disloyal, and sneaky. Justin could no more trust the word of a pirate, than he could the word of a drunk. Besides, he had been scheduled to be hung. No, Elizabeth wasn't meant for him. She should be with someone better than that.

Elizabeth sighed and stared out to sea, then slid the shoes off her feet and buried her toes into the warm sand, resting her chin on her knees. She wondered where Jack and Gibbs was, and who that friend would be. She was almost surprised that someone owed Jack money, and not the other way around. Well, there was a first for everything, she supposed. Sighing, she stared out at the water, wondering where they would be headed. To Shipwreck Cove, maybe, in order to get a ship and track down the _Black Pearl?_ That was her best guess. She figured Jack would do anything to get his precious ship back, and since it was like a home to her too, she'd follow him.

In fact, she realized that she would follow him anywhere, to the ends of the earth and back, just to be with him. She didn't want to be alone without him anymore. The world was duller, the ache in her heart sharper, the realization that Jack wasn't around closing in on her and making it hard to breathe. She had gone through hell once, pain and guilt clawing at her, and she didn't ever want to have to go through it again. Besides, Jack had never _deserved _to die. Had she ever asked for forgiveness from him for that? Elizabeth bit her lip and slowly lifted her gaze from the water to the sun, studying it for a brief moment. It was hanging fully in the sky now; blinding her. She knew the answer almost immediately, and it stung. She never _had_ asked him for forgiveness, nor had she ever thanked him for giving them a chance.

After a moment of bitter reflection she heard Justin plop down into the sand next to her, stretching out his legs and sighing. She glanced over at him, blinking to try and regain her vision and see _him_ instead of a bright white light that seemed to follow her eyesight where ever she looked. She shut her eyes, then lifted a hand and rubbed them before staring at him again.

"How long do you think it will be until they get back?", she asked, and Justin shrugged.

"See that ship that's docked over yonder?", he asked, pointing to the docks with two fingers. "It's the one closest to us? That's the one Jack was talking about. So I guess that once we see people starting to get on then we'll know that we should head over and meet them there." Elizabeth nodded slowly, studying the ship. _The Charlotte_ was painted on the side in bright yellow letters, and Elizabeth smiled slightly despite her gloomy thoughts about the past.

"Your coming with us then?" Justin smiled and leaned back on his elbows, watching her. He had been waiting for that question for some time now, and after a considerable amount of thought he had made his decision.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle.", he replied, staring over at her with a small smile. "I can't be in the Navy any longer, it's been suffocating me ever since I joined. I _know_ it's what my father wanted me to do, but _I_ never wanted to do it. I want to be free, I want to do what _I_ want to do, I want to be able to wear the clothes you do and actually have an adventure, actually do something worth while! You spoke of freedom, you made it sound like it was amazing. I believe you, and I want to come with you." Elizabeth stared at him, then slowly nodded, a small grin slowly lifting her lips.

"As I said, once you taste what it's like there is _no_ going back. You can join the crew once Jack and I find the _Black Pearl._ You'll _love _it!" She sighed and shifted her gaze to the ships that were docked in the distance. Justin felt a bitter pang of guilt, but quickly pushed it away. No, he finally had her and he'd not loose her. Not again, not to some stupid, lowly _pirate._

Justin nibbled on his lower lip, then lay back in the sand, staring up at the sky before shutting his eyes. Elizabeth glanced over at him, then smiled amusedly and quietly got to her feet, careful not to disturb him. Once she was sure he'd not heard her, she crept down the the water line, slipping off her shoes and tossing them behind her carelessly. She watched the water creep up the sand and lap at her toes, causing her to giggle softly and step forward slightly, the water covering her feet. It was cold, deliciously cold, and she shut her eyes before breathing in deeply.

She waded in until she was up to her ankles, the hem of her dress ripping around her legs because of the strong winds which clawed at her. Jack was on her mind, she found that he always was, and her eyes flickered over to the docks again. Where _was_ he? She missed him, she wanted him around her. To pull her into his arms and make her forget with just a kiss, to see his smile and hear his laugh and just know everything would be okay. He was bewitchingly beautiful in every way, so damn mysterious, and so unbelievingly brilliant... It was no _wonder_ she had fallen so hard for him!

She dug her heels into the wet sand and shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively. She could almost imagine Jack wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her back against his chest, burying his face into her hair and whispering sweet words in her ears; promises and declarations of love for her. Yet, she lowered her head and opened her eyes, the comfort of her imagination vanishing. She did not know if he loved her or not, and she would not press him for an answer. It wasn't her place to do so...it was up to him to tell her if he did or not.

A splashing noise from behind her caught her attention, and she turned to see Justin walking towards her, his pants rolled up to his knees and his coat left back on the beach along with her shoes and his boots. Elizabeth smiled at him and nodded, then looked back out at the sparkling waters, curious as to how far the water expanded in that certain direction. She could see no faint outline of land on the horizon, only waves of glittering blue and green.

"You can't stay away, can you?", he asked, breaking the silence. She shook her head.

"No. I _love _the sea." She laughed softly. "I think I might be addicted to it." Justin chuckled, then stopped next to her, thrusting his hands into his pockets and narrowing his eyes, staring out to sea himself. After a moment, however, his eyes drifted back and trained on her, watching as her hair fluttered around her face when the wind caught hold of it. He lifted one hand and moved it to her face, brushing the hair back and tucking it behind her ear. She glanced at him sharply, causing him to freeze, then when a small smile flickered across his lips he sighed in relief and pulled his hand away from her face.

Elizabeth lowered her eyes to the water that swirled around her feet, grimacing inwardly. It felt weird to have someone else touch her when all she wanted was Jack's touch. Jack's hands, Jack's lips, Jack's breath on her neck. She scowled, then moved her gaze over to the docks, hoping that they wouldn't have to wait any longer.

She gasped, a delighted smile lifting her lips. Spinning around, she ran back up to the beach, the water splashing up onto the skirts of her dress and soaking the fabric. Having been able to care less, she scooped up her shoes and his coat, then started off in sprint towards the docks, her heart thudding in her chest. Jack was back, he was _back,_and finally they could talk without being in danger.

Suddenly, she slowed down, a surprised look creeping across her face. Was she _that_ obsessed with him? Her breath quickened and her insides clenched at just the _thought _of the notorious pirate. She sighed, then shook her head. She knew better than to get her hopes up. What if he did not love her the way she loved him? It would be better to control her excitement, although she doubted she could will her body into submission. She had held her feelings back for many years, and once she let it out there was no stuffing them back in. It was like flinging herself into the raging rapids of a river. Once in, there was no climbing back out. All she had to do was wait, hope, and enjoy the time she had with the one man who had been there for her, to listen and comfort her. (She had decided to ignore the issue of him leaving her until they could further discuss it in privacy.)

With a heavy sigh she walked towards the ship, her bare feet making indents in the sand as she went, the grains catching between her toes and drying there. Making her way onto the docks, she stopped and looked up the gangplank of _The Charlotte_, her eyes solemn. It wasn't the _Pearl,_ that was for sure. It would be weird to be on a different ship, one that was not her home. Elizabeth couldn't even _imagine _the pain Jack felt; having lost his ship for the third time to the same, persisting bastard. The _Pearl_ was a symbol of his freedom. It was his refuge, his pride, and his home. She knew she couldn't do anything to ease the pain, but she _was_ there for him, as she would always be. At least, for as long as he would have her around.

She stepped forward, looking around for Jack, when a hand with a cloth was clamped over her mouth and nose. She inhaled and struggled in a fit of panic, twisting to try and see who was keeping her from breathing. Her eyesight blurred, and she shut her eyes, her mind becoming clouded with confusion. She went limp, a sensation of horrible burning pain crashed through her, and then the world spun away as she fell into a deep black pit, loosing consciousness.

* * *

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning impatiently. Either this man was drunk or completely deranged, how _else_ could he not get what he was asking? 

"Let me rephrase this for you.", he grumbled, shaking his head as the man leaned back against the chair and propped his boots up on the table, raising his hand and signaling to be brought another glass of ale. "You owe me money. Instead of paying me in shillings, I'd rather ye lend me a ride on yer pretty little boat, er...ship, savvy? It's just about half a week's journey from here, an' I'd be _much_ obliged.", he said through gritted teeth, sparing a glance at the waitress who slammed the mug down on the table and spun around, walking off towards the bar.

"Aye, I got that.", said Mitchell, frowning and reaching for the mug. He lifted it to his lips and took a long swig, then set it down before folding his arms across his chest. "Yet, men are nigh trustworthy round these parts. They all lie an' steal an' cheat t' get what they want. Sooo," he stared at Jack, his gaze distrustful, "how can I know if yer who ye say ye are or not?", he questioned, and Jack let out an agitated growl. He had no time for this, he wanted to get back to Elizabeth as soon as possible. Not to mention that the longer he stayed, the more of a chance there was that the Navy would go looking for the missing "fugitives". He passed a hand over his face wearily, then sat up straight, suddenly in no mood to play around any longer.

He was just about to give the man a piece of his mind when Gibbs suddenly stormed in and crossed the tavern quickly, stopping next to Jack. His captain looked up, bewildered, then his eyes suddenly widened in annoyance and worry.

"What the hell are_ you _doing here?", he asked in a strained voice, clenching his fists and getting to his feet. "Yer supposed t' be watching Elizabeth! I don't trust that _friend_ of er's." Gibbs blinked, rather pale.

"That's just it, Jack! Elizabeth an' Justin, they be gone! I only looked away fer a moment t' see where ye were headed, an' then the next thing I knew they were no longer standin' next t' me." Jack blinked, then his eyes hardened angrily. That _bastard!_ He spun around, then grabbed Mitchell by the collar and yanked him to his feet.

"Ye will _give_ me that ride I need or I'll send a bullet through yer worthless head, savvy?", he asked, shoving the man backwards. Mitchell stared at him, clearly stunned, his face devoid of all emotion until Jack pulled out his pistol and cocked it, holding it level with the man's forehead. The magnitude of the situation clicked into place, and then he nodded, his skin turning ashen in a second.

"My ship is called_ The Charlotte._ Meet me there in five minutes.", he gasped, then ran around Jack and made his way towards the door, all the while glancing over his shoulder and hoping that his life wouldn't end now that the man knew the ship's name.

The moment Jack had lost sight of the man, he turned on Gibbs, his eyes dark and filled with rage. The first mate grimaced, then motioned for him to follow before heading out of the tavern. He had a general idea of which direction the two had gone, but he also knew that in no way would Elizabeth leave Jack's orders unheeded. She was a stubborn lass, to be sure, but Mister Gibbs was wise. Elizabeth loved Jack, there was no doubt, and as far as he knew Jack loved the young woman too. She would have stayed there and waited, not run off. There had been no _reason_ to do what she had done. Which meant only one thing.

_Justin_ had taken her either against her will, or lied to get her to come with him.

Now if only he knew where they had run off to...

* * *

Elizabeth moaned and rolled over onto her stomach, flinging her arms over her head to fend off the evil headache that had claimed her and was currently trying to drag her down until she gave in and let go. Fighting against the pain, she lay there for a couple moments longer, then cautiously placed her hands on either side of her head and pushed herself up into a kneeling position. 

The room spun around her, and when blinding flash of white pain shot through her she winced, lifting her fingers to her temples to try and ease the soreness. Yet the she realized, as the pain dimmed, that it wasn't just her head, but her whole entire body. What had happened? She tried to think, but after a moment realized she couldn't recall anything that had happened after sitting with Justin-

_Justin!_ Where was he? And where was...

She paused, a wave of unease washing through her. Lifting her head, she opened her eyes and slowly looked around once her vision cleared. Twisting around, she sat down cross-legged on the mattress, then scanned her eyes across the room, confused.

Elizabeth was on a ship. With the rocking and lulling of the room, and the sound of water crashing against the hull, she had no doubts. She had been placed in the sleeping quarters after she had passed out (it was coming back to her), and now she was all alone. Glancing down at herself, she blinked when she didn't see a blue dress, but breeches and a white shirt instead. Her side ached horribly, and when she lifted her shirt up she saw bandages.

She flinched away, not wanting to know what had happened to her, then started to climb off the bed with the intent of finding someone familiar.

"Get back on that bed, Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked up sharply (and immediately regretted it because of the feeling of nausea which claimed her at the quick movement) and grimaced, then slowly sat back down, staring at Justin helplessly. He shut the door behind him, looking grim, a small bag clutched in his hand. Moving towards her, he pulled up a chair and sat down, then placed the bag in his lap and rummaged through it. "I have to change your bandages."

She continued to stare at him, starting to wonder what had happened after she had passed out. He looked awful, that was the first thing she noticed. His head was bandaged, his face was scratched and bloodied, and his clothing was stained a dark red. The feeling of unease grew, and she gripped the sheets in her hands to anchor herself, not trusting that she wouldn't collapse back on the bed in a faint.

"What happened?", she asked hoarsely, leaning on one hand as she placed the other behind her back. He sighed, then lifted the shirt up and stared at the bandages, making a clicking sound before pulling back and reaching into his bag, searching for the bandages and cleaning alcohol that would keep the wound from being infected. "How long have I been unconscious?" Justin sighed and placed the bag on the floor, then placed a needle and thread on his knee, preparing.

"About eighteen hours.", he said at last. "You got it the worst." He cut the string with his teeth, then paused, thinking. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. "No, I take that back. You didn't get it the worst, someone else did." Elizabeth nodded, then watched as he lifted her shirt and started to undo the bandages wrapped around her middle. She waited, then gasped in pain as the air hit her wound, making her eyes water. She blinked back the moisture, then stared at her side, dumbfounded. "You were shot, Elizabeth.", he said. "It's lucky that the bullet missed all the internal organs. We got the bullet out, but we didn't have time to treat you."

"What happened?", she pressed, wincing as he took a wet cloth and dabbed it over the wound. It stung for a moment or so, and then he pulled back, placed the cloth over to mouth of the alcohol bottle, then tipped it back so that it would get wet. A second or two later he was pressing it against the bullet hole. She screamed and grimaced, then relaxed, the pain fading into a dull, burning ache in her side. He sighed, holding the cloth against her skin, then shook his head.

"It all happened so fast. I was going up the dock after you, when someone grabbed me from behind and hit me over the head. I struggled, then managed to get away and turned around, punching the man in the face." He pulled the cloth back and caressed his knuckles for a moment before picking up the needle and staring at the open, bleeding wound with worry. "The Navy, apparently, had found out that Jack and Gibbs had gone, and that I had helped them escape. He sent someone to follow us and see where we were headed, then ambushed us and the captain's crew." He sighed. "The next thing I knew you were found bleeding and unconscious on the docks, Jack kneeling over you and shaking you, probably trying to wake you up. He and I carried you up on deck and in here, then went back out to fight."

Elizabeth felt a faint tugging in her side, and didn't have to look to know that he had started stitching up her side. She shut her eyes, gripping the sheets tightly, then suddenly opened her eyes quickly and gasped, tears blurring her vision. Justin looked up in concern, then stilled his movements.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered apologetically. "Am I hurting you?" She shook her head, biting her lower lip and trying not to let the panic she felt take her over.

"Why isn't Jack stitching my wounds? Where is he?", she asked, swallowing. Justin stared at her grimly, then went back to his task, ignoring her question. That only made her worry more, and she fidgeted on the bed, trying hard not to cry. Shutting her eyes, she felt the tears burn like lava against the back of her eyelids, trickling down her face despite how hard she fought to keep them back.

Justin leaned forward and snapped the remaining thread with a knife, then put the needle aside and looked over his work. He nodded, then placed everything back in his bag except that which would need to be sterilized. Finally, he grabbed something and set it in his lap before shutting the bag and kicking it to the side. He looked at the item in his hands, then looked up at Elizabeth, grimacing at the look of pain of her face. He watched as she tugged her shirt down again, then sighed.

"Jack is dead.", he whispered finally, placing the item on her lap. She opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she glanced at it.

It was Jack's compass.

She choked on a sob, picking it up and cradling it in her hands, the news of Jack's death not quite registering yet. She felt numb, all of her, and she hurt as if she had been crushed almost to the point of death.

"He had fought hard, but someone shot him in the chest. I tried to save him, but by the time I reached him it was too late. He was already gone." Elizabeth stared dully at the compass, then gripped it tightly in her hands and hung her head. Ice washing through her veins, making her teeth chatter, and then she was sobbing; trembling until she couldn't stop. Justin stood up, then sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, rocking her from side to side and she sobbed against his chest, holding the compass to her heart. He soothed her, but it only made her cry harder, and soon he realized that she was speaking. Her words were garbled, mashed together, but the more he listened the more he realized that Jack had been right.

Elizabeth _did_ love him.

"No, he can't be dead. _NO!_", she sobbed, shaking him. "I love him, I _love_ him! So much. I need him, I can't live without him! He can't be dead, I don't believe you. I _don't believe you!_" She went limp against him, trembling and shaking, and he sighed before tightening his arms around her. She gasped, feeling as if someone had stabbed her in the back, then yanked herself out of his arms and stood, looking at him. "He's not dead.", she whispered sternly, the tears still streaming down her face, then spun around and rushed for the door. He jumped up and went after her, grabbed her by the shoulders and locking her arms around her like two bars. She struggled madly, then gave in, the shredded remains of her composure crumbling into nothing. She turned around, then let him lead her back to the bed and push her back against the pillows.

Elizabeth melted into them without a fuss, then let him tuck her in, staring at the opposite wall with empty eyes. Justin looked at her, disturbed at how eerie she looked, then placed the compass beside her before brushing her hair from her face. She didn't glance at him, but kept her eyes on the door. One hand reached for the compass and pulled it close to her, and then finally she sighed and shut her eyes, letting out a shaky sob.

"You need to stay in bed and let yourself heal, Elizabeth.", he said softly. "If you get up and run around your stitches are sure to come undone." She didn't reply, but he knew she had heard him. "Where are we headed?", he asked finally. He waited, then shook his head and turned to go when he didn't get an answer.

"Shipwreck Cove.", she whispered, her voice strained with grief. "I don't care what happens, just get me there." He nodded, then pressed against the doorknob and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him so as not to disturb her.

Once she was sure he was gone, she lifted the compass and brushed her thumb across the lid, staring at the intricate designs. She took in a deep breath, and while worrying her lower lip with her teeth, flipped the compass open. She watched as the needle ticked a couple of times, then spun around. Her face contorted in pain, and then she snapped the lid shut, pressing her lips to the cover and gasping. It was as if there was a hole in her chest, one that could not be fixed, could not be filled but by one person.

And that person was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**A/N:**_ Thank you for all the perfectly amazing reviews! 200 plus reviews! I'm amazed!_

**Spoiler:**_I'm 100 __**Sparrabeth**__, but you'll just have to endure this chapter, kay? If you __**really**__ knew me, you'd know that it will all get better...sooner or later. Besides, there **has **be a plot line, right? __I want to make this story as __**long**__ as possible!! _

_And as for Jack... -Evil laughter-_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Elizabeth walked briskly down the cool hallway, still not used to how long and twisting her home was. There was probably _still_ rooms she had never been in, as well as secret corridors and passage ways Teague hadn't mentioned while giving her the tour of her new palace. Well, maybe it wasn't a palace _exactly,_ but it sure felt like one to her. The place was huge, winding, and filled with staircases and hallways like the one she was currently rushing down. It was still amazing to her, or _would_ have been...

Every morning was a nightmare, every night her own personal hell. She no longer found joy in anything, nothing made her happy.

She entered the main hall and looked around, spotting Teague sitting in the back with his guitar in hand. She nodded, and he nodded back, strumming the strings softly, the chords of music filling the air and comforting her. She walked over and sat down in an empty chair, then stared at him quietly until he finished the song, the music fading off into the distance. He placed the instrument to the side, then leaned back, folding his hands in his lap; ancient, warm eyes trained on her.

"Why have you summoned me?", she asked quietly after a moment. His lips twitched in a small smile, but her face stayed calm and devoid of all emotion.

"I did not summon ye, yer friend did.", he said after a moment, his gaze suddenly solemn. She turned in her chair and watched as Justin walked towards her, hands thrust into the pockets of his breeches. She jumped to her feet, then tilted her head to the side, the compass swinging from her belt. She hadn't let it out of her sight, not since... She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. Not since Jack had died...

"Snap out of it, Elizabeth.", Justin said bitterly, walking forward and gripping her shoulders, shaking her slightly. Her eyes snapped open and she studied him, her expression grim. "You've been nothing but a living shell since we arrived here. It's not like you!"

"Let me go.", she whispered, but his grip only tightened until she was sure that she'd get bruises.

"Damn it! It's been two months, and you've still not let _him_ go!", he cried, shaking her again, but harder. Tears filled her eyes, and he stared at her for a moment, breathing heavily, his eyes narrowed. "You cannot cling to the past forever, Elizabeth. You must let him go."

"Why should I let Jack go?", she asked, her voice tight with pain. "Why should I let his memory go when there is nothing the future can offer me? Is it so _terrible _for me to mourn him, to _miss_ him?" She reached for the compass, finding comfort in touching it.

"No, but your dragging it out! Elizabeth, you barely eat, you rarely sleep, and now your locking yourself away in your room and letting no one in! Your look like your a walking corpse!" She flinched away from him, then sunk back down in her chair, glancing over at Teague and pressing her lips together to keep from sobbing openly. He stared back at her, shaking his head.

"Jackie would not want ye t' be this way. He'd want ye t' be happy, lass, not t' beat yerself up bout' his death. Twasn't yer fault, and ye _know_ that." She said nothing, only clutched the item in both hands, her knuckles turning white with the effort. "The Brethren have noticed yer behavior, and they're starting to get a bit restless bout' this all. They respect that yer hurting right now, but..." He sighed. "They've called a meeting fer tomorrow night, t' discuss it." If he had hoped that she'd show some emotion about the news, he was wrong. She stared at him, brown eyes dulled, face worn with grief.

"I loved Jack.", she whispered, staring at his father. "I loved Jack more than I've ever loved anyone else." She hung her head, shutting her eyes tightly. "I _miss_ him, so much." Her voice was strained, and then her shoulders starting shaking in silent sobs, tears rolling down her face and dripping onto her hands.

"So do I.", Teague said, then looked over at Justin, who's hands were clenched into fists. Her words hurt him. She still had no idea that he loved her, that he adored her everything. Yet, she had made it quite clear over the past few weeks that all she wanted was to be friends with him; that she had never loved him, and that she couldn't see them together in the future. He could tell by the way she avoided him, and her words about Jack.

Maybe she didn't _know_ how he felt about her. Maybe he needed to tell her, to comfort her and help her through the terrible pain she felt about Jack's sudden death. He sighed, then walked over and grasped her arm gently, pulling her to her feet. Taking one look at Teague, he nodded, then led the sobbing woman out of the room and down the hall. She dragged her feet, and he stopped with a sigh before wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her along, pleased when she didn't resist him.

Once they reached her room, she pulled away from him, then placed her curled hand on the door, slowly allowing her fingers to relax until her palm rested against the surface of the wood. She let go of the compass with her other hand, then glanced at the indents in her skin and sighed.

"I'm sorry for getting so frustrated.", Justin whispered after a moment, watching her while she seemed to be lost in dreary, morbid thoughts. "I'm just worried about you." Elizabeth nodded, then finally lifted her head to look at him. He smiled, then reached over and pushed the hair from her face, watching intently as her eyes fluttered shut, hearing her sigh softly. Taking this as an invitation, he trailed the back of his hand across her cheek and down to her neck, waiting to she if she would react angrily.

She never did. He blinked, then slowly cupped her jaw and leaned in, his breath hot on her face. Her eyes flickered open, but then his lips were pressed against hers, making her gasp. She started to pull away, but he curled his arm around her waist, pulling her further against him. She gave a small sob, trying to get out of his embrace, but after a moment gave in and melted against him, shutting her eyes and relishing the feeling of his lips against her own.

Almost shocked to the point of disbelief, he deepened the kiss slowly, feeling her hands run up his chest and wrap around his neck. Something inside him knew that this was wrong, that he was using her while she was hurting, and that when she felt better she'd kick his ass. Yet, it felt so damn good, and he found that he'd risk the ass kicking just to kiss her for a bit longer. Her lips were so soft, so inviting, and waves of warmth rushed through his body, shaking him to the core.

He groaned softly, and then she gasped and pulled back, staring at him with wide, horrified eyes. He stared back, and then saw her lift her hand and place it over her mouth, eyes filling with tears. He let her go and stepped away, knowing full well that it was over, watching as she fumbled with the doorknob, threw open the door, then slammed it behind her.

* * *

Elizabeth locked the door, then collapsed on the bed and buried her face against the pillow, sobs ripping from her throat and echoing loudly around the room. She was shaking, terrified but what she had done, by what _they_ had done. Justin had _kissed_ her! _Justin_, not Jack! Never Jack...he'd never kiss her again. She'd never find out if he loved her, she'd never feel him hold her, never feel his hands on his face or his lips on her skin... More tears gushed down her face when she realized that, then she sat up and clutched the pillow to her chest. She felt so empty, so _cold_, and it was as if the walls were falling down around her; suffocating her, choking her to death. The pain in her heart intensified, and she put the pillow over her head, trying to make the piercing screams that rang in her ears go away. 

At the sound of a knock on her door she pulled the pillow away, then quickly pushed it back against her ears, falling down on the bed, the screams getting louder and louder... She moaned and whimpered and curled up into a ball, but then someone was shaking her, pulling the pillow out of her grasp and laying down next to her, cradling her against their chest. Shushing her, she realized it was _her_ who was doing the screaming, but the pain hurt so much...

"Make it stop!", she sobbed, turning around and coming face to face with Justin, who was looking worried. "Make it stop, make it _stop_.", she begged. He looked into her glossy, tearful eyes, then ran his fingers soothingly through her hair, causing her to cry even more. "I can't get out, it hurts too much, _please_.", she whispered, her face contorting in pain. "Please, I can't do this anymore, I _can't_." She gripped his shirt in her hands, blinded by the tears, but then she felt his lips brush lightly against hers. She paused, frozen, then felt him press his mouth to her lips again, this time more firmly. She clung to him tightly, pulling him closer, realizing that the pain faded away the more he kissed her. It was as if the emptiness she felt, the loneliness she had to battle with every day had suddenly been filled, if only for a moment. It wasn't Jack, Justin would _never _amount to him, but she wasn't hurting as bad anymore.

She pulled back and shut her eyes, then ducked her head, resting her forehead against his shoulder. He sighed, a pleasant smile spreading across his lips, then fingered her hair and brought it to his mouth to kiss the lock in his hand.

"I love you, Elizabeth.", he whispered, and felt her stiffen. "I've loved you ever since I was twelve years old." She let out a shaky sigh, and then lifted her head to look at him, her eyes filled with shock.

"_Justin..._" Her voice was sad. "We can't-" Justin blinked, then cut her off with a kiss. She didn't respond, only lay limp in his embrace, half-heartedly pushing against his shoulder with her free hand, then other trapped under her body.

"Can't you think about it? Liza', I've not seen you smile _or_ heard you laugh in a long time. Your pushing everyone out, it's not _healthy._" Elizabeth frowned, then pulled back slightly. He stared at her, then stifled a groan of frustration when she sat up and stared out the window, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I love Jack.", she said firmly, cringing. "I admit I'm hurting, but kissing you was wrong." She shook her head, seeing him prop himself up on his elbows out of the corner of her eye. "Even if it..._did_ make the pain go away. Justin, I'm _lonely_, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to move on and love someone else. In fact, I might not be ready for a very long time." She sighed, dropping her head to her knees, starting to shake. "I wish...", she whispered, taking in a sharp breath, "I wish I could have seen him one last time, been able to say goodbye. There were so many things which should have been spoken, which should have stayed unspoken, that should have been amended." She pursed her lips, holding back the tears. "He didn't deserve to die, not again."

"Wait.", he said, sitting up fully. "What do you mean, _again?_" She lifted her head and looked over at him, her eyes cold and hard.

"I killed him.", she whispered, staring at him. He blinked, and she noticed with satisfaction that he moved away from her a fraction. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out, and he shut it again, looking around uneasily. "I chained him to the mast and left him to die as the _Pearl_ went down, to give the rest of the crew a chance to live." She sighed. "And I regret it, _so much._ I just...I never got to say that I was sorry, so very _very_ sorry." Tears filled her eyes again, but this time she blinked them away angrily, sick of being weak and hurting all the time.

She was the Pirate King, and she knew full well that Jack would _not_ want her like this. No, she was afraid to think what he'd do if he saw her at that exact moment. She reflected grimly that he'd probably laugh, pull her up on her feet, and kiss her until she had regained faith in herself. Faith was something she had lost a long time ago, the moment she had found out he was dead and that her life was no longer worth living.

"But...he should have been _dead _then.", Justin whispered finally, grasping for words. Was _this_ what Jack had meant when he said that she wasn't innocent? That she had the murder of someone hanging over her head?

"I went to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch him back.", she replied after a moment in a whisper, staring at nothing in particular, lost once again in her thoughts. "I faced things worse than hell to retrieve him."

"You felt guilty." She sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, I felt guilty that I killed him. Yet, it was _more_ than that. The world was less bright, and my whole body ached at his absence." She paused as her own words processed in her mind, and then her face darkened. "Like it aches now.", she added bitterly, shivering. Then he blinked and turned to him. "I locked the bloody door, how did you get in here?" He smirked and rummaged in his pocket, then held up a small metal key.

"Teague slipped it to me before we left. He's worried about you, and he had every reason to be. You were screaming, I though you were _killing_ yourself." Elizabeth chuckled coldly, a morbid smile crossing her lips.

"Doesn't sound so bad, at the moment.", she murmured, then yelped and found herself pinned against the bed, Justin hovering over her with an enraged look on his face; eyes filled with desperation.

"Don't you _ever_ think about killing yourself!", he growled, pressing her wrists down into the mattress above her head. She stared up at him tearfully, her eyes terrified eyes trained on him. He blinked, then his eyebrows knitted together. "You do _not_ deserve to die; hope is not lost. Your _young_, you have your whole life ahead of you!"

"Hope is already lost, it was the moment you told me he was dead.", she spat, anger quickly taking over her shock. "There is nothing left to live for, _nothing._ I see nothing in my future." She sighed. "Justin, my heart is already taken by another. I care for you, but as a friend _only_." His grip loosened, and he shut his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. "I suppose it is my fault for leading you on for so long, but I've been hurting. Why couldn't you help me get through it as a friend, instead of trying to win over my affections?", she asked, slipping her wrists out of his grasp and pushing him away. She sat up, adverting her eyes, then rested her forehead against her palms of her hands.

"I _love_ you.", he whispered, as if that excused what he had done. "I hate seeing you so distraught." He sighed. "I want to see you smile again, to see your eyes glitter with life and not..._death._"

"_Please._", she replied, shaking her head. "You've helped me survive these past couple of months, but do _not _press your luck." She lifted her head weakly. "I'll have to ask you to leave. I'm tired; I need to rest." Justin stood up from the bed and nodded, but didn't move any further.

"I'll only leave if you _promise_ me that you'll not kill yourself." She stared at him dully, then inclined her head in acceptance.

"I promise I'll not kill myself.", she agreed, then fell back against the mattress when she heard the door shut.

_I promise I'll not kill myself tonight. That doesn't mean I'll not do so tomorrow_, she thought, then rolled over and pressed her face against the pillow again, feeling the waves of numbness roll over her. She welcomed it; it was a change from the feeling of the huge hole in her chest, the hole where her heart should be. Jack had taken it to his grave, as well as her soul. She was lifeless, so was no longer alive, and neither was he. _He's lucky. He got to pass on, and I did not_. Tears burned angrily against the back of her eyelids, but she did not cry, she would _not_ cry.

She pulled away when she saw stars at the back of her eyelids, then curled up into a ball, locking her arms around her legs and resting her forehead against her knees. She was _exhausted_, but she willed herself not to fall asleep. There was no peace at night, not even when she was unconscious. She had dreams; terrible,_ horrible_ dreams._ Nightmares_, more like it. Every time she'd wake up screaming. People had stopped coming to check on her; people were used to her blood-curdling screams that would sound in the middle of the night. People had learned to block out the noise, to go on with their lives as if no one was hurting, slowly dying inside, slowly drowning in their own dark, morbid, death-filled thoughts.

No matter how much she wished it away, no matter how much she braced herself, it was there. The pain, the horrible blinding pain that crashed over her, dragging her under, choking her mercilessly. She started to shake, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth, every muscle in her body tensing as if she was getting ready to run away. Elizabeth wished she could. She wished she could run away from the pain and despair that seemed to be cold, metallic shackles around her wrists and ankles, those that she couldn't break free from. She was trapped, and there was no key to let her loose.

_This time_, there was no one around to save her.

Blackness crept forward in her mind, blurring the edges of her conscious. Tears burned her eyes, and she opened them slowly, grimacing when the rolled down her face like beads of hot fire. Her fingers itched to wipe them away, but she was afraid that if she relaxed she would loose the only thing that held her in the world of the living, and that she would slip away and follow Jack into the next world. The thought comforted her, but she had made a promise, a promise that she fully intended to keep.

She fought the urge to loose consciousness for as long as she could, but after a while she felt too overwhelmed to care anymore. She sighed and shut her eyes, blocking off the torrent of tears that had continually run down her cheeks, then quickly slipped into the desolate darkness she was so accustom to.

* * *

_Elizabeth was running. She was tearing her way through the blackness, the crashing sound of water always roaring behind her, threatening to overcome her. She shut her eyes, leaning forward and pushing herself harder, her breath coming in short bursts, lungs burning with the strain. Suddenly, she slowed down, opening her eyes and reaching her hand out. She felt nothing for a long moment, and then her hand was pressed against something cold and smooth, smooth like glass. Turning around quickly, she realized she was at a dead end. She focused on the large, dark wave of water as it climbed higher and higher, towering above her._

_Then, as quickly as it had climbed, it dropped. She screamed as it fell, and then suddenly an arm was curled around her waist and pulled her back through the wall, that was now like water. She gasped and staggered back, resting her weight again a strong chest as she watched the wave crash down, splashing up against the wall and rolling away. She moaned, feeling sick, then bit her lower lip and shivered at a low, husky voice whispering in her ear._

_"Yer not much fer thrills, are ye?", came the voice. She spun around, her wide, pain filled eyes coming to rest on Jack's dark chocolate ones. "Next time a storm hits us I'll be sure t' lock ye away in me cabin until it's over." He kept his arm around her waist, the other running up her back, skilled, tanned fingers running soothingly through her hair. She pressed herself closer to him and rested her forehead against his own, letting out a soft, strangled cry._

_"I miss you.", she whispered through her tears, like drops of ice water pouring down her pale skin. "Oh God, Jack, I miss you so much." She was sobbing now, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands, shaking him slightly. "Please, the pain is too much to bear. I won't last very much longer. I need you with me, I need you to survive!" Jack shushed her gently, moving his hand from her hair to her cheek, tilting his head back and squinting his eyes._

_"You've missed me.", he said blinking, as if he hadn't heard anything she said. Then he smiled. "You will stay alive, Lizzie, ye won't pass away."_

_"I __**want**__ to __**die**__, Jack!", she yelled, her face crumbling with pain. "I don't want to live in a world where you are not. You've passed where I cannot follow, and I swore to myself I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond. __**Please!**__", she pleaded with him, the tears blurring her vision so that she could no longer see him again. She felt it a waste, she wanted to take this time to memorize his face, the color of his eyes, the gentle, reverent touch of his fingers against her skin..._

_"Do __**not**__ think of killing yerself, love. Promise me, __**promise**__ me ye'll not commit suicide." She stared at him blankly, shaken by the anger in his tone. After a moment, shrinking under the intensity of his gaze, she nodded. "Out loud, iffin ye please.", he grunted after a moment, and she sighed._

_"I promise, Captain Sparrow, that I will not kill myself.", she whispered, then blinked at his piercing gaze._

_"Ever." She gaped at him, words failing her for a moment. She took a moment to collect herself, then regarded him solemnly._

_"Beg pardon?", she asked softly, and he rolled his eyes, propping her chin with his hand._

_"Promise me that ye'll not __**ever**__ kill yerself.", he repeated, and she took in a shaky breath._

_"Why will you not let me follow you? Why can I not end my life? There is nothing left to live for!"_

_"__**Promise **__me." He ignored her last questions, his voice growing irritated._

_"I promise that I'll not ever kill myself.", she said, defeated, then shut her eyes miserably when he smiled._

_"See? That wasn't so hard.", he said, smirking, then leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. She scrambled to kiss him harder, then gasped when he pulled back, his eyes suddenly cautious. "No." She bit her lower lip, confused, and then slowly he lowered his hand from her face. She stared at him, her body going limp in his embrace, hurt. Yet, she felt whole again, and somewhere inside she was delighted that he was there, with her, if only it was a figment of her imagination._

_At the sound of a pistol being cocked her eyes snapped open. Jack's eyes had widened too, and then he stiffened in pain, gasping as he slid from her arms and sank to the ground. The cracking sound of the pistol going off was belayed, and reached her ears only after he had fallen. She sank to her knees, her body trembling as she reached for his hand, tears blurring her vision again. She whispered his name, and his eyes fluttered open to focus on her._

_"Lizzie...remember yer promise.", he forced out, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. She clamped a hand over her own, choking on her tears, sobbing and suffocating all at once, the pain coming back with full force. He gasped, and she flicked her eyes down to his chest, watching the dark maroon patch of blood soak through his shirt, growing ever darker and ever wider. She hunched over, pulling her hand away from her face to wrap her arm around her waist, feeling as if she might throw up. She looked back up and met his lifeless, dead eyes staring right back at her._

_'Remember yer promise...remember yer promise...yer promise...promise...promise...prom-'_

_She screamed, letting go of his cold hand to cover her ears, shaking her head, unable to stop the screams, not wanting to stop them. Never._

_Jack was dead. He was dead...dead...dead. Forever._

_And ever._

_For all eternity._

* * *

Elizabeth sat up, shaking. Her shirt was soaked in a cold sweat, icy beads running down her forehead and dripping into her eyes. She fought to catch her breath, pausing half way at the horrible, never-ending pain that seized her the moment she gained consciousness. Biting her tongue to force back another agonized scream, she wiped her forehead with her sleeve, then slowly got to her feet, wanting to cry at the horrible loneliness that she suddenly felt, boxing her in and squeezing her tighter and tighter... 

She shook her head to try and get rid of her thoughts, of the temptation to reach for her pistol and end her life. It would be so easy, but Jack had made her promise! Even if he was dead; even if it was just a dream and nothing more, it still meant something... right?

She sighed, trembling from head to toe, then walked over to her dresser and yanked the top drawer open. Not wanting to check if she had a fever (knowing it was most likely that she did), she tugged out a warm, fluffy green robe before shoving the drawer shut. She threaded her arms through the sleeves, then pulled it around her tightly, trying to rid herself of the icy feeling that seemed to freeze in her veins.

Slowly, she trudged back to the bed and collapsed, then once again sank into darkness. This time, thankfully, she had no more dreams, her mind to weary to produce anymore dark, depressing images for her to suffer through.

* * *

Morning came early. She woke to the sun shining brightly in her eyes, the seeking rays of light warming her face. She sighed and curled her arms tighter around her waist, trying to cling to sleep, to the feeling of numbness, the feeling of _no_ pain, no _agony._ Yet, once she was awake, she couldn't go back to sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and then she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, breathing lightly. If she didn't _think_ about him, then she wouldn't feel the unbearable pain that came with those thoughts. So, pushing _him_ out of her mind, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, groaning at how her body protested against movement. She felt stiff, tired, _old._ It was no secret to her what the past two months had done to her figure. 

Standing in front of her dresser, looking into the mirror, she shook her head slowly. She was skinnier, never hungry, almost starving herself. There were dark circles under her eyes, living _proof_ of the nightmares that she had. Her skin was ashen, as if all the blood had just left her face and decided to _stay _that way. Her hair - devilish, tangled, and uncombed - was fastened into a quick braid. She had no will to care for herself anymore. She had no will to _live._ It wasn't a matter of making it through a week at a time, it was now a matter of getting through every day, forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other, always fighting off the urge to look back and remember. To remember was to give in, and to give in was to surrender herself to the cold, clawing hands of death.

No, she had to put the past behind her. She could _not_ remember. She could _not _look back.

She had made a _promise,_ and this one she would fight to keep no matter the cost.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**A/N:**_Thank you for all the heart-warming reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Elizabeth's breath quickened as she strode briskly down the corridor, making her way purposefully towards the tall metal door that was her current destination. Slowing down because of the sudden raw aching in her chest, she stopped and hesitated, momentarily unsure of herself. Her hand hovered undecidedly over the doorknob; eyes growing wary as she listened intently. Upon hearing nothing, she took in a deep breath, then let it out before pressing down against the knob. The lock clicked, and then the door swung open a foot, creaking loudly in protest. Stiffening, she peeked around the edge, then sighed in relief and slipped into the warm, cheery kitchen. The door shut softly behind her.

Glancing around, she started for the opposite side of the room, her stomach growling quietly. She moaned and came to a halt, leaning over the counter and taking in a sharp, shuddering gasp, suppressing the need to hurl. There was nothing to rid her stomach of, but for some reason thinking of food made her grit her teeth and fight back the urge to double over, or curl up into a ball on the floor and stay that way until someone found her.

No, she had better make this quick. She didn't want to see anyone, not until the meeting later that _afternoon_, at least. Thankful that she had a couple hours to prepare herself for such an event (and pushing away the memories that came with the _last_ Brethren Court summoning she had been to), she opened a cupboard and peered in it for a moment, pursing her lips together into a tight line. Her gaze suddenly disapproving, she leaned back and pushed the door shut, hearing it bounce against the frame for a moment before closing.

_"Eat."_ Elizabeth gave a small, hopeful cry at the resounding voice in her head and spun around, searching for _him_ frantically "_Remember yer promise."_ Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she realized that Jack _wasn't_ alive and in the same room as her...but that she had only heard his voice - clear as crystal - in her mind. She bit her lip and blinked back the moisture that clung to her lashes before slowly turning back around and opening up a different cupboard. She searched through it, then pulled out a tin of crackers and salted meat. She _knew_ that there was more food in the dining hall, plates upon _plates_ full, but people were in there and she was in no mood for company.

Moving gracefully over to the kitchen table, she sat down silently and propped her boots up against the surface, then leaned back and opened the small box-like tin. She pulled out several crackers and placed them on top of the metal tin cover, then took a slice of dried meat and carefully ripped it in half. Placing the meat between two crackers she made a sandwich, then popped it into her mouth, dropping her head backwards and chewing delicately. She sighed contentedly, the taste of food on her tongue easing the pain, bringing her mind off subjects which gave her physical discomfort.

Suddenly, the door that was connected with the dining hall swung up and one of the cook's maids ran in, balancing a tray in each hand. Elizabeth gasped and grabbed the cracker tin, jumping to her feet, then smiled shyly when the servant placed the trays down and turned on her. She was sure she was blushing with embarrassment of being caught... but surely the young woman would understand?

"King Sparrow?" Elizabeth nodded meekly, then put a finger to her lips in a gesture of silence.

"Marie. Please, tell_ no _one that I'm in here." she whispered, and the young girl nodded. Then her butterscotch eyes swept over Elizabeth's form before she shook her head in obvious disapproval. After a moment she spied the crackers held tightly in the King's hands.

"You need to eat more!" she exclaimed softly, then smiled deviously. "I can sneak you a tray of food, if you wish me to. It would be better than crackers and dried meat." Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle at the offer, and the eagerness to be crafty behind it.

"That would be..." She paused, searching for the right word. "Wonderful. Thank you." Marie nodded, swept up her skirts and curtsied, then spun around and quickly made her way out of the kitchen. Elizabeth watched in silence as the door swung closed behind her. She sighed, then dropped back down into the chair and let her head drop backing, groaning tiredly. She needed rest, but she _refused_ to sleep. She would _not_ give her dreams the chance to overpower her. Not again.

_I'll just...stay awake forever._ she thought grimly, then lifted a hand and placed it over her eyes. She'd be dead before then. It was clear she'd have to risk her dreams in order to stay alive. She had _promised_. Which meant she must at _least_ try and take care of herself. It was really the only reason she had decided to eat, other than because she felt she would pass out from lack of food.

Her eyelids felt shut, and then she yawned and wrapped her arms around herself, leaning the chair back against the wall. She struggled to stay awake, opening her eyes every once in a while, but the warmth seclusion of the small kitchen and the smells wafting around her made her more drowsy than before.

She had almost succumbed to the pull of sleep when Marie swept back into the kitchen and set a tray of food down on the table, all the dishes covered with lids so as to seem less suspicious. The young scullery maid was beaming with delight at her success. Elizabeth startled awake, then sat her chair back down and put her feet on the ground, then smiled sleepily.

"Thank you Marie." she said softly. She lifted the lid of one of the platter, her mouth instantly watering at the amazing smell of food. "Good job!" Her eyes settled on the other's. "You don't know how much I appreciate this." Marie giggled.

"It was nothing. I found pleasure in it." At the sound of her name being called she grimaced, brushing back the strands of dirty blond hair that had escaped from her bun. Elizabeth smiled in compassion. "That would be the cook. I must go." She curtsied again. "Enjoy your meal, Mrs." She paused, then sighed. "And I truly am sorry about your loss..."

"_Maaaa-rie!!!"_ She rolled her eyes, then spun around and ran from the room without another word.

Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly for a moment and took in a deep breath, then quickly lifted off lid after lid from the platters they belonged to. Marie had done an _outstanding _job! There was enough food here to feed at _least_ three people! How had she done this? That young woman had more talent as a pirate than she must realize, if she had nicked this all without anyone noticing. She swallowed, her mouth _still_ watering, then grabbed a hunk of fresh bread and bit into it, sighing at the overwhelming sensation of actually eating for once. Plus, it wasn't food that she had scrounged around for... This food was fresh; hot out of the oven.

Finishing the bread, she sucked the flavor from each finger before reaching for a pear. She prodded the flesh, seeing how her fingers made indents into the soft skin. It was _very _ripe, she concluded with a smile. She didn't realize how much she had missed eating food like this until now... Her teeth sunk into the golden fruit, juice dribbling down her chin and onto her neck. She chewed for a moment, then wiped the trail of juice away with her hand before wiping it onto her breeches.

_If Jack were here I'm sure he would have insisted on licking it off._ The thought popped into her head before she could stop it. She shivered, then suddenly dropped the fruit as if it had scorched her skin. She stared grimly at the trail of moisture it had left on the table, then sighed and put her head in her hands, shaking. It was so _hard_ not to think of him, but it hurt badly when she did!

Holding back tears, she grit her teeth and tilted her head back, willing them to go away. She had cried too much, and the beginning of her morning had gone very well. Why let one little thing ruin her like this? No, she'd not let it get to her.

Expression determined, she lifted her head and knocked the pear away with her hand, hearing it smack softly against the floor which provided her with a sudden sense of nausea. She pushed it away, then reached for a knife and grabbed a plate off the tray, then set it in front of her. She cut the thick slab of pork, using a fork to steady it, then ate bite after bite until it was gone. The flavor of salt and spices lingered on her tongue, making her wince.

_Jack__ smelled _of salt and spices, and rum too.

Thinking of rum, she opened her eyes and spied a small flask laying on the tray. She reached over and uncorked it, then passed it under her nose and inhaled.

Wine. _Red_ wine.

Her favorite kind.

She sighed in relief and took a sip, then slowly got to her feet. She could not stay in the kitchen any longer, there was too many memories and thoughts of Jack floating around in her head. She would have found it almost hysterical that even _food_ linked him to her, if she had not been on the verge of hysteria; which consequently consisted of crying and screaming and that shattering feeling of emptiness. _Loneliness._

Scanning the platters of food, she quickly got rid of the things she would not want. Once she was done picking through it all, only three silver platters remained. Some of the food she would force herself to eat when she got to her room, other things she could save for later. Elizabeth rather doubted she'd be lucky enough to get all this food without being caught and forced to join the others. Human contact was something she loathed now. She really didn't look forward to the meeting later that night, it would be hell...every single minute of it.

"I'm glad to see that your finally eating." Elizabeth jumped and reached for her sword without thinking. She drew it and spun around, holding the tip level with Justin's throat. He stayed motionless, surprised. It took her a second to realize she was not in danger, then sighed and put her weapon away before resorting to glare at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked in disdain, the tone of her voice hurting him deeply.

"I-" he began to explain, but she soon cut him off. She seethed angrily, then lifted her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. He groaned and staggered back, placing both hands on his smarting cheek and cursing under his breath. Ignoring the pain that vibrated through her palm, she folded her arms across her chest and waited until he had regained himself.

"You bastard! Did you think, even for a _moment_, that I would let you get away with kissing me..._twice?_" He lifted his head to look at her, and she was almost horrified to see the look of satisfaction on his face. "You _knew_ I was hurting. You _used _me!" Justin grinned.

"You don't look like your hurting now." he pointed out, his eyes dark with something between frustration and excitement. Elizabeth backed up a step, swallowing uneasily.

"I try hard not to think about it." she replied, feeling her back press against the rim of the table.

"So, hypothetically, if I kissed you now I wouldn't be using you...since - _obviously_ - your not hurting." Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream, but he had realized this and quickly stepped forward to cover her mouth with his hand. "I _said_ hypothetically. I'll not kiss you, not if you don't want me to." His voice was low and husky. "I came in here to say I was sorry about yesterday, and how overjoyed I am at seeing you start to recover. I knew you'd slap me, but I wasn't really prepared for how hard you'd do so." He smiled, then let her go. Her breath quickened, and then she turned around and picked up the tray, holding it against her stomach.

"Do me a favor, Justin? Stay away from me." she whispered. He blinked, then watched as she crossed the room and struggled to open the door. He followed and opened the door, causing her to glare at him again. "I could have done that myself, thank you." He watched as she walked briskly down the hall without another word, her chin held high. He realized what had happened, and what would _need_ to happen. She'd need time to heal, to get over this, and to forgive both him and herself. _Herself_ more than anything else, because it had dawned on him that she was blaming _herself_ for Jack's death, and for being shot and not able to protect him. Or assist him. Either one.

_Maybe_, after that happened, he could regain her trust and start their relationship over again - being friends in the beginning. Maybe she would one day come to love him as he loved her.

Obviously, the key word there was _maybe._

* * *

Elizabeth set the tray of food down on her desk, then walked over to her dresser and looked into the mirror, nibbling on a hunk of cheese. There was only six hours or so until the meeting, and she wanted to look presentable. It would do her no good to show up looking like... 

_What had Justin said? Ah yes. _

Like a living corpse. She sighed, then shook her head slowly. It wouldn't hurt to wash herself up and comb through her hair or put on a little makeup to hide her pain skin and the dark rings under her eyes.

She'd have to wear something black to show she was mourning her _'husband's'_ death, right? Maybe a black bandanna and vest would do the trick.

Grimacing, she turned away from the mirror in disgust. She'd need a lot of help - _and time_ - to look presentable. With only herself? She might look half-way decent.

Yet, that _alone_ wasn't enough.

Suddenly, a small smile flickered across her lips. Of _course!_ Why hadn't she thought of it before? There _was_ someone who could help her, if only she were willing to help.

Spinning around, she grabbed for her coat and started towards the door, threading her arms through the sleeves even as she walked.

The curtains fluttered as the door was yanked open, and then there was silence.

* * *

Ana Maria stared at Elizabeth, pity flickering in her black eyes. The young woman stared back, holding her breath hopefully. There was no way she could do this all by herself, and when she had heard that Ana Maria was in town... _Well_, some female company might not be so bad after all. 

"Seein' as ye look bloody awful, and that your my King, I find no reason why not." Ana answered after a moment, shaking her head and sighing in disapproval. "Besides, it would be nice to get out instead of stayin' back in the tavern brushin' off many of the men's advantages." She jabbed a thumb back over her shoulder, where the _Reckless Rum_ was located. "An' maybe spending some time with another woman wouldn't be so bad as well." She smiled warmly after a moment. "Aye, I'll help. Let's go."

Elizabeth nodded thankfully, then started walking. She felt relieved. Even though it had taken up an hour to find her, with the two of them working together the time it would take to make her look better would most likely be cut in half. She could almost _hear_ Jack's approval, and hugged herself, smiling. Yes, this would be worth all the trouble they went through. She'd earn back the Brethren's respect, and maybe the faith in herself as well.

She sighed, shaking her head. No, not that. She'd earn respect, and that was it. Her faith had long since deserted her.

* * *

Ana watched as Elizabeth stripped from her jacket, then threw it over the back of a chair before stretching. After a moment she came over to join her, and they both looked into the mirror. Elizabeth grimaced and shook her head in embarrassment, hearing Ana chuckle. She smiled thoughtfully, then brought her hand to cover her mouth, balancing her elbow with her other hand. She surveyed the young woman, then sighed and wet her lips before turning to her. 

"This will take a while." she said at last, a grin hovering over her lips. "Your lucky I'm up to the task. Ye look like hell! _Ah_ well." She shrugged. "Nothing a few hours won't fix. I'll have ye right as rain by the time yer meeting comes around." Tilting her head to the side, Ana fingered a lock of Elizabeth's hair. "We'll start wiv' this tangled mess, how bout'? Summon for a bath, ye'll be needin' one." Elizabeth nodded obediently, then went to do so while Ana crouched down in front of the dresser and dug through it. The more organized they could get the better and faster this would be.

About ten minutes later a knock came at the door, and then it opened. Two young woman pulled in a large tub, then filled it with hot water. Ana smiled and nodded, then thanked them, shifting her eyes over to Elizabeth as she came in holding a small basket filled with soaps and scented bath perfumes. The two maids curtsied and ducked out, unnoticed.

Laying out the clothing on the bed, Ana grabbed for the basket and sorted through it, plucking out the items they would need. Elizabeth watched, uneasy at the time that seemed to be slipping through their fingers. If there was one thing she hated, it was having to be on time.

"Alright. We got everything we need. Now, get into the tub and I'll work on your hair, then leave you to your bath. You'll have to make it quick, though. Here." She placed four bottles down next to the bath, watching as Elizabeth undid her vest. "These two, baths salts and rose scented soap. They smell the best." She smiled, then walked over to the dresser and went through the first drawer, scanning through the cluttered, unorganized contents. At the sound of water sloshing around someone's feet, and then a content sigh as it churned and shifted, she snatched up a brush and walked over to Elizabeth, kneeling behind her.

Snatching a cup from the pile of things on the floor, she wet Elizabeth's hair, then worked stubbornly at the tangles until her hair was straight and almost a dark black. Next, she grabbed for the bottle of shampoo and squirted the liquid into her hands before lathering her hair, having to pause and yank her sleeves back up to her elbows. Elizabeth sighed and relaxed, sinking deeper into the water, quite content with the feeling of someone working with her hair. It was soothing, and made her sleepy despite the warnings going off in her head. Her eyelids slid shut, and her breathing slowed...

She sputtered and coughed in surprise when another fall of water cascaded over her head and into her eyes. Blushing, she sat up straight, then heard Ana giggle and felt her start to work her fingers through the dark strands of brown. A cloud of lander wafted around her head, making her feel sated again and soothing her aching muscles. She was glad of that, and whatever Ana was putting in her hair, it smelled heavenly!

Ana rinsed her hair one last time, then stood up and handed Elizabeth the remaining two bottles before moving gracefully across the room and grabbing a towel. She folded it up nicely, then placed it beside the tub. "When your done, dry off and get dressed, then holler. I'll be out in the hall." she said, seeing the young King nod in reply. She covered her mouth in a yawn, then walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Elizabeth watched Ana go, then flipped the cap on the bath salts and sprinkled some in the water, watching as the small blue beads dissolved into splashes of color. She dropped the bottle over the side of the tub, then ran her hand through the water before sighing. Remembering that she had to make the washing quick, she took the bar of soap and wet it, then twisted it around in her hands before running them over her arms. Quickly, she lifted one leg at a time and cleaned them, then washed the soap away.

Standing up, she reached for the towel, then wrapped it around herself and nimbly stepped out of the tub. She grimaced, then walked over to the bed and dried herself off before tugging on the clothes that Ana had set out. As she sat down and pulled on her boots, she couldn't help but complain. What she wouldn't give to stay and soak in the tub then go to some dreary meeting.

Smoothing out her breeches, Elizabeth checked herself over. A white shirt clung to her damp skin, followed by a red vest that was buttoned all the way up to the top. A black bandanna had helped to tie back her hair, and over that was her hat settled nicely on her head. Nothing was really black, but then again she wanted to keep the image of a strong leader, and maybe Justin was right.

Maybe it was time to start forgetting the past and moving on to the future.

Elizabeth walked over to the door and opened it, then motioned for Ana to come back in. Between the two of them, they managed to pull the bath out into the hall, then moved back to the task at hand. Looking her up and down, Ana nodded in approval.

"This looks perfect." she said, then studied her face for a moment before 'tsking' and grabbing something from on top of the dresser. Pulling off the cap, she dabbed her finger in it before rubbing it under Elizabeth's eyes. She bit her lip in concentration, then smiled and pulled back, carelessly placing the small container back where she had found it. They could clean up later. There was no time for that at the moment.

Elizabeth started into the mirror, then smiled herself. There were light brown smudges on her skin that brought out the color of her eyes. She brought her hand up to her face and touched up a little bit, then turned to her companion.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for doing this, Ana." she whispered honestly. "Without you, I would have looked..." She shrugged, watching the older woman wave her hand in dismissal.

"Glad I could help. We're not done yet though. Just _one_ more thing." She applied something to Elizabeth's lips that left a glossy red sheen, then snapped the lid back onto the item and slipped it back into her pocket. "_There._ You look...amazing! Such a transformation. I can hardly recognize you." she teased, then heard the bell toll. "Uh-oh. You better run, or you'll miss your meeting." Elizabeth blinked and nodded, then pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Thank you!" she said breathlessly, then spun around and raced for the door, almost stumbling in her haste.

* * *

Stepping into the main hall, Elizabeth slowly walked over to the large globe at the back of the room. She studied it for a moment, reaching out her hand to run her fingers along the patterns that made up the borders of certain continents, and then the flowing blue of the water. The careful scrutiny of her gaze brought back so many memories, she swore she could felt her heart clench and crack under the pressure of the pain that soon followed. 

_'What, he made __**you**__ captain? They're just __**giving**__ the bloody title away now.'_ Elizabeth wrenched her hand back, gripped the hilt of her sword, then pulled it out. Face contorting in a mixture of anger and agony, she slid it into her designated slot, trying to banish his voice from her mind. After all this time, after so much hurt, she just wanted all memory of him to be gone. Or, at _least_ to keep from hurting her when she thought of him.

Yet, there was no life without Jack. There was no hope, no joy, no contentment. She didn't_ want_ to forget him. She wanted to remember him, _remember_ what it had felt like to be loved. She still knew what it felt like when he drew the back of his hand across her face, and remembered the hot fire that rushed through her when she had kissed him and left him to die. He had claimed her heart and soul in that single, passionate kiss, and she had known in an instant that one kiss would _never_ be enough.

She pressed her fingers to her lips, for a moment almost feeling the heat of his kisses and the moisture his lips left; tasting that distinctive flavor that she had become addicted to on her tongue. His mouth had been warm, soft as velvet, and inviting. He dragged her in and trapped her, plundering and stealing from her until nothing was left, until he owned and represented everything she was and would ever be. In the beginning she had been ensnared by his charm and the mysterious aura he gave off. Now there were shackles around her wrists and ankles, attaching her to him. She'd never be free of his grasp, not after he had managed to catch her.

There was no going back.

There was no escaping him, no matter how much she wished it. He had taken her with him even into death. No amount of makeup and bathing would fix that she was, all in all, just an empty shell with no heart or soul. She was incapable to love again, and that was the reason her and Justin could never be. She had no heart to give him. There was nothing for him to take. It was all _gone, _claimed by someone else, lost with them into the next life.

Turning her back on the globe, Elizabeth walked across the room, trailing her hand along the backs of the chairs as she went. Reaching the front of the table, she sunk down into her _own_ chair, then leaned her head back and shut her eyes. She was early, there was no one here. It wasn't really a surprise. Pirates were never on time. They didn't think they had to be, because they controlled their lives and schedules in order to have the freedom to do what they wanted.

Yet, as King, it was her obligation to be there first and wait for the others. Even if it took them all night to show up. Grabbing the brim of her hat between two fingers, she tilted it down over her eyes, then waited. After a moment the entrance doors were flung open, then there were loud echoing footsteps as someone crossed the room and slid their sword into its correct slot. She tilted her head back curiously, then smiled grimly before standing, pushing the brim of her hat up so that she could see better.

"Mistress Ching." she acknowledged. The older woman smiled sourly and sat down in her seat, looking bored. A few pirates straggled in through the door instead of the usual crowd, coming to stand around their captain. Elizabeth knew that because this meeting wasn't as important as choosing whether or not to fight with someone dangerous, only a few choice crew members would be picked to accompany each Pirate Lord.

In the span of a half hour, everyone had shown up. Scanning the room, Elizabeth estimated that there was about forty-five people in the room at least, which was a far cry from the hundred or so human beings whom had all crammed into the main hall only months before. The sound of excessive chatter and fighting filled the room, drowning out her thoughts, and without thinking she pulled out her pistol and shot it at the ceiling.

Silence quickly filled the room, making her sigh in relief. The Pirate Lords sat down, and all the others shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Welcome everyone." Elizabeth said, sweeping her eyes over her subjects. Her gaze fell on the empty chair closest to her own, and it took a large amount of strength to hold herself together, strength she didn't think she had. "This is an open meeting. You are free to talk as you will." She sat down in her chair and placed the pistol on her lap in case she would need it later on. Mistress Ching was the first to rise from her seat.

"King Sparrow, we all know you are hurting over your husband's death, but it has been two months since he died and now you have no higher authority to help you rule." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, but the older pirate kept going. "We called this meeting to tell you that we respect your time of mourning, but we now either want you to remarry, or give up your right as King to another." At that she shot up from her chair, trembling in rage.

"Have I not led you all faithfully?" she spat, glaring daggers at each Pirate Lord. "I declared that we go to war, the idea I had suggested in the _first_ place, and we won because of that! I delivered you from the East India Trading Company's hands, how can you _dare_ to stand here and tell me that I need you marry again in order to keep my title? The title I rightfully _earned,_no less." She pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to sooth the aching in her mind that sudden came on out of nowhere.

"It is the _law_, your Majesty." said Captain Villanueva, shaking his head. "You have proven yourself that you should be ruler, yes, and if it weren't for the Codex and its laws then we'd keep you without demanding anything. However, that is not the case. I am sorry." Elizabeth sighed, too tired to put up another argument and too annoyed that a man could rule by himself but a woman needed to marry in order to be Pirate King.

"We have decided - and with all due _respect_, of course - that you have one week." Elizabeth flushed in anger, and she slowly lifted her eyes, resting them on the smirking face of the one man she decidedly _didn't_ want to see.

Captain Barbossa.

"One week for what?" she almost snarled, leaning forward and gripping the edge of the table so that she'd stop herself from climbing across it and delivering a few well deserved slaps to his profile. He looked smug, and his expression was equally hungry and dangerous. An involuntary shiver went down her spine, and she suddenly got the feeling she wasn't safe (or wouldn't be when everyone else left.)

"One week to choose a new husband, o' course." he replied calmly, his smirk growing. "Same rules apply now as they did last time. Has t' be one of us Pirate Lords, not any of the silly whelps ye know walkin' round an' hopin' t' git married." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, a bitter taste settling on her tongue.

"You know as well as I that there is no one around for that anymore." she said, meaning William Turner. He nodded.

"Aye, that I do." She scanned the room again, then sighed.

"Is that all, or does someone else have something to say?" There was a moment of silence, her words hanging heavy in the air. No one else stood up to speak. "Alright. I declare this meeting concluded."

Sitting back down in her chair, she half-heartedly watched her companions get up and talk to the others, or retrieve their swords and leave the room. Loud voices and the sound of chairs scraping against the floor made her head spin, and she shut her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to block the noise from her mind. Soon enough it became quiet as everyone else left, and then the room was empty. Elizabeth could still hear the distant chatter of voices drifting up to her from down the street as the pirates and their captains made their way back to their ships, but it was easy to ignore.

She sighed and leaned forward, putting her face in her hands and breathing in deeply. She felt light-headed, and it hurt to swallow. Elizabeth could _feel_ the blood pounding angrily through her veins. Perhaps she was becoming sick with a cold, and then would be required to stay in bed. Glad for another excuse not to have to see anyone, she pushed herself to her feet, then slowly opened her eyes.

Making her way over to the globe, she retrieved her weapon, then ran her fingers lightly over the flat of the sword before sighing and putting it away. She turned around tiredly, more than ready to leave the room and the memories it carried behind. For the first time in more than two months, all she wanted to do was sleep. To relax and forget about all her worries, all the stress of having to pick one of those..._barbarians_ to be her husband.

An unbidden shiver ran down her spine. It was unfair. Being King was the only thing she cared about, the only thing she actually enjoyed. It made her feel powerful and safe; _tough _too. Like she was alive again, courageous and strong, and could take down anyone who was foolish enough to try and stop her. It made her feel the way she had _before_ Jack died. She had been in control of her life, she had been happy, and now they had the nerve to go and rip it away from her.

Placing her hand on the doorknob she paused, then drew in a deep breath. No doubt she'd probably see someone she knew on the way up to her room.

_Just keep it short and respectful. Don't stop to chat, you'll regret it._

She nodded and pressed the knob to open the door, but suddenly froze.

"What, ye won't take some time t' say hello t' an old friend?" Elizabeth slowly turned around, then hugged her waist protectively, resting one hand on the hilt of her sword. A feeling of relief washed over her, the knowledge that she had the means to protect herself if necessary made her more at ease, though her gaze didn't soften.

"_Friend."_ she scoffed, shaking her head. "Hardly."

Barbossa smiled sweetishly and pulled an apple out of his pocket. He rubbed it against the front of his coat, then bit into it before taking a step towards her, chewing loudly. She inched backwards warily, then suddenly found herself pressed up against the door. Upon noticing this he chuckled, and his expression became devilish.

Elizabeth grimaced, not daring to take her eyes off him or call for help. Her fingers tightened around the hilt of her sword, but suddenly she felt weak, forgetting how to fight and use it to her advantage. Barbossa was a legendary pirate, he was one of the best with a sword she had ever seen. Fear gripped her like a vice.

_Damn it._


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:_**Thank you for all the really amazing reviews! They all totally make my day!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates _or_ Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Elizabeth's heart hammered in her chest as she stared, frightened, at Barbossa. Her mouth was paper dry, and even though he didn't come any closer her breathing was still slightly irregular with fear. He bit into his apple almost mockingly, a slight sneer hovering over his lips as he chewed, then lowered his eyes to the half eaten fruit before inspecting it, shaking his head as he looked back up to her.

The silence started to get to her, and some part of her brain realized that - since he hadn't killed her already - she was in no immediate danger. She slowly pushed herself away from the door, then edged around him cautiously. She didn't trust how close he was to her, and wanted her distance. Barbossa followed her with his eyes, then turned on his heel and took a few steps towards her as she trailed her hand against the worn, battered, and dirty table in the center of the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly, turning to look at him, and folding her arms across her chest, trying to hide the fear she felt with a distrustful glare. He smirked, then tossed the apple over his shoulder and inched towards her. She mimicked him, moving backwards, afraid of what he would do if he got too close.

"Was summoned for the Brethren Meetin', of course." he said, his voice sickeningly sweet. She fought to suppress a grimace, a look of disgust flitting across her eyes. She adverted her gaze.

"And did you sail here on my ship, then?" Elizabeth snapped, bracing her hands against the table and hopping up to sit on the surface, bringing one foot up so that she could rest her chin against her knee, ready to run if she had to. Barbossa searched her face for a moment, looking almost genuinely surprised, then snorted.

"I believe the _Black Pearl_ be _my_ ship." He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child. Indignance rose up in her like a hot fire, burning her from the inside out, but she held it back, her hands tightly gripping the edge of the table. Getting angry would do nothing, if only make it worse. She didn't need that, but she _hated_ being treated like an insolent little child. She was _no_ child. She was a woman. A woman who knew her own powers of persuasion, and also - rather unfortunately - knew the unwanted attraction her body brought her. No doubt there were hidden motives as to why Hector had stayed behind and waited until everyone else was gone. She cursed inwardly at her stupidity.

"The _Pearl_ is my husband's ship, and therefore _my_ ship." she whispered through gritted teeth, and he smirked bemusedly. "How dare you mutiny him. _Again._ For the _third_ time." Her knuckles turned white at his smug grin.

"Nothing he didn't deserve, I assure ye, _Miss Swann_." he said, leering at her, his eyes drifting down to her breasts for a moment. Her eyes widened, and then she hopped down from the table and stepped forward, raising her hand. He blinked, then caught it before she could slap him and walked her backwards, slamming her back painfully against the table. He grabbed her other wrist and held it tightly in his grasp, pinning her against the edge with his body. She struggled against him for a moment, uncomfortable, looking like a frightened rabbit. Her chest heaved as she fought back the terror that threatened to engulf her. No, she wouldn't be afraid of him. There was nothing to be afraid of. All was lost. There was nothing to live for.

_'Remember yer promise.'_ She shut her eyes and bit her lip. She had _promised_. There had to be a way out.

"It's _King Sparrow_ to you." she spat, causing him to chuckle. "And Jack is a much better man, _and pirate,_ than you give him credit for." Oh, how those words were so familiar to her. How ironic that they should be used now with the same meaning, but for a different man. A better man. The man that she loved. "A better man than you by far."

"That marriage" he grunted, twisting her free hand and pinning it behind her, "was never legal, and ye know it." Elizabeth grimaced, trying hard not to cry. He was much too strong for her! There was no possible way to break free from his grip, it was like trying to move a brick wall.

_Someone come looking for me!_ she thought frustratedly, her face flushing.

"And as fer Jack Sparrow, I recently heard tale that he is dead; shot down by the bloody Navy." The look of sadistic delight on his face made her eyes fill with tears. "The world is far better off wiv'out the likes of im' around. He was weak; he couldn't keep is' own ship or woman in his possession by the looks of it."

"It was a misunderstanding." she whispered weakly, her lips barely moving, pulling her head back as far as possible. His breath puffed hot against her face, and smelled like apples and rum. It was more sour than sweet, and the stench made her stomach lurched. "I _suppose _I should thank you, though, for marooning him, or I would have never seen him again." Barbossa grinned, holding both wrists in one, rough hand, the other sliding up her back and threading into her golden hair.

"Words mean nothin' t' me. Thank me correctly, _girl."_ he growled, then forced her head forward and kissed her forcefully, taking from her what she would have never given him freely. She struggled against him, pressing her lips together tightly, trying to tug her hands away from him. When that didn't work she frowned, distressed, then smiled before kicking him hard in the shin. He cursed and let her go, and she quickly dodged around him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she wiped her lips against the back of her hand. Elizabeth turned around and watched him, knowing that to go to the door and open it would take too much time. He'd catch her before she had a chance.

Barbossa rubbed at his ankle for a moment, then stood up; narrowed, murderous eyes fixed on her. She could almost hear what he would say to her. '_Ye jus' made a grievous mistake, missy, and now ye'll pay fer it.'_

"Leave me alone." she commanded in a shaky voice, keeping her distance as he stalked towards her, fists clenched.

"Why should I?" Barbossa stopped and studied her, then to her complete astonishment he grinned. "M' curious as t' why everyone seems t' want ye. Norrington, Turner, and now Sparrow too." He knew why. There was a fire in her soul. She was like no woman he had ever met before. Indignant, proud, brave, smart... All other women were frail, self-conscious, and timid...but not Elizabeth Swann. He chuckled.

"You should because I command you to. I am your _King._ I could strip you of your title." A flicker of humor flashed through his eyes, making her threat worthless.

"Ah, but if ye did that, I'd turn around and tell em' that ye were never married in the first place." he retorted, folding his arms across his chest and studying her intently. She stared at him, her eyes wild, and then her face darkened. "An', ye know, M' feelin' inclined t' tell em' anyways."

"You wouldn't _dare._" she whispered, a whisper of a plea in her expression.

"Oh, I do believe I would. Unless of course ye give me a reason t' stay quiet." He strode towards her, and she tried to move, but she was frozen. She tried to make herself scream, but the breath had been knocked from her lungs. Wearily she shut her eyes, bracing herself for whatever he would do to her, but it never came. The whisper of a sword sliding out of its sheath reached her ears, and then her eyes snapped open in terror.

_No. Not this, not now._

She fixed her eyes on Barbossa, but was surprised to see no sword in his hand. Instead, he was staring at something behind her, his smirk forced but slowly fading.

"I _believe_ the lass said t' leave her alone." hissed a cold, dark voice. Elizabeth turned slightly and her eyes fell on a man hidden by a cloak; the only attribute of his face she could see was the angry snarl that lifted his lips. His eyes were hidden in the shadows of his hood. In his hand he held his sword, the tip pointing at Barbossa.

"Really? I _believe_ M' not inclined t' listen." Hector said carefully after a moment, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. The stranger stepped forward, and after a moment tilted his head to the side. Barbossa pulled out his own sword swiftly, then ran it along the stranger's tauntingly.

Glad for a distraction Elizabeth inched her way around them, her hand gripping the hilt of her pistol. In her hurry she had forgotten to load it, otherwise she would have used it straight away, but now she had different plans...

_'We can still use em' as clubs!'_ She shook her head slightly, a small smile dancing across her lips. The musical ringing of swords clashing together penetrated her thoughts, and she froze, focusing on the two as they swung and parried. She frowned, then followed them, making sure that Barbossa wouldn't notice the pistol clutched tightly in her hand. Stopping, she watched the man in a black cloak with deep interest. Who was he, and why did he save her? Was he, perhaps, one of the sailors that had accompanied the Pirate Lords?

Even if he was, why bother helping _her? _There was nothing he could gain from it, right? Or did he intend to kidnap her himself? She winced at the thought, but shook her head. No matter, it would be better than being with Captain Barbossa. With that thought it mind she crossed the distance between them and raised her hand, fingers wrapped around the barrel, and brought the grip down sharply on his head. The pirate reeled, then slipped to the floor, groaning in pain.

She stared at him for a long moment, then slid the pistol back into its holster before lifting her head and brushing some hair away from her eyes. Eyes locking on the cloaked stranger, she saw his lips turn up in a brief, amazed smile, but then it fell when he realized she was looking at him. Putting his weapon away and tucking the folds of his cloak around him so that he was concealed, he nimbly jumped over an unconscious Barbossa, then curled his fingers around her wrist and pulled her with him towards the door.

"Come. He will awaken soon." Elizabeth followed, stumbling behind him, his nails digging uncomfortably into her skin and most likely leaving crescent shaped indents. He opened the door, then pulled out into the streets. The sun was setting, she noticed, turning the clouds beautiful shades of pink and orange. She glanced around, wondering where he was dragging her off to, then stilled and tried to yank herself away from him. He stopped, then slowly turned on her, his mouth pulled down in a dangerous frown.

"Who are you, and where are you taking me?" she asked, staring at him. "I am in your debt for helping me, but you have no right to make me come with you. I'd thank you to let me go." He snorted, something that sounded suspiciously like a mixture of scoffing and laughing, then moved towards her and grabbed her shoulder with his free hand, pressing her against the wall of a shabby building. Shocked, she blinked, then grimaced at the feeling of cold metal against the skin of her neck. She stiffened, waiting with bated breath, not sure what he was doing. Had he rescued her only to _kill_ her?

"_Ye_ have no right t' ask _me_ anythin', lass." She shivered at the sound of his voice. It was icy, unfeeling, and almost menacing. Slowly, he dragged the tip of the dagger lightly up the skin of her neck, causing her to become deathly still, afraid that one wrong movement might result in being cut. He pressed the flat of the blade over her lips, and smiled evilly. "Unless ye don't savor the use of yer tongue, then ye can go right ahead and keep talkin'." Elizabeth stared at him, wide eyed, then slowly swallowed and took in a bid, shuddering breath.

"Please, _please_ don't kill me." she whispered in a cracking voice. He pulled his head back sharply, and she could tell he was genuinely surprised that she hadn't heeded his threat.

"Ye wish fer me t' cut yer tongue off?" he asked, perplexed, then laughed heartily. "And why should I not kill ye now?"

"I made a promise." she replied hollowly. "I made a promise not to die. I have to keep it. I _promised._"

"Promised? Why make such a silly promise like that? Yer life could be taken as quick as that." he said, snapping his fingers to prove a point. Elizabeth stared at him blankly, hardly daring to breathe.

"I want to live. He...he made me promise not to kill myself." The man's lips twitched into a queer, curious smile, a trace of bitterness hovering over it.

"He?" The stranger traced the outline of her mouth with the point of the blade.

"Yes. M-my husband." She sighed, knowing she would probably end up sounding mental. "In a dream. If he hadn't, I'd beg for you to kill me. I don't want to live anymore, but he made me promise him."

"Dream?" She was surprised to hear no trace of laughter in his tone, only seriousness. "And where is that husband of yers now?" He studied her lips for a moment, then began tracing patterns on her cheek, aware of the shivers that ran down her spine. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, then grimaced slightly.

"Dead." He nodded, then pulled the dagger away from her face and slipped it back into the folds of his cloak. "Shot down by the Navy." Shutting her eyes, she fought back the tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks.

"Died an honorable death?" Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, wondering why he was so curious about this.

"Most likely." came her reply. He seemed to look away for a moment at the small turn of his head, then grunted and looked back to her.

"If ye come wiv' me, lass, I'll not be killin' ye. Not yet, anyways. Ye have me word." He pulled her carefully away from the wall, but his fingers stayed firmly around her wrist. She smiled wryly.

"It seems I have no choice. Lead on. I'll follow." The stranger started walking, dragging her along, a devious grin fleeting across his lips when she could no longer see him.

* * *

Leading her onto the docks, he strode purposefully up the gangplank of the _Chinese Dove_. She looked around, awestruck at the beauty of the ship, but wasn't allowed to stay still for very long. After a few, whispered words between another crew member, he led her into the Captain's Quarters, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Elizabeth winced when he let go of her wrist, then rubbed it gently with her fingers, hissing in discomfort. 

The stranger, who seemed to be the _captain_ of the _Chinese Dove_ walked over to his desk and studied a sheet of paper that lay there, tapping his fingers on it boredly. She watched him for what felt to be _ages_, then sighed.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked, and he looked up, acting surprised as if he had forgotten all about her presence. Maybe he _had._

"No one of consequence." he said after a moment, shaking his head. She noticed that he had kept his cloak on.

"I am not allowed to know your name?" He sighed and slammed the palms of his hands down on the table, cursing under his breath. Elizabeth flinched at his sudden anger, wondering if she had aggravated him.

"I'd prefer t' keep me name t' meself, if ye please, Yer _Highness._" He brought his hands up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking for a moment. "Make yerself comfortable. An' no more questions or I'll go back on me word." At the astonished look she gave him he laughed hoarsely. "_Pirate,_ methinks. No rules. Ye should know that, seein' as it be what ye are." At that, he turned his attention back to his desk, pushing the papers aside and studying the maps beneath them. Elizabeth watched him blankly, then turned and looked around the cabin. Upon inspection, she found that there was the main desk, two chairs to sit on, and shelves upon shelves filled with little bobbles, trinkets, treasures, and books. All in all, it was small and quaint, and actually very comfortable.

She shrugged off her coat, then walked over and hung it up on a peg. She hesitated, then also took off her hat and hung it up, running her fingers through her hair before sighing softly, fighting to keep her eyes from wandering over to the pirate captain. He intrigued her, just like Jack had intrigued her. There was just something shady and mysterious about his character that made her wonder who he really was.

Slowly, she turned and walked over to the bookshelf, running her fingers over the spines of the books and smiling slightly at spotting some titles that she recognized. One caught her eye, and she smiled before pulling it off the shelf and brushing the cover off with her hand. Dust flew everywhere, and she held her breath so that she wouldn't end up sneezing. Once the dust settled she sighed, tracing the words of the title with one finger, then turned and walked over to a chair. Sitting down, she shut her eyes and relaxed, then brought the book up to her face and held it to her forehead for a moment, thinking._Famous Pirates of the Eighteenth Century_ had been a book she had read when she was a little girl, one that she would loose herself in at night, under the covers, with only a small oil lantern and the moon for illumination. If her father would have found out, he would have taken it away from her for sure and sent her to bed without supper as punishment.

Gathering her courage, she lowered the book and flipped it open. For a little while she skipped through the pages, smiling at some parts that she remembered reading almost ten years ago. Her fingers would skim lightly over the drawings of the pirates, and after a bit she started to hum under her breath while she studied, not really having anything else to do.

Elizabeth flipped to the next page, then froze and grimaced. There he was, the man who had almost tried and killed her not even an hour ago. The sketch that the author had done, and to her great dismay, did him justice. Something he didn't deserve. In fact, he looked much more evil on paper than he did in real life. Well, _there_ was something to be thankful for. She quickly flipped through the leaves of the book, not wanting to read more than his name, then stopped and turned back a few pages, her eyes wide.

It was Jack's page.

She stared at his drawing, tears filling her eyes and blurring his image. Suddenly, she felt as if she were being watched, and didn't have to look up to know that the strange man was watching her. She blinked, then traced the picture with her finger. Elizabeth bit her lip, then started shaking, a sound of someone suffocating filling the room. After a moment she realized it was herself, but she couldn't stop. She was sobbing, gripping the book tightly in her hands, the pain surrounding her and trapping her; drowning her. There was no way out, _there was no way out!_

The book was suddenly torn from her grasp and snapped shut. Elizabeth glanced up sharply, then got to her feet and lunged for the book, but he only stepped back and held it away from her, a sneer hovering over his lips.

"Please, oh _please."_she whimpered, reaching for the book and feeling her whole body shudder like a leaf being tossed in the wind. "Give it back!"

"No." he said coldly, turning and placing it back on the shelf, his cloak fluttering around him. "I don't want ye sobbin' like some mad woman." He laughed bitterly, then turned around on his heel, folding his arms across his chest. "What is it, readin' makes ye cry?" He grimaced at the look of loneliness and desperation that settled on her face, and the hollowness in her eyes. He found he didn't like that look; he didn't want her to be hurt.

"No! Please, that's the only picture I have left of him!" She wrapped her arms around her waist, hunching over slightly at the pain. "Oh God, it hurts." she whimpered, sinking back down into the chair. He was disconcerted to see her face drain of color and cheeks turn ashen gray, then horrified when she started sobbing even more.

"Who are ye talkin' bout'?" he demanded, walking towards her. "Yer deceased husband?" Elizabeth gasped and nodded, her hair falling into her face. She didn't have the strength to brush it away.

"Yes, _yes._ I miss him. I miss him _so much._ Sometimes the pain gets so bad I just want to end it all." His eyes narrowed.

"Ye loved him, then. More than anything?" She lifted her head and looked at him as if he was insane.

"I loved him with my whole heart, and that's not about to change." she whispered dryly, relieved when the pain slowly lessened from unbearable to uncomfortable. Nodding, he took a step towards her, then looked up sharply when there was a knock at the door. He sighed, then looked back to her.

"Stay here." he growled, and at the tone in his voice she nodded, frightened. Then he stepped out of the room and was gone, the door slamming shut behind him. She swallowed, then slowly got to her feet, knowing she didn't have much time. She ran over to the bookshelf, grabbed the book, then quickly flipped to the page and tore out the drawing of Jack. Folding it up, she slid it into the pocket of her breeches before jamming the book back in its place. Elizabeth spun around, she thought for a moment. There had to be a way to get out of there, to get away from him. She wanted to go home, to curl up in her bed and fall asleep, to get away from the dull ache that seemed to have spread throughout her entire body.

Maybe she could fight him. After all, he hadn't taken away her weapons. Despite her weariness she'd try, because it was the only thing left to do. Either that or go out the window... She glanced over at it, then sighed. No, she'd not be able to swim back without drowning. No doubt they had set sail by now anyways.

She bit her lip when she realized that. Even if she did defeat him, they were out in open sea! Taking on one person was one thing, taking on the whole _crew_ was another. Grimacing, she realized she was stuck. What was she to do, then, if either way resulted in disaster?

The jiggling of the doorknob decided for her. She drew out her sword as he walked back into the room, then smirked when he paused, genuinely shocked. Then, after a moment, he shut the door with his foot before drawing his sword as well.

"Do ye really think this is wise, crossin' blades wiv' me?" She nodded, the irritation in his voice giving her strength.

"I want to go home, not be kept captive! I don't know who you are, or what you want with me!" They started to circle each other, matching one another step by step, neither wanting to serve the first blow. "I'm not going to stand around and put my life in the hands of a man I have no knowledge of."

"Ye seem certain of yerself." he commented after a long moment, grinning.

"Do you think that because I am a woman that I cannot fight?" she asked, getting agitated. He smirked, and she was interested in the fact that all the sudden he seemed more cheerful and less cold. It was a relief to her, she had cringed inwardly each time he had talked, loathing the hollow, dark tone of his rich voice.

"I never said that." He sounded offended at her assumption. "I jus' think yer wasting yer time fighting me. I must warn ye, I'm skilled wiv' a sword." Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes, then stopped and leaned forward, sliding the edge of her blade against his.

"So am I." she said seriously, her eyes blazing with anger and her blood rushing with adrenaline. She couldn't deny that she was excited to fight again, to get her mind off other, much more unpleasant things. Catching her off guard, he jumped back, then struck out. The charming sound of metal clashing against metal filled the room, making her head spin. Elizabeth parried, then using her strength pushed him back, watching as he stumbled, but stayed upright. His smile was almost playful now, making her heart clench.

They fought for what seemed like hours, neither one able to disarm and beat the other. Sweat trickled down Elizabeth's face and into her eyes, but she didn't take her eyes of him, evaluating his every move and calculating every swing of his sword to see where he would strike next. Her muscles felt sore, she was exhausted, and her breath was short and irregular, but she refused to give up. Finally, knowing that she was about to give out, she pulled out her pistol and cocked it, aiming right between his eyes. The stranger slowly lowered his sword, then sheathed it, holding up his hands. She smiled.

"It's empty." he said after a long moment, causing her to blink.

"Beg pardon?"

"The pistol." he explained, gesturing to it carelessly with one hand. "S' empty. S' why ye didn't shoot Hector earlier." At the dumbfounded look on her face, he chuckled and shook his head.

The sword dropped from her hand, clattering to the floor loudly. Paying no mind, she slowly put the pistol back, swallowing despite the fact that her mouth was dry again. She _knew_ that chuckle. She knew it very well; she knew it by heart.

Slowly, not allowing herself to hope, she walked over to him, then brought up her shaking hands and grabbed the hood of his cloak. Biting her lip and taking in a deep breath, she yanked it down in one swift movement...

...and gasped.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: _**Thank you so much for all the amazing, beautiful, and sweet heart-felt reviews!**_

_**Well, everyone, I'm off to England now! I'll be back on the 27th, and update probably about four days later. It depends on how tired I am and how fast I can write. Cheers!**_

Disclaimer: _I am sorry to say, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

Elizabeth stared at Jack, her face deathly blank. She hardly dared to breathe, because she had a suspicious feeling that this was all a dream - that she'd wake up and the pain would come crashing over her the moment she became conscious. She wouldn't allow herself to think this was real, because there was no possible way that it was! Jack was dead! He was _dead;_ gone _forever! _At most, this was a memory her subconscious had brought forward to make herself believe that he was actually there, something to help sooth the awful, horrifying agony that she was suffering through.

Letting out the air that was in her lungs, she took a slow step backwards, her eyes wide. She felt whole again; fixed. For a moment it was as if there was no hole where her heart should be, as if it had never been taken to the grave. She could _feel_ the blood rushing through her veins, _feel _the warmth that spread through her body at the mere sight of him, hallucination or no. And yet she would not allow herself to run to him, to embrace him. If she touched him, it was very likely that he would evaporate the moment her arms wrapped around his neck.

Jack watched her curiously, the mischievous light in his warm eyes slowly dying out. He wasn't sure what unnerved him more. The frightened look on her face as she continued to stare at him, or the hollow, dullness in her gaze. Those things alone made him grimace. How much suffering and despair had she gone through the past two months? It seemed like she hadn't dealt with his _'death' _very well at all! She was so skinny, and pale, and looked almost like the living dead. And her words _still_ haunted him from earlier. '_If he hadn't, I'd beg for you to kill me. I don't want to live anymore...'_ Jack was suddenly grim, the playfulness from their sword fight gone. All that time he had been searching for her and _Justin_ (his name reverberated sourly in Jack's mind), and she had been in the one place he should have looked first, slowly dying inside.

"Lizzie." he whispered, slowly stepping towards her. She took another step back, holding her hands out in front of her to stop him from coming any closer.

"Stop. _Please,_ stop _haunting _me!" she pleaded, her voice cracking, tears forming and quickly blurring her vision. He blinked, and then to his complete astonishment she turned around, flung open the door, and ran out onto the deck, leaving him standing there with his arms hanging limply at his sides.

Elizabeth arrived on deck and looked around frantically. Running over to the railing, she looked back at Shipwreck Cove, which was slowly disappearing from sight by the mountains that towered above it. She bit her lip, then wondered what would happen if she jumped overboard and tried to swim back to land. Maybe she would wake up once she hit the water, or maybe she was trapped in the insanity of her dreams.

Her lips trembled and the rest of her mask quickly slipped away. Everything that she had built up over the past couple of weeks, everything that was used to help her fight away the pain and keep her from becoming someone she wasn't had finally disappeared, the pieces of her courage and resolve scattering to the wind. Bracing her hands on the railing, she began to pull herself up when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She sobbed openly, thrashing about and trying to escape, but his hold on her was too tight.

"Elizabeth! _Elizabeth Swann!_" Jack exclaimed, shaking her, but she was too blinded by her tears and grief to hear him. He frowned, then turned her around in his arms and locked her against him, using his free hand to wipe her damp cheeks with his thumb before propping her chin with his fingers. "Lizzie. Don't do this." he said said softly, and to his great delight her tears slowed and then stopped. He kissed both her eyes, then placed feather-light kisses all over her face, helping her to calm down. She quieted, though her breath was still shaky. Slowly, she moved her hands up his chest and grabbed his shirt, keeping her eyes closed.

Even if she was sleeping, it felt so _wonderful_ to be in his arms. To feel his lips and breath on her face and to hear his low, rich, witty voice that seemed to form a cloud around her, keeping her from coming back down into reality.

_Let the mist hovering around me stay,_ she thought,_ if only I can be with him in my dreams._ She could hear him murmuring something to her, but she could not hear it, only knew from his tone that he had been asking her a question. Then she was lifted into his arms and carried somewhere. She did not care where she was going. If he was to take her to some distant land, or deliver her to the Royal Navy, it would not matter. As long as she got to be with him...one last time.

Nudging open the door to his sleeping quarters, he walked in and set Elizabeth down gently on the bed. She was so light, it wasn't even an _effort_ to carry her! How she must have suffered to have lost so much weight! And even more than that, she believed he was a dream! He had expected_ many_ things to happen._Slapping_, screaming, crying, laughing, _embracing..._ but never had he expected her to _run_ from him! That had been the last thing he would have ever _thought_ she'd do!

He tugged off his boots and cloak (which had been used to keep his identity hidden), then slowly pulled off _her_ boots as well before settling down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could study her face.

How he had missed her! It had been torture and hell without her, not knowing where she had gone or if she was still alive... Rum hadn't eased the distress nor filled the emptiness he felt inside. Even if it was only two months, he had been absolutely lost without her. Everything seemed to have been taken from him by some way or another. His ship, his woman, and now someone was even trying to steal his title! He shut his eyes, feeling Elizabeth roll over onto her side and cling to him, burying her head against his neck and sighing softly.

He smiled. Now, it seemed, everything was going perfectly. He had _his_ Lizzie back, he knew exactly where the _Black Pearl_ was, _and_ he was no longer _allegedly_ dead! Combing his fingers through her long, smooth hair, he lightly kissed the top of her head and mentally went through the list of things he had to do. To his dismay, he realized it was actually a rather _long_ list. A list that would take up time, and inevitably keep him from being with the beautiful woman pressed against him.

"Sparrow, is this a dream?" Jack's eyes snapped open, and he pulled his head back to look down at her, seeing her peer up at him from under her lashes.

"No." he whispered softly, shaking his head and running his hand down her back, pulling her snug against him. She gasped, overwhelmed at the feeling of his body pressed against her own. The room spun, and she grimaced, blocking off all hope even still.

"You are dead." she said firmly, gritting her teeth. He looked away from her, pondering on how to explain his sudden reappearance to her. Then, after a moment, he shifted his gaze back to her with a trace of a smile hovering over his lips.

"And who told you that?" he asked curiously, and saw her falter, at a loss for words. _Could it be possible?_ She shook her head. No, no it couldn't. She refused to even think of that possibility. Then _again_... She sighed and pressed her cheek against his chest, moving to wrap his arms around her and hold him tight.

"Justin." Her voice was hard, and she froze the moment his name rolled off her tongue. Jack smiled wryly, his eyes hardening with an uncontrollable fury.

"Ah," he said, "and _there _is the problem. Liza'beth, love, I was never dead." She frowned, then tilted her head back slightly and pressed a kiss to the bare skin of his neck, feeling him tense under her touch. She _refused_ to hope, to believe that he was alive until he told her what had happened. Sensing that, he continued with a long, exaggerated sigh blown through pursed lips. "See, after Gibbs came back and told me that ye and the slimy, mutinous, evil, yeasting son of a jackass had run off together, we followed in the direction he had guessed ye went."

"I didn't run off with him." Elizabeth interrupted in a soft, wavering voice. "He lied to me and told me that you had told us to go wait for you on the beach." She took in a shaky breath, then placed another measured kiss right below his jaw. "Claimed that I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard you say anything." She winced. "I should never have listened." Jack's nose twitched, and then he quickly rolled her over, pinning her underneath him. Knowing that she was on the edge of tears again, he settled himself on top of her and stared into her eyes.

"There there, Liz, no cryin'." he murmured, lowering his lips to the corner of her mouth, hearing her gasp slightly and feeling her fingernails dig into his back through through the fabric of his shirt. "S' okay, honestly. I'm not mad at you. Could _never_ stay mad at you, truth be told." She smiled slightly against his skin, and he sighed, relieved. If there was one thing he didn't want, at the moment, it was for her to cry. He brushed his fingers along her jaw when she pulled her head back, then watched, entranced, as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted in a soft gasp.

Whatever was happening to her, it _wasn't_ the effects of her dreams. _Nothing _felt so wonderfully real when she was drifting in the welcoming blackness of her subconscious. She had expected nightmares, or even nothing at all, but definitely not this. She could actually _feel_ the back of his hand skimming along her cheek, and the warmth of his breath on her face. Inhaling deeply, the corners of her mouth lifted. He smelt like rum and spices, the scent she was addicted to. _He_ was what she was addicted to.

Moving cautiously, she took her hands from his back and placed one on his cheek, then other coming to rest on the back of his neck. His dreads scratched roughly against her skin, but it was a comforting feeling. She fingered a lock of his braided hair, then languorously opened her eyes half way to stare at him, not able to get enough of seeing his hypnotizing, chocolate orbs. They trained on her, his thoughtful gaze sending light shivers down her spine. Elizabeth almost felt as if he could see straight through all her pretenses and walls, straight into her soul.

Lightly, she began to trace chaotic lines all over his face with her nails, hearing his breath catch and become slightly ragged. Gradually becoming bolder, she followed the outline of his chapped lips with her fingers, then slid her hand down to cup his jaw. Realizing what was about to happen, Jack gently weaved his fingers into her golden hair, holding her at the base of her skull. She pressed against his neck, bringing his head closer to hers, then brushed her lips softly against his. He moaned softly, then captured her lips in a tender kiss, one that made her toes curl.

Elizabeth drew back despite the disappointment that she felt, head spinning and blood rushing loudly in her ears. She breathed slowly, trying to calm her quick breathing, then kissed him again before sighing and shutting her eyes, feeling exhausted. Noticing this, Jack smiled faintly and moved to wrap his arms around her waist. He rolled them over onto their sides, then held her against him, eyelids drifting shut.

"I'll tell ye everythin' ye want t' know later, love, after ye get some sleep. Ye looked completely worn out." He kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger against her hair for a moment, then pulled back. He started to untangle himself from her grip, but once he began to move her eyes snapped over and she clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist to trap him there.

"No." she pleaded, suddenly on the brink of hysteria. "No! Don't leave me, Jack. Don't leave me. I need you here with me." Sighing, he gave in and settled himself on the bed again, burying his face against her neck and nodding.

"I will never leave you again, Elizabeth. I promise." he whispered to her, splaying his fingers out against her lower back possessively. "An' that is a promise I intend t' keep." he added softly, slowly become drowsy because of how warm and inviting she was. He hadn't thought himself tired, but now he was beginning to think differently. After all, what would it hurt to rest a bit? He _finally_ had found her, and had her with him again. She was there, a perfect, innocent angel only inches away, her body pressed snuggly against his.

There was absolutely no way he could refuse her pleas. No way in hell.

* * *

Elizabeth yawned and snuggled closer to Jack, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to block out the light that shone into her eyes from the window. She grumbled, pouting slightly, tightening her grip on him and trying, unsuccessfully, to fall back asleep again. After a long moment she huffed and sat up, covering a yawn with one hand and looking around. She blinked, confused as to where she was for a moment, then felt fingers curl roughly around her wrist and pull her backwards. Landing in a flurry of golden-brown strands of hair, she quickly brushed it away, then rolled over on her side and smiled faintly, meeting his warm, tender gaze. 

Jack gently caressed her face with his fingertips, brushing his thumb along her jaw and watching as she sighed softly, melting into his touch. He let go of her wrist, then slipped his other hand under her shirt, smoothing his palm up her back. She shivered, then inched closer to him, resting her hands against his chest. She tapped her fingers for a moment, then slowly looked up at him. He grinned, then sudden - and not really knowing how - she found herself on her back, Jack's lips pressed firmly against her own. She moaned softly and locked her arms around his neck, kissing him back desperately, tears suddenly forming at the back of her eyelids. Despite her efforts, they leaked out and ran down her cheeks.

Breaking the kiss, Jack pulled his head back and sighed, seeing her face contort in agony. He carefully took her face in his hands, then kissed away her tears. He'd have to prove it to her, prove that this was not a dream, that he was really alive. She'd also need time to heal, and apparently that wouldn't be right away. He stared into her eyes, then narrowed his own. She needed physical connection, something that couldn't possibly happen in a dream, something that would help to calm her down. That wouldn't be using her, _would _it? Though she was obviously distressed, she loved him, and as far as he was concerned they _were_ married.

_Although I'll need to get those papers t' be signed_, he thought wearily. There was no hesitation in his decision. He loved her with a passion. She was the one puzzle piece that fit him perfectly, that snapped into him without a struggle. Elizabeth _Sparrow_, his embodiment of freedom and hope and pride. She was both brave and fierce, and it pained him to think of her having been hurt during his absence. He'd keep his promise and protect her, because sometimes even the most strongest of pirates needed protecting. _Speaking of protecting..._ Jack sighed. The next time he saw Hector, it would be with a bullet through his heart and his blood staining the ground.

Whispering his name, Elizabeth opened her eyes to stare at him, her face tingling from his light kisses. He met her gaze and, with one glance, knew immediately what it was she wanted. He moaned softly, his dark chocolate eyes slowly turning black. She smiled slightly, then narrowed her eyes, suddenly remembering something.

"I want this, Jack." she said softly, tracing his lips with her finger. "I want this, I want _you_." He groaned, then without another thought slanted his mouth across hers, slipping his arms under her and pulled her up against him, causing her to gasp and loose what she had meant to add to that. His fingers danced against her bare skin, causing her to see fireworks that blinded her vision. Small embers of warmth fluttered down through the air, simultaneously burning and cooling her, making a sweet ache start to grow in her stomach. She gasped and pressed herself closer to him, feeling him trail hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and to her shoulder, and then shivering as he pulled her shirt over as far as it would go, which really wasn't that much. Finally he cursed and pulled back, his nimble hands making quick work of the buttons of her vest.

Then he was peeling it off her and throwing it behind him somewhere. She heard the whisper of fabric as it landed on the ground, but then he was slipping her sleeve down her shoulder and attacking it with his teeth vigorously, making her moan and sob his name, needing more of him, needing _all_ of him. Right then and there. She needed the comfort he could give her, she needed his body pressed against her own with nothing between them, leading her blindly down the path of passion and security. He'd teach her the meaning of love, give her freedom from her sorrows, and make her whole again.

He tilted his head back to look at her, then kissed her lips again, feeling a delicious warmth spread from inside him and radiate out. Here she was in his arms, something he never thought he'd be able to have, and yet she had chosen him. She had chosen him over bloody James Norrington, over all the Pirate Lords, over that disgusting, putrid rat, and even over William Turner! He felt possessive, delighted, and stunned all at once, like he had been slapped, then handed a chest full of treasure at the same exact moment. Eyes set aglow, his love starting to_ strengthen_ the desire he felt for her, he placed his hands on her face and slowly deepened the kiss, feeling her entwine her legs with his, pressing them as close as they possibly could without having to shed the rest of their clothing.

She broke the kiss and smiled, then sighed. "Jack." she whispered shakily, "Barbossa said we're not married." He stared at her blankly for a moment, then shifted his gaze away from her, thinking.

"Everyone _else_ thinks we are." he said with an impish grin before pressing his lips to the hollow of her throat. She shuddered, then grabbed his face and lifted it, eyes narrowed in amusement.

"That may be true, but we left Barbossa unconscious, remember? He'll get up and, _with my luck,_ go tell everyone that I'm not. I'll loose my title." He sighed, pouting at her.

"This can't wait until later?" he asked hopefully, and she shook her head before resting her forehead against his own. Suspicion started to seep through her, and she wondered why this was such a big deal to him. Unless...

"You don't want to marry me." she said resolutely, pulling away from him and sitting up. He followed suit, confused. "Not legally, at least." She shut her eyes. _And you've never said that you love me either._ She knew how he acted. Elizabeth felt angry that she had ever let herself believe that he would actually love her, or make an honest woman out of her. Even now, she still couldn't figure out if this was a dream or not. She was hoping that it was. Though, being with him and realizing that he did not love her would be better than if he wasn't there at all.

"I never said anything of the sort!" Jack protested firmly, shaking his head. "I just wasn't sure ye still wanted me as a husband." Elizabeth smiled wryly.

"Even after I told you that I loved you?" she questioned in frustration. _Stubborn as always..._ He bit his knuckle, thinking. Finally, he got up off the bed and made his way into his quarters, leaving her sitting on the bed, flushed from his kisses and confused at his behavior.

Crossing over to his desk, he rummaged through one of the drawers, searching for the marriage papers. If she wanted to really be married to him, he wouldn't reject her. He just hadn't expected this to happen. At first, when they '_married',_ he had allowed her a way out by not signing anything to make it legal. Jack had thought that after the war she'd go her separate way with Will, and then he'd take over being Pirate King for her. Yet, she had picked him, _him_ of all people! She had chosen to stay with him, and then she had admitted her love to him! He _hadn't _let himself believe that she did, and distanced himself, just in case she was only clinging to him because he was the only person left who cared for her.

Jack slid the drawer shut, papers held firmly in his hand. He stood there for a moment, then sunk into the chair and stared at them, slowly shaking his head. She had disappeared. He had thought her dead, really, with no news of whether the bullet had killed her or not. Mister Gibbs and himself had acquired a ship and searched for her, sailing around aimlessly, always hoping. At the time, he had wondered if he would ever see her again.

Then, when he _finally_ found her, he was horrified to see how broken she was. Her whole demeanor had changed. It was as if the wild fire in her soul had flickered out, but her body had stayed alive. He had watched her writhe in bed, cringed at her screams, and felt his heart break at her sobs. During her dreams he had sat beside her and cradled her head in his arms, whispering to her, combing his fingers through her tangled, deviled hair. Slowly, the cascade of tears that slid effortlessly down her cheeks would stop, and he'd wipe them away with his thumb. Over and over he would tell her not to give up, to hold on, reminding her that she only had one life and that she should live it as well as she could without him.

He had watched her for a week, and even then her heart-break had never gone away. Jack had felt crushed, watching the woman that used to be so proud and stubborn crumble into the young girl that she really was, no pretenses to help her. He had almost forgotten that she was frail and weak under everything else, and that she _needed_ him to keep a hold on herself. He was the only one, other than Will, who knew who she really was.

After a time it had gotten to hard to bear, watching her lock herself away in her room, never eat, and rarely talk to anyone. He had only been in Shipwreck Cove for seven days, but his resolve to leave her alone and stay out of her life, no matter how painful, was something he found he _could not_ do. Never had he seen her so lost and fragile, and to be completely honest it scared him.

"Jack." There was no answer. Elizabeth frowned slightly, then crossed the room and came to stop next to him. She gently pulled the papers from his hands, set them aside, then hoisted herself up on the desk. He looked up at her, then sighed. His life was nothing without her. He never wanted to loose her again, or let that chance even present itself.

"I almost lost you." he whispered softly, rubbing at his face tiredly with his hands. "I searched for you fer weeks, and I should have come here first." He sat up, then grabbed the hem of her shirt between his fingers and pulled it up, grimacing at the scar that disfigured her perfect, creamy skin. "Oh Lizzie." he said, a hint of exhaustion in his voice. He traced the scar tenderly, then pulled her down into his lap, cradling her against him and nuzzling his face against her neck.

"Justin said that you and him carried me on the ship and then went back out to fight...and then you got shot as well. Is that true?" Elizabeth was starting to believe that this was reality. Jack sighed, then pulled his head back to stare at her.

"Listen well, and listen carefully, love. I'll not be sayin' this again, savvy?" She nodded and his grip around her waist tightened. Taking in a deep breath, he began to tell the tale of what had happened.

_Jack raced down the docks, having spotted Elizabeth. He opened his mouth to call to her, then stopped when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind and clamped his hand over her mouth, a cloth keeping her from breathing._

_"Wench." he growled angrily. "You betrayed us all!" It was Captain Lang. Elizabeth struggled, but slowly lost all sense of reality and fell unconscious. He grinned. "The King will be delighted when I hand you over, and I'll earn a pretty penny for capturing you as well." Jack's eyes widened as Lang began to pick her up and pulled out his pistol._

_"Stop right there, Lang!" Jack blinked, watching Justin race forwards. "Unhand her! She is none of your concern!"_

_"So you were in on all of this?!" Justin's eyes narrowed angrily._

_"I __**said**__, let her go! She is my friend, and I will not let any harm come to her!" He cocked his pistol, then holding it up, shot it. Time seemed to slow as Gilheart turned at the wrong moment, and the bullet found its mark in Elizabeth's side instead of Lang's heart. Jack's eyes widened, and then he shot his pistol. Gilheart slumped to the ground, blood running down his face as the bullet embedded itself between his eyes._

_He rushed over and grabbed Elizabeth in his arms, brushing the hair out of her face. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" he whispered, horrified and pleading. "Wake up, love, wake up!" Justin came over and bent down, sniffing the cloth before throwing it to the side in disgust. It was soaked in some type of substance, though he couldn't tell what, to make her faint._

_"Come, let's get her on the ship." he suggested, and Jack nodded, his eyes wide and brain not comprehending. The blood that was staining her shirt made him feel dizzy and sick with anger. Once on board, they moved her into the Captain's sleeping quarters and set her on the bed. Quickly, they worked together to bandage her side, then looked up at the sound of angry yelling in the distance._

_"They're coming. The Navy is coming! We have t' get out of here afore we __**all**__ die." He sighed. "I doubt they'll be happy bout' their dead captain." Taking one last look at Elizabeth, Jack and Justin went out on deck and waved up to Mitchell._

_"Set sail!" He nodded, fear in his eyes, then called to his crew to hoist the sails and raise the anchor. Jack turned to Justin, his composure that he had while handling Elizabeth now gone. _

_"You shot Elizabeth." he said in a frightfully low tone, and then before Justin could react, his fist lashed out. The younger man staggered backwards, holding his jaw and wincing, then looked up and narrowed his eyes._

_"It was an accident." he hissed. "You left her." Jack shrugged. _

_"I'm here now, am I not?"_

_"You're a coward."_

_"__**You're**__ a liar."_

_"Pirate." Jack's teeth glinted gold as he grinned widely and held his arms out._

_"Ah, so you __**admit**__ it!" he said playfully, eyes keenly surveying the situation, mind calculating the next move._

_"Go to hell, Sparrow." Justin spat, then flew at him in a rage. Jack nimbly jumped out of the way, then pulled out his sword. The other turned, then did the same. He studied Justin for a moment, then chuckled._

_"You remind me of someone, darlin'." he said mockingly, pulling on his beard. "Elizabeth's first love. A eunuch. Was a pity. Had the makings of a good pirate, but was too soft fer the life." He smirked, then bowed tauntingly. "Ladies first, love."_

_"Enough!" Justin growled, then attacked. A sword fight ensued (though Jack didn't add the details, claiming that it would make the story too long), and soon Justin was pinned against the mast, the sword held level to his throat._

_"Give up. Jealously never won anything, and do ye really think ye can __**win**__ a woman's love? She'll give it t' ye if she wants to, and if not..." He smiled. "Then ye should get that fact that she doesn't love ye in yer head afore ye end up getting hurt because of it." Justin's eyes flashed with hatred, and then, catching Jack off guard, he pulled out his pistol and pressed it under the pirate's jaw, cocking it. The sound seemed to echo through the air._

_"If your dead it won't matter whether or not she likes me, because she'll come around over time." he whispered. "All women learn that, learn their place." And then he pulled the trigger._

Elizabeth stared at Jack, horrified, literally shaking in his arms. She reached up and touched his face, then bit her lip, breathing heavily. It was so much to take in! He had been shot on that very deck, while she was one room away unconscious? She could have stopped that!

"H-how are you alive, then?" she asked, her voice cracking. Jack smiled sadly, the look in his eyes distant.

"That, my girl, is a story for another day." he whispered to her, then gently pressed his lips to hers. "I thought that you had died. The wound in yer side was nasty, and ye were bleedin' so much..." He shook his head, then kissed her harder, pulling her closer to him. "I never want to loose you again. In fact, I'm never lettin' ye out of my sight again." Elizabeth melted against him, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Justin had shot her, and killed _him,_and not only that but he had been lying to her as well, about _everything!_ Fury rose in her, but she suppressed it. He'd get what was coming to him soon... She pulled back to look at him and smiled wickedly.

"Yes love." he said, guessing what she was thinking. The look on his face matched her own, their eyes filled with morbid pleasure. "Revenge will be sweet."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: _**Thank you for the amazing, wonderful reviews, and for being patient for this next update! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Chapter 18:**

"Let me go _with_ you, Jack." Elizabeth begged, staring at him with wide eyes, the rays of sun that fell into the room through the window making them turn a light butterscotch. He sighed frustratedly, then crossed over to her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Lizzie, I'm only going on deck fer a few moments. You can be alone for that long, can ye not?" She shook her head and placed her hand on his cheek, gently forcing him to meet her gaze.

"I thought you dead, Jack, for _two_ months. I don't want to let you out of my sight! Is that really so much to ask of you?" He chuckled, then pressed his lips to her forehead before tilting his head back, regarding her seriously. He knew she wanted to come, but the crew thought women bad luck and he didn't want to cause any more problems than there already were.

Taking her hand, he led her over to his desk and sat her down before thoughtfully running his dirty, tanned fingers through her hair - a small distant smile lifting his lips. She folded her hands in her lap and stared up at him calmly, though her eyes pleaded and begged with him to consider differently. He shook his head.

"Nay, love. Stay in here." he whispered to her, crouching down in front of her so that they were almost level. "Just...don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes before nodding in defeat, dissatisfied.

"Fine. Go. Just..." She shrugged. "Hurry back?" With the lop-sided smile she loved, he stood up and bowed.

"As Yer Majesty commands." he teased, and rushed out the door, shutting it quickly just in case she had decided to throw something at him. Elizabeth shook her head, then laughed softly before leaning back in his chair and grabbing the marriage papers that he had been holding before they had started to talk. Unfolding them, she scanned over the words with her eyes, then smiled. She could fill this out for him while he was gone, get her mind of _other_ things - things she didn't want to think about.

Scooting towards the desk, she leaned over and grabbed a pen, then smoothed the papers out before dipping the tip of the pen into the bottle of ink that she had uncorked. Slowly, savoring the sound, she scratched out the date on a line at the top of the page.

_July 16, 1726_

Smiling, she pulled back and surveyed her work, comforted by the smell of black ink and the feeling of a pen in her hand once more. It was just one of the little comforts she had missed during her depression, as she had sat at her desk and signed papers and such until her hand cramped, and yet not once had she enjoyed it, too lost in her tears and grief to do so. And yet, with Jack's sudden appearance, it was if the world was suddenly so much brighter, and her life now had a purpose, a purpose that had been lost to her the moment she had found out he was dead. Well, not quite. He had been dead to _her_, dead to the _world_, but _not_ dead to her memory. No, that lived on, a small flicker of hope buried deep in her heart. She supposed she had _known_ that he wasn't dead, but she had never acknowledged that fact.

_I am such a fool_, she thought, shaking her head. _If only I had asked to see the body, but then maybe he would have lied again..._ She was still puzzled. Jack _did_ die, didn't he? Unless he found pleasure in tormenting her. She shook her head again, smiling absently. Knowing him, that option wasn't so far-fetched. Yet, if he _wasn't_ teasing, a number of things could have happened that he didn't tell her, and now she hungered for the whole story.

Shaking away her thoughts (she would press for the whole story later), she focused on the piece of paper, scanning over the words again. Most of the things Jack had to write down, or sign, so she sighed and put down the pen, corking the bottle of ink. Elizabeth moved the papers to the side for later, and then buried her arms against her head, breathing lightly.

A little while later the door opened, then shut, and she lifted her head to see Jack carrying a tray of food. He set it down on his desk, then went around to her as she stood up, laughing as she flung her arms around him and held him tight against her. They said nothing to each other, but it was a comfortable silence, and they reveled in it. Finally, Elizabeth pulled back from him, her eyes slightly glossy with tears, and she turned to nab the paper on the desk. He took them from her hands, stared at them, then grinned before looking back up to her.

"I needed to keep my mind from wandering." she explained to his unasked question. "It seems there wasn't much I could do, though." He smiled, then lightly brushed his fingers against her cheek before sitting down in his chair, pulling her down on his lap. She nestled herself back against his chest, resting her head against her shoulder, then watched as he reached for the pen. "Wait." she said, and he blinked, pulling his hand back and looking over at her. She sat up straight. "Jack, you have a choice. You don't need to marry me just because of the Brethren Court. Your _alive._ I'd much rather give up the bloody title then marry someone that I don't love, and I'd come with you and sail away with you if you just _asked _me to. I cannot live without you." She smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Yet, you don't need to marry me if you'd rather not." He shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them again and placed a finger to her lips to keep her from speaking again.

"Lizzie." he whispered, looking amused. "When I first offered to marry you during the Brethren Court meeting, I did because I knew that there was something in it for me. You would go your separate way with dear William, and I'd be the Pirate King." He chuckled. "Now? Now is different."

She sighed. "Do you love me?" she asked suddenly, and he blinked. Then he dropped his hand into his lap and looked away from her, out the window and at the sea.

"You know what I feel for you." he said at last, shifting his eyes back to her. They were as black, like a cold, winter, starless night, and she shivered involuntarily. "I want to marry you. I cannot live without you, just as you cannot live without me." He smiled dryly. "You have no idea how much I've fought my feelings, how many times I've cursed you, your name, and the day I met you. I've plotted my revenge, I've replayed how I'd kill you over and over in my mind, and yet I could just as easily murder you and be done with everything I feel as I could tear out my own heart and lock it away in some chest." Elizabeth stared at Jack, more terrified of him than she had been in her entire life. Even through that, though, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of love and passion for him at the same time. Terror and love collided inside of her, corrupting her, and she sat there helplessly, staring at him in silence. He was stealing her again with his words, and soon there would be no part of her that was actually hers to keep. All of her would soon, if not already, be his.

"Do you, then?" she asked finally as he reached up to trace the outline of her lips. His eyes met hers, and she froze, feeling as if she was drowning again, suffocating at all the emotions she could see in them. He would always be a mystery to her, so beautiful and simply breath-taking. He _was!_ Jack Sparrow was capable of stealing her breath away with just one look. She was powerless to resist him and everything that he was.

"Listen, Elizabeth." He was suddenly very serious. "I am not the one to say such things, to show my emotions. I've hidden them for most of my life, and I've hidden them well." He smiled slightly. She was the only one who could break through his barriers and understand him, and she was the only one he trusted he could show his feelings to, for she knew what he knew and felt what he felt. They were peas in a pod, and that statement still rang true. "They say actions speak better than words, aye? I will show you how I feel through my actions, and through things that I say, but I will _never _say those three words to you."

It was one thing, he thought, to say them to someone else, but it was another to say them to the person you really _did_ love. Part of him was just waiting for her to laugh and go back to Will, to forget him and wait for the whelp because she still loved him, and part of him was waiting for the day she'd use that against him somehow. He had forgiven her for killing him, he wasn't worried about that. What he was worried about was the future. What if he wasn't a good husband? What if she left him, or she died? It would only end in heartbreak.

Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her hands, trying to hide the disappointment she felt. She knew there was a good reason why he wouldn't tell her he loved her, and so she didn't press the matter, but she suddenly felt empty; cold and hollow inside. Her heart was his, and yet she didn't get his heart in return. Slowly, she slid from his lap, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking away from him.

"Oh. I understand." She smiled faintly, not able to meet his gaze. "That's fine." The feeling of tears, hurt, and self-pity built up in her throat, but she swallowed and pushed it away, not wanting to show how hurt she was. Finally she looked at him, and at realizing that she couldn't read what he was feeling stepped backwards. It was like a slap to the face. They had always _had _a connection with each other. The trust he gave her, that look of vulnerability in his eyes... but now that his face was guarded she felt like that connection had been snapped. She grimaced, the grabbed the marriage papers. Blinking, Jack reached out and curled his fingers around her wrist, stopping her from crumpling them up. She looked up to him, and tears of hurt and embarrassment were shimmering in her eyes. "Forget about the marriage." she whispered shakily, then pulled her hand from his grip and crumpled the papers before throwing them at him. After a moment, she turned and ran into the sleeping quarters, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jack sighed, then reached down and picked up the papers, smoothing them out and placing them on his desk. After a few seconds had gone by, he got up and walked over to the door Elizabeth had just escaped into and rest his forehead against it. He knew it was his fault that she was upset, and now he had to fix that. It would do no good to have her mad at him, because anger would end up with pain and sorrow for both of them, and they didn't need that. Slowly, he pressed against the doorknob, then opened the door and stepped into the room, shutting it behind him with his foot.

He walked over to the bed and slipped soundlessly out of his boots, placing them to the side before easing himself down onto the bed. Elizabeth stiffened, her face smothered against a pillow, then lifted her head to look at him and glared at him. Moving, she sat up and made to get off the bed, but he swiftly caught her wrists and pushed her back, pinning her against the mattress. Hovering over her, his dreadlocks making a curtain around their faces, he stared into her eyes. She stared back, then shut her own, tears leaking out from under her eyelids. He frowned, then did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

Her eyes snapped open at the feeling of his lips against hers, and made one weak effort to fight against him before giving in. She kissed him back, but he paused, and pulled back to stare at her. She shivered, able to feel the connection again. It rushed through her like a strong electrical current, warming her blood and making her feverish. Shutting her eyes, she felt him kiss her again and _this _time went limp, allowing him to do what he willed with her.

Jack let go of one of her wrists, sliding his hand up to cup her jaw, tilting his head to the side. His kisses were soft and gentle, and she sighed at the feeling of his mustache scratching against her upper lip. It was exquisite. She wrapped her free arm around his waist, pulling him closer, wanting to feel him pressed against her. She felt so safe when he was on top of her, as if nothing could hurt her, as if she was finally whole, and as if he loved her. _Cherished _her.

_'I will show you how I feel through my actions.'_ Jack's voice echoed in her head, and she suddenly realized what he was doing. By kissing her like that, by being gentle, he was _showing_ her that he loved her. She smiled slightly, then brought her hand up to his face and broke the kiss. Her thumb skimmed across his cheek, and then she sighed. He stared at her, then suddenly realized that she _knew._ He shook his head, then gathering his pride threw it out the proverbial window.

"I love you, Lizzie, is that what ye need t' hear?" he asked her softly, watching her eyes widen. "I do. I always have. You are my life, my horizon, my freedom, and I need you around in order to keep living." He wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling over onto his side and pulling her against him, resting his forehead against hers. "I _want_ to marry you. I want to have you, and _only_ you, and I want to make it so that you'll never want anyone else either." She blinked, overwhelmed, then kissed him for a moment. She couldn't believe it. He _loved_ her!

"Whatever happened to '_I will never say those three words to you?'"_ she asked mockingly, holding back a smile now. His lips twitched in amusement, and then he shrugged. Slowly, she leaned her head forward and pressed a small kiss to his mouth. "I don't want anyone else, _you know that_. There is no one else - no one else but you." she whispered to him, snugging her head against his chest.

They stayed that way for a while, his nose buried into her hair and his lips grazing against her hairline as her eyelids grew heavy with sleep. Yawning, she trailed her hands up his arms and searched for his cheeks, then smiled when he chuckled. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at him.

"You should sleep." he said, his voice low and smooth. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration, and then she lifted herself into an upright position, staring down at him with an urgent look on her face. He sat up too, confused.

"Jack, where are you taking me?" she demanded, and at the blank look on his face gestured around at the ship. His eyes widened for a brief moment, and then he relaxed and smiled at her.

"Away. I know where the _Black Pearl _is, 'M goin' t' get it back, and then you and I can leave and go where ever we want to go." He grabbed her hand, noticing that she was distressed (and wondering why), then lifted it up to his mouth and kissed the pad of each finger, his chocolate eyes fixed on hers. Her breath hitched, and then she bit her lip nervously, trying to focus, trying to - actually, what _was_ it she was trying to do? Her blood started to race as he pressed his lips to her wrist, his gaze never breaking from her own. "I'll take ye all around the world." he whispered, trailing a warm path from her wrist to her elbow. "Give ye riches; spoil an' adorn ye wiv' jewels an' expensive silks..." He moved towards her, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, nibbling on her earlobe. "Just say the word an' I'll take ye there, Lizzie."

Her teeth sunk further into her lip, and she struggled with herself for a moment, trying to remember what had been so important just _moments_ ago, and now what seemed to trivial compared to the teeth and tongue that grazed along the skin on her neck. Seconds later she gasped, twisting in his arms, eyes wide.

How could she have forgotten _that?_ It was so easy to forget things when _he_ was around...

"Jack! The Brethren Court!" He froze, then pulled back from her, adverting his gaze. Surprised, she watched him, waiting.

"I know." he said finally, looking back to her. The look in his eyes was almost guiltily. "I was there." It took a minute for his words to sink in, and then he caught a glimpse of pain in her expression. Jack winced, studying her face. Elizabeth hesitated, the sneaking suspicion she felt growing more and more prominent every second.

"How long were you in Shipwreck Cove without my knowledge?" she asked, her voice cool. He winced again, then pulled his arms from her and let his hands drop into his lap, ashamed. She sighed, irritated. "How _long?"_ she questioned again, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"One week." he said finally. Her heart sank, and then she unfolded her legs from under herself and got up off the bed, walking over to the window and staring out at the sea, completely ignoring him. Jack moved over to the side of the bed and watched her, then groaned softly and started ticking off the seconds on his fingers. At seven she turned around, her composure gone, face white with disbelief.

"One week." she repeated, her voice suddenly exhausted. "One week and you never told me you were there. Never even gave me a hint that you were alive. Every _night_ I cried myself to sleep and you were around, I just didn't know that." She wanted to glare at him, but she couldn't summon the energy to do so. There were so many things to _resolve _with him. All the things she had done and he had done that had ended up hurting the other, this included, would have to wait to be discussed until later, _unfortunately._ "Sadly, none of that is important right now." she said, running her fingers warily through her hair. He stood up, but she held up a hand to stop him. "You were there, you heard what must be done. You want to marry me, Jack Sparrow? Sign the papers. We need to go back, call the meeting, tell them that your alive and that we are _legally_ married, and then we can leave."

Jack watched as she shut her eyes, and then he went over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She let him lead her back into his quarters, and then sat her down on his lap and reached for a pen, allowing her to lean back against his chest. Quickly, he wrote on the documents, and she noticed that his handwriting was thin, almost spidery, though very elegant. After listening to the drum of the waves against the hull of the ship for a while, she felt something hard nudge against her hand and blinked, looking down to see the pen. She took it, then trained her eyes on where Jack was tapping lightly.

"Sign there." he said softly in her ear, his lips curling up into a grin. "So, love, will ye marry me, love me an' want me forever, through sickness and health and all that?" he inquired teasingly, and she paused in writing her name, lifting her eyes to his. Slowly she put the pen down, then turned slightly and placed her hands on either side of his face, very serious.

"Yes." she whispered to him, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love _you_, I want _you_, no matter who _you _are or what _you _do. I will love you _forever_, Jack, or as long as you shall love _me_." He stared at her, his expression unfathomable for a moment, and then he nodded.

"_Forever_ _then,_ _dear Lizzie."_ She smiled, able to hear the tension in his voice, then kissed his jaw before turning back to the papers and finishing her name in a flourish. Taking the papers, he scanned them, then nodded in approval and folded them in half before tucking them into a coat pocket. Elizabeth stood up and turned to look as he did the same, then giggled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his forehead against hers. "Husband, ye may kiss the bride." he mumbled under his breath, then slanted his mouth across her own before she could say anything.

"I love you, Jack." she managed to whisper against his lips, curling one arm around his neck, the other gripping his upper arm. It really didn't seem _real _to her - hadn't struck her yet as reality. She was _married, _and not just married to _anyone_, but Captain Jack Sparrow. _Legally_ this time too. There was no way out, no escaping this bond between them. Jack deepened the kiss slowly, and she sighed, pressing herself against him so that she was closer to him.

Suddenly, Jack pulled away, and she blinked in confusion as he let her go and walked over to the door, grumbling incoherently under his breath. She combed her fingers through her hair as she realized someone had been knocking on the door, but she hadn't been able to hear it! The whole room spun, her blood was rushing in her ears, and so she fell back into his chair and stared at him, dazed. He talked to someone in hushed whispers through the crack in the door, then nodded and turned to her.

"I'm needed up on deck for a moment, Elizabeth." he told her softly. "I'll change course. Ye can come out now, if ye please." She shook her head tiredly at his offer, then shot him a teasing smile.

"It'll be safer if I stay in _here_, remember?" He chuckled.

"That would be true. I'll be back soon." His eyes drifted from her over to the side sleeping quarters, and his face darkened into a look that was both hungry and longing. Blood rushed up to her face, turning her cheeks a lovely shade of red, and once Jack noticed this he laughed before turning and leaving the cabin, shutting the door behind him. She sighed and sat back, shutting her eyes and giggling slightly under her breath.

_Married! She was married to Jack Sparrow!_

So it hadn't been a lavish wedding, or anything that she had dreamed about when she was a child, with a long, beautiful white dress, a crowd of people, music, and flowers...but it was a wedding none-the-less, and she realized that it wasn't really the details of the _wedding_ that was important, but the man she was getting _married_ too. Without the groom, the wedding was just an empty party with no meaning. Without the groom, it wouldn't even _be_ a wedding. Something outstanding, something she would have had with _Will_ if fate hadn't intervened, wasn't necessary. She was honestly content with signing some documents instead. Besides, she didn't think that Jack was someone to actually stand there, waiting for her to be walked down the isle...

After a little while she hauled herself to her feet, then wrapped his discarded cloak around her shoulders and went over to the door. Walking up onto the deck, she looked around and shivered a little, though not from being cold. Her eyes scanned the deck, relieved that none of the crew seemed to take interest in her presence, and upon spotting Jack walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin against his shoulder. He chuckled a little, then turned around and crushed her to him, kissing her hair. She sighed, then straightened up and looked past him, realizing that they were headed back towards Shipwreck Cove. Dread washed through her, and she buried her head against his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"Everything will be okay." he reassured her quietly. "As long as I'm around ye'll be safe. I won't let any harm come to you, I promise." She nodded. She trusted him, but that wasn't what she was worried about. It was the prospect of what would soon happen that she dreaded.

No matter what she did there would be trouble, and there was no way around it.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: _**Thank you for all the amazing, lovely reviews!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Elizabeth paced back and forth in the Great Hall, one hand covering her mouth as her other arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Soon, the Pirate Lords would come walking through that door again - too soon for her liking - puzzled about why she had called a meeting earlier than she was supposed to. They had given her a week, and it had only been a day! Yet, with Jack's sudden reappearance there was no reason that she should prolong having to stay in Shipwreck Cove when she'd much rather leave on the _Pearl_ and sail the seas with her husband.

She paused next to her chair, then a small goofy smile flickered across her lips, and she shut her eyes with a soft sigh. There was nothing to worry about, was there? Jack promised to protect her, and as long as he was around she felt safe. She inhaled slowly, then shook her head and opened her eyes, staring down at the ring that he had given her the time they had _almost _legally married. The ruby sparkled red, and the tiny glow of all the candles of the chandelier reflected small, dull flickers of light against the jewel.

Two strong arms suddenly wrapped tightly around her waist, and she jumped slightly before relaxing, knowing _exactly_ who it was.

"Everything seems t' be in order." Jack whispered to her, and she nodded, then turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his dark, fathomless eyes.

"I missed you." she replied, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. "Don't leave me again, not until we're back on the _Pearl,_ at least." He grinned, then lifted his hand and drew the back of it across her cheek, watching curiously as her eyelids fluttered shut at his gentle caress. "You _will_ be getting her back soon, won't you?" she added, her lips barely moving as she spoke.

"Aye. I know exactly where she is." His eyes narrowed, and he pressed his forehead against hers with an annoyed sigh. "There's just _one_ problem." he concluded after a moment, causing her to open her eyes and pull back from him a little so that she could study his face.

"And what's that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and trying to blow some strands of hair out of her eyes. He smiled faintly, then brushed the hair from her face, tucking it tenderly behind her ear.

"Well, I _was_ planning on going half-way through the meeting to retrieve the _Pearl,_ but seeing as you've _ordered_ me to stay by your side at all times..." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "I just don't see how this will work_." _he said, exasperated. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, then playfully slapped his cheek. He pouted, pretending to look offended, but a second later she slanted her mouth across his, causing him to forget all about pretending and focus on _her._ His _wife._ Jack smiled against her lips at the thought, then broke the kiss for air before falling back into another intoxicating one, slowly forgetting about everything. It was as if the room had darkened; a great light shining down on only the two of them, the rest unimportant at that moment. Nothing else existed but him and her, nothing else mattered. She was his life, his _universe_, and he was awed to realize that she was finally _his. His,_ and no one elses. Not Justin Marshall's, not James Norrington's, not even William Turner's! Elizabeth was now legally Captain Elizabeth _Sparrow,_ something he had meant to make her for a long while now.

Finally Elizabeth broke away and leaned against him, gasping for air as the room spun. She blinked, her vision blurred and her lips tingling from the power of his kisses. She should have been used to the way he made her feel by then, but every time he touched her or kissed her it was a whole new experience, and _because _of that she found herself craving the next time they would come together. After awhile it was all she could think about, her mind plagued by sinful (or now _not_ so sinful) images of running her hands across his bare chest, their bodies moulding together in the darkness of their cabin, every sigh and gasp of a name like musical notes falling from the heavens.

Slowly, she took a step back and shook her head, trying to disperse the tempting thoughts. It was useless to think of them anyways, when there was no time to make her thoughts become reality. Shrugging off the cloak, she draped it around his shoulders and smiled, flipping the hood up over his head. He tilted his head down and grinned, and all she could see was his lips. Unable to resist, she tilted her head back and reached up slightly, brushing her mouth against his for a moment.

"You don't look so terrifying anymore." she whispered, and he chuckled softly before taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped inaudibly, then gently pulled her hand from his. "Go on." she said, tugging gently on one of the braids of his beard (which he had redone and added the beads again while she had been asleep.) "They'll be here any moment, and you can't be in here when they arrive." He nodded, then ran his fingers lightly through her hair for a moment. She sighed, then pushed his hand away. "Stop making this harder than it is." she teased, and he smirked.

"As ye wish." he replied, then turned around in a whirlwind of black and moved across the room, opening a door to the side and passing through it. She watched it shut, then bit her lip and looked over, hearing a murmur of voices and footsteps coming towards the entrance to the Great Hall. He had left her not a moment too soon. Walking over to her chair, she sat down, moving her worried gaze from the door to the globe. She had already slid her sword into place, and it was only a matter of time until Jack's spot, which had been empty for so long, was _also_ occupied. Elizabeth smiled. What a sight that would be after all this time.

The doors flew open, and she jolted slightly in surprise before quickly looking over to see the Pirate Lords all come in, one by one and at their own pace. After sliding their swords into place, they all made their way to their spots and fell into their chairs, some of them grumbling complaints under their breath. Gentleman Jocard narrowed his eyes and looked around, paranoid, his fingers curled tightly around the handle of his pistol as Mistress Ching settled her always sour gaze on Elizabeth, curious as to what she had to say. Once everyone was settled Elizabeth nodded and stood up.

"Since everyone is present, this meeting shall come to order." she said, and Barbossa rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He lifted his hand and took off his hat, then rubbed at the back of his head, an action that did _not_ go unnoticed by Elizabeth, who held her hand over her mouth for a moment to keep from giggling. He met her smug gaze and scowled at her, and she only shook her head in return.

"Why did you call this meeting five days earlier, King Sparrow?" Mistress Ching asked finally, her voice slow but sharp. "Have ye already made your decision on who to marry?" The corner of Elizabeth's mouth twitched, and she nodded.

"I have." she said, her eyes scanning over each and every Pirate Lord. Captain Ammand Corsair ran his fingers through his hair, and she hastily looked away from him, _extremely_ glad that Jack had come back. Had they really asked her to pick one of _them?_ _None_ of them were worth her time and efforts! All of them were gluttonous pigs or extremely greedy, and she knew that every single one of them only wanted to marry her for her title and what little wealth she had from her adventures. Jack _however..._ He was different. He had married her because he loved her, and even if he didn't say it much she realized that he did _actually_ show her through his actions. Her eyes brightened fondly at the memory of how his slender, tanned fingers had combed lovingly through her messy hair.

At the sound of a door opening, she glanced over as a dark figure walked in right on que. He moved towards the globe and pulled out a sword from underneath the folds of his cloak, then slid it in, the ring of metal echoing through the room as everyone went silent, watching the stranger with wide eyes. Finally, as he walked towards the table, someone spoke.

"What kind of trickery _is_ this?" demanded Sri Sumbhajee, his voice dangerously high. "Dare you pretend to be one of us?" Elizabeth noticed that he wasn't directing his questions to her, anymore, but the man in a black cloak. She stole a glance at Barbossa, who's face had gone deathly pale. Her upper lip curled over her teeth slightly. Good, he was afraid, and he had every right to be. She shut her eyes, briefly savoring the moment and the look of pure dread on his face, then opened her eyes and looked up, noticing that Jack was looking directly at her.

"Sit." she said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand. He bowed then did so, propping his feet up on the table.

"Mrs. Sparrow?" asked Mistress Ching, her voice hard and suspicious.

"You said that I must marry a Pirate Lord. Well, here is one." she said, and the stranger reached up and flipped the hood of the cloak down in one motion.

Suddenly, the whole place went up in an uproar. Carefully stacked papers and documents flew everywhere as people stared screaming and yelling, and someone even crashed against the table after having been punched. Elizabeth jumped to her feet, then twirled her pistol in her hand before shooting it, silencing everyone.

"_Quiet!"_ she yelled, and everyone froze. "This is my husband. Jack Sparrow was not dead, as we had all thought, but alive and _searching_ for me! I followed the rules of the Code, and that means I don't have to get married again. If any of you so much as complain I will personally call upon Captain Teague to settle this." A look of unease passed through the faces of the people in the room, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down. Really, though, she hadn't expected any less of a commotion then the one she had gotten, but it upset her anyways.

"She never married him." called out Barbossa after a moment of silence. All eyes turned to look at him. "I was there as a witness the day they allegedly got married, and they never signed any papers!" An angry murmur rippled through the pirates. "She's not rightful King! I say we vote to strip her of her title and make another King in her place!" Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and glared at him, hearing the hushed whispers of agreement in the background. Then she looked over at Jack, who nodded and pulled out a folded document from under his cloak. She grabbed it and smoothed it out, then held it up.

"These are our marriage papers, signed by Captain Sparrow and I. You all know he is a rightful Captain, so therefore he has the power to marry." She tossed the paper down onto the table. Mistress Ching reached over and picked it up, then scanned it before sighing and nodding.

"She speaks the truth." she said at last. "They _are_ married, and so she will stay Pirate King." She handed the papers back to Elizabeth, who smiled, folded them up, and slid them into her pocket.

"One more thing before I end this meeting." she said, locking her eyes with Jack's for a brief moment. Then she turned to everyone else. "Hector Barbossa." He looked up after she addressed him, then his eyes narrowed. "For attacking me, stealing my husband's ship, and plotting against me, I hereby strip you of your title as Pirate Lord. I'll ask you to hand over you piece of eight, take your sword from the globe, and leave." No one dared to argue with her, because Jack had stood up and walked to her side, clasping his hands behind him. It was a nice feeling, knowing that no one had the guts to defy her now that she had a Pirate Lord backing her up. One that was her husband, no less.

Hector stared at her for a long moment in disbelief, and then his eyes narrowed in furious anger; a look so dark she thought that if she might be weaker she would have turned, run, and never looked back. She braced herself slightly, feeling Jack deftly take her hand in his and squeeze it reassuringly. They had talked over this earlier, and he had agreed that it was the best action to go through with. Barbossa was no longer worthy to be a Pirate Lord, and since she had the power to take his title away as penalty... Well, it made everything safer that way. Keeping her eyes locked on him, she watched as a muscle in his jaw ticked from gritting his teeth, and then his hands clenched into fists before he turned around stiffly and walked over to the globe, pulling his sword out and sheathing it, quite aware and humiliated because of every one's eyes on him. At last he turned around and pulled something out of his pocket, then tossed it onto the table before leaving the room. Everyone was quiet until they could no longer hear his angry footsteps echoing against the cobblestones outside.

Jack squeezed her hand once more, then turned and moved across the room, slipping out into the hallway. She watched him go, then turned back to all the other Lords, who were waiting for her to speak in stunned silence.

"I will find someone to replace Hector as Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea before the week is up." she said firmly, her tone brooking no argument. "I declare, as_ rightful_ Pirate King, that this meeting is now over." Not bothering to wait until they left the room, she left her spot and grabbed the piece of eight, which was - ironically - a replica of one of the pirate medallions that had cursed him to walk amongst the living dead. Elizabeth smiled faintly, remembering her first adventure with Jack and Will, the one that had made her a pirate. It seemed like such a long time ago, now. Her world was different. It wasn't as simple as it hadn't been back then, with her charming prince and the handsome captain that had both tested and guided her. Now she made her own decisions, and the charming prince had turned out to be just a normal boy with his own decisions and schemes and ideas for life, things that were so very different than what she wanted.

If there was one thing she had learned, it was that reality was never as sweet as it was pictured to be.

Although... marrying Captain Jack Sparrow _was _a pretty nice bonus she got for choosing the life she had; the life of a pirate. The life that gave her freedom, instead of the life that would only end up chaining her down. Pocketing the golden, heavy weight item, she glanced up only to find that most everyone had left already. She sighed and walked back over to her chair and slid down into it, propping her boots up on the table and shutting her eyes, basking in fond memories from an earlier, duller life.

That proved to be a mistake.

The dagger was held at her throat before she could even open her eyes, pressing firmly into her skin. She took in a shallow breath and slowly opened her eyes, not allowing herself to panic. Keeping a clear mind, she realized that this could only be one person. Slowly, she swallowed, then sighed softly, not making any quick movements for fear she might be cut. She almost wanted to laugh, suddenly remembering that she had been threatened _twice_ now by a dagger in the span of two days.

"Hector." she said, tilting her head to the side slightly and staring at him, her gaze searching and calm, but not _fearful_, which annoyed him. If he killed her, which she knew he could very well do, she'd be content knowing that Jack was alive _and_ that he loved her. It was all that mattered to her. "Jack will be back any moment, and finding me dead _would _be a problem, wouldn't it."

"I'd risk it." She smiled, then pushed his hand away and stood up, turning to face him as she folded her arms across her chest. "Ye can't hide behind yer husband forever, missy." he warned her. "One day he will leave you alone, if only for a moment, and then I will have your throat."

"We'll see about that." she replied cooly, watching as he put the dagger away with a sense of triumph. He may not be afraid of her, but he was afraid of the power she had over him, she could see that in his eyes. That, mixed with the unease he felt around Jack, was proof that he'd not be able to get to her, not when she was alone at least. And even if she was, she knew how to wield a weapon. She smirked, then shook her head. It was all the practicing she had done with Will, another fond memory of her former life - a life that seemed to get more distant and blurred with every step she'd take.

"Ye've not seen the last of me, Mrs. Sparrow." he said, taking a step back from her. She smiled, also hearing footsteps, then turned slightly when the door opened, and Jack came in. He narrowed his eyes and reached for his pistol, but she held her hand up to stop him.

"I know." Elizabeth addressed Barbossa, then nodded. "Next time you show your face, however, I won't be so hesitant to let Jack shoot you." He smiled at her sourly, then turned and left, slamming the door shut behind him. Gritting her teeth, she let out a shaky sigh, then felt Jack wrap his arms around her waist. She turned around in his embrace, then gripped his arms, trembling slightly. Wordlessly he ran his fingers through her hair again, trying to calm her down.

"Hush, love, hush. It's okay." he whispered to her, gazing down at the top of her head. "He's gone."

"He'll be back. Jack, he wants to kill me." At those words he tightened his grip on her, then buried his nose into her hair.

There was silence for a moment, and then he shook his head solemnly. "He'll not touch you. I won't let him even get _near_ you." She nodded, then cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. Slowly he met her gaze, and she smiled tremulously.

"How did it go?" she inquired.

"We have 'er." he replied, nodding, his eyes glinting feverishly. "Gibbs did exactly what he was told, and apparently Barbossa's crew wasn't that hard to dispatch." He shook his head, chuckling. "They were all dead drunk." She giggled, then leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Pulling back a little, she brushed her thumbs across his cheeks, her eyes soft and mouth warm for him.

"You must be so happy." she murmured, watching him nod. "I am too. I can't see anyone else owning the _Pearl_ except for you. She just fits you."

"_You_ just fit me." he corrected, then brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek when she blushed, her skin turning a delicious shade of red that made his mouth water. The tips of his fingers trailed down her neck and stopped right above the collar of her shirt, his eyes following her skin to where the color faded. She stood there, staying very still, allowing him to touch her, his touch sending white fire to burn her from the inside out.

"_Jack."_ she whimpered, then slowly grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. He grinned lop-sidedly, then watched in amusement as she led him towards the door. He followed through, then paused in his step, and she blinked before looking back at him.

"Don't think that ye'll be able to wiggle out of it later." She stared at him in confusion for a moment, then nodded when she suddenly understood, smiling brightly.

"Oh, I never thought that in the first place." she purred, then led him on again. "I'd just rather not have anyone walking in on us, is all, and I still have some things to take care of before we can retire to the _Pearl._ First of all I need to talk to your father, and then I need to pick someone to take Hector's place as Pirate King." She sighed, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Te- Tea-" Jack started, and he sounded so distraught that she stopped walking all together and turned to look at him, frowning. He stared at her with wide eyes, not comprehending, not having even heard anything that she had said after the mention of his father. He suddenly remembered why the hell he _hated_ coming to Shipwreck Cove, and why he hadn't found her sooner. He had dreaded and absolutely loathed a second return to the place which had caused him so much frustration and grief in his early years as a boy. He grimaced, shaking away his thoughts in annoyance, then pouted at her. "_No._" he whined, his eyes pleading. "Can't we just skip him, send him a greeting card or something?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed, playfully swatting at him. "No! He's your _father, _Jack, and consequently my father-in-law. I need to talk to him. It's all business, I swear, and it will be quick too." She sighed. "Sometimes I think I will never understand you." Whenever she thought she had him figured out he'd all the sudden act differently, making her wonder if she _really_ knew him.

"You understand me better than anyone else I've met." he said seriously, then blew out a sigh between pursed lips. "Alright, lead on." She nodded, then began walking again, tightening her grip on his hand. She shot him a side way glance, and smiled when she caught him looking at her. Looking in front of her again, she turned the corner, then halted. Jack's shoulder brushed against her own as he also stopped, looking over at her in puzzlement. "Love?" Her eyes narrowed, and he followed her gaze, then clenched his hands into fists.

Justin stood in the middle of the hallway, looking at the two with a horrifying blank expression in his eyes, his face going pale. Elizabeth glared at him murderously, then walked forward, stalking towards him with an intent look on her face. Jack broke his gaze from Justin and glanced over at his wife, suddenly realizing that she had moved. He quickly followed and grabbed her arm, forcing her back.

"No! Let me go!" she growled, her voice dripping with venom. "No one will miss him."

"_Lizzie..." _he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

"I'll _kill_ him!" she hissed, and at her words Justin seemed to suddenly come alive. He backed up a little, looking like he was about to run. "Stop." He froze at her enraged snarl, then sighed, knowing full well there was no way escaping from the both of them. Jack slowly let her go, but grabbed her hand just in case she tried something.

With a black rage, she stopped in front of Justin, then smiled a little, throwing him off guard. Jack could feel her relax, but then in the next moment her fist snapped back and soared forward, punching the boy clear in the face. He cried out in muffled agony and surprise, and she watched in satisfaction as he fell back onto the floor, clutching at his face with both hands and moaning painfully. Elizabeth laughed a little, then stretched before turning to her husband.

"That felt _so_ good." she breathed, seeing the amusement in his eyes. "Haven't felt better in two months, actually." She wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed his nose. "You were right, Jack. Revenge _is_ sweet." She giggled, then glanced over at Justin as he forced himself to his feet, fixing his eyes on Jack.

"How is it possible?" he asked, his voice heavy with pain. He reckoned she had broken his nose. "You're dead! I shot you, got rid of you, sailed _away!" _Jack smirked, reaching for his pistol quietly.

"Sea turtles, mate." he said, then brought the pistol up and pointed it between Justin's eyes. Elizabeth glanced over at him, then reached over and lowered his arm, shaking her head slowly. He stared at her for a long moment, then put the pistol away. She smiled, her smile _just_ for him, then turned her suddenly cold gaze back on Justin.

"You _lied_ to me, killed my husband, _kidnapped_ me, and then assaulted me!" She felt hurt and betrayed. "I thought you were my friend, Justin."

"H-_husband?"_ he asked, his eyes widening. Jack smirked at him, and Justin grimaced before turning back to Elizabeth, trying to ignore the feeling of his heart breaking into two bleeding pieces. "Sometimes love changes your perspective and your priority." he told her, his voice eerily steady despite the turmoil he felt inside. "Sometimes you'll do whatever you can to get the person you love to love you back."

"I _told_ you I loved Jack." she whispered hollowly, realizing that she had lost another friend. "You didn't listen."

"Wait." Jack said, cutting into their conversation. He had been thinking, but something Elizabeth had said caught his attention. "Love, did ye say he _assaulted_ ye?" She glanced over at him, squeezing his hand tighter and nodded. "What did he do?" Justin took a small step back, feeling uneasy.

"He kissed me." she said, then (it happened so fast she didn't catch it) Justin was back on the floor, almost sobbing from how much his head was pounding now.

"If you ever even _dare_ to touch my wife again I swear I'll hurt ye much worse than a black eye and broken nose, whelp." he growled, then pulled Elizabeth around the pitiful human on the floor and started walking again, fuming silently. Elizabeth cast one last look over her shoulder, then quickened her step so that she could walk beside him. Once Justin was out of sight Jack slowed down, then turned and pulled her into his arms, feeling her shake as she started to sob, partly relieved that it was over, that she was rid of the anger she felt towards him. It is an awful feeling to by carrying hate around inside you, no matter how long or short the period is. It's even worse if you love that person, whether like a brother, father, or even husband.

And she had loved Justin like a brother, hadn't she? The bitter taste of deception settled on her tongue. _Loved._ She considered him a friend and brother no longer, not if he was going to lie to her. That was the _worst_ way to win her heart. Even Jack knew that.

"Sh, love." Jack purred softly in her ear, gliding his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her. "It'll be okay. Let's go talk to Teague, shall we, and then we can go back to the _Pearl._" She nodded, then pulled back and rubbed the tears away before laughing a little. He was so good to her...

She smiled at him, and then they started walking again, Jack humming under his breath as their joined hands swung back and forth.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: _**Thank you for all the beautiful reviews!!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Pirates.

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

Hector Barbossa made his way down one of the many passageways in Shipwreck Hall, muttering angry curses under his breath. He knew he had no right to be there, since he was no longer a Pirate Lord, but he needed to think. Since everyone was gone now, having left on their ships after agreeing to have the news of the new Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea received by message when the choice was made, the place was almost empty - the occasional servant hustling about, cleaning and making use of themselves, though there wasn't much to do now anyways. The only people of _importance _who were there was Teague, the Pirate King (he snorted), and her husband.

He still couldn't believe it. His humiliation _still_ made itself known, even as he struggled to lock it away and focus. Elizabeth _Swann_ (he refused to call her Sparrow) was bloody infuriating! Her courage, her strength, the fight he had seen in her eyes frustrated him to no end! He had to admit, he had never met a woman like her before. Sure he'd come across common whores in the towns he passed through, but they were all submissive, ugly, annoying little things who'd climb all over you until you felt like you were suffocating. None of them were like Elizabeth, _none_.

Gritting his teeth, he turned the corner, the battle of hatred and desire raging through him like the dark, menacing waves in a bleak, rainy storm on the _Pearl_. Ah, the _Black Pearl._ He had almost forgotten _that._ To make matters absolutely worse, he had lost her to Jack..._again._ He stalked down the hall, his face black with fury and eyes aflame with annoyance, then suddenly stopped and looked down in confusion. He stared at a groaning, sobbing figure with a mixture of pity and disgust, then crouched down and picked the boy up by the collar, shaking him a moment before dropping the lad to his feet.

Justin wiped at his face, wincing when his nose throbbed, his head pounded, and the room spun. He stood there in stupefaction, knowing if he tried to walk he'd probably end up falling over.

Barbossa sighed, then draped his arms over the boy's shoulders and led him down the hall, having a sneaking suspicion that this had something to do with Jack and Elizabeth. That could work to an advantage... For he realized all he wanted was revenge. To make them pay. To destroy Jack and Elizabeth just as thoroughly as they had gone and destroyed him. Take away everything that mattered, then separate them. He licked his lips, then nodded. Yes, that would suffice.

* * *

"_What?!"_ Jack exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. "Yer joking! We're _not_ doing that. Come, Elizabeth, we're leaving."

Elizabeth glanced over at her husband, then stood up and went to him, placing her hand on his arm. He stared at her, then narrowed his eyes, pulling his arm away angrily. She sighed, then placed her hand on her forehead before turning to Teague, realizing how much of a headache she now had at Jack's constant snidely remarks and sour glares he aimed at his father. Why couldn't they just get along? Was it really that much to ask? They had only been in there a quarter of an hour!

"We'll stay until I figure this out." she said, ignoring Jack completely. "It would be easier that way." She smiled a little. "Thank you, Teague, for your time." He nodded and stood up, his calm gaze moving from her to his irritated son. _And for being civil, _she thought, then turned and grabbed Jack's hand, leading him out of the room before he'd get the chance to start yelling again.

Once the door shut behind them she turned to him angrily and lifted her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly in his grasp, staring at her dangerously. She gazed back at him, pursing her lips, then watched as his lips twitched up into a small smile. She watched him suspiciously for another moment, then suddenly found herself pressed up against the wall, his lips only centimeters from her own.

"Why'd ye do that, love?" he asked her, pressing his forehead against her own as he sighed. "I wanted to go back to the _Pearl._ More than that, though, I want to get the _hell_ away from here and go on a honeymoon with me lovely, beautiful, pirate bride." She gasped a little, then smiled at him, her honey brown eyes twinkling.

"Honeymoon?" she asked him, sliding her hands up his arms and resting them on his shoulders. He chuckled a little.

"Well, it was _supposed_ t' be a surprise, but perhaps it will convince ye t' change yer mind?" She couldn't help but melt at the hope in his voice, and the lop-sided grin on his face, but she only shook her head, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's much easier to stay here instead of go to the _Pearl. _If we left, we'd have to come back as soon as I think of someone who could become Pirate Lord in Hector's place. I want to leave as much as you do and be out at sea again, trust me." She splayed her fingers across his cheeks, then tilted his head back a little, looking into his eyes. "If we stay up tonight and you help me think, then I'm sure we can leave tomorrow afternoon. Does that sound adequate?" He seemed to think for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Fine, then. But we're leaving tomorrow noon whether ye've thought of someone or not." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Seems fair." she said, then shut her eyes as his face grew closer, her thoughts of who she could make Pirate Lord trailing off when he kissed her. She moved her hands and threaded her fingers into his thick dreadlocks, kissing him back, wanting to forget her troubles, wanting him to _make_ her forget. There was no way she could do it all by herself. She needed his help.

* * *

Elizabeth settled comfortably against the headboard, staring at her husband whom was laying on his stomach, his chin supported by his hand as he looked at her. They had been there for most of an hour, boredly suggesting random names, but none of them seemed good enough. Jack himself didn't really care whom was chosen if it meant leaving earlier, but to Elizabeth is was important to pick someone whom she could trust to do their very best. She shut her eyes, searching her brain for someone she trusted, then bit her lip and opened her eyes slightly, staring at Jack under her lashes, watching as he reached out and traced invisible lines against her thigh.

"That's distratcing me, Jack." she grumbled, swatting his hand away. "Stop it." He sat up, not replying, then reached out and grabbed her upper arms, moving her and forcing her down against the mattress. She gasped, staring up at him with wide eyes, studying his face as her breath caught. "Jack, I need to-" He frowned and cut her off with a low growl, trapping her wrists on either side of her head.

"You can think all ye want later, I promise ye that." he told her. His tone left her no room for arguing, only encouraging her to agree with him. "Besides, what makes ye think ye'll _suddenly_ think of a name now, when ye've been trying the past hour?" Elizabeth frowned and opened her mouth to retort, but he pressed his lips to hers in a scorching kiss, making her forget what she had wanted to say in the first place.

Moving her wrists up above her head, he locked them together with one hand, using the other to brush some hair from her eyes before kissing her again. His hand cupped her jaw for a moment, then danced down her neck to her shirt, where he pulled away and started to unbutton it. She lay beneath him, her eyes tightly closed, trembling slightly as he let her wrists go to undo the last few buttons with nimble, skilled fingers. Pulling her up into a sitting position, he peeled the shirt from her shoulders, tossing it to the side before raking his eyes down her body. She shivered under his intense gaze, then met his eyes, his onyx black orbs piercing her soul and stealing her heart.

Lifting her hands, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, throwing it to the side before staring at his chest. Her eyes widened, and Jack chuckled, gently pushing her back down. Shutting her eyes, she smiled a little. He was so perfect, so amazing, so beautiful, an enigma of freedom and captivity. He was freeing her with his words, making her wild with his actions, and yet shackling her to him with every movement, every glance, every smile.

Jack pressed his lips to her neck and slowly trailed kisses up to her jaw, savoring every soft and helpless whimper he heard come from the tormented woman under him. He sought her mouth, then kissed her again, muffling her cries.

Her fingers threaded into his dreadlocks, gripping his hair tightly as he broke the kiss and moved his lips down to one breast, cupping the other in one worn hand. She wriggled under him, gasping incoherently, her eyes firmly shut. Her skin burned as if she had a fever, blood pounding in her ears so loudly she didn't think she'd be able to hear anything else. She hadn't known that it was possible to feel this way; helpless, trying to hold her head above the waves, loosing the last of her breath as she was dragged under. The pleasure she felt was too much to bear, and she whimpered, feeling him trail open-mouthed kisses back up to her neck.

There was something else. A contentment, a happiness, a joy that she was _finally _going to be his. That she would be claimed by Jack Sparrow; no one else would have her, touch her, or make her feel the way _he _made her feel. She was giving her everything to him, letting him corrupt her and shape her - like clay in a potter's hands. There were to be no secrets between them. In this moment everything was pushed aside, the world forgotten as they focused on only each other, learning their secrets and the map of their bodies, tangled together so perfectly that it was flawlessly beautiful.

Letting his hair go as he kissed her again, she slid them down his back, her nails lightly grazing against his skin. He shivered, then nuzzled her neck, burying his nose into her hair. Elizabeth's eyes snapped open, and then she gasped, partially because he was lazily nibbling on her skin.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed, and Jack froze and pulled back, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I appreciate that yer enjoying this, love, but that's _hardly_ the name I'd want ye t' be sayin'." he said, looking so utterly horrified that Elizabeth giggled a little.

"No, _no_. Jack, _Gibbs!_ He can be Pirate Lord!" She shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "Why didn't I think of this before?" she wondered, pushing Jack away and getting up, reaching for her shirt. She pulled it on and buttoned it up, hardly noticing that Jack was looking at her in bafflement, then smoothed out her shirt and started for the door but stopped when his fingers curled around her wrist.

"Where are ye going?" he asked, and she looked back to him, grimacing a little.

"To tell Teague! If we're lucky we can have the ceremony tonight, and then we can leave at dawn tomorrow morning." Jack shut his eyes, not letting her go, and seemed to fight with himself before pulling back and sitting down on the bed, biting his knuckle in frustration. Elizabeth sighed guiltily, then went over and bent down a little, cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you, Jack." she whispered, then kissed him for a moment before pulling back. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

He nodded, then watched her with dark eyes as she turned and left the room, only looking away once he could see her no longer.

* * *

Hector stared darkly at Justin, leaning back in the chair as he processed the information he had just received. So far, everything was falling into place. It would be so easy, so effortless, it was almost as if there _had_ to be some type of flaw in his plans. There was no challenge, no scheming, nothing. He smiled thoughtfully. It was all _simple._ He liked simple, it made it so that there was more time afterwards to enjoy the victory.

"Alright." he said at last, leaning forward. "Ye want revenge against Elizabeth fer marryin' that bastard? If everything goes according t' plan, ye'll have her soon enough." Justin pursed his lips, eyes gleaming feverishly. "Here's the deal. Ye have er' until I dispatch Sparrow. Do whatever ye like, I care not, only I'll be needing her from ye after I'm finished taking care of Jack."

"Need her for what?" Justin ventured to ask, getting up from the chair. Barbossa laughed, but said nothing, standing up as well. He wet his lips, then turned and opened the door, motioning for the boy to go out first.

He needed her to get even, to sate his desires, to banish her and her _bloody_ seductive ways from his lust-addled brain and into the deepest pits of hell.

Yes, everything seemed to have be delivered right into his hands.

_Perfect._

* * *

Jack tugged on a braid of his beard, eyes shut as he waited. Something didn't feel right, and he suddenly regretted letting Elizabeth go alone. He should have insisted on going with her. Nervously, he rolled one of the beads between his fingers for a moment, then opened his eyes and looked up when the door opened. Unfolding his legs, he stood up and went to her, grasping her hands and staring into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not able to keep from tucking a loose strand of hair back behind one ear. She shook her head, placing her hands on his chest.

"It's Teague. He's not in his room! I looked around, but I couldn't find him anywhere!" He frowned, thinking for a moment, then chuckled.

"Nay, I know where he is. Don't worry 'bout it, he'll be back later." Her face cleared in relief, but then she raised an eyebrow, curious.

"And where would _that_ be?" He grinned, brushing the back of his hand lightly against her cheek.

"Out drinking." Her eyes widened in surprise, and he smirked roguishly, making her knees buckle. Wrapping his arms tight around her waist, he kissed her again, moving her towards the bed. She moved her hands up and locked them around his neck, kissing him back ardently, then sat on the bed when she felt the mattress press against the back of her legs. Jack broke the kiss and loomed above her, studying her. Her face was flushed with desire, waves of golden hair fanned around her head, rosy lips parted as she gasped for breath.

There was no one like her. He had met plenty of women over the years, of course, but none compared to the fiery beauty beneath him. Was there any words to correctly describe her? She was a pirate; a liar, cheater, and murderer. She knew how to talk her way out of things when the situation got too stressful; she was sly, cunning, smart, and it would be wise not to trust her. Yet, Jack found himself trusting her with even his life. He knew very well she'd not try and kill him again. There was no reason to.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled faintly - seeking hands running over the heated skin of his chest, tracing his scars with wondering fingers. He shivered, then glued his mouth to hers again, stealing her breath and taking everything she had to offer. _Pirate._ He chuckled, almost able to hear her accusing voice in his mind.

"Jack." she whispered against his lips, able to feel the warmth of his breath against her face. The intoxicating scent of rum made her head spin, and she sucked on her tongue for a moment, able to catch the faint taste of the alcohol from his kisses. He sprinkled soft kisses all over her face, then met her lips again, making her feel as if she were caught on the sea in the middle of a terrible storm, being tossed and jostled by the waves, soaked by the merciless, freezing rain, and grabbed at by the cold, unfeeling claws of the wind. And yet she stood there, her arms flung wide, face lit up with joy as the storm threatened to take her down.

His hands found her hips and his fingers dug almost painfully into her flesh, always continuing his relentless assult on her mouth. His tongue memorized the ridges of her teeth and the soft expanse of her lips before he pulled back, listening in amused delight as she gasped for breath, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Jack let go of her hips to trail his fingers down the buttons on her shirt, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"I already did this once tonight." She smiled a little, then swatted his hand away with a sigh.

"Close your eyes and it will be off in a moment." He grinned, shadows dancing across his face as the light of the moon streamed in through the open window, then shut his eyes and waited. A moment later she took his hand and placed it on her cheek, her fingers covering his own. His eyes cracked open, then his thumb brushed against her skin before he drew it lightly across her bruised lips. Their eyes met and they stared at one another again in silence, having no need to speak.

A loud crash from out in the hall shattered the silence, and they both froze. Elizabeth peered over his shoulder, her worried gaze fixed on the door. Sitting up, Jack sighed before getting to his feet, glancing over at his discarded shirt before shaking his head. He turned to his wife, mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Stay here." She immediately scrambled out of bed and reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"No, I'm going with you." she argued, but he quickly grabbed her wrists and held them out, leaning in towards her, face hardened darkly.

"You _will_ stay here." His tone was frightfully low and sharp, and after a moment she quickly subdued, stomach twisting in fear. "I will _not_ loose you again." he told her, burying his fingers into her hair and pulling her forward into another soul-stealing kiss. He kissed her fiercely, quickly, as if he thought their time to be together was running out. Cold shivers ran down her spine, but she kissed him back before pulling away, shivering.

"Come back." she whispered to him, and he nodded, hearing another muffled thump. Turning, he jerked open the door and went out, slamming it shut behind him.

Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bed and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them to herself. It had gone deathly still; no sounds or voices able to be heard. She quieted her breathing, thinking it was too loud, but the beating of her heart only quickened, deafening her. She fidgeted for a moment, then got up uneasily, looking around for a weapon. Where was her belt? She spotted it over on the chair and moved towards it, then froze upon seeing a dark shadow move out of the corner of her eye. Quick as lightening she turned, but it was already too late. A hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her screams, the other arm wrapping around her waist. She struggled desperately, tears pricking her eyes, but her captor was strong.

Everything went pitch black as she was dragged backwards, though she was still conscious. There was a quiet noise of stone scraping against stone, and then the flow of fresh air was gone. _I'm in one of the secret passages,_ she thought grimly, trying to keep herself calm. _The servants use these all the time, like shortcuts. Oh God, why didn't I not think of this before?_ She shivered, breathing stale air, able to smell the dampness of dirt and mold. Running her tongue over her teeth, she tried to catch the comforting taste of rum, but even that was slowly fading away.

Pressing herself to the wall, her eyes slowly got used to the darkness, and she was able to make out the outline of a dark figure, fumbling with something in one of his pockets. She waited, stealthily feeling along the wall behind her for the lever that would open the door again. Two of her fingers found a hole, and she curled them in, realizing that if she pulled back a little (since the stone was loose) there was a good chance the door would open.

Suddenly a match was lit, and she froze, glancing over to where the light was coming from.

"I have a pistol." Justin said sourly, turning to light a torch that was attached to the wall. Elizabeth grimaced. She should have known he would have done something stupid like trying to kidnap her... "And I'm not afraid to shoot you." Once the passage was light, he dropped the match and quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her roughly away from the wall. She grit her teeth, fighting back a sob. He pressed her up against the wall, growing so close that she could feel his breath puffing hot against her neck. _He's not drunk. He's planned this all out! _A sense of dread settled in her, and she shut her eyes, feeling the tears burn like lava against her eyelids.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered sadly, wondering what had become of her husband.

"I love you." he said simply, pinning her arms against the wall.

"So you've said." She opened her eyes, the tears gone as anger flashed inside her. "And you've been using it as an excuse for everything you've done to me! Lying, stealing, killing my _husband," _His face darkened in irritation as she spoke, "kidnapping me, assaulting me... What next, Justin? Are you going to kill me and then excuse yourself claiming that you loved me? No." She shook her head. "Tell the truth. You hate me. You hate me because I don't love you back. You hate me because I love a man, an amazing, beautiful, wonderful man whom you will _never_ be able to compare to. You hate him for it and you hate _me_ because of it."

Justin shut his eyes, trying hard to keep himself from punishing her for saying that. Barbossa's words rang clear in his mind. '_Do whatever ye like, I care not...'_ He smiled a little, then opened his eyes and met her own, watching as she glared at him in defiance, her chin held high. He trapped her against the wall with his body, causing her to gasp, and then grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head back, kissing her angrily. She thrashed and tried to hit him, but he caught her wrist with his free hand and pinned it beside her head, pushing it against the stone wall until he heard her cry out in pain. Nipping at her lower lip, he forced them apart, then deepened the kiss, not caring for the tears that rolled down her face, not caring that she still continued to struggle against him. She didn't deserve pity _or_ mercy. He wouldn't give it to her.

* * *

Jack gasped for air, one trembling hand grasping his pistol until his knuckles turned white. He stared at Barbossa, who slowly got to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth, then backed up a step, eying the weapon cautiously.

"Why the hell are ye doing this?" Hector smiled, one hand slowly creeping behind him as he pretended to rub his aching lower back.

"Jack, _Jack_. Haven't we been through this before?Ye _stole _my ship." Jack narrowed his eyes, growling low under his breath as he stepped forward. His eyes flickered over to the door, thinking of Elizabeth waiting inside for him. Yet, something just didn't seem right. He looked back to Hector, then shook his head.

"My ship. _Mine._ Why ye _insist_ t' keep on fooling yerself is beyond me." He shook his head, then cocked the pistol. Barbossa narrowed his eyes for a moment, then slowly and undetectably slid a dagger from the back pocket of his breeches, holding it firmly in his hand. Whipping his hand out, he flung it at Jack, who's face contorted in a mixture of pain and surprise, feeling the warmth of his blood start to seep down his bare shoulder. He grimaced, then shot the pistol, watching as Hector fell to the floor. He shot a second time, then dropped the gun, sucking in a deep breath. Curling his fingers around the hilt of the blade, he pulled it out of his shoulder, feeling the hints of nausea roll over him as he studied the blade, glistening with his blood in the light of the hallway.

Dropping it, he turned and opened the door with one hand, the other clamped firmly over his wound, feeling the sticky maroon fluid seep through his fingers. He took a step forward, then leaned his good shoulder heavily against the frame of the door, looking around for Elizabeth. His eyes widened at once, and he shivered, stepping in and quickly looking around again.

She was gone! Disappeared without a trace. There was no signs of struggle, blood, or anything. He walked forward, his vison swimming, then reached for an old shirt and pressed it to the knife-wound, hoping to stop the blood. He sat down on the bed, staring blankly at the wall, knowing that he could do very little until he had bandaged up his shoulder.

Had Barbossa planned this all? If so, he had thought of almost everything. A small smile came to Jack's lips, however. Hector had forgotten _one_ small detail.

He was _Captain Jack Sparrow._


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: _**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**_

Disclaimer: Disney owns Pirates.

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

"Where do you think you're taking me?" Elizabeth asked through gritted teeth, stumbling down the dark passageway, her lips stained with tears and wet from the moisture of his angry, relentless kisses.

Justin glanced back at her for a moment, taking in her bruised mouth and flushed appearance with a smug expression, then looked forward again, tugging hard on her wrist so that she'd be forced to keep up with him. When she realized he had no intention of answering her, she leaned back, trying to dig the heels of her boots into the ground beneath her, trying to make it so that he'd let her go. He frowned, then turned on her, pulling her towards him so suddenly that she collided into his chest.

"You don't fully understand the situation you're in, do you?" he asked sharply, sliding his fingers into her hair and gently tipping her head back, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You kidnapped me." Her eyes were narrowed; voice acidic and poisonous. He smiled wryly.

"Hector is out in the hall with Jack. If you come with me - willingly and without a fight - your precious husband will not be killed. If you choose to give me a hard time?" His question hung in the air as his voice trailed off, leaving only a hushed echo which faded as it traveled down the hall and into the musky, dead, emptiness beyond.

She grimaced, then shut her eyes, feeling his fingers curl tighter into her hair as he waited for her to reply. Hector. She had _known _he would be planning something, some sick attempt at revenge, but she hadn't thought he would figure it out so _soon!_ They were supposed to _leave _tomorrow. It would have been safer out at open sea! With Jack close by at all times, there would have been no chance of this happening. And even if there was a chance that Hector and Justin would have attempted something like this, the crew would have quickly outnumbered them.

Yet, with being in Shipwreck Cove, there was no one around to even _consider _helping them. Teague was out drinking, the cooks and maids had left for the night, and all the Pirate Lords had gone their separate ways. Elizabeth had pondered over screaming, but what good would that do when no one was around to hear you?

There was Jack to think of as well. He was in danger of dying if this didn't go Justin's way. If he died - _again, _and _all_ because of her - she'd never forgive herself. He was her husband, her life, her world, her _universe_, and the knowledge of his death - of him _really _being dead - would, in return, kill her as well.

Opening her eyes with great effort, she focused on her captor; twin brown orbs cold, angry, dimmed by her surrender. A triumphant smile crept over his lips, and he leaned forward, his lips hovering over hers.

"Damn you, Justin Marshall. Damn you to the deepest, darkest, _blackest_ circle of hell." The light of the torch fell harshly onto her face; a hateful venom shining brilliantly in her eyes. He grinned, then brushed his lips against hers, the idea of kissing her again springing to the surface of his mind.

"Good girl." he whispered, the words falling into her mouth and leaving her with the bitter taste of helplessness. Deciding against kissing her, he pulled back and slowly pulled his hand from her hair, then motioned for her to follow him and stay quiet. She trailed behind, grateful that his grip on her wrist had loosened considerably, not that she would try and run. It would be a foolish thing to do, for Jack would only be in _more_ danger, and she had realized something. She had a way to protect him, to keep him safe, and it really didn't matter if she got hurt in the process. _He_ was everything that mattered to her. Her own life was of little importance.

* * *

Hector groaned and slowly opened his eyes, staring hazily up at the ceiling. He could feel the pain throb angrily through his body, and slowly lifted himself onto his elbows, grimacing in agony. How long had he been out? _Long enough,_ he thought. His head felt _terribly_ heavy - his blood pounding loudly in his ears. Slowly and carefully, he swept over his wounds with glazed eyes, feeling relieved. There were two in all. One bullet had gone clean through his shoulder, the other had buried itself deep in his side. The blood had clotted, but it was still a precarious situation. He was a little surprised, though. Jack must have been in a great amount of pain to have missed his heart, but even then the bullets had done their damage.

Gritting his teeth, he ignored the pain and got to his feet, then swayed and braced his good shoulder against the wall, vision blurring and going red for a moment. He shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath, then forced himself to hobble forward, clearing his mind and focusing on taking one step after another. Soon his side had numbed, leaving only a stinging sensation. As soon as he found Justin and the _girl_ he'd have his first mate clean his wounds. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do it himself.

Justin waited near the door when he arrived there, Elizabeth standing behind him with wide, beautiful, proud eyes. Grimacing, the boy came over and studied the wounds, his manner quick and assessing. After a moment he pursed his lips and shook his head, leaning back and opening the door that led to the streets. They were taking a back route, just in case Jack caught up with them. It was more discreet that way. Stepping out into the darkness, Elizabeth soon followed, clenching her hands into fists but keeping silent.

"What happened to _you?"_ Justin asked after they had walked a ways. Barbossa grunted, studying the blade he'd picked up before he left. It was stained dark red, which made him grin, content to know that Jack _hadn't _gotten away without a scratch.

"Jack, that's what happened." he said sourly after a long moment, putting the dagger away. Elizabeth blinked and smiled a little, though ducked her head when Justin glanced back at her, amused. "Shot me, the bastard."

"And who's to say you didn't deserve it?" Elizabeth asked in quiet, firm voice, uncomfortable with the silence that had followed. She had seen the dagger, and was sick to think what had happened to her husband. Was he dead? She fervently hoped that he wasn't. Barbossa chuckled darkly, not bothering to glance back at her.

"Never said I didn't." He was quick to reply, keeping his voice low, silently warning her to do the same. "Was a means of keeping 'im occupied. Just didn't think he'd shoot me..._twice_ for _that _matter." Her lips twitched, but she held back a smile. So he had gone through with it. She _hadn't_ been there to stop him, and therefore he hadn't withheld. Not that she blamed him, she was starting to hate Hector just as much as he did.

"It's a pity he didn't shoot you to death." she muttered before looking down the road. The buildings that surrounded them cleared, and suddenly she could see the ocean's black expanse; the moonlight reflecting off the waves as they rolled in towards the shore.

A wild smile flickered across her lips; her mind alight with thoughts of freedom, and of beauty, and of _him._ Her husband. Her _friend _- the man who always looked out for her, risking his life to save her a million times over. The person whom introduced her to freedom, whom opened the doors to her cage - guiding her like a bird teaching its fledgling to fly. Her _partner _- the sly pirate who's eyes gleam with over a million different thoughts and ideas, ready to divulge his knowledge at a moment's notice, ready to prove his worth and his courage in the face of immediate danger. Her _enemy _- the one man she feared more than any other, the _only_ one who could destroy her with a look and nothing more. Her _world_, the planet of which she revolved, dependent on him to keep her going.

Shivering a little, she made her way quickly towards the docks, trying to ignore the sound of Justin's footsteps as he followed close behind her. She had thought about running now that Jack wasn't nearby, but where would she go? They'd only have caught her if she tried_, _and even if she _did_ try and flee _now_, there was a good chance that Justin would grab her before she could make any ground and force her to keep walking... or worse. Not _only_ was she unsure of his intentions towards her, but it suddenly seemed like she had never really known him at all! Where was the boy she had grown up with, the one that made her smile and laugh as they climbed trees and explored? _Everything - everyone - has changed_, she thought wearily, exhausted.

Walking up the gangplank, Elizabeth realized that she had been on that ship before. It was the _Chinese_ _Dove_, the one Jack had commandeered to find her, since the _Black Pearl_ had been taken by Barbossa. It was ironic to think that they were now stealing on board and taking _that_ ship, when her husband got the _Pearl_ in return. It was as it should be, though, and she was grateful.

"Why are we not taking the _Pearl?"_ Justin asked, looking around a few men came aboard, beginning to get the ship ready for sailing. Blinking, it dawned on Elizabeth that this was now an empty ship, and so they'd not have to take it over. Jack's crew had moved back to the _Pearl, _where they belonged.

"We'd be frightfully outnumbered, boy." he said, in the midst of whispering commands to the crew, who were trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to draw attention to themselves. "Our throats would be slit before we could even draw our weapons." He glanced over at Elizabeth, who stood there quietly, smart enough to know not to run. There were too many people who could go after her now. She was trapped. "You there!" he ordered one of the rugged looking sailors. "Take Miss Swann here to me quarters and lock her in. Yer her official keeper now, make sure she doesn't escape."

"It's Mrs. _Sparrow."_ she snapped angrily, feeling the man lightly place his hand on her arm. Roughly, she pulled away from him, then walked towards his quarters, her chin lifted slightly. She was not helpless, and even though she was their captive she'd not be treated like an inferior. After all, she was their _King, _and she wanted respect, though she knew she'd probably not get any from them.

Opening the door, she stepped into his quarters, then made her way across the room, hearing the door shut behind her. Going over to the window, she clasped her hands behind her back, looking out at the glistening sea. She waited for a brief moment, and then she smiled, feeling the presence of someone behind her.

"I've fended well on my own, you didn't have to do this. Now we are _both_ trapped here, and unless you want the shot of a pistol to be the last thing you hear, you cannot stop them from doing things to me. They think of you as part of the crew, remember?" Turning, she came face to face with him; his cold, starless eyes fixed on her.

"You all seem to forget one thing." Jack whispered hoarsely, reaching out to brush the back of his hand against her cheek. "I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow_. I'll be damned if I let them touch you." She smiled a little, cupping his face in her hands.

"It's too late for that." His eyes widened, and then darkened in anger.

"What did they-" he began to ask, but she cut him off, placing a finger against his lips.

"Does it _really_ matter? You're here now, and you're safe. That's all I care about." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stretched up, brushing her lips against his. He smirked for a fraction of a second, then grimaced when she tightened her hold on him. She pulled back abruptly, looking concerned. "What is it?" He shook his head, resisting the urge to place his hand on his shoulder. Frowning, she pushed his coat off his shoulder, then unbuttoned his shirt. At the sight of the bloodied bandage she gasped, her eyes darting to him. "What happened?" she asked, though she had an idea.

Smiling wryly, he brushed her hands away and buttoned his shirt up, then pulled his coat back on before sighing. He debated, for a moment, between telling her and distracting her. Did she really need to know? No doubt she saw the way Barbossa limped, and figured that he had been shot. And then she had just seen the bandage on his shoulder... Put two and two together, and she'd come to a very satisfactory or _un_satisfactory conclusion. Either one.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her against him, wrapping one arm around her waist and threading the other hand into her golden hair. "You're smart, you'll figure it out." he murmured, then leaned down and kissed her. Placing her hands on his chest, she kissed him back, the memories of Justin's kisses slowly fading away with each moment his lips remained on hers.

Stepping forward, he pressed her against the wall, his hands moving to rest on her hips. Elizabeth broke the kiss, then pressed her forehead against his, locking eyes with him once again and loosing herself in the shadows of the night - a night with moonless skies that seemed hauntingly alive, flawless, and eerily beautiful.

"Three o'clock." he whispered suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Beg pardon?" He cocked his head to the side for a moment, listening, then pulled away from her.

"Three o'clock." he repeated. "We're getting out o' here. Ye'll be stayin' in the spare quarters tonight - until they decide what t' do wiv' ye. The door'll be locked, but I know where t' get hold of the keys. Be awake and ready then, and then we'll escape in a long boat. The _Pearl_ is trailing behind; we'll meet up with them, then sail for Florida." She nodded in understanding, putting all her trust in him. If anyone could spring her from this prison, it would be him. He smiled roguishly at her, then glanced over at the door before reaching out and kissing her again, pulling her tightly against him.

At once she was floating, no longer able to feel the ground under her feet. She saw stars when her eyes closed, and the room seemed to spin around her, making her dizzy and tremulous. Her knees buckled under the blissful assault he was rendering on her mouth, and she melted against him, the only thing keeping her upright was his arms tight around her body, holding her as close as possible. Her thoughts a swirl of desire and love, she blinked when he suddenly pulled away from her, crossing the room in two steps to stand by the door. Gasping for breath, she sunk down in a chair and put her head in her hands, trying to collect her wits. Each and every time he kissed her she lost herself; her control, reason, and sense of reality scattered to the wind.

The door swung open, then soon after shut again. The floor boards creaked as someone walked across them, and finally she lifted her head to see Justin standing there, staring at her. She glanced to the side, hoping to see Jack still standing by the door, but he was gone. Grimacing, she looked back to Justin, watching him pull up a chair and sit down across from her, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. They sat there in silence for a little while, and Elizabeth was relieved to realize that he wasn't about to do anything to her. Good. It gave her time to think up of a plan.

"Where's Hector?" she asked casually, relaxing and stretching her arms over her head. It would be easy to trick him into thinking she was tired, because she _was._ She winced, knowing that if this hadn't happened Jack and herself would have already been asleep, snuggled up against each other with nothing between them. A dull flicker of anger rose in her, but she was quick to snuff it, knowing that her anger would get her no where.

"Getting his wounds cleaned." He smiled at her, and she smiled back (though forced), making his eyes brighten in delight. "The one in his side went pretty deep." he continued eagerly, glad that she didn't seem mad at him...at the _moment._ "The bullet didn't come out easily, so it'll be a couple of weeks until his wounds fully heal." This was great news to him, as he got to spend even _more_ time with Elizabeth before having to hand her over, something he didn't seem so eager to do anymore.

"Mm." she mumbled noncommittally. Lifting a hand, she brought it up to her mouth and yawned, allowing her eyes to fall shut for a moment as she struggled with the weariness in her body. Justin noticed this and stood up, offering her his hand. She took it and got to her feet, then pulled back, rubbing at her eyes.

"You look tired." he commented with a hesitant smile. "You have the spare quarters to sleep in tonight, I'll take you there." She nodded in acceptance, then let him wrap his arm around her waist, leaning against his side as they walked out into the hall. He led her down the stairs, then stopped at a door. "Here you are." He let her go, then lifted his hand to brush some hair from her eyes.

"Thank you." Turning, she opened the door, then paused in the doorway before turning around to look at him. "Oh, and Justin?" she added, then before he could respond stepped towards him and reached up, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Goodnight." With a smile, she turned around and went into her cabin, shutting the door and leaving a bewildered Justin standing motionless in the hall. A goofy smile appeared on his lips, and then he turned and went to check on Barbossa, forgetting to lock the door.

Elizabeth sat down on the bed and wiped at her mouth with her sleeve, then smirked when she heard footsteps fading away from the door, and _no_ sound of the lock clicking into place. Why hadn't she thought of that before? All she needed to do was smile, bat her eyes, look as if she cared, and he'd trip over himself! Maybe the kiss had been a little _much,_ but it had ensured her freedom.

By that time it was almost midnight. Having nothing better to do, Elizabeth went over to the dresser and crouched down, opening the drawers and looking inside them. They were all empty, except for the odd sock or torn strip of fabric. Plucking the fabric from the empty drawer, she stuffed it into her pocket, then opened the last one. Her eyes widened, and she gasped, lifting out a thin, green, cotton dress. Brushing it off, she held it up to herself, then twirled around, smiling. It came down to her knees, and it seemed to be _just_ the right size! Biting her lip, she shut the drawer with her foot, then turned and lay the dress on the bed, studying it. They must have missed this when cleaning out the ship...or perhaps Jack had put it in there to surprise her if she found it. Well, if that was his intention he had done a good job. She _loved_ it! It would be wonderful to be able to wear a dress again and feel like a beautiful woman, if only for a moment or so.

Slipping out of her normal clothing, and glad to have an excuse to change, she stuffed them into the dresser, then stepped into the dress, pulling it up and reaching around to do the ties at the back. After lacing it up, she looked down and smoothed out the front, smiling. It felt amazing to be in something light again, which was _nothing_ like the itchy, stifling breeches and shirts that she usually wore. Grabbing the strip of fabric from the bed, she tied her hair back, then moved to look in the mirror. She brushed her hair back behind her, then tucked a strand behind her ear before giggling softly. It wasn't that she missed her old life of being a governor's daughter, because she _loved_ everything that being a pirate got her, but once in a while she missed the fancy dresses, the warm herbal taste of tea, and the daily baths she'd get from her maids and father. Being on the _Pearl_ with Jack brought her happiness and contentment, but in wearing men's clothing and not bathing she felt like one of them. It was hard to remember that she was supposed to be something beautiful and desired when the crew treated her like a man, though she didn't blame them. In fact, she was _grateful_ that they left her alone, but that was beside the point.

Going over to the window, she unlatched it and threw it open, placing her hands on the frame and leaning out to take in a deep breath. The night air refreshed her, and she shut her eyes, feeling the cool wind ghost across her face.

She wished, at once, that she could be up on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, standing next to Jack at the helm. He'd hold her close and teach her about the stars, guiding her hand with his and pointing out all the different constellations that made up the night skies, telling her tales about each one. She'd snuggle up against him, ignoring the cold, entranced by the sound of his voice and the things he'd teach.

With a tired sigh she pulled back from the window and shut it, then turned and sat down on the bed, falling back against the pillows. Elizabeth hadn't realized how tired she really was, and soon drifted into a dark, dreamless sleep, loosing all sense of time, forgetting quickly that she was to awaken again when Jack arrived.

* * *

"Lizzie."

Elizabeth moaned a little and turned over on her back, slowly starting to creep towards consciousness. Someone let out a stifled groan, and her eyelids fluttered, wondering who was speaking to her, too tired to know immediately.

"God, Lizzie, wake up and stop tormenting me."

Her eyes opened, and then she yawned sleepily and lifted herself onto her elbows, glancing over to see Jack crouching next to the bed, the edge of the mattress gripped tightly in his hands. Tilting her head to the side, she sat up, then realized with a start what had happened. Falling asleep, she had quickly lost track of the time. What time was it, anyways? Turning, she stood up, then smoothed out the front of her dress before looking to him, noticing that was starting at her intently.

"What?" His gaze made her heart beat faster; stomach clenching as she suddenly was able to read the look in his eyes. _Oh God._

"I always thought it should be a dress or nothing." he said huskily, breaking the moment of silence. "We've wasted precious time. Come." Leading her out of the cabin, he shut the door quietly behind them, then smiled a little. "It's my fault, though. Should have known that ye'd fall asleep." he continued in a low whisper, making it so that she had to lean towards him to catch his words. "And if I would have known that the door was unlocked I wouldn't have spent the time searching for the keys." She smiled a little. "How is it that yer door wasn't locked anyways?"

"Persuasion." she replied, looking away as they crept up the stairs. Jack caught her arm and pulled her down, and she looked at him, hiding a smile at the curiosity that was apparent in his eyes.

"Friendly?" he asked, his eyes dropping to her lips for a moment before slowly moving back up to her again.

"Perhaps." Her smile was smug; amusement growing when he blinked at her, caught off guard by her reply.

"Better not have been." he grumbled, moving up the stairs again and stopping at the top, peering around cautiously to see if anyone was looking in their direction.

"Pirate." she argued in a whisper, then came up next to him, watching as he raised two fingers to his lips and motioned for her to be silent. Nodding, she followed his fingers with her eyes as he pointed to a long boat, one that was already prepared. Quickly and silently, they stole across the deck, stopping next to it. Jack looked around again, then tilted his head down, and Elizabeth bit her lip before disappearing over the side of the ship, climbing down and settling herself on one of the seats. Her husband soon followed, and then the boat was quietly lowered the rest of the way. They both froze at the splash it made, and waited with bated breath for someone to come over and realize that one of the long boats were missing, but to their great relief nothing happened.

Jack untied the ropes with nimble fingers, then picked up and oar and moved the long boat away from the ship, trying to be as quiet as possible. Elizabeth reached for an oar as well, wanting to help, and soon they were out in the open water, watching the _Chinese_ _Dove_ sail away.

With a soft sigh, Elizabeth placed the oar on her lap, then stretched a moment before folding her legs together, a million questions racing through her head. Jack looked to her, then set his oar down as well, reaching over and taking her hands in his with a small smile.

"Well, that was relatively easy." He chuckled, but soon his smile fell. "How tired are ye? There is an island close by, and that is where we be headed, as well as where we will meet the _Pearl._ It's 'bout an hour's travel, but with the two of us rowing it might save us some time and energy."

"I'll manage." she whispered, squeezing his hands in hers. "Thank you for stealing aboard and rescuing me." Her smile was teasing; loving. "It seems I will always be in your debt, Sparrow, for you keep saving me, and I never seem to be able to pay you back." Jack smirked mischievously.

"I know of a way ye could pay me back." he said, then leaned over and kissed her. She moved closer to him, kissing him back, and smiled when he placed a hand against the back of her neck, his other arm snaking around her waist and pulling her closer.

Breaking the kiss, she gasped for air, her eyes scanning over the long boat desperately. He noticed this and laughed - pressing his lips to hers once more before pulling back completely, taking his oar up again. She pouted slightly, but took hers up as well, beginning to row, forgetting her weariness as her muscles began to burn with the effort. They were silent for a little while, content just to row and be in each others company. Then, Jack smiled thoughtfully and looked to her, stilling for a moment.

"Did I tell ye how good ye look in that dress?" Elizabeth laughed softly, then splashed him with a little water, secretly pleased with his words.

"No, I think you left that out." His grin was lop-sided, causing her to tighten her grip on the handle of the oar and quickly look away.

"Well, you do, you know."

"Sh. Less talking, more rowing." He chuckled, then continued the strenuous activity, falling once again into comfortable silence.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: _**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I'm really glad you are enjoying this story!**_

_**I am sorry for the delay in this chapter; I've been rather busy and so it came slowly...but I still updated, didn't I?**_

Spoiler: Anyone think that maybe, just _maybe,_ Elizabeth and Jack's escape was a little _too_ easy?

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

_Everything hurt._

That was all Elizabeth could think of as she trudged wearily up the beach, her legs so weak she thought she might collapse. Her upper body ached the most, the strain of rowing having gotten to her. It felt as if the discomfort had seeped into the very marrow of her bones. It hurt to breathe, to walk, to _think..._

Finally, she gave up the fight and fell against the sand, trying to catch her breath. She was far enough away from the water that the tide couldn't reach her, but not close enough to the forest, where she had been headed. Jack had claimed that they needed to get into the jungle and hide there, just in case Barbossa noticed, at dawn, that Elizabeth was missing and decided to go back and search for her. After all, there was no possible way she could have gotten very far...even if she had rowed all night!

Soon, Jack fell down beside her, immediately shutting his eyes because he didn't have the energy to keep them open. There were so many things that they still had to do, and yet he knew that they would unfortunately have to wait. He was too exhausted, and he was sure dragging the long boat up the beach and into the jungle would take strength - strength he just didn't have. And yet, it was necessary that these things were done during the darkness. A long boat on the shore in the morning would be easy to spot, and then they'd be captured rather quickly, and who knew what Barbossa would do _this_ time. There would be no time to escape if they were spotted, which meant that during the next day they'd have to be extremely careful.

Rolling over, he lifted his head to look at his wife. She was sprawled out on the sand; hair a mess and arms flung out around her. A small smile came to his lips when he realized she was asleep; she was really adorable when she was tired. The smile quickly faded, however, and his nose twitched. Great, he'd be doing these things by himself, then. He couldn't find it in himself to grumble about it; they had rowed for _hours _and she hadn't once complained. That was one of the many, _many_ things he liked about her.

Getting to his feet and ignoring the protest his aching limbs screamed out at him, he stooped down and lifted Elizabeth into his arms. Only able to grit his teeth and shift her weight, he focused the shreds of energy he had left on carrying her into the shelter of the trees and laying her down on the ground. Shrugging off his coat, he placed it under her as something of a makeshift bed, hoping that what he'd done would be good enough. He had no more time to spare. Crouching down beside her, he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, a small smile touching his lips. Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead, then got up with a heavy sigh. Unfortunately, the night wasn't yet over. There were still things to be done...even if he had to do them alone.

* * *

If there was one thing Elizabeth knew for certain, it was that she loved her husband.

Sitting up and resting her back against a nearby tree trunk, she watched Jack sleep. She had draped his coat over him once awake, then had taken a look around and felt immeasurably guilty. Not only had he dragged the long boat in amidst the trees (which they could use to build some sort of shelter if the worst should happen to them), but he had also gathered food for them to eat. Bananas, mangoes, coconuts... and she had also found two sticks with sharpened ends that made her assume he would be catching fish later that day as well.

To think he had done all of that while she had been sleeping... The image of him staying up until the very early hours - trying to make sure that she'd be comfortable and that they'd survive - weighed down heavily on her conscious. Instead of sleeping she should have been _helping_. Maybe then he wouldn't look so tired.

It wasn't a sight she liked so much. His face was peaceful and deathly still, but he looked different. _Older._ His skin wasn't a healthy color, it was tinted the color of exhaustion. There were worry lines on his face she wished she could wipe away with her thumb and kisses. Jack wasn't supposed to look so weak and vulnerable. He was her protector; the man who would watch over her. Not that she was accusing him, though. The truth was...he did his job well. Sometimes even _too _well.

It was her fault he looked the way he did. If she hadn't gone with Justin that day; if she had never _believed _his lies...they never would have been separated. If she hadn't tossed Barbossa out and humiliated him, Jack wouldn't have gotten hurt and felt obliged to go after her. They wouldn't have ended up here, on some island, waiting for the _Black Pearl_ to show up and take them far away from Shipwreck Cove, Barbossa, Justin, and all other problems that seemed to follow them around.

"Ye know it's not yer fault that this happened, Liz'beth."

Elizabeth looked up sharply, pulling away from her thoughts. Jack rolled over onto his side and propped his head up with his hand, studying her face intently. She blinked once, trying to figure out how he knew what she had been thinking about. He smiled knowingly, able to understand what she was thinking by her body language and the look in her eyes. Spending time and getting to know her had really come in handy, and he found he didn't regret it at all. He loved her, he really did. There was nothing he would have changed after he met her. Marrying her, it had been meant to be. One could call it fate, if they believed in such a thing.

"I _don't _know that." she whispered sadly, shaking her head. "This whole mess is my fault, Jack. If I had-"

Jack cut her off quickly with a wave of his hand, eyes narrowing. "No. I'll have no second-guessing, no 'what ifs'. Do ye savvy?"

Elizabeth realized that he wasn't about to let her argue. "Aye, I savvy." she said quietly, looking down at her hands and twisting the wedding ring on her finger idly. "You should get some more sleep, Jack. You look as if you might pass out." He chuckled, then motioned for her to come over, which she did. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, then buried his nose into her hair while shutting his eyes and yawning.

"Stay with me. Don't want ye going anywhere without me...and ye're right. I _could_ use a few more hours of sleep." She nodded, suddenly realizing how tired and sore she still was from just _hours_ ago. Sighing, she slowly melted back against him, feeling her muscles ache as they relaxed.

"I love you, Jack." she mumbled, then her eyes fell shut and she drifted off into a short, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Morning came quickly. By the time Elizabeth had woken up again the sun was already above the horizon, reaching out to comfort her with warm rays of light.

Picking up Jack's coat, she rummaged through his pockets, coming across a small knife. Slipping it out and placing it to the side, she folded the jacket and placed it on a log, then sat down on the ground and reached for a coconut. She turned it over in her hands, thinking for a moment, then grabbed a nice sized rock and cracked it open, feeling some of the coconut milk leak through her fingers. Her idea was to make bowls out of the shells in which they could use to eat and drink, and with the sufficient amount of coconuts her husband had gathered she couldn't bring herself to feel bad about wasting one or two of them.

Elizabeth carved out the meat, popping a slice into her mouth and chewing as she worked. It tasted deliciously sweet, and it was only then she realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since the morning before; busy with thoughts on who could be the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. That whole matter seemed rather silly now, considering what had happened afterwards.

With a sigh, she finished the first half of the shell, then started to work on the second before suddenly wondering where Jack had wandered off to. He hadn't been there when she had woken up, and she had shrugged that off...but it had been almost a half hour now and he wasn't back yet. _I'll have to remember to tell him that me not going anywhere without him works both ways,_ she thought, placing the coconut shell to the side and pushing herself to her feet.

Wiping the blade of the knife off on her breeches, she slid it into her pocket and brushed her hands together before starting through the cluster of trees and bushes towards the beach. She wasn't sure why he'd risk going out there, but it was the first place she had thought to look.

Placing both hands on the trunk of a palm tree, she peered around it, then blinked in surprise before gingerly stepping out into the open and carefully making her way over to Jack. He was standing up to his knees in water, staying as still as a statue, and hadn't seen or heard her approach. She held back a giggle and stopped, eased quietly out of her boots, then continued barefoot, her toes sinking into the hot sand.

Jack narrowed his eyes in concentration, curling his fingers tighter around the makeshift spear in his hand. The small silver fish that he was trying to catch had long since made this a game, flitting back and forth, taunting him by being still for a moment before quickly darting between his legs as soon as the spear sliced through the water. His patience thin, he was about ready to give up and throw down the spear; try again later.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught Jack's attention, and he subtly looked over to see Elizabeth coming towards him, a determined look on her face. Stifling a laugh, he looked back to the water, then noticed that the fish had disappeared while he had been temporarily distracted. Cursing inwardly, he let his grip on the spear loosen, turned slightly on his heel, then suddenly twisted and pounced on his wife, knocking her down into the water.

Elizabeth sat up, laughing as she wiped the water from her eyes, then slipped her feet under her and sprung, knocking Jack under the water. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tightly for a moment before letting go and moving towards the shore. Sputtering for breath, Jack's chuckle filled her ears and warmed her heart. Smirking, he caught her ankles in his grasp, dragging her back towards him. She clawed at the sand, her stomach starting to hurt with the intensity of her giggles, then kicked her feet until he was forced to let go. She turned around and sat up, her clothing soaked and clinging to her skin. It was an odd feeling, but she didn't mind. Their clothes would dry out soon enough. Besides, the water felt good on her skin; cool and refreshing.

"Ye have to be more careful if you don't want to be seen next time." Jack teased, pushing the sopping dreadlocks out of his eyes. "Ye were quiet enough...but ye were in my line of vision." She made a face and sent a cascade of water towards him before leaning back, resting her weight against her elbows.

"Why are you out here? I thought we were going to be careful; lay low for a day." Elizabeth moved her eyes from his face for a moment, scanning the horizon for any signs of a ship. Fortunately, there were none.

Jack shrugged. "We needed meat. Fruit won't sustain us for very long. I couldn't see any ships, so I decided t' try me luck with catching fish." He glanced down at the water for a moment, then sighed. "Little bugger didn't want t' be caught."

"By you?" Her grin was pure amusement. "I wonder why not. I suppose it doesn't know what it's missing out on."

"And you do?" he asked, looking curious.

"Maybe." Getting to her feet, she turned and truged back to the beach, grimacing at how the fabric of her shirt and breeches stuck to her skin. It felt different than it had in the water, and so after a moment of debating she peeled the shirt from her body and walked over, hanging it on a branch to dry. Tugging off her breeches, she did the same thing, then folded her arms across her bare chest and wished feverishly for a dry shirt, though she knew she wouldn't get one.

"I _knew_ it was a good idea t' knock ye into the water." Jack commented as he came over to her, voice husky. She met his eyes, her stomach clenching at the desire she saw in them. Shifting from one foot to another, she rubbed her ankle against her leg, watching him. _He is my _husband_,_ she reminded herself. _He has every right to see me like this._ "I seem t' recall," he whispered, keeping his eyes locked on hers, "that we never got a wedding night."

The dark blush that spread over her cheeks made him grin. He lifted his hand and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, then tilted her chin up, glancing down at her mouth for a fraction of a second. She shut her eyes as she thought, feeling her heartbeat accelerate.

"Are you..." Her voice cracked, and so she wet her lips and opened her eyes, starting over. "Are you saying that we should have it, then? Under the dangerous circumstances and chance that someone could find us? Right here, right on this beach, right-"

"Now?" He chuckled. "Would ye hit me if I said yes?" Jack raised an eyebrow, brushing his thumb across her lips. Her breath caught in her throat as his free hand settled on her bare hip; his touch making her burn with the need to give herself to him.

"I have no reason to hit you." She smiled shakily. "You're right. We didn't get a wedding night." He had been called away before they had been able to do anything. It was probably best that they had waited, though. With so many other things going on there would have been little time, and she didn't want to rush.

Lifting her hand, Elizabeth placed it over his heart, staring into his eyes. He smiled a little, then pulled the soaked shirt over his head and hung it up to dry. Stepping out of his breeches, he looked at them grimly while trying to wring some water out of a pant leg.

"It'll take at least two hours t' dry...maybe sooner if we get a good flow of air." he said, shaking his head and setting the soaked clothing to the side. Jack turned to her, stepping forward and grabbing her wrists, then pulled her arms away from her body. "I know a way to pass the time." he teased, wrapping his arms around her bare waist.

She giggled, then reached up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "On the sand, then?" Her voice was filled with amusement. "You're still damp. The sand will cling to your skin."

Jack's smirk was mischievous. "Ye could always brush it off me when it dries." Rolling her eyes, she half-heartedly slapped his shoulder as she laughed. Chuckling, he lowered her down onto the ground, under the shade of a tree, and began pressing soft kisses all over her face. Elizabeth's eyes fell shut, and she sighed at the blissful feeling of his body pressed against hers.

Something told her that she should be nervous, but she felt just the opposite. Everything she felt - his lips on her skin, his hands moving down her sides to her hips - was amazing, comfortable, _right. _She couldn't remember a life before Jack Sparrow. It was just a distant memory, a shadow of the past. Her world had been dull and lifeless, but when he had stepped in (saving her life in the process) it was if someone had taken a paintbrush and made her life breath-taking shades of yellow, red, greens - colors that stood out and made everything so much more beautiful and lively.

"Lizzie, _Lizzie_." Her eyes opened and she met his own; dark and mysterious as the blackest of nights. He cupped her face, smiling tenderly, then kissed her lips. Kissing him back, her hands slid from his shoulder to lock around his neck. Stomach twisting, she was suddenly overwhelmed with love, and broke the kiss to grit her teeth, holding back the senseless babble of loving words that formed on her lips. If he didn't distract her soon she was _sure _she'd either start laughing, crying, or pouring out whispered promises and sweet nothings. Elizabeth wasn't sure of which she was more afraid; the way a simple smile could unravel her, or the fact that she trusted him with all of her heart. She did, and she loved him, but even then he was a _pirate._ How long could the marriage possibly last before he got sick of it?

She _did_ believe, though maybe foolishly, that he loved her, and she would cling to that as best she could. He'd not leave her. He had said himself that he loved her, and he had married her as well. He wouldn't have done that if he hadn't wanted to. She had given him a choice, an opportunity to leave and never look back, but he had signed the papers anyways. That in itself told her that he cared about her, and wanted to be with her. It warmed her heart to know that, and to see the truth in it. If he had wanted her for a one night stand they would have had that long ago...and then she would have woken up heart-broken the next morning.

Jack kissed her mouth languidly, teasing her with skillful, dancing fingers that brushed lightly across the swell of her breasts. She moaned and arched up, whimpering his name, but he pretended not to hear her, his hands coming to rest on the sand by either side of her head, propping himself up as he stared at her face for a moment. Lips twitching into a small smile at the sight of her - devillish, flushed, and writhing under him - he kissed her again, cupping her cheek with the back of one hand.

"Take me." she whispered against his mouth, placing her hands on his shoulders and squeezing gently. "I want to be yours, Jack." Those words were all the encouragement he needed. Sliding his hands down, he placed them under her thighs and guided her legs up to lock around his waist. He met her eyes, and licked his lips at the unwavering trust and love he discovered there. She was submissive, letting him take over, _trusting_ him not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, moving his hands under her shoulders and holding her body carefully against his. "I do not mean to hurt you, Lizzie." She nodded, then reached up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

Her world suddenly crumbled around her in a flash of white, agonizing pain. Digging her nails into his back, she wanted to pull away, to flee from the ache she felt. Tears tricked down her face, leaking out from under her eyelids as she fought to control to erratic breathing.

Grimacing, Jack wiped her tears away with his thumb, murmuring tender endearments to her; shushing her, _comforting _her. Relaxing, she felt him kiss her, then buried her head into the crook of his neck, shivering as the pain faded. The rest of the time would not be painful, would it? Her breath ghosted warmly across her husband's neck. He smiled a little as he ran his fingers through her hair, waiting.

"Keep going." she urged at last, and he did. The pain was sharp, but soon it subsided. Pleasure coarsed through her; she could feel it in every vein. With her blood pounding in her ears, she clung to him tightly, letting him guide her. _Loving him, being with him...it was all worth the risks we've taken,_ was her last thought, and then she stopped thinking as her body took over, allowing her desire for him to strengthen.

* * *

"No. Here, ye hold it like _this."_

Jack repositioned her hand, curling her fingers tightly around the spear. She sighed and bit her lip, holding it tight in her hand, staring down at the water.

It was passing into the late afternoon. The sun hung low in the sky, making the water glow the color of gold; the tops of the water sparkling like millions of glittering diamonds. A breath-taking sight, Jack and Elizabeth had cuddled together after making love, watching the waves.

To Elizabeth, Jack had seemed a little uneasy. She wasn't sure why, and hadn't _asked_ him why, but it had still been there. The lines that had creased his forehead, how he had worried his lower lip with his teeth, and the way he had seemed to drift into thought more often than not. Something was wrong, she was sure of it, but soon enough it had been forgotten as he had gotten up to check and see if their clothes were dry.

Clothed, her breeches folded up to above her knees, she stood in the water. They needed something to eat, and so Jack had suggested that she try her luck catching some fish.

"I'm _trying."_ she grumbled, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "What makes you think that _I'll_ be able to catch anything if you _yourself _had poor luck earlier?"

He chuckled, placing his hand over hers and helping to hold the spear steady. "Humor me, love." She shot him a scalding look, but leaned back against him for a moment as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, resting his chin against her shoulder. He squeezed her hand, then withdrew, holding her against him but letting her have room to strike if needed.

Going still, she kept her eyes on her feet, subconsciously holding her breath. A flash of orange caught her attention, and she stabbed down. Sand and mud swirled up like a cloud, blurring the water, hiding if she had caught anything or not. She pulled the spear up, then breathed out a sigh of disappointment. No fish.

"Jack?" Turning her head, she met his eyes. He nodded, encouraging her to try again. Holding back a sharp retort, she relaxed, feeling his arms tighten around her.

Her eyes moved back to the water, which had cleared. Bending her knees a little, she dug her toes into the soft sand beneath her, carefully poising herself. Minutes ticked by, the only sound she could hear was the gentle lap of the waves against her legs and Jack's soft breathing in her ear.

_Another_ streak, only silver. Not giving herself time to think, she dropped her arm, the spear slicing into the water. She pulled back, bringing it up...

...and grinned.

The large silver fish wriggled on the stick, gasping in air, beginning to slow as it lost the fight to survive. Turning around, Elizabeth handed Jack the spear, wrinkling her nose. He took it, then met her eyes.

"Good job." he praised, seeing the flicker of pride that ran through her beautiful brown orbs. "Ye want t' learn how t' gut it too?"

She immediately shook her head, no trace of hesitance detectable. "No thank you. That's one thing I'd rather not have to do. Sounds messy. I caught the fish for us, now _you _gut it." Leaning over, she kissed the corner of his mouth, then began to wade back to shore. Jack looked down at the fish, then back up to her before following, shaking his head with a small smile.

Once Elizabeth reached shore, she fell back onto the sand and crossed her legs, putting her head into her hands for a moment with a yawn. The sun was closer to the horizon, now, and she was tired. Something suddenly dawned on her, and she looked up at Jack, watching as he knelt down across from her and pulled the small knife from her pocket.

"Just _how_ are we going to cook that without a fire?" she asked curiously, staring at it and suddenly loosing her appetite. Glancing over at her for a moment, she noticed his mouth was lifted into the smallest of smirks.

"Who said anything 'bout cooking it?"

"We're eating it _raw?"_ He laughed, starting to peel off the scales with the blade of the knife.

"Clearly ye didn't stay in Singapore very long." Her stomach flipped, and she looked away, feeling queasy. There was no way _anyone_ could make her eat that raw. It sounded and looked absolutely disgusting.

Finally Elizabeth looked back to Jack, and noticed he was staring out into space, the tool used to gut the fish held limply in his hand. Scooting closer to him, she placed her hand on his knee, a silent question being asked in that gesture. He sighed, shook his head, then turned his head to stare at her. She froze at the look in his eyes. They were distant, confused, glazed with concern.

"Jack?"

"Gibbs should have been here to get us this morning." he whispered after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "S' almost night. Something is wrong, Lizzie."

Blinking, she squeezed his knee, now uneasy herself. He was right. The _Black Pearl_ was the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

Something _was_ wrong.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: _**Thank you so much for all the lovely and thoughtful reviews!**_

Spoiler: _Buahahaha!_

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Jack, Elizabeth, Mister Gibbs, etc...

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

The black sails of the _Pearl_ shuddered slightly from the warm night air. Everything else was quiet, except for the soft lick of the waves against the hull and the quiet gust of wind that rocked the ship gently side to side.

Gibbs tapped his fingers on the wheel, one hand firmly gripping a spoke to keep it from moving. Breathing out a long sigh of exhaustion, he reached down to his belt and quickly untied the leather flask, popping out the cork with his thumb and taking a well needed swig of alcohol. The rum burned his throat and calmed him, but not for long, as his anxiety quickly escalated instead of tapering off. Grimacing, he put the object back and rubbed at his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Jack was going to be upset with him. That was, if he was where he was supposed to be. Plans changed whether or not people wanted them to. Obstacles suddenly appear, things happen that were never _supposed _to happen, someone gets thrown off and loose track of time...

Unfortunately, plans _had_ changed. Instead of waiting for Jack and getting ready to sail away as quick as possible, they were out in the middle of the ocean, delayed but unforeseen advents.

Ironically, those _unforeseen_ advents had something to do with Jack himself. Or rather, not Jack, but a certain relative of his...

"No wind."

Gibbs looked over, stifling his annoyance. Teague narrowed his eyes, licked his finger, and held it up for a moment before shaking his head, the trinkets in his hair clinking together ever so slightly.

"There was a good amount of wind earlier." he pointed out, looking back out to sea as one hand drifted to his rum flask again. He was sure he'd fill it up at least twice over before the night was through. He'd need it.

Teague, seeming to understand the meaning behind those words, chuckled dryly. "Mister Gibbs, I reckon I'm the only one who knows what be going on inside Hector's head. Heard every single word. It didn't surprise me as t' what he be planning." Shaking his head, he wiggled his fingers a little, then sighed. "We're on course. A bit delayed, perhaps, but we're not _too_ terribly off." A bit delayed? Gibbs almost snorted but managed to bite his tongue just in time. Thanks to _him_ they were more than just a '_bit'_ delayed. Turning, Teague walked over and down the stairs from the helm, pinching the bridge of his nose while deep in thought. Gibbs could almost swear he heard him mumbling something about 'Jackie', but decided not to ponder over it. It would be foolish. He could hardly understand Jack most of the time, what would _possibly_ make him able to understand the man's father better?

The day had been unfortunate so far. Having been instructed by Jack to meet them, Gibbs had been ready to set sail as quick as possible. Everything had been settled and the sails had been about to be unfurled when Teague came running up the gangplank, looking almost comically like his son with the crazy hand gestures. Forced to wait, Teague had soon sat Gibbs down and told him everything he knew, and advised them all to wait for a while before setting sail, unless they wanted Barbossa to spot them and realize what was going on.

Seeing the sense in that they had waited a few hours and then made way after a couple minutes of _insisting_ that Teague get off the ship. Jack wouldn't be happy to find his father on board when he was finally rescued. In fact, Gibbs mused, it might be best just to lock Teague in the cellar and make sure Jack didn't go down there to get anything. After all, the less his captain knew of the whereabouts of his father the better. The world was a much happier place without the two constantly bickering, arguing, and glaring at each other.

Finally realizing that it there was no use in trying to get him to leave, they had set sail, only to be delayed by the fact that they had missed the strong winds of that morning, which had - during the afternoon - faded into barely more than a breeze which only _slightly_ moved the sails and did virtually _nothing_ to help them save time. If anything they were _loosing_ time.

Gibbs wasn't looking forward to the long lecture from Jack after this, as there was no doubt in his mind that he would get one.

_If_ Jack was there on that island and still alive when they finally reached their destination...

* * *

The fish was slimy, shapeless, and looked absolutely disgusting. It dangled from Elizabeth's fingers limply as she held it away from her face, eying it with clear distaste, a shiver traveling down her spine. She grimaced, then dropped it into Jack's awaiting palm, reaching for the coconut bowl instead.

"Ye know the saying bout' not judging something by the way it looks, right?" he asked in amusement, popping the morsel into his mouth and chewing. "Ye could have at _least _gone and taken a bite, Lizzie. It wouldn't have killed ye." She looked up at him, shuddered, and scooped some fruit mush out of the bowl with her fingers before sucking on them.

"It's not just the way it _looks_, Jack. It's the way it smells and how it is fully unappetizing." After watching him chew for a moment she groaned and looked down, feeling suddenly sick. "You are _not_ kissing me until all traces of _that_ is gone from your mouth." she grumbled, wishing for some rum. Not just to erase all traces of raw fish from himself, but because it would help them relax, something they weren't having an easy time doing. The later it gone, the more worried they became that something bad had happened to Gibbs and the _Pearl._ Not to mention that the more they stayed there on that island the higher the chance would get that Barbossa would stumble upon them after looking a day for them. Of course, that was if he even bothered to try and find them both instead of heading his own way. After all, he had a ship and a crew. What did he need _her_ for?

Jack chuckled and glanced down at the bowl filled with meat before shrugging. "Ye can't have that mind set fer long, love." She lifted her head to see him inching towards her, and her toes curled into the sand. They hadn't bothered to hide, what was the point? It was almost dark out, no one would be able to see them anyways, unless they foolishly decided to start a fire. "Ye know as well as I do that ye can't resist me."

"Oh?" Her stomach flipped, and it _wasn't _because of the subject of raw fish, which had quite slipped her mind the moment she had laid eyes on him again. "Says who?"

He grinned darkly, his eyes narrowing as he crawled over and settled himself next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist before tugging her into his lap and taking the bowl from her hands. She pursed her lips, then struggled to get off him before realizing that he'd only tighten his arms around her to keep her from moving. Pouting, she turned her head to look at him, then her eyes widened before she suddenly found herself pinned under him, each wrist trapped on either side of her head.

Black, Kohl rimmed eyes met hers, seeming to sparkle with obvious amusement at the helplessness of her situation. Elizabeth glared at him for a moment, then blinked when he lowered his face towards hers.

"Says _me_, 'Lizabeth." he whispered, a deep chuckle resounding in her ears. He rest his forehead against hers, their lips almost touching. She could feel his warm breath on her face and held hers, torn between grabbing his hair and kissing him or growing more and more disgusted by the fact that he probably smelled and tasted like raw fish.

"You kiss me, you die." she replied through gritted teeth, although the flutter of her heart told her otherwise. "You might want to heed my advice and do something about your personal hygiene, Jack Sparrow." Turning her head, she rest her cheek against the sand and looked out towards the sea. Smirking, he briefly shook his head before placing a few light kisses along her neck, causing her to shiver and shut her eyes.

"Ye wouldn't kill me." Elizabeth snorted, disliking the amusement she heard in his voice. No doubt he found this funny; he usually did, _especially_ when it came to her stubbornness. He was just as stubborn, though!

_Peas in a pod, darling._

She smiled.

"I would too."

He laughed, letting her wrist go to grab her chin and gently turn her head to look at him. "Want t' bet?" She opened her mouth indignantly to retort, but was cut off by him slanting his mouth firmly across hers. Her eyes widened, and she brought her free hand to hit his shoulder, but he quickly let go of her chin and caught her wrist, pinning it down again. Huffing, she broke the kiss and twisted her head away, frowning angrily; although somewhat forced. Her breath hitched slightly, and Jack couldn't stifle the soft chuckle that escaped from his throat.

"You are a _dead_ man, Jack." she hissed, though her face blanked in surprise when he captured both wrists in one hand and pinned them to the sand. She struggled, but quickly gave up. Using his free hand, he caught her chin again and turned her face, skimming the back of his hand across her cheek for a moment.

"Ye know if ye killed me again ye'd have t' come save me again. And I doubt Barbossa wants ye around for _that_." Jack's train of thought changed for a moment as he remembered that Barbossa - hideous bilge rat - still had the charts. If they wanted to go down to Florida and find the Fountain of Youth they'd have a hard time without it. Sighing, he shook his head, then focused on his wife again. That was a problem he could save for later.

"Who says I'd come and save you again?" she challenged, locking eyes with him. "Why do you automatically assume all these things about me? You hardly know me."

"To answer the _first _question; that's easy. You love me." Jack grinned. " As for the second: so I don't know anything 'bout your childhood, but I've known ye for five years, Lizzie. You're a pirate, and you're my soul mate, and that's all that counts." Pressing his forehead against hers for a moment, he shut his eyes. "Although, I wouldn't mind learning more about you." His voice deepened. "Ye've always intrigued me, Elizabeth." he whispered to her, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Once we're safe you can ask me anything." she told him, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. "But that goes both ways."

He pulled away and stared at her, resting his weight on his elbows. "What?"

"I hardly know anything about _you_ too, Jack. You're also so mysterious." He smirked a little. "I want to know more about you as well." The smirk faltered, and then he sighed, looking uneasy.

"Me past isn't something I'd exactly like to tell ye about. 'S not happy, and it's something I'd rather not have t' remember."

Elizabeth frowned a little and tried to sit up, but his hands tightened around her wrists and she gave up. She could tell he wasn't ready to drop the subject yet. Either that or he didn't want her storming off because of his reluctance to tell her things about him. There was a pang of disappointment, and the surprised feeling that he might not trust her enough with his past, but she wasn't _angry_ at him... It wasn't up to her to make him decide. If he wanted to tell her he would. Perhaps he just needed some more time to get used to having to share things with another person, whether that meant the _Pearl,_ his possessions, or his past.

"Ye have t' understand." he whispered after a long moment of silence. "My childhood was filled wiv' nothing but betrayal and sorrow. Then there was the horrible knack I got as a teenager wiv' making deals that cost me more than I bargained for. Like, for example, selling my soul to Davy Jones in return for the _Black Pearl._" He shook his head. "I'll tell you someday, just not today."

She nodded, understanding. It sounded like his past would be hard to speak of if all he wanted to do was forget it. So she dropped the subject, not wanting him to dwell in the topic of their childhoods any longer.

"Are you going to let me up?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope." he said cheerfully, his grin lop-sided. "I think I like you like this." His fingers brushed down her jaw, and she bit her lip, narrowing her eyes as she continued to watch him. "Besides, I'm comfortable where I am, aren't you?" Leaning down, he brushed his lips across hers, cupping the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"You never told me what happened with Justin after he shot you." she blurted out, and he jerked his head up to look at her, annoyed that she had spoke _right_ when he had been about to kiss her again. Her eyes were wide and curious as she inwardly sighed a breath of relief. She wasn't going to let him get away with kissing her _that _easily.

"Remember what I said 'bout having had a bad knack fer making deals when I was a teenager?" She nodded, her eyes moving from his eyes to his lips, subtly digging her head into the sand a bit more to try and make a distance between them. It was a useless action, but she hated feeling as if he was in control - which he _was. _"It seems I still have that habit, and it gets me into trouble more oft than not."

"What does that have to do with getting shot?"

He sighed, letting go of her chin to rub at his face for a moment. He had so deeply caught her interest that she forgot to turn away from him this time, and he hid a smile at realizing that. "I was dead. I remember feeling cold and numb, I remember blackness swirling around me, and then I was sinking down, down, down. It don't remember much after that, except when I woke up I was on the _Flying Dutchman._"

"Will." Elizabeth breathed, her eyes widening. "How is he?"

"Fine. Looks well for being heartless. His skin's sort of a pale color, but that's beside the point." He tossed his head as if waving the subject of the whelp aside. "Anyways, he said I was dead, but that he could help. He said he could grant me a second chance at life, return me to the world of the living, but on _one_ _condition._" He sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment as he thought.

"What would that be?" she asked quietly, wanting to touch his face but unable to do so.

The silence stretched for so long that she thought he might not answer her, and was then genuinely surprised when he drew in deep breath to speak. "I have to find a way to break the curse."

It took a moment for those words to register in her mind, and when they did she gasped and fought to sit up, not able to lay there any longer. This time he let her move, pulling his hand away from her wrists before getting off her and sitting down, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"What? Why?" He shook his head, the trinkets in his hair clinking together.

"He hates being there, away from the place where he knew everyone. Seeing the souls of the dead day after day, feeling their sorrow, hearing their stories... It's getting to him. The ship is depressing, his crew is depressing, even the _sea_ is depressing."

"He's only been away two and a half months." she whispered, brushing some sand off her breeches before looking over at him. "So short a time."

He nodded. "Aye, and he still has more than nine years to go. He won't make it. He's not used to the task he's been given, because he never chose it for himself. It's crushing him slowly, more and more with each day that passes."

Moving towards him, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the comfort she sought from him. Will was hurting, and in return that hurt her. He had been such a good friend over the years, she couldn't stand by and let him suffer! It wouldn't be right. They had to help him. After all, Will had been loyal to both of them ever since they all met. He had saved her life _and_ Jack's life a couple of times; she would never forget that.

"We have to help him, Jack." He nodded again, then tilted his head to rest it atop hers.

"Thing is, I don't know how. I don't know how to break the curse. And if it _is_ broken...he'll die, won't he? Will doesn't have a heart. The moment he becomes mortal again he's going to die."

"Would he become mortal, though?" An idea struck her. "What if he stays immortal? You can't undo that, can you?"

Her husband shrugged. "Yer asking the wrong person, Liza'beth. We have a couple of months still to think about it before it becomes to late to help him. I've told you, so now you know, but I think it would be wise to drop the subject now." He was starting to get a headache from talking about it.

The thing was, Jack didn't like talking about Will, and for two very reasonable (or so he thought) reasons, the first being that Will caused trouble where ever he was concerned. He _had_ saved Jack's life in Port Royal, that was true, and Jack would never forget that. He owed a lot to the lad, as he had both brought him and Elizabeth together, _and_ he had helped enormously with finding the key and the chest of Davy Jones's. Yet, even though all that, Will was problematic, and Jack wanted nothing to do with him.

The other reason was Elizabeth. She and Will had been childhood sweethearts, something that he couldn't himself claim. The whelp knew what her childhood had been like (seeing as he had been in it), and so there was a friendship between the two that would never be broken. Also, Will was still in love with her, or at least the Governor's daughter he _used_ to know. He had made that rather clear when he had grabbed Jack by the collar and threatened to kill him if he even _considered_ hurting Elizabeth in _any_ way, shape, or form. Jack admired the devotion and concern Turner felt for her, but that didn't mean he liked it. To make matters worse, his wife returned the friendship, and even though he knew that she wouldn't betray him for Will Jack had a hunch that, if Will came back to the living, he _wouldn't_ be staying away.

All in all, Jack had spent five years of his life with the annoying eunuch around, and he wasn't too keen on bringing him back _into_ it.

And yet, he'd help all the same, because he owed it to Will, and _unfortunately_ there was nothing he could possibly do to change that.

* * *

Gibbs sighed, shifting restlessly from one foot to the other as he contemplated the wonderful idea of bashing his head against the mast. He'd deserve it after all this.

Wind had picked up slightly, but not enough to put him at ease. He knew that the later it got, the less chance there would be that Barbossa would catch the two of them, but he wanted to see his captain for himself instead of guessing and hoping.

Jack had been his friend for a long time, and he felt awful, having the knowledge that they might have been too late. Gritting his teeth, he passed the wheel to Cotton, then rubbed wearily at his face before making his way quickly down the steps and below deck.

_Might as well try and catch some sleep_, he thought, running his fingers through his greying hair. After all, while he was sleeping there would be no way he could let his mind wander to things he didn't want to think about, plus it would help to pass the time.

And, he felt, his whole body needed rest. It had been a long, _very_ long day.

* * *

"Jack, we should get some sleep." Elizabeth whispered between kisses. Jack pulled back to look at her, rolled his eyes, then curled his fingers into her hair and pressed his mouth to hers again, harder this time. Her fingers dug into the sand as she fought not to grab him and pull him down against her. They needed rest, and this would only lead to things that didn't help relax her _at all. _"Jack, I'm serious." she whispered again, finding his shoulders and pushing him away instead of pulling him closer like she wanted to do.

"Elizabeth, _I'm_ serious when I say _I_ don't want sleep." he grumbled, pouting at her. "_I _want to spend time with me bonnie wife."

She laughed a little, but only leaned back when he made to kiss her again. "We already spent time with each other today. You got me for the _whole _day. Isn't that enough?" He snorted and shook his head, pushing her down and hovering over her, hands braced against the ground to keep him up.

"A whole day is never enough. A _lifetime_ won't be enough." She smiled, reaching up and snaking her arms around his neck. Lowering himself onto his elbows, he rest his weight against her, then found her lips with his. Sighing, she pulled him closer, kissing him back and feeling almost as if she was in a fairy tale. The feelings he gave her were truly magical. He was her charming price, her true love, her soul mate, everything that she had ever dreamed about and then some. She remembered, as a child, making a list of all the things she wanted her husband to be like when she married him. Charming, handsome, a true gentleman. He was to be sweet and generous, have an amazing personality, be unique and unashamed of who he was. Jack was all those things and much, much more. Every day he surprised her, and she realized that even _if_ she had a whole lifetime with him she'd never learn everything about him. He had so many different layers to himself, it was like she had to peel them away, one by one, to get to the real him. The real Jack underneath being a pirate and pretending not to care about him.

She found that she wouldn't care. She wanted to put all her time into getting to know him inside and out, even if that meant prying, poking, and begging. It would be worth the hard work in the end, and it would be even the more sweeter to know that she had put an effort into worming inside his barrier that hid him from the world. She had gotten a peek of what he was like without the masks and she wanted more. One peek would never be enough, just like one day for _him_ would never be enough.

Breaking the kiss, he brushed his thumb across her lips, smiling down at her, the emotions in his eyes running wild. "An eternity?" he murmured, continuing their conversation. Shrugging, he fought to catch his breath, glossy black eyes trapping hers. "Maybe."

"An eternity that will be cut short, I'm afraid." a voice said, cutting off Elizabeth's attempt to reply. There was the sound of a pistol cocking, and Jack froze. He then quickly rolled over and sat up, pulling Elizabeth behind him in attempt to shield her so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"How- Bloody hell, what are _you_ doing here!?" Jack sputtered, reaching back and finding Elizabeth's hand in order to squeeze it, not sure if he was trying to lend her strength or steal some for himself.

"I'm here for the girl." Barbossa replied sourly, lifting one hand and signalling for the two crew members, plus Justin, to walk forward. They did, stopping next to him.

Justin stared at Elizabeth, who was hiding behind Jack, her eyes wide and frightened. He grimaced, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his breeches. The boy inside him, the one who used to play with the Governor's daughter, felt horrid. Hector had added to their plans and hadn't told him, and he had only just found out once they realized Elizabeth was missing.

It made him sick to think about it.

Yet, the sweet promise of being able to spend time with her before hand was lathered over his nausea, making it only a pleasurable ache. He wasn't about to save her and loose his own reward. She had hurt him, and he was too far in to stop now. No, it was too late to change his decision.

Slowly, Jack rose to his feet, and Elizabeth did as well, clinging to his shirt. She didn't want to go with Justin again, not after today, not after Jack had finally slept with her. It would be ten times worse if Justin forcefully kissed her again. She had felt sick to her stomach before, but just the _thought_ of her friend kissing her again made her want to faint. Strong, she needed to be strong, but how could she be strong when she loved Jack and someone else, other than the aforementioned, was touching her? It wasn't right or pure, and it made her eyes burn. Blinking away tears, she glared at Justin, satisfied when he blinked and quickly looked away from her.

"Yer not touching me wife." Jack hissed venemously, a low growl rumbling in his throat. He reached for his pistol, but blinked when he realized it wasn't there, but somewhere in the woods beyond the beach, where they had both left their stuff and came out to watch the sun sink below the horizon. The clouds had been a beautiful sight, and the stars had too, but now it seemed as if the beauty had melted away. He could feel her trembling and knew she was scared, then swore quietly. He was outnumbered, but the anger that rose up in his overcame his worry. He wouldn't let her go, not without a fight.

Suddenly, he felt something being pressed into his hand. His dagger. He subtly curled his fingers around it, then lifted the blade up and twisted it sharply to the left, hoping that she'd understand.

"That is not for you to decide, Sparrow." Hector said calmly, not noticing their silent communications or the fact that Jack had a weapon now. Not that it mattered, he was still going to loose.

"I don't think that is for _you_ to decide either." he retorted cooly, shifting the dagger in his hand so that he could grip it better. "I think that is for Elizabeth to decide, honestly." He flashed a smile, listening to his ex-first mate snort.

"Ah, honesty. Always gets ye into trouble, Jack. Ever since you decided to be so _honest_ in the bearings that you gave me to the Isla De Muerta. _Honestly_ gets ye no where. For a pirate, _lying_ is the best policy, is it not?" Jack scowled angrily and felt Elizabeth nervously rub her thumb around in circles against his back, something which helped to calm him down.

"Just goes to show that ye can't trust yer friends. Or _some_ of em', anyways. As for lying..." He squinted a little, gritting his teeth. "It always comes back to haunt ye, makes yer dreams filled with a black despair and nags at ye until yer struggling wiv' yer guilt." At this, he moved his eyes over to Justin, who was fidgeting uncomfortably and picking at his nails subconsciously. "Ain't that right, Marshall."

Barbossa glanced over for a fraction of a second as the conversation shifted to his comrade, and that was enough for Jack, who seized the moment fiercely. Snarling, he sprang forward and knocked Hector to the ground, knocking the wind out of him and irritating his still healing shoulder.

Justin's eyes widened, and he looked quickly over to Elizabeth, only to realize that she wasn't there, but sprinting down the beach, her long brown hair flowing around her as she dashed into the forest. Spewing a curse, he quickly ran after her, intent on stopping whatever she was trying to do. He didn't think that she was running just because, she had to have a purpose. Out of all she was, she wasn't a coward when it came to fighting and the attempt to save her friends.

His steps faltered as he came to the edge of the forest, and then he stopped completely, something suddenly coming to mind. His childhood was something he thought of a lot nowadays, but this rocked him. He had almost forgotten...

_Elizabeth smiled and looked down, brushing off the front of her dress before looking around, trying to catch her breath. _

_It had been a long walk to the top of the cliffs, the one place where you could see the ocean and its glittering waves. It was a beautiful sight, and there was always a hope that, if she sat on the edge and dangled her legs off the cliff, never taking her eyes off the sea, she'd spot a pirate ship._

_And that is why she had come today, dragging Justin along with her._

_"Come on, come __**on.**__" she cried impatiently, looking over her shoulder to see her friend coming up the steep path, his feet dragging. "Ugh, you are __**such**__ a stick in the mud, Justina! Don't drag your feet!" He looked up, brushed the hair out of his face, then glared at her for a moment, breathing heavily._

_"It's a long walk!" he bemoaned. "How is it that you aren't tired?" His boyish complaints tired her, and after a moment of watching him she stomped her foot, went back down a ways, and dragged him up the path by use of his arm. "Ouch, ouch! Alright, I'm coming. Geez, 'Liza, would you __**please**__ let go?" Scowling she only yanked harder on his arm, making it necessary to run and try and catch up with her quick steps._

_"Honestly, Justin, your the one who wanted to come up here with me! I didn't think it would be a problem." Finally reaching the top, she brushed off his shirt and smoothed the front almost apologetically, then smiled up at him. "For being eleven you sure don't go out much."_

_"I do!" he protested. "I'm just tired this morning. When you said 'Oh, let's go for a walk and try to spot a pirate ship' I didn't think you meant __**that**__ long of a walk!" She giggled, then took his hand and walked over to the edge before motioning for him to sit down. He did, and she followed suit, then cradled his hand in both of hers and she looked out at the sea, silent for a long time. _

_"Do you think it'll be like this forever?" she asked after a moment, her voice so quiet he had to lean towards her after looking over. Her eyes stayed glued to the sea, but he noticed that a small smile had played across her lips._

_"__**What**__ will be like this forever?" he asked, genuinely curious._

_"__**Us.**__" she sighed a little, squeezing his hand before reaching up to brush some hair away from her face. "Being friends. Will we be friends forever, Justin?" He smiled a little, resting his head against her shoulder, his brown hair falling in his eyes again._

_"I dunno, Elizabeth. I hope so." he replied honestly, shutting his eyes. He felt her relax and leaned her head against his, then suddenly gasped._

_"Oh! Justin, did you see that?" Jerking, he sat up straight, looking over at her before following where her hand was pointing._

_"See what?"_

_"The pirate ship of course! Can you not see it? The black sails, the way its moving?" He frowned, squinted, leaned forward..._

_...and promptly lost his balance and tumbled off the side of the cliff._

_Elizabeth screamed, tearing her eyes from the sea as she made a snatch at his hand but failed. He twisted his body and managed to grab onto a branch on the way down, knowing well that it wouldn't hold his weight for long. The bending of the branch told him that clearly._

_"Justin!" Springing to her feet, she turned around and lay down on her stomach, then shimmied forward to the edge, trying to dig the toes of her shoes into the ground and failing. The sharp rocks where the water met the cliffs scared her. If he let go...he'd die. "Justin!" she cried again, tears forming in her eyes as she reached down and spread her fingers, just brushing them against his hand. The branch snapped, and she shuddered. _

_"Elizabeth!"_

_"Justin! Don't let go!" she sobbed, wriggling forward a little more. "Reach up with your free hand and grab mine! __**Please.**__" Gritting his teeth, he swung his hand up, then stopped once he missed, the branch creaking under his weight. "Try again!" she begged, and after a moment of hesitation he reached up and grabbed her hand firmly, just as the branch snapped and fell limply against the cliff walls, hanging on only by a thread._

_The sudden amount of weight on her arm made her shift forward, and she screamed again, reaching frantically around with her feet for something in which she could anchor herself. Alighting on a rock, she locked her ankles around it and waited for the swinging of her arm to stop. Justin looked up at her with side eyes, afraid. His hand was becoming slick with sweat, what if his hand slipped through hers by accident? He'd fall to his death!_

_"Crawl up me!" He feebly shook his head. _

_"No, I can't. I'm too tired!" Elizabeth frowned._

_"Now, you stupid, stupid boy!" she snapped, and he startled, then as not to upset her more reached up and grabbed onto her arm, pulling himself up and finally over her, collapsing to the ground. He blinked back tears or startled fear and relief, then rolled over on his side, watching Elizabeth pull herself back up and rub at her knees, wincing tearfully, getting over the shock that her friend had almost died. Her stockings had ripped, and her dress as well. She wondered what she was going to tell her father, and knew that she'd be lectured, but that didn't matter. Justin was safe, the relief that flooded her almost overwhelmed her._

_Justin got slowly to his feet, checked out the long gash on his arm, then pressed his shirt to the wound in order to stop the flow of blood before going over and kissing her cheek._

_"Thank you."_

Wincing, Justin quickened his steps and suddenly ran into a startled Elizabeth, who had equipped herself with a sword and carried another in her hand, her face so pale it looked as if she'd soon be sick.

"Step aside." Her voice shook, and it was then she noticed that her whole body was trembling. She was afraid.

"No, I can't do that." he whispered, narrowing his eyes.

"My husband is out there, Justin. I won't just stand by and let him be killed." She said this so harshly and coldly that he took two steps backwards. "I love him more than you can imagine, and I won't hesitate to kill you. Either you're on our side and sorry for what you did or you're not." Her eyes searched his face as he hesitated, then suddenly reached over and roughly grabbed her wrist, forgetting about the past, for that was all it was. The past.

"You hurt me...and now I will return the favor." he growled, his eyes hardening. Before he knew it she had slapped him and kicked him in the shin. He gasped in pain and let her go, where she almost knocked him over as she ran for the beach, tears running down her face at realizing it might already be too late to help Jack now.

Arriving at the beach, she was filled with relief. Jack was still standing, but now retreating with Barbossa and the two other crew members advancing on him. Running over, she withdrew her sword, and the _zing_ of metal made him glance back. A beautiful smile spread across his lips, and she tossed him his sword, where he caught it, no longer in need to withdraw from the fight. However, they were still outnumbered, two to four...if Justin came after them again, that was.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, one arm closing around her neck as her sword was knocked from her hand. She gasped and wrenched her elbow back, knocking the breath out of Justin, but went frightfully still as his arm only tightened around her neck, cutting off the flow of air to her lungs. Whimpering, she clawed at his arm, wildly meeting Jack's eyes and silently pleading with him not to do anything stupid. His life was worth everything to her.

"Make another move, Sparrow, and I'll kill her." Justin growled, feeling the scrape of nails against his arm but not able to do anything. The pirate's eyes flashed angrily, but helplessly, and after a moment he dropped the sword and stepped away from it. "Good." Letting her go, she dropped to the sand, drawing in greedy breaths of air while almost choking on her tears. He stepped on her pant leg to keep her from moving, keeping his eyes on her husband. Jack was smart _and_ a quick thinker. He had to make sure there was no chance that the man would think of a way to escape. Though, it was an island. They were trapped whether they tried to run or not.

The two bulky crew members came up and grabbed both of Jack's arms, restraining him. Justin smiled, glanced over at a very pleased Hector, then let Elizabeth stand up. She ran over to Jack without hesitation, her tears blinding her. He struggled feverishly for a moment, but they only twisted his hands behind his back, causing him to grit his teeth in discomfort.

"I love you, Jack. Whatever happens." she whispered to him, grabbing his shirt and resting her forehead against his. Justin made a move to go and pull her back, but one look from Hector stopped him. "Please, no matter what...no matter what happens, know that." Trembling, she pressed her lips to his, then broke away with a sob, shaken to the point where she couldn't even kiss him properly.

"Elizabeth." he whispered fiercely, causing her to look up. The gentle look in his eyes dried her tears immediately. "This isn't goodbye, understand? It will _never_ be goodbye." She nodded weakly, and he smiled slightly. "Good girl."

Groaning, Hector came over and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, turning her and pushing her down on the sand. "Enough o'that." he barked, then took Jack by the arm, the pistol in his free hand cocked and ready for use. "Watch the girl, make sure she doesn't try anything." Justin nodded and glanced down at Elizabeth, who was sobbing with her face pressed against the sand. Then Jack was shoved towards the forest, the pistol at his temple.

"Be strong, Lizzie!" he called over his shoulder, and Elizabeth sat up, watching him disappear as the darkness swallowed him up. She shivered and got to her feet, but Justin only knocked her over again, and she decided to stay down.

Minutes later a gunshot was heard, startling her out of silence. She picked up her head, looked dully over at the forest, then burst out into fresh tears, fearing the worst.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: _**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I appreciate it more than I can say, so thank you!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

It had been a long fall from the ground down, and Jack's feet badly hurt at the impact. Easing himself into a sitting position, he rubbed at his ankles, gritting his teeth to control the strong flash of anger that seemed to cloud his vision.

The pit was large and deep. It was a miracle he hadn't hurt himself more than a bit of stinging pain from the way he had landed. About twelve feet in height, he could just see the midnight sky if he tilted his head back far enough. Leaves and dust fluttered around him, making him cover his mouth with his shirt, not allowing himself to think about all the bugs that could possibly be crawling over him at that moment, like ants and cockroaches and spiders.

Jack shuddered.

He _hated_ spiders, but at that moment he couldn't think past the fact that he hated Barbossa more.

Slowly pushing himself up, he tested each foot, then sighed and stomped on them a little before placing his hands on the wall and trying to find some sort of hold that he could grip with his fingers and somehow try to get up and out of there.

There was nothing.

Turning, he spent ten minutes looking, but the dirt was soft and crumbled under the slightest pressure put upon it.

"Bloody fucking hell." he growled, sinking back down and cradling his head in his hands. There was nothing he could do to get out. If he yelled no one would hear him, as there was no doubt they were already gone. There were no branches, or rocks, or anything that he could use to carve footholds into the harder parts of the dirt, but even then he might end up falling back down and hurting himself, and that would be of no use to Elizabeth.

His wife was gone. He had been unable to protect her. She was now at the mercy of Barbossa, who was planning something and needed Elizabeth to be a part of it. That alone spelled trouble, and frankly? He had already had enough of trouble! All he wanted was to be on the _Black Pearl_ with his wife and sail as far away from Shipwreck Cove and Hector as fast as those famous black sails would possibly allow.

The world was _determined_, it seemed, to rip away all happiness in his life.

He had never really been content before. He couldn't think of a time prior to the last four months where he had actually been satisfied with living, breathing, and waking up every morning to a fresh and clear sunrise. There was always something more that he wanted, whether treasure, immortality, or pleasurable company, and even the thought of those things didn't supply the comfort he longed for.

His family had been, at first, normal. He had been born healthy, and his mother and father raised him happily, both very much in love with one another and delighted with their new son. Melody, his mother, had been everything a child could ask for and then some. She had always been kind, and the beautiful smile that would light up her face made it worth trying hard to be a good child, fighting back the urge to run away and try to successfully steal a small longboat that was docked in town.

It hadn't been that he had wanted to get away from his home, it was the thrill of trying to do something without getting caught and succeeding. Jack had especially wanted to be like his father, for that is what he did in order to keep his family safe and secure. He'd steal; Teague's long skillful fingers able to pickpocket fat, wealthy merchants as they strutted proudly through town. The money was just enough to keep Melody and Jack fed, and he had made a point never to steal more than he had to.

Jack grimaced, rubbing at his face with his hands wearily. Then, one morning, _quite_ unsuspectingly and without warning, his mother was found dead.

_The door to the bedroom opened, and a little boy of seven years old tumbled in, a large smile stretching across his lips as he ran towards the bed. Jumping on it, he laughed, his face smothered against the comforter before he lifted his head and crawled towards his mother, who was sleeping. Sitting down, he crossed his legs and leaned forward, the small hat that his father had given him falling into his eyes along with some shaggy brown hair. The tri-corn hat was still a little too big for him, but Teague had insisted he'd grow into it._

_Straightening out the hat, he smiled, then put his hand on his mother's shoulder and shook her slightly. _

_"Mummy. Mummy, wake up. Da said he'd take us out to the market today and get me some new clothes." His eyes sparkled brightly at the thought of that. He could get a new pair of breeches and maybe a bandanna to keep the hair out of his eyes. It was too long, but he refused to let his parents cut it off. It was special, and he liked it the way it was._

_Melody didn't answer, and Jack's eyebrows furrowed before he shook her again._

_"Mummy?" When she _still_ didn't answer a wave of fear rolled over him, making a cold shiver ran down his spine. "Mom? Please wake up." His head dropped to her chest, and he was horrified when he didn't hear anything. "Stop playing around." He ordered, pulling away. "It's not funny anymore. Mom, no more. Just...open your eyes."_

_Nothing happened. Jack stood up and jumped off the bed, then turned around and fled the room to find his father, falling to the floor in his haste, terror blinding him. It couldn't be. It couldn't. She had been fine the night before, only complaining of a headache. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he pushed himself up, wiping them away with a dirty sleeve._

_No. She wasn't dead. She was just sick._

_Teague would be able to help. He could do everything. With that in mind Jack settled his hat and ran down the hall towards his father's study, pushing away the little doubts that crept forward in his mind and prickled his skin._

She _had_ been dead. Melody had caught a cold, but unexpectedly it had gotten worse and worse, and her immune system hadn't been able to handle it. Teague had been absolutely crushed at first, then his agony turned into anger.

He ignored his son, hardly paying any attention to him. He continued to go out and steal, except this time he was stealing much more than he needed. Jack would come home from school and find his father counting out money, a bottle of rum clutched tightly in his hand and other bottles scattered around the room. He drank incessantly, something he'd never done before.

It had been hard for both of them with the loss of Melody, but as time passed Jack got over the fact that his mother had died, learned to forgive and forget. He had chosen to remember her as she _used _to be, instead of clinging to the past as his father did. However, as time went by, Teague's anger didn't lessen, but grew. He hated his house, he hated the town, and he hated his son.

Then one day, when Jack was sixteen, he came back to find the house empty and uninhabited. His father had got up and left, taking everything with him, not even bothering to leave an explanation as to why he had left or where he was going.

Jack groaned. His leg had fallen asleep. Standing up, he stamped on it, the numb feeling beginning to drive him crazy. Yet, not as crazy as his thoughts were making him. His childhood had been depressing after his mother had died, and that was why he didn't want to tell Elizabeth about it. She'd pity him, and he didn't want that. He was over it. The past was the past, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Both his parents had made him a very happy and content child. Yet, it seemed that after _one_ was ripped away from him, the other had followed soon after, leaving him alone in the world. He hadn't any relatives that he knew of, and so unsure of what else to do he had joined the _East India Trading Company _under Lord Cutler Beckett.

That had made him happy for a while, able to be out on the sea with a ship of his own and forget about everything that troubled him. Freedom was at his fingertips. He could taste the salt of the sea and feel the cool winds blowing against his face. It was a powerful feeling to finally be captain of a beautiful vessel he named the _Wicked Wench, _to feel each turn, rise, and fall of the ship under him when he stood at the helm. He enjoyed every minute of it and loved what he did, but the compassion he felt for others only seemed to get him into trouble. When the time finally came for Beckett to trust him with an important task, he had given Jack valuable cargo which he wanted him to take over to the Indies.

Curious as to what the cargo was, he had gone down to the cellar and looked, horrified to find that it wasn't cargo at all, but _people._ African slaves, to be exact, ready to be sold to others for profit. The conditions that they were forced to live in, as well as how they were treated, angered him. They were all chained together, suffering the burning heat, unable to drink or eat anything, for no one offered them any comforts.

Blind with rage, he had changed course and set them all free, burying the ones who had died. On his way back to tell Beckett that he was no longer a part of the company because he refused to be a part of trading human souls away, Beckett shot down his ship, taking Jack and his crew with it.

Then, of course, was the whole deal of trading his soul with Davy Jones for a ship which he could captain for thirteen years, thus escaping death that would have been inevitable. The _Wicked Wench_ had been risen from the depths, and he had renamed it the _Black Pearl_. He was now a pirate, wanting nothing to do with proper society, rules, or boundaries. If getting branded and killed was punishment for trying to save Africans from being traded like cattle, and thus doing something good, then why not defy the law some more? No doubt it would tick Beckett off, but what did Jack care? He had already sworn to get his revenge, and now all he had to do was wait for the opportune moment.

With freedom fully in his reach, he had decided to do anything and everything he wanted. He got himself an excellent crew, stole from the rich, and spent the coins on rum and pleasurable company. Nothing, he thought, could have been better than that, and yet even then he wasn't happy. Something, _something_ had been missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Not, at least, until he met a beautiful Governor's daughter that quickly and quietly seemed to pilfer and plunder his heart away while he wasn't looking.

At long last he had found what was missing, realizing with a sense of surprise as he that he was falling hard for her; a pirate, a murderer, and a temptress.

When he married her, that had been the happiest day of his life. Nothing else mattered now. If the _Pearl_ was suddenly sent to the depths again he wouldn't care, as long as he had her in his arms, as long as he _had_ her.

And now he _didn't_ have her. She was gone, taken by Barbossa and Justin, and if anything were to happen to her he'd be condemned to chase her ghost for the rest of his days. He loved her more fiercely than he thought possible, and it would hurt all the more if they killed her, or if he got her back only to realize that there was damage that couldn't be undone; her stubborn, independant spirit broken and weeping with pain.

His hands clenched into fists, and he looked around once more. No. He'd not let anything happen to her. After all, he was _Captain Jack Sparrow._ Somehow he'd get out of there, and when he did he'd track her down, save her, and _never_ let her go.

* * *

Elizabeth stumbled onto the deck when shoved from behind, then caught her balance and stopped. She wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, looking distantly out to sea, her eyes dull and unseeing as her thoughts tormented her.

What if Jack was really dead this time? He already had his second chance at life, and after that it was gone for good. Will wouldn't be able to help him now. Her arms tightened painfully as she willed back tears. What if Jack was there, bleeding to death all alone without someone to comfort him? Gritting her teeth, she fought the urge to turn around and lash out at Barbossa, to rid herself of the horrible pain she didn't want to feel again. It was a nightmare, and it had come back to haunt her for a second time.

When Barbossa had come back alone, looking very smug, she had lost all remaining shreds of hope. That gunshot hadn't been meant for him, for Jack hadn't a pistol in the first place. That gunshot had been meant for Jack himself, as she had feared, and the lack of her husband's presense meant one of two things. He was either wounded, or he was dead.

"Time to go." Barbossa commanded the crew, then turned to her. Grabbing her arm, he forced her to walk across the deck, then tugged her into his quarters. Propelling her forwards, he shut the door and locked it, then leaned back and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes wandering up and down the length of her body as she stood there, motionless and trembling. "Are you afraid?" he questioned, leering at her.

"Yes." she said, her tone flat as she stared at his boots, never once unfolding her arms. Lying, what would that get her? He'd do whatever he wanted anyways, despite if he thought she did or didn't fear him. That was what she had learned. Barbossa wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted, no matter what. Besides, she didn't have the strength to think up lies at the moment. It took enough of her strength to keep herself standing instead of falling to her knees, and it took all the will power she had to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Good." he replied, a hint of dry humor in his voice. Stepping forward, he propped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "It wasn't a good idea to try and escape." His eyes searched her face for a moment before he stepped around her and walked over to his desk.

"It was better to try than stay here and let _you _decide my fate." Turning, she watched him pick up a gold coin and walk it through his fingers. He lifted his eyes to her and chuckled before shaking his head.

"I'd only find you again, Miss Swann." Elizabeth's fingers subconsciously curled against the palm of her hand, but she forced herself to relax.

"It's _Mrs. Sparrow._" she said calmly. "You have a ship, Hector. You have a crew. If you would have wanted the _Pearl_ you would have killed Jack and myself immediately instead of kidnapping me."

"Ye seem certain that yer husband is alive." Elizabeth looked away for a brief moment. Jack couldn't be dead. No, not again. She _refused _to believe it, no matter what Barbossa said. After all, he was a pirate. He'd lie to get what he wanted. She couldn't trust anyone, maybe not even her husband, for she knew if he had to lie to keep her safe he would. It just proved how much he loved her.

Ignoring his comment the nervous flutter of her stomach, she unfolded her arms and stepped forward, placing her hands on the desk. "Why do you need me here? What could I possibly do for you?" A wicked smile settled on his lips. Grimacing, she suddenly regretted what she'd said and took a quick step backwards.

"What could you do for me?" He flipped the coin, caught it, then set it on the desk with his hand over it. "Heads or tails?"

Elizabeth blinked and wet her lips. "Heads. What are the stakes?"

"Heads, I tell you what I need you for. Tails, I do whatever I want without having to tell you." Nodding, she watched as he slowly lifted his hand.

Heads.

She sighed in relief, then suddenly found herself pressed back against the wall, Barbossa's face inches away from her own. His eyes gleamed darkly, and she suddenly found that she couldn't breathe.

"Wait! I won." she managed to point out, her eyes wide. Lifting one hand, she meant to push him away, but he only caught it and pinned it to the wall next to her head, making it so that she was unable to move. Taking her other hand, he did the same thing, then narrowed his eyes. Her breathing was irregular, but not for the reason he wanted it to be.

"Pirate, lass. I take what I want, regardless of the rules. I cheat and I pillage; I corrupt and I ravage." He smirked. "Ye want t' know somethin' bout me, Missy Sparrow? _I don't_ _play fair_." His mouth descended firmly on hers, cutting off all chances of protest. A muffed scream escaped her lips, but he only kissed her harder, pressing her roughly against the wall as he rest his weight against her. Tears leaked out from under her eyelids and streamed down the sides of her face as she tried to think of a way to stop him, but it was hard when all she could feel was his body against hers, his mouth covering her own, and the bitter realization that this man _wasn't_ her husband; wasn't someone she loved and wanted to give herself to.

Letting go of her wrists, he slid his hands down her sides and rest them on her waist, trapping her snugly between the wall and himself. His mouth left hers and he began to trail hot kisses down her jaw and to her neck, lapping at the salty wetness of her tears.

Hands now free, she placed them on his shoulders and struggled to push him away, though it was like trying to move a brick wall. Gasping when he nipped at her collar bone, she shut her eyes and again tried to push him away. He chuckled and lifted his head to look at her, a fresh wave of heat running through him at the sight of her; hair devilish, tearful brown eyes locked on his, lips bruised, face flushed. Groaning, he kissed her again, feeling her begin to shake at the force of her tears.

A knock at the door startled him, and he pulled away from her before glancing over at it.

"Aye?" he called, his voice hoarse.

"Captain! We need you up on deck." Barbossa sighed, then let Elizabeth go before grabbing her chin and making her meet his eyes.

"Ye'll learn t' like it." he told her, narrowing his eyes. They were dark, and it scared her, knowing what he had intended to do. If that knock hadn't come at the door... She shuddered at the thought. "After a time ye won't be thinking of Jack anymore, missy." Leaning forward, he kissed her briefly, then pulled back and turned around, grabbing his coat and hat before walking out the door. The click of the lock made Elizabeth's eyes close.

She felt empty and hollow. The tears were there, she could feel them, and all she wanted to do was cry; sob until no tears were left.

Exhausted, she sank to her knees, then rubbed at her mouth vigorously with her sleeve. After a moment she paused, then broke down and hide her face in her hands, warm tears leaking through her fingers and dripping onto the floor.

"Oh, Jack." she whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so _sorry_."

* * *

Jack sighed, resting his head against his knees, shivering as cold air seemed to settle around him and seep into his blood.

It had been merely bad luck that he had found himself at the bottom of this pit, no doubt there to catch some type of wild animal...or maybe another human being. Large leaves had covered the hole, and it hard been dark, but the moment the ground underneath him had caved in he had realized, a little too late, what had happened.

Barbossa had chuckled once the flutter of leaves had settled. "Well Jack." he had said, towering over the hole and looking down at his captive. "I had been planning to shoot ye, but this seems t' work much better. Think 'bout it." He crouched down, rocking back on his heels as he cocked the pistol. "Yer trapped here, with no way to get out. I'll take yer lass and go retrieve the documents from Benjario, and then I'll come back and _you_ can watch me kill her." He smiled. "No hard feelings. She's merely a tool in the grand scheme to become immortal. I'm sure ye understand that." Then, standing up, he had shot the pistol into the air before walking away.

He had wanted to yell. Oh God, how he had wanted to somehow tell Elizabeth that he wasn't dead. Yet, he had kept silent. Chances were that, any noise that he made would only endanger her further. He wanted her alive. He'd give anything; the _Black Pearl_, his title as Pirate Lord, his own _life_ to save hers. Jack could only pray that Elizabeth would be alright, that by the time he found her she'd still be the beautiful, strong, stubborn woman he had married.

Standing up, he shook himself, then searched the walls for what had to have been the fifth time in the last hour. Then, suddenly, he paused, tilting his head to one side as his eyes closed. Staying very still, he listened.

"Jack! Elizabeth! Anyone there?"

Jack tilted his head back, a wide smile flickering across his lips. Cupping his dirt-stained hands around his mouth, he took in a deep breath.

"Gibbs! Oi! Mister Gibbs!" he called, yelling until his voice was hoarse, hoping above all else that he would be heard. If they found him, well, that was one step closer to getting his wife back. The sooner he found her, the better. He knew that he wouldn't sleep well until he was _sure_ she would be okay, and that wouldn't be until he saw her again.

"Jack?" A twig snapped, and then he could faintly catch the sound of leaves crunching under someones footsteps. "Jack? Where are ye?"

"Down here!" He looked around for a rock to throw to show where he was, but there was nothing. "Be careful not to trip!" he added, frowning. It was in the middle of the night, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to being joined. For one thing there wasn't enough room, and for another... He was sure getting landed on would hurt.

Gibbs cautiously stepped forward, then found himself at the edge of a large hole. He quickly inched back, then crouched down, looking over the edge and into the darkness, seeing if he could see anything. Was this where Jack's voice had come from? As his eyes adjusted he could see the dark outline of a body and a face, staring up at him.

"Jack?"

"Oi, Joshamee." came the soft reply. "God, am I glad ye're here. Quick, find some way t' get me out of here." At his first mate's hesitance he growled. "Toot sweet! We've no time t' lose!" Lifting his hands, he waved him away, watching in satisfaction as Gibbs quickly jumped to his feet.

"Aye! Be right back, Cap'n."

Then Jack was alone again. He sighed and sat down again, his legs aching from being in confined quarters for more than two hours at least. He had lost track of time, mostly because he could no longer see the position of the moon from where he was located. How long had he _really_ been in there? That morning, when he had made love to his wife on the beach...it felt like that had happened ages ago. Yet, he could still see her if he _just_ shut his eyes. She was flushed and aroused, her beautiful flickering orbs dark and soft like melted chocolate. Heaving a sigh, he shook his head, fighting off the feelings that flooded him when he thought about that.

Opening his eyes, he glanced up, then saw a long length of rope tumble down and land next to his feet. Getting up, he grabbed it, then tugged on it.

"Just a moment!" Gibbs called, tying the other end around a the thick trunk of a palm tree. "Alright, try climbing out!" Gripping it tightly in his hands, he leaned back and put all his weight on it, then pleased with how strong it was began to climb up the wall, glad that it wasn't _too_ soft, otherwise he would have soon found himself on his backside.

Pulling himself up onto solid ground, he sighed, unused muscles screaming at the strain he had put them through. Letting go of the rope, he fell into a sitting position, crossing his legs as he rubbed his hands together. Rope burn. His palms stung, but would heal quickly.

"Where's Missus Sparrow?" Gibbs ventured to ask, studying his captain.

"Hector took her just a few hours ago." Pushing himself up, he brushed off the front of his breeches, then turned to look at his first mate while dusting off his hands. His expression was grim, and Gibbs was momentarily stunned at the expression he saw. Jack's eyes were solemn, serious, _grave_. That was something he rarely saw, maybe only once or twice during the ten years he'd known him. Usually when times were rough there was _still_ a flicker of raw humor, or a touch or a sarcastic smile, but this time there was nothing. "Where were ye?" His voice was quiet and concerned, but not angry. He was too tired to get upset.

"We tried to get here this morning, but things got complicated." Jack nodded wordlessly, not in the mood to ask _what_ had happened. He stretched, then went and coiled the rope before starting towards the beach, his eyes following the ground as he walked. "Jack?"

"We have t' find her, mate. We have t' find her before something happens that even _I_ can't fix."

Gibbs grimaced, nodded, then scurried to catch up, not looking forward to telling his captain that Captain Teague was on the _Pearl._ That would complicated things.

And, it seemed, things were already complicated enough.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: _**Thank you for all the amazing reviews!! Enjoy this next chapter, and please review to tell me what you think!**_

Dedicated to **Florencia7** because I just _know_ she's enjoying the Barbossabeth. (Inside joke. If not her, don't pay attention to this.)

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mouse, not me.

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

"Jack! Slow down, there's something I need to tell ye!" Gibbs scrambled after his captain, trying to both steady the longboat and keep it from tipping as _well_ as warn Jack of his father's presence before he found out himself. Jack only shook his head and ignored Gibbs, climbing up the side of the ship and stepping onto deck. His eyes swept across the deck for a moment, and then he moved forward as his first mate came up right behind him. Turning on his heel, he narrowed his eyes.

"There's no time for discussion, Mister Gibbs." he said in a frighteningly low voice, then shouted orders for the crew to pull up the anchor and set sail as quickly as possible, adding that their rations would be lowered _drastically _if they didn't make haste and do as told.

Once he was satisfied with how hard the crew was working, Jack almost flew up the stairs to the helm, his mind set on taking the wheel, but then he skidded to a stop. His eyes hardened, lips pursed in a thin line for a moment as he took in what he saw.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked calmly, and Teague could feel the hate behind those words as clearly as if his son had slapped him across the face. The sting was intense, and all he could do was tighten his fingers around the spoke of the wheel.

"Keep yer temper, Jackie." He narrowed his eyes a little, then stepped back from the wheel, allowing Jack to take over. His son studied the wheel grimly, then cautiously placed his hands on the spokes before turning his head to stare at his father. "I'm here fer a reason, not because I just happened to want to go fer a ride."

"Fine." Seething inwardly, he turned away, his hands gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles had turned white. The memories of earlier came rushing back at him, and it hurt ten times worse, knowing that the man who had hated and abandoned him was right beside him, on _his_ ship, butting into _his_ life again. Teague just didn't know when to leave well enough alone, it seemed, for his appearance now hurt them both.

"I can save your wife." Teague said quietly, somewhat wishing that Elizabeth was there to keep a leash on Jack's temper. She was good at that; had the special touch that could calm him down quickly and efficiently.

"Can you?" Jack asked distantly, not paying attention anymore. Perhaps, if he was to ignore him, Teague would simply disappear. "Already got a plan, Da." He looked over, frowning. "If you think I cannot rescue my wife than you are sorely mistaken."

The older pirate groaned, then slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of document with faded letters on it. Jack focused on it, blinked, then looked up to his father, brown eyes suddenly clear.

"Ready to listen to me?"

* * *

Jack and Teague sat across from each other at a table in the galley, the old document spread out between them. Clutching a bottle of rum in his hand, Jack took a sip, then sighed, absorbing what he had just learned. It was so much information... How did _he_ know all of this, and for how long? Perhaps this could have all been avoided before it came to pass.

"So, Hector's off t' see Ol' Francis Benjario in order to obtain a document that will tell him how to become immortal, which, ironically enough, is this document here." He swept his free hand out, gesturing to it.

Teague nodded. "Aye." he confirmed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and think that, when it came to Elizabeth, the two were able to get past their differences and be civil. It wasn't Jack's fault that he had been abandoned, it was his own. The loss of Melody had crushed him. She had been the reason for living, and he had happy and comfortable with settling down and giving up his title of Keeper of the Code, but when she had died it was it everything fell to pieces around him. His foundation was gone, the only person who had ever loved him for himself was gone, and he hadn't dealt with it well at all.

Then came the time where he could no longer bare to look at his son. Every glimpse of that smiling little boy with dark brown hair and onyx black eyes killed him, one bit at a time. It reminded him so much of _her_ that he could no longer live with her memory, and was better to go without it, to pretend she had never been there. She did not exist, and therefore Jack did not exist either. He knew he was lying to himself, but it was a way to deal with the pain, other than drinking it all away. Yet that had faded too; rum ceased to drown out the pain and only seemed to make it worse.

"If he can't get this document, he won't kill her!" Teague shook his head and blinked slightly, drawing out of his thoughts and focusing on his son.

"It was either you or her he needed, and he picked her. Without that document he cannot become immortal, and therefore he won't be killing her. _Yet._"

Jack sighed, placing the rum down before circling the rim with his thumb. His expression was thoughtful for a moment, and then he adverted his gaze. "You're not telling me something." he said at last. "You know what he is going to do, and why." It wasn't a question, and he wasn't about to beg his father to tell him. He was going to wait until the man did it on his own accord.

"Yes." Teague said with a heavy sigh, snatching the rum bottle from his son and taking a swig for a moment before shutting his eyes. "Listen carefully, son." Jack blinked. "I'll only tell ye this once." Jack nodded, then reached over and grabbed a second rum bottle, letting his father have the rest of the other one. No doubt he would need it.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the bed and tucked her legs under her, folding her hands in her lap as she stared out the window, trying hard to stop trembling. Her body seemed to not want to obey, and kept shaking. Sighing, she clasped her hands together and wrung them uneasily, fixing her eyes of the half cresant moon to try and distract herself.

It had been an hour since Barbossa had left, and he wasn't yet back. In a way it was a relief not to have to be near him, but every second that passed made her grow anxious, for no doubt he would be back soon, and then all hell would be unleashed upon her.

Taking in soothing breaths to calm herself, she shut her eyes, her mind wandering to her husband. She wondered where he was, and what he was doing. Was he alright? Perhaps he had only been shot in the side, and therefore wouldn't die. Perhaps Gibbs had finally come, found him, and now they were coming after her to save her.

She wasn't about to wait for him, though. She was no helpless maiden in need of rescuing. Instead, she was King Elizabeth Sparrow, and somehow she would escape and find him instead of waiting. By the time he arrived - _if he did - _it might already be too late. There were worse things than dying, especially when it came to Hector.

Upon hearing the door open she bristled, suddenly feeling as if she had been dunked in ice cold water. _Fear._ Turning, she quickly stood up, then almost fainted in relief when she realized that it wasn't Hector at all, but Justin. Granted, it wasn't much better, but it would do.

She crept over to the door, then stepped into the captain's quarters, going to lay an arm on his hand. He jumped, then turned, placing a finger over her lips to keep her silent. She nodded, and then he pulled back, glancing around nervously before grabbing her arms and taking her over to stand by the door.

"I am not supposed to be here." he whispered quietly. "If Hector comes in I am going to slip behind the door, and then out behind him before he notices." She narrowed her eyes, but only nodded again, unsure as to why he was in there with her. Obviously it was because of her. "I have something to tell you, Elizabeth." Her silent gaze urged him on. With a sudden surge of passion, he grabbed her hands and dropped to his knees, hanging his head. "Please, please forgive me." he begged, and she blinked, then sank down to her knees in front of him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Help me and I will forgive you." she murmured. "I know you love me, Justin. I am sorry that you do. I've fallen for Jack harder than I ever imagined possible, and I love him so deeply it hurts to be away from him." Her fingers stroked his face to take the sting from her words. "It would have never worked out between us. We were not meant to be. I left England to move to Port Royal with my parents, and you stayed with your father as an apprentice. I hadn't know how you felt about me back then, but even if I had we'd not have been able to do anything about it. You know that. Then, more than ten years later, we meet by chance and you are still in love with me, where I find myself dealing with losing a man I _almost_ married and struggling with my feelings for a man whom abandoned me but loved me more deeply than anyone else ever had." She sighed. "You were ten years too late to gain my affections. And, instead of moving on, you fought to gain my love even when I ended up legally married. Now, all I want to know, is _why?"_

Justin sighed. "Sometimes... Sometimes love makes you do things you wouldn't normally do, Eliza. I was blinded by it. I couldn't see how much you love Jack, I couldn't see beyond my own selfishness. You don't have to forgive me, I understand if you won't, but I am sorry for everything I've done."

She smiled a little. "Shall we remain friends, then, Justina? Nothing more, nothing less. _Just_ friends."

He searched her face, then smiled. "I'd like that." Leaning forward, Elizabeth hugged him tightly, then pulled back and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Good. Now, anything _else_ you'd like to tell me?" she asked quietly. He chuckled, some hair falling into his eyes, but he quickly brushed it aside.

"I have some news concerning your husband." he said, and watched in amusement as her eyes widened. "He is alive." She trembled, bit her lip as her face brightened, and then quickly burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands as she sobbed out her relief. "He wasn't shot at all, only fell into a concealed pit. You don't have to worry about him anymore, he's quite safe."

Elizabeth quieted her sobs so that Hector wouldn't hear her, more than happy at the fact that he was unharmed, and that, if the _Pearl_ hadn't fallen into trouble, they would find him and most likely come after her. There was hope after all!

Lifting her head, she stared at Justin, watching as a disturbing look crossed over his face. He hesitated, then decided that she had the right to know, although he'd get in huge trouble if Hector learned he had told her.

"There's something else, too." he murmured. She leaned forward, putting her hand on his knee, then jumped when the door flew open. Elizabeth grimaced, fear gripping her heart, then slowly looked up to meet Hector's dark eyes, studying the both of them curiously.

Justin quickly got to his feet, and she stood up behind him, smiling faintly when he shielded her with his body.

"What do we have here, then?" Barbossa asked, folding his arms across his chest, looking unconcerned.

"This has gone on long enough, and it's time to put and end to it." Justin said seriously, his blue eyes fixed defyingly on Hector's.

Still unconcerned that his accomplise was standing up against him, he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. A crew member came in and grabbed Justin, pulling him away from Elizabeth.

"Take this traitor to the brig an' chain him to the wall. Make sure he doesn't escape." The man nodded, and dragged a struggling Justin out the door.

Elizabeth held her breath as Hector turned to her and slowly shut the door, locking it. The click reverberated in her mind, sending icy chills down her spine. He narrowed his eyes at her, and then...

...he simply turned and walked to the other side of the room, sat down at his desk, and studied something there.

She stood there quietly, waiting, then after a couple seconds he spoke.

"Ye'll be sleeping my bed, tonight, Missy. There are clothes fer you in the bottom drawer of the dresser, and then a dress in the closet that I ask you to wear tomorrow."

"And if I refuse?" she asked quietly, studying his face. He glanced up at her, half surprised, then smirked slyly.

"Then _ye _can sleep naked, and _I _can't promise that I will be a gentleman, Elizabeth."

She shuddered, then quickly turned around and fled into the sleeping quarters, slamming the door shut behind her to try and muffle his taunting laugh.

* * *

Jack watched as his father searched for the right words to say, and immediately knew that this wasn't going to be something he would like. He had always been like this when he had bad news to share, but didn't know _how_ to say it. Like when his mother had died, although he had suspected it all along... Still, it had been a shock to both of them. Waiting patiently, he rest his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I know you probably thought that I was out drinking the day Elizabeth was kidnapped? I wasn't. Hector had realized that yer wife had thought of someone to make Pirate Lord in his place and stole into my room, shoving and locking me in a closet. Thankfully that closet had a secret passageway, and so I was able to get out and listen in on his conversation with Justin." Jack's hand tightened around the neck of the rum bottle at the mention of Justin's name, looking as if he was strangling it. Now that he thought about it, Justin could have stopped this from happening, and yet he didn't. "I heard what they are planning. Jack, ye're not going to like this.

"Elizabeth is a means to help Barbossa become immortal. Justin was going to get a chance to fall in love with the girl, but from what_ I _can tell that was only a lie to get him to help out in the grand scheme of things. Hector needs this map," he gestured to it, "to become immortal, otherwise it won't work. There are certain things he needs to do, including killing Elizabeth or yourself. He chose Elizabeth, however, because after she dies he has the means to revive her." Teague leaned forward, placing the rum to the side. "She'll not remember you, Jackie. She's think that she loves Hector, and I believe he is planning for her to be somewhat of a mistress to him when he has no whores around to busy himself with."

Jack shivered, shutting his eyes tightly. He had thought that Hector had been planning something, but nothing _that_ complicated!

"You have the document, though. He can't go through with it."

Teague smiled wryly. "Exactly, dear boy. We have something to bargain in order to get your wife back."

"Wait." That wouldn't work. "You said he either needs her or me. Why?" He watched as his father leaned back and rubbed at his forehead with his hand, grimacing.

"Family history. Elizabeth became part of the whole mess when she married ye." Jack raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story. I'll tell ye later. Right now we need to find out how we can get her back without trading you in her stead." The look in his eyes became distant. "Or you could trade me." he whispered after a long moment, sighing.

His son's eyes widened. "Why would I do that?"

He smiled. "I'm getting old, son. I have no reason to live anymore, not wiv' yer mother being dead and you being married." The smile faded. "You'll become Keeper of the Code in my stead, and Elizabeth will stay Pirate King."

"No!" Jack stood up, placing his hands on the table, eyes wide. Even if he hated his father, he'd not lose both parents. Not if he could help it. "I won't let you do that."

"Too late, Jackie. This isn't your decision. It's mine." With that, Teague stood up, nodded his head, then turned and left, leaving Jack to follow him with his eyes as he walked away from him for the _second_ time in his life.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in front of the window, Elizabeth tugged uneasily at the hem of the sangria silk nightgown she was wearing. It came down _just_ below her thighs and was a snug fit, leaving little room for the imagination.

Hector had an obsession with the color red, it seemed, or maybe he just had a fancy at seeing _her_ wearing red. Yet, either way, it made her uncomfortable.

She spun around quickly and folded her arms across her chest when Hector walked in. He shut the door quietly and locked it behind him, causing her to shut her eyes and try to keep calm. Immediately she felt claustrophobic, or maybe that was because she was locked in a room when a man who _wasn't_ her husband, and whom she couldn't trust to keep his hands to himself.

She could feel the heat of his gaze as he swept his eyes up and down her body, then unclosed her own to look at him. He smirked at her, then turned and shet his coat and hat before kicking off his boots. His shirt followed as well, and she could now hear her heart thudding; with each beat it cried out for Jack and Jack alone. Yet, and for this she was greatly relieved, he kept his breeches on and motioned for her to get in bed.

Solemnly she went, as one condemned, and slipped under the covers, rolling over onto her side and keeping her back to him. He soon followed, but to her dismay he didn't leave her alone, only wrapped his arm around her and pulled her firmly against his chest. She grit her teeth but said nothing, feeling him bury his face against her neck and inahle deeply.

_Please, don't do anything else. Leave me alone, leave me alone!_

His hand slid onto her knee and then traveled up her leg, coming to rest against her bare thigh. She shivered slightly, tears buring against her eyelids like lava, but she held them back, refusing to cry again. It only made her feel weak, and it probably pleased him to no end.

The other hand slid under the nightgown, his fingers splaying across her stomach. She held her breath, feeling vulnerable and horrible. No one should touch her like that, no one but Jack. Her breath caught and she forced back a sob, waiting.

After a few moments he kissed her neck, then fell asleep. Elizabeth sighed, relieved, and moved to slip out of his arms, but immediately he was awake and she was on her back, pinned under him. He grinned at her.

"Ye'll not be escaping from this bed, lass." he murmured, kissed her, then locked her in his arms and fell asleep again.

The tears streamed quietly down her face, but she made no move to get away again. This she knew: Hector was a light sleeper, and if she tried to escape he'd only catch her. Who knew what he might do to her next time?

_I love you, Jack. I love you._

* * *

_Three days later:_

Elizabeth sighed and opened her eyes, experiencing an odd sense of nausea. She grimaced and sat up, trying to stop her head from swimming. Glancing over at Hector, she was relieved to see that he was still asleep.

Nothing had happened during the past three days. They were getting closer and closer to their destination every day, though where that was Elizabeth was not sure. Hector refused to tell her anything, and that told her that whatever he was going to do _wasn't_ going to be good.

He hadn't touched her. Well, he had, but not in any way that would make her feel worse than she already did. She had realized that he was trying to make her comfortable, to make her less likely to cry and scream when he kissed her, so that when he finally made use of her she wouldn't put up to much of a fight, and instead maybe even like it! That made her want to laugh. Like _hell_ she'd ever like it! Only with Jack, though she wouldn't tell him that. Chances were it would make him angry.

So she slept in his bed every night, had to put up with him as he _hourly_ seemed to undress her with his eyes, kept back the tears when he grabbed her and kissed her before leaving to go out on deck. She wore what he wanted her to, mostly red dresses, for he had said before that nothing else would do, and it was either _that_ or she'd go naked. The thought of him appreciating that _more_ than if she wore a dress made her put up with it.

How long would it be, though, until kissing her wasn't enough? How long would it be until he wanted more from her, and forced her to sleep with him against her will?

Another wave of nausea rolled through her, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, unsure as to if she was going to get sick or not. Hugging her knees to her chest after a moment, she sighed, trying to keep herself from thinking about being sick, because then she _would_ get sick.

Moments later she was out of bed, running towards the window. She shoved it open, leaned out, and then threw up.

Hector sat up when Elizabeth got out of bed and blinked, rubbing his eyes for a moment before turning his head to see her leaning out the window. He blinked, surprised, then got up and lifted her in his arms, placing her back down on the bed and noticing that she didn't look so good.

She looked up, wiping her mouth against the back of her hand, then grimaced.

"Last night's dinner didn't agree with me." she whispered, and he nodded, seeming to buy her lie. No, she knew what was wrong, and it shook her hard.

Pregnant. She was pregnant with Jack's child.

Falling back on the bed, she groaned, covering her eyes with one arm. It was one thing to be pregnant and have your husband there to tell him about it, it was another to find out and be keeping close quarters with a man who would most likely become upset if he knew.

Somewhere inside her she was happy. She was carrying _Jack's_ child! Elizabeth grew warm, and a small smile pulled at her lips. They would be parents!

The best part of all, was that it was a way to bind them together forever, no matter what. If he were to someday tire of her...

She sighed, not wanting to think about that at the moment, though it was something that had plagued her mind since the moment they married. It was no secret who Jack was. He was a pirate, and a womanizer. Could falling in love and getting married to her change his nature? Or was it just smothered by the thrill of marriage and having one woman always there to be loved and to love him in return? Would he tire of her one day, when the thrill was no longer there, and leave her?

Another thing scared her, and she sat up, watching as Hector shut the window before pulling on a shirt. Did Jack even _want _a child? What if he didn't want to be a father?

Suddenly all she wanted to do was burst into tears. She didn't want to doubt him, she didn't want to let her thoughts plague her! Oh, if only Jack was there so she could actually talk to him about it! He wouldn't _send her away..._

Would he?

She was pulled sharply out of her thoughts when Hector crouched down in front of her, took her foot in one hand, and kissed her ankle. She shut her eyes, forcing back a shudder, and he _mistakenly_ took this as a sign that she liked it. Smiling a little, he began trailing kisses up her bare leg, which made her skin tingle unpleasantly.

A knock at the door startled him. He looked up, then sighed before meeting her eyes.

"Tonight." he whispered huskily, leaned up and kissed her lips, then pulled on his jacket before leaving the room, locking it behind him.

Elizabeth sat there, frozen to the spot, then burst out sobbing, falling back and curling up into a ball, trying to keep the pain and fear back, trying to block anything from coming in. She didn't want to feel pain like that, the horrifying agony, the terrible dreams. No, not again.

The fear was stronger than her, however, and quickly made its way through her veins, causing the tears to dry out and leave her numb and motionless, leaving her to both dread and prepare herself for what was sure to come.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: _**Thank you, you guys, for all the reviews! I will never be able to truly thank you all for reading and telling me what you think! Oh, and I'm almost at four hundred reviews! I never thought I would get so many. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! -Gives rum-**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

It was hot, hotter than normal, and the heat of the sun was quickly and efficiently taking its toll on the crew and captain of the _Black Pearl._ With little wind it was almost as if they were suffocating. It was hard to breathe and hard to think clearly, almost as if a fog had settled around the crew and muddled their brains. There was nothing to help relieve them of how uncomfortable it was, other than to dress lightly. Most of the men had their shirts off and carried flasks of water around where ever they went, though Gibbs had to ration it carefully, otherwise they'd be out sooner than they wanted and would have to stop in port, which was something that would waste precious time.

Jack stood at the helm, his fingers curled tightly around the spokes of the wheel. He hadn't left the wheel since his shift started, and even now that it was over he was _still_ there, shunning everyone who offered to take over for him. He hadn't gotten any sleep for the past two days. How could he? Worried sick and overcome with guilt, he denied himself such a reward. It was all his fault that his wife was gone; he hadn't been able to protect her like a husband should and now she was in the hands of... He grimaced, not wanting to think about the man whom he couldn't rightfully describe. In any case, cursing Barbossa and their ill luck hardly comforted him anymore.

Nothing comforted him. Until he got Elizabeth back, and he _would,_ nothing seemed to be satisfying. He hardly ate any food, for it tasted bland and smote his appetite, and drank only because his father threatened to kill him if he didn't. Jack was stubborn enough that he'd refuse anything anyone offered to give him, but inwardly he knew if he didn't eat sooner of later he'd be less help in getting her back. Being weak and fighting Barbossa didn't mix well.

Ever since he had met up with his father again things had changed. They used to hate each other; there used to be tension between them that was so thick you could cut it with a knife.Yet, with the kidnapping of Elizabeth and the ever looming threat that she could _die_ hanging over their heads (for both of them had a soft spot for her; Jack because he was her husband and Teague because she was his daughter-in-law) they had come together to work and think up of a way to save her from a terrible fate. It was as if Teague was trying to make up for all the years he hadn't been a father, and Jack often pondered over why he had suddenly decided to do that when he wasn't thinking about his wife and wondering what had become of her over the past four days.

Four days that felt like four _years_ to him.

Where was Elizabeth now? The _Pearl_ and the crew had yet to catch sight of the _Chinese Dove._ Perhaps they were going the wrong way, only being tricked into thinking that Barbossa was actually going after this map? Jack reached down and flipped open the lid of his compass, watching it spin before stopping. He looked up, then sighed and snapped it shut. Yes, they were on the right path.

The next question that Jack continually wondered was if she was safe, or if she had been harmed. Had Barbossa touched her? Bastard. He'd get more than a bullet to the heart this time. That was too simple, too _easy_. A quick and painless way to die. Hector deserved misery, agony, horror, unbearable _pain. _If he touched his wife in _any_ way Jack would make sure he suffered. Suffered until he begged for mercy, suffered until he died. He'd find no mercy from anyone on the _Pearl, _nor anyone at _all_.

"Jack." Teague ambled up the stairs, holding a rum bottle in his hand as he made his way over to his son. He waved the alcohol at him. "Ye've been up his since first shift this morning! Come, eat. Ye're no help t' Elizabeth being so stubborn, son." Jack ignored him, staring blankly out at sea until the was the distinctive sound of a pistol being cocked, and then felt the cool metal of the barrel against his temple. "I mean it, Jackie." Teague said in a low whisper, his voice suddenly cold.

"Must you do this every time I disagree to eat?" Jack asked, turning his head just a fraction. "You wouldn't dare pull that trigger anyways, Da. Put it away."

"Yer wife would have my _head_ if we found her and she found _you_ weak from not taking care of yourself." he said, then pressed the pistol harder until Jack flinched. "And aye, ye know I would. Dear 'Lizabeth will have me head anyways. Or I might just shoot ye somewhere else." With that he slid the pistol down to his son's shoulder.

Jack brushed the weapon away, then withdrew from the wheel, knowing well that his father was right. He just didn't want to admit it. Whistling, he motioned for Cotton to come take the wheel, then dejectedly followed his father down to the galley. Sitting down at the table and propping his feet up, he watched dully as the cook scurried over and placed a bowl of beef stew in front of him. He glanced up at Ragetti, managed a small smile, then took the spook the lanky pirate offered him and sat up, dipping it in and taking one bite. The glee in his eyes made him almost choke, but Jack swallowed it and nodded, sighing when Ragetti turned and retreated back into kitchen.

Letting the spoon sink into the stew, he swirled it around, then groaned and pushed it away before resting his forehead against the cool wood of the table.

Something struck him across the back of his head, leaving a dull throbbing. Jack winced and lifted his head, rubbing the back of it as he stared at his father, who was tapping a wooden spoon against his hand.

"Eat."

He only groaned in response and rubbed harder until he was hit again, this time across the knuckles.

"Bloody hell!" he whined, yanking his head down to rub at the stinging flesh. Teague narrowed his eyes, settling himself in a chair across from his son.

"_Eat._" When his son looked at him warily he lifted the cooking utensil again. Jack grimaced and reached for the bowl, pulling it back towards him before spooning the stew into his mouth. It was hot, and scalded his tongue, but it was worth it when Teague nodded and placed the weapon to the side, although it was in reach in case he needed to use it again. "Ye're falling apart, Jackie. I never thought the day would come where ye're only held together by the nurturing of a woman."

Jack paused with the spoon half way to his mouth, then looked up, eyes bright with the sudden overwhelming urge to tell Elizabeth just how much he loved her. It was a pity; she wasn't even there to hear it.

"I love her."

Teague smiled and leaned back, propping his boots up on the table and leisurely reaching for his bottle of rum. "So I can tell. She's lucky to have you, and ye're lucky to have her. Truthfully, son, you did a good deed that day, offering t' marry her. Even though it wasn't legal then, it is now." His teeth glinted silver for a second, and then he took a pull at the alcohol in his hand, shutting his eyes as it burned his throat. "In all honestly, I've never seen ye so happy before." he added.

Jack's eyes dropped to the table, distracted as he started to eat again, that last sentence fleeing his mind almost immediately. Their marriage was legal. They had the papers, which were signed by both of them. _If _Barbossa killed her, she'd be brought back, and then he intended to what... marry her? Or just use her like he would a whore? There was comfort in the knowledge that, if Hector intended to marry her, it wouldn't be able to be done, because she was already married to another.

It was only when he spoon scraped against the bottom of the bowl that he realized he had eaten all of what Ragetti had given him, and that he was still hungry. Teague watched in amusement as Jack stared at the bowl, a look of disappointment and longing on his face. It was a little unnerving, watching Jack. He wasn't himself, not without Elizabeth anymore. That spark of dry humor that added to his personality was gone; the light in his eyes was gone. He didn't want to eat or drink, and his sole purpose at that moment was to find his wife, even if that meant he starved to death.

Ragetti popped his head around the door, then hurried in and replaced the bowl with another one. Jack smiled, thanked him, then started eating again, though the smile soon died away. He lifted his head, then sighed.

"You spoke about family history yesterday. What were you talking about?"

Teague studied Jack carefully, and drew the conclusion that his son really wanted to know, and that he was paying attention. He nodded. "Very well, Jack, I'll tell you about it." he said seriously, then sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Listen carefully."

* * *

His cabin was quiet. Maybe even _too_ quiet. For as long as he stood there, with his ear pressed against the side of the door, he could hear nothing except for the whisper of wind and the muffled sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship.

Sighing, he placed his hand on the doorknob pressed against it, then entered, shutting the door behind him.

Shedding of his coat, his eyes roamed around the room. Nothing. Nothing looked to be disturbed. Had she been in the sleeping quarters all day? Shaking his head, he tugged off his boots, then got to his feet, stripping of his vest but stopped even as his fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt. No, _she_ could take it off him.

A wave of hot fire ran through Hector as he thought about what was soon to come. He shut his eyes, his heartbeat accelerating as he planned it out. He could just _taste_ the warmth of her lips on his, hear her cries of his name, feel the heat of her body pressed against his while he was inside her.

A shudder ran through him, and he walked silently over to the door and went into, making his way over to the bed. Elizabeth slept peacefully, it seemed, her face slightly flushed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, then leaned over and captured her lips between his. She startled away with a gasp, but he only cupped her cheek, kissing her harder. She broke the kiss and turned her head, whimpering.

"Hector." she whispered, turning her head back to look at him.

He studied her closer, then groaned at the realization of what was wrong.

She was burning up with a fever.

He frowned, concerned, then placed his hand on her forehead before moving it to her neck, his fingers lightly curling around her throat as he felt her pulse. She was hot, too hot to be normal. He pulled back, then groaned again, shaking his head.

"I meant t' ravish ye senseless." he said, sounding disappointed, his voice husky. She nodded.

"I know." she whispered, her eyes falling shut. "Oh, Hector, I feel awful."

He got to his feet, then took the blankets off her, only leaving a thin sheet. She shivered, breaking out in a cold sweat, and he grimaced before replacing one blanket, which helped to soothe the tremors that ran through her. Then, turning without a word, he left the room to go fetch some broth and some water. She needed to be fully healthy before he could use her for his own gain, otherwise he'd have a sickly, weak woman as a mistress, and he didn't want that. Plus, he was using her blood, and he didn't need blood tainted by diseases. There would be problems with his immortality.

Once he was gone she gasped and rolled over, her head swimming. Quickly she jumped up and found her way to the window, where she became sick again. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she weakly climbed back in bed, clutching the pillow to her chest as she tried to comfort herself. The one person who could do that well - her husband - was gone, and she had no idea of where he was or if he okay, or if he had died from dehydration in that bloody pit.

The tears of desolation and agony soon followed after her queasiness, and she sobbed into the pillow. Although she was grateful that she had gotten sick, for being sick meant that Barbossa wouldn't dare touch her like he wanted to, she was worried about the human being growing inside her. Would being sick hurt him or her? She groaned and sobbed harder, muffling the sound by pressing her face into the pillow. She missed Jack. Oh, _how she missed him._

* * *

"'Twas a long time ago, when My grandfather and Hector's father's grandfather were children." Teague said gravely, shutting his eyes and biting the rim of the bottle, feeling the glass between his teeth. "They played together while growing up, ye see, were as thick as two thieves could get." Putting the rum bottle down, he sighed, rubbing his temples as if this particular story gave him a headache. "One day, when they were teenagers, Helsing (for that was Hector's great grandfather's name) decided that they should sail into the swamps of the bayou to see Tia Dalma."

Jack mouth twitched. So it wasn't just him who _knew_ Tia like that. His family had known her as well. He shook his head, but leaned forward, showing that Teague could continue with the story.

"Grant, _my _grandfather, argued that this wasn't a good idea, that Dalma wouldn't be so willing to see them now, not while she was still getting used to being bound in human form. In any case, they were the grandchildren of those who bound her in the first place, and he wasn't sure if she'd take her wrath out on them or not. Helsing laughed, called Grant a chicken, and threatened to tell their other friends that he was scared of some mere adventure."

"And, keeping up the Sparrow family pride, he foolishly agreed." Jack muttered, shaking his head. He had a feeling where this was going, but he wasn't about to interrupt to guess himself. He could be wrong.

"Aye." Teague confirmed, chuckling dryly. "It was easy sailing, and they got to the bayou safely. Tying up the boat, they climbed up to Tia's shack and peered in the window. It was dark inside, and so Helsing slipped in, followed closely by Grant as the two, greedy little fools, decided that she wasn't home and had a mind to pilfer something from her belongings to prove that they had actually been there.

"It was dark, and so they searched around for a candle, intending to use Helsing's matches that he carried around with him. They found none, but realized that a strange, glowing light was coming from in the next room, behind the curtain of beads and feathers that hung in the doorway. Creeping over, they peered in, and found that the glowing blue light wasn't some weird, mystical candle, but that it was Calypso herself, chanting under her breath as she floated in mid-air.

"The both of them were so startled that they stumbled backwards and fell, colliding into the table. At once the light stopped, candles flickered on around the room, and then Tia was staring down at them, a look of rage on her face that melted into a look of warm amusement. She helped them both up, then sat down at the table, studying them closely. 'Why have ye both come?' she asked, leaning forward and pushing away a handful of bleached, hollow crab claws. Grant stayed silent as Helsing stepped forward. 'Miss, we've come t' see if ye could tell us anything about the future, _our_ futures to be exact.' She smiled and reached out, running her nails across his cheek. 'I suppose I could elp' ye out wiv' that.' Leaning back, she scooped up the claws in her hands, shook, then spilled them out on the table. She glanced at them, then looked up.

"'You.' she said, addressing Grant. 'Your family will be great; your grandchild and his son will roam de seven seas, free as birds. Their names will be known throughout de western world.' She smiled, then turned to Helsing. 'Your grandchild's son will _also_ be great, though not as well known. He will strive to be praised, to become immortal, to _rule_.' Leaning back, she regarded the two intensely. 'Your families will become rivals, fighting o'er treasure, ships, women.' Tia grinned, then turned to look straight at Helsing. 'You'll want immortality, but you will not be able to get it. Sparrow is de key.'

"That was all she said. They returned home, not speaking once to each other, then parted and returned to their parents, all the while thinking about what the goddess had said." Teague sighed. "And now you know. They _did_ become rivals, you see. You and I, son, we became great and well known, where Hector is striving for that immortality and that desire to rule. '_Sparrow is they key.'_ He can't get immortality without killing one of us and using our blood."

Jack fell back against the chair wearily, shaking his head. "But... _Elizabeth_." he said weakly.

"She married into our family. She can be used just as well as we can."

Jack uttered a low curse, then shut his eyes. This wasn't _just_ about immortality, then, for Hector. It was also about being better than Jack was, about getting what he had. _'Your families will become rivals, fighting over treasure, ships, and women.'_ It was true. It was so true. Over the years they had fought over who rightfully owned the _Pearl_. Over the years they had fought over the bearings of many different treasures. Now? They were fighting over who got Elizabeth.

"What are we going to do, then?" he asked finally, looking up. Teague sighed and shook his head.

"I got a hold of the document because I knew that it was a way to help Hector get what he wants. If I have it, then he won't be able to use it, and I doubt he would spill precious blood before the time comes to do so. He won't be killing Elizabeth, not yet, so the only thing you really have t' worry 'bout is the rumpled state of your marriage bed." Jack sighed, dropping his forehead to the table. "Keep up yer spirits." His father said, delivering a sharp blow to his knuckles again. "Sulking won't help anything."

Jack pouted and shook his throbbing hand, glaring at his father for a long moment before snatching the rum and downing the rest in one long swig.

"Stop _hitting_ me." he growled, then got up and left the room, his face darkened with worry and anger.

* * *

The _Chinese Dove_ arrived in San Juan late at night. As the crew docked and folded the sails up, getting ready to spread out and go have some fun before they had to leave again, Barbossa went in to check on Elizabeth. She was sleeping again, the bowl of broth having been completely emptied. He smiled and picked up the bowl, then shook his head. The sleeping powder had worked perfectly. He'd be able to go into port for an hour or so, finish up his business, and maybe stop at a tavern for some pleasurable company without having to worry about her running away. Plus she wouldn't have to come with him to see Benjario, and that was good because then she wouldn't be prompted to ask him a bunch of questions about what was going on. He'd rather have her in the dark as long as possible.

Leaning down, he felt her forehead, then sighed. Her fever was dying. That was _exceptionally_ good news. He stroked her hair, then pressed his lips to hers before getting up, turning about, and leaving the room, locking it just in case.

* * *

Jack watched as San Juan came into view. They were close to making port, and then he'd be off to find his wife. Hopefully it wasn't too late, and Barbossa hadn't gotten what he wanted and left without them knowing.

Calling Gibbs up to the wheel, he made his way down the stairs to the deck, then went over and took out his spy glass, trying to make out the port in the dark. The lights of the city helped a bit, and his heart leaped when he saw the ship with white sails, the name _Chinese Dove_ written on the hull in dark gold letters.

Twenty minutes later they docked, but far enough away that no one on Hector's ship would know that the _Pearl_ was there. Jack walked over to his father, biting his knuckle as he planned what he'd do in his head.

"I'm going to go over and steal on the ship, find Elizabeth, and bring her back here. You go with Gibbs and find out where Hector is, keep a close eye on him. If he starts back towards the ship, you know what to do." Teague nodded, wetting his lips before whistling the call of the Sparrow. Jack smiled, but it soon melted away. "The rest of the crew will stay aboard, just in case. I'm out." He tipped his hat, made sure his weapons were all attached to his belt, then stole down the gangplank and onto the street.

It was quiet, as there were very few people out so late at night. If you listened hard, however, you could catch the sound of a soft murmur coming from the taverns, of drinking and laughter and fighting. Shaking his head, Jack crept along as quiet as a mouse, careful that no one saw him. _If _someone were to catch sight of him, then word would spread, and Barbossa would find out that he was there. Who knew what would happen next. This wasn't exactly where Jack wanted to confront him. That one island would do just fine.

He reached the _Dove_ and slipped on board. No one was on deck, and so he figured that the crew was either below, or that they had _all_ left because Hector thought Jack was still in that pit where he'd left him.

Moving silently across the deck, the moonlight making his eyes shine eerily, he stopped in front of the Captain's quarters and tried opening the door.

It was locked.

With a muffled curse he reached into his pocket, then tried the other one before sighing and pulling out a small, silver key. It was a good thing he had made a copy, otherwise he'd be in trouble.

Unlocking the door, he slipped inside, then looked around before heading towards the sleeping quarters. He rest his hand against the door, then took in a deep breath, unsure as to what awaited him. Could it be that she wasn't even in there, that Hector had taken her with him? Holding back the tide of emotion that surged in him, he pressed against the doorknob, allowing the door to swing open.

"Oh _Elizabeth."_ he groaned, breathing out harshly before rushing to her side, sinking down next to the mattress. She was so, _so_ pale. He shuddered and felt her forehead. She was hot, fevered. Sick? How had she gotten sick? Biting his lip, he gathered her in his arms, cradling her against his chest like he'd do a baby. "God, love, I missed you." he whispered against her hair before kissing her forehead. His throat tightened, and he found it was hard to breathe. Looking up, he cleared his throat, then sighed before focusing on her again.

She didn't stir. He frowned, then checked her pulse. She was breathing, so she was still alive, but it was almost as if she had been drugged. _Had_ she? He leaned down and smelled her breath, then shut his eyes, reality sinking in. His wife had been drugged. The smell was distinct on her breath, and it was one familiar to him. When he had been sick as a lad his mother would mix it in with his food to help him sleep more easily, and after a while he'd been able to tell which foods had the powder in it, and then was able to _pretend _he had ate it, though he really hadn't. There was just something about not falling asleep normally that bugged him.

Turning around, he went out of the room, clutching her close to his heart and he made his way out on deck, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He was quiet for a moment, listening, then began to walk when a shrill whistle froze him in place. The whistle sounded again, then trailed off in a soft melody, and it was then he realized that his _father_ was whistling, and that Hector was coming. He whistled back, then turned around frantically.

There was only one thing to do, no matter how much worse it would make things, or how bad it would be for Elizabeth's health. It was a matter of being together again, or losing her to the one man who could crush her, kill the beautiful life he saw in her eyes, and dull the love that added a breath-taking sparkle to her personality.

"Sorry love. Hold on tight." he whispered to Elizabeth, shifted her in his arms, then made his way over to the railing before diving down into the black, murky waters below.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: _**Thank you, so much, for all the beautiful reviews!! I really, really appreciate it.**_

Spoiler: Not what everyone guessed, huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

The water swirled and tumbled, wrapping around Jack and Elizabeth, dragging them down as it tried to overcome them. Having enough sense to hold his breath, Jack swam up towards the surface, glad his wife was light enough that he wouldn't have to deal with anything other than making sure she didn't drown. A wry smile came to his lips as he struggled with both of their weight, remembering a time where she'd been heavier because of that silly creme dress she'd worn the day they met.

Finally his head broke through the water. He gasped in a large breath of air and repositioned Elizabeth, making sure her head lolled against his shoulder before swimming towards the direction of the _Black_ _Pearl._ Moments later he heard a loud shout and sank down as far as he could into the water without submerging either his or his wife's head, glad for the cover of darkness that hid him from view.

His arms and legs had just began to hurt, his clothes clinging uncomfortably to his skin, when he reached his destination. After whistling a rope was thrown down to him, and he was pleased to see that the crew were ready to leave; he just had to give the word. He climbed up onto the deck, then lay Elizabeth down before checking her pulse. Her teeth were chattering, and her skin was pale and clammy, but she was breathing just fine, and her heartbeat was regular.

With a sigh of relief he picked her up, dripping wet and shivering himself from the cold night wind, then stumbled towards their quarters to put some warm clothes on her and put her to bed. Then all he'd have to do was wait, wait until she woke up. He was a bit nervous. _Would_ she wake up? She was sick, and she had been drugged. Those both couldn't be good for her.

"Of _course _she'll wake up." Jack muttered to himself, worrying his lower lip as he peeled the wet clothes from her body. "She's a _Sparrow_ now." He didn't let himself think of what Hector could have done to her; he didn't want to go there. Once she was naked he dried her off with a towel, then ran the back of his hand down her neck, noticing with mild surprise that her breasts seemed a bit bigger than the last time he'd seen her.

Shrugging that off and thinking nothing of it, he slipped a warm robe on and tied it tightly, then slipped her under the covers, tucking it gently around her as he stared worriedly at her face. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he tenderly tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear, then leaned down and brushed his mouth against her forehead. When she didn't wake up he groaned, passed a hand over his face, then got up to go tell the crew that it was time to leave.

* * *

"Where be the lass?" Hector snarled, glaring at Teague who was blocking his way by the glinting point of a very sharp sword. The glowing beams of the moon reflected off the blade, casting an eerie light on the pirate's angry face.

"My _wife?"_ Jack's voice cut sharply as he came to stand next to his father. "Asleep, apparently. _Bastard_. You better hope to God that she wakes up or I swear I'll send a bullet through your head." He tilted his head to the side, a finger coming to his chin before he waved his hand out. "Actually, since ye're here at this moment in time, I think I'll save meself the trouble of waiting until later, ey?" With that he pulled out his pistol and cocked it, aiming it at Hector's head. "You made a very bad mistake of coming here, mate." he whispered through gritted teeth.

"Stop!" Jack froze, listening to the quiet sound of bare feet padding along the deck. Elizabeth stopped next to him, her clouded eyes fixing on Hector. "Do not kill him, Jack." she said, surprising even herself as she listened to the words coming out of her own mouth. "I don't know how many times I've now saved your life, Hector," she said, now looking to Barbossa, "and heaven knows you don't deserve it, but I am. Now, get the _hell_ off our ship and leave us alone. Next time I may not be so gracious."

Hector snarled at her, then shook his head. "This isn't over, lass, not by a long shot." he growled, then turned on his heel and strolled away, fingering his pistol that hung at his waist. Yet he didn't pull it out and shoot it, for that opportunity would come later on. He wasn't letting them get away; he'd follow them and attack them when there was good wind and blackness to catch them off guard. Now _wasn't_ the opportune moment. _There's only one thing I ever learned from Jack Sparrow, and that is it,_ he thought, snorting as he reached into his coat and pulled out a green apple, rubbing it against his shirt before biting into it and sighing.

Elizabeth watched Barbossa leave, then felt suddenly light-headed. It didn't help when she was suddenly crushed against Jack, any protests being cut off by his lips as he stole her breath away, leaving her dizzy and faint. Clinging to him weakly, she didn't even try to kiss him back, feeling so very exhausted. Once he broke the kiss she slumped against him, her eyes shutting tiredly. Seeming to realize this, he picked her up in his arms, ordered Gibbs to set sail, then carried her back to their quarters. He tucked her back in bed, then tugged off his wet clothes and boots before slipping under the covers next to her, a thin white shirt donning his body.

Turning her head, Elizabeth met Jack's eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips, then her eyelids fell shut and she sighed, inching towards him. He slid his arms around her and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head while feeling very relieved.

"Was so very worried, love." he whispered against her hair, then pulled back and looked down at her. He chuckled at realizing she was asleep, content to watch her and wait until she woke up again. They had quite a bit of talking to do, now, but first he wanted to know, above all else, whether she was alright or not.

* * *

Elizabeth groaned, arched like a cat as she stretched, then slowly opened her eyes. Lifting herself up on one elbow, she blinked away her grogginess, then gasped at catching sight of Jack, his face only inches away from her own. She relaxed and smiled before throwing herself at him, knocking him back against the bed. Tangling her fingers in his dreadlocks, she pulled him into a kiss, the whole world spinning as she drank desire and relief from his lips.

"Oh Jack." she whispered, a dry sob escaping her lips. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you might have died!" Tightening her hands, she pulled him into another, more desperate kiss, as if their time together was limited and that was the last kiss they'd ever share. When she pulled back her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her mind blanking for a moment as she became disoriented. It was so different, so _good_ to be kissing her husband after what she'd gone through. Refreshing, too. No longer did she have to put up with the taste of apples that seemed to cling to her lips when Hector had kissed her, again and again, making her want to faint.

Quickly, Jack grabbed Elizabeth's wrists and rolled her over, pinning her to the mattress. Her breath caught in her throat, a tell tale warmth seeping through her body as her desire for him became quickly prominent. Letting go of one of her wrists, he slid his hand down and slipped it underneath her shirt, feeling her fevered flesh. His eyes widened. She was burning for it, for him, ready for him to ravish her. Groaning, he buried his face against her neck, nibbling on her skin.

"Can't, love. Not now. Not yet." he whispered, though was unable to keep himself from rocking his hips against hers.

"Oh God." she gasped, trembling. "Don't do that, then." Bending one leg to brace herself, her bare foot found his ankle and rubbed soothingly against it as she tried to calm herself down. Perhaps it was because she missed him that she wanted him so badly, or perhaps it was the sudden discovery that she was pregnant with his child that her body ached for him so terribly. All she knew was that she needed him over her, _in_ her, with his skin pressed flush against hers. She felt hot, giddy, and absolutely crazed with need for some strange reason, and she had yet to decide if she liked it or not.

"We need to talk." he groaned, _unable_ to stop himself. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, but it didn't help. Muttering a curse, he lifted himself up and tugged off his shirt, throwing it to the side before undoing the laces of his breeches and sliding them off as well before they joined the party on the floor.

Elizabeth untied the long strip of fabric that held her rope in place, then slipped it down her shoulders. Immediately Jack's warm mouth was there, kissing and nipping at her skin. A soft gasp escaped her lips, but she didn't stop until the robe was off and underneath her as extra padding. His mouth slipped down to her breasts, and he nuzzled her there, causing her to moan quietly, her eyes falling shut.

Lifting his head, he stared at his wife - _his wife! - _then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, feeling her legs come up and slip around his waist, trapping him where he was. He chuckled. It wasn't like he'd be leaving her; far from it. He had her back and he loved her, and he was never, _ever_ going to let her out of his sight again. He'd rather give up his life than let Barbossa touch her again.

Breaking the kiss, Elizabeth cupped his face in her hands, then gasped and slid her hands down and around his shoulders, clinging to him as he settled against her, one hand sliding under her head to cup the back of her neck. Eyes fluttered shut, and her lips parted in a soft cry before she forced herself to look at him, though the world was quickly melting away, reason and coherent thought evaporating from her.

She had thought she'd never feel this again, the beautiful feeling of heat washing through her and blinding her, carrying her higher and higher. Her body felt as heavy and led and yet as light as a feather; she was soaring, free as the Sparrow she was, slicing through the sky as quick as lightening. Yet, she had thought she'd never experience all this again - the way her husband could make her feel - because Hector's touch had been going to corrupt that rather quickly, making it less wonderful, less special.

Opening her eyes, she met Jack's. They were dark, but flickered with an inward fire that seemed to consume them both. Sighing, she cupped his face in her hands again, a brief glimpse of estaticy sketching across her face before it dwindled, now only apparent in her eyes.

"Jack. I never..." She sighed, wetting her lips, and he quickly hushed her with a kiss, but she only shook her head. She needed to say this, she needed him to know. "I never was... Hector and I, were never... He didn't-" Elizabeth cut off with a gasp, burying her head against his neck, dizzy for a brief moment. "We were never together." she finished, then nibbled on his shoulder before pulling back to look at him. "_Never."_ she repeated, seeing the mixed emotions in his eyes. Her fingers stroke his face, then her eyes shut.

Then his lips were on her collar bone, and she shuddered. "I know." he whispered against her skin, then smiled up at her. "Hush now."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but trailed off, finding herself unable to speak anyways. Tightening her legs around him, she buried her head against his neck for the second time, giving in to him.

* * *

Jack rolled over on his side and stroked Elizabeth's face, listening as she tried to catch her breath. He chortled quietly, then leaned over and kissed her before running his fingers through her dirty brown hair, although it was still beautiful to him. She needed a bath, though, and he was set on giving her one himself. Later, though. They needed to talk.

"'Lizabeth." he whispered, watching as her eyes flickered open, sluggishly coming to focus on his face. She smiled at him, then rolled over, hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of her head, his arms winding around her waist. "We're going to talk now. Are you awake enough to be coherent?" His voice was teasing, and she smiled, then nodded. "You said..." He sighed. "You said that Hector was never with you?" She nodded. "Did he touch you, then?"

Elizabeth blinked, then grimaced and tried to look away, but he caught her chin in one hand and patiently forced her to look at him. Biting her lip, she did, then shut her eyes instead, causing him to groan.

"Elizabeth." he whispered seriously, and finally she did meet his eyes. He was surprised to see fear in her expression, and shook his head before kissing her. "I won't get mad at you, I just need to know."

"He kissed me." she whispered hollowly. "But if you really want to know about everyone who's kissed me lately, add Justin to that list too." A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Hector was planning on sleeping with me, but I got sick, and so he postponed that until I got better. Oh Jack." She nestled her face against his bare chest. "You don't know how happy I am to see you again."

_You're the father of our child!_ Those words echoed in her mind, thrilling her. She was so excited to tell him, to see the look on his face once he knew she was pregnant. It made it hard not to just blurt it out, instead of wait for the right moment, when he'd be more willing to hear it. Right now wasn't the perfect moment, and so she waited.

"As long as we are on the subject of Hector..." Jack whispered, then trailed off before rolling her over and pinning her wrists painfully next to her head. She gasped and wriggled, but to no avail. His grip was strong, there was no chance of escaping it. "Why the _hell_ did you let that bastard go?" His face was bright with anger, and she was suddenly scared. "I could have killed him! It could have been done with!" She whimpered, but he paid little attention to it. "Damn it, Lizzie! He deserves death!"

"Don't we all?" Her voice was bitter, sharp, her sleepy contentment turning into anger. "I am Pirate King, Sparrow. He, as well as you, and everyone else, are my subjects. Hector has done wrong, I agree, and I wish death on him as much as you do, but that doesn't mean I will actually go and kill him. I do not have that right, no one does. Instead of making enemies, why shouldn't we make allies? Even if the _East India trading Company_ has been defeated, that doesn't mean we don't have other enemies out there who want the pirate race to become extinct. It will be good to have allies by our side when this happens, and _killing_ him won't help that!"

Jack groaned and shook his head, then pressed his forehead to hers and relaxed his grip. "You don't understand." he whispered pleadingly. Now that Hector had walked away, rather unharmed, there was another chance of Elizabeth being taken and killed.

"Don't understand what?" she asked, pulling her wrists away from him, though she couldn't bring herself to push him off her. She was annoyed, but she didn't want him to leave... The mood had quickly become dark, and she wanted to lighten it up. She desperately wanted to tell him that she was pregnant!

"'S a long story." he whispered, but told her anyways, about their family history, and Hector's plan to kill her and become immortal, then to raise her from the dead somehow and make her his mistress. She shuddered, then looked away, feeling terrible all the sudden. When he was finished she sighed and slid her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. He didn't tell me anything. I only figured he took me because... Well, you know why. If I would have known I would have let you shoot him." He looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling him the truth. Nodding, he kissed her.

"It's okay, love." he murmured against her lips, then shut his eyes tiredly. Elizabeth traced random patterns on his skin with her fingertips, her annoyance quickly fading now that she knew he had a reason for being angry at her. She just hoped that he wasn't angry anymore.

"Jack?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?" came the grunted reply. She smiled, then shook her head.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later."

Jack lifted his head and looked at her, shaking off his weariness for a moment. "No, no, what is it?" He searched her face, wondering what she wanted to tell him.

"Jack, I'm pregnant." she whispered, eagerly watching for his reaction. He blinked, his face becoming serious, and then he laughed.

"Good one, love. You had me worried there for a moment."

_Oh my God, he thinks I'm joking._

"I'm not kidding, Jack. I'm pregnant. With _your_ child."

His mouth went dry as his eyes widened. She _wasn't_ kidding. Sitting up, he stared at her, stunned. No, it couldn't be! She couldn't be pregnant!

"We only slept together once!" he protested weakly, grimacing. Elizabeth sat up as well, her face falling. It was what she had feared. He wasn't happy about this, he didn't want a child perhaps? Or maybe he wasn't planning on sticking around forever and this only tied him to her. The first one she could deal with, hopefully. The second one would completely shatter her heart.

"Once was all we needed." she murmured. Her heart leapt in her throat when he shook his head and got up, getting dressed. Tears came to her eyes, did he not want her now that she was with child? "Jack? W-where are you going?"

He didn't look at her, didn't spare her a second glance. It was too much for him to handle. She was pregnant? With _his_ child? How could she know for sure? Perhaps she was just sick and feeling unwell, perhaps she was seasick? She _couldn't_ be pregnant! He wasn't ready to be a father. Seeing how horrible his father was there was no guarantee that he'd be better. He didn't want any child of his to go through what _he _had been put through! And what, what if Elizabeth died during child birth? What then? He'd be heartbroken, forced to raise a small babe all by his lonesome. No, no, this was terrible! A weight fell on his shoulders, and he felt like it was suffocating him. Now he had _two_ people to take care of and watch, and keeping Elizabeth safe and well was hard enough! If Hector succeeded in killing her, not only would he lose his wife, but also his unborn child as well!

_"Jack?"_ Her voice cracked, and he looked back to see tears running down her cheeks. Jack bit his lip, made as if to speak to her, then only shook his head and threw on his coat. Then he left the room without a word, too confused and horrified to stay and try to comfort her. What would he say? That he was _happy? Was_ he happy? Groaning, he made his way down to the cellar and found a bottle of rum. He'd need quite a few before he could go in and face her again, but he also needed to sort out his thoughts, think up of a new plan. The one Teague and himself had thought up would no longer work. He couldn't endanger Elizabeth again, not now.

* * *

Elizabeth stayed on the bed with her back against the headboard, toying with the edge of the sheets while tears spilled past her eyelashes and ran down her cheeks. It was official. Jack didn't want her pregnant, he didn't want a child, and now he no longer wanted anything to do with her. She had been so hopeful that he would be happy, that he'd smile and laugh and kiss her. They would have spent the next hour pondering over whether it was a girl or a boy, thinking up names, but that was only the ghost of a memory that was never going to happen.

He had left her. Literally. Walked out of the room without a single word past his first protest, which only showed that he didn't believe it possible, that he didn't want her with child. Why? What was so terrible about him being a father, and having a son or daughter that they could raise together? What had gone wrong? She didn't understand why he had gotten so upset. She had woken up, they had made love, and then they had talked, and she thought that had ended well... but the news of her pregnancy seemed to have been like a slap to the face for him.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them to her chest, resting her forehead against her knees. After a moment her sobs became harder and louder, though she muffled them with the sheets. They should be cuddling now, with his hand pressed lovingly against her stomach, his eyes wide with wonder and excitement for what was to come. Her hand would be on his, their fingers entwined. Soft, elated kisses would be shared, and then they'd fall asleep with smiles on their faces. That was, at least, what she had hoped when with Hector. The one thing she could think of that made her able to endure him and what he did to her. She had been so excited to see how Jack reacted, and then he had gone and crushed her hopes by walking out the door, basically walking out of the responsibility he held for her and their child.

She wanted to get out. Somehow, she wanted to hide, to get away from this room instead of waiting for him to come back and having to endure more pain, more disappointment, more silence. Elizabeth wanted to lock herself in the darkness of a closet and cry there, where she was safe from her husband's dark, unhappy gaze. There she would stay until she felt better, when she'd be able to confront him about it and ask why he wasn't happy. Then, if he sent her away, at least she could go with her pride partially intact.

Getting to her feet, she pulled on her robe and tied it again, then sat down and began to think. There were only a few places where she could hide on a ship, and if he really wanted to find her he would. He knew she was in here, if he didn't want to see her then he'd just stay away, and that was that. With a sigh that was closer to a sob she fell back, then rolled over and clutched one of the pillows to her chest, wishing more than ever that her husband was right beside her, holding her as if he thought she would disappear if he let her go.

Rum. That was what she wanted. Jack was always talking about how rum took the pain away, soothed your nerves. She couldn't drink any, though. Until she gave birth she couldn't have any alcohol, and it only made things worse for her. Of course, Jack was probably downstairs drinking himself into a stupor as he tried to forget her and their child. And yet she was up in their quarters, suffering and heartbroken.

He got off easy. It was unfair. If he chose to leave her she'd be all alone, forced to raise their child by herself. She'd take on the duty without question, she'd love that child as much and as fiercely as she possibly could, but it just wouldn't be the same without him to help her through it. This was something she wanted to share with him, something that would draw them closer, make them more in love, and he walked away! Did he know how badly that had hurt her? Perhaps he didn't even care that it had.

Sliding under the covers, Elizabeth watched the door, waiting for his return, waiting so that she could ask him if he was going to drop her off at the next port and be rid of her. The longer she waited, however, the more tired and depressed she became. She slid one hand on her stomach and rubbed at it, tears dripping from her eyes again.

"I love you, whoever you are, even if your father doesn't." she whispered to her child, her eyes falling shut. All she wanted to do was sleep now, sleep forever, forget his reaction and how he walked away. Soon she had lost consciousness, the pillow hugged tightly to her chest.

* * *

She woke up a couple hours later, then realized with a jolt and a pang of unbearable sorrow that the bed was empty, and that Jack hadn't come in, not once. She would have heard him, or felt him if he had come to lay beside her.

The tears came again, and she didn't even notice them until she tasted salt on her lips. Rolling over, she pressed her face against the pillow, going numb.

That was it, then. He no longer wanted her, he didn't want anything to do with her. His silence and lack of appearance told her everything.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: _**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! I appreciate it!**_

Spoiler: This chapter really isn't really related to the plot. It's actually just a lot of Sparrabeth fluff...until the end, that is.

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC.

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

Quietness settled throughout the _Black Pearl_, a crisp wind finding its way into every room to tug on the curtains of the cabins and douse the candles that lit up the galley. There was little noise except the rustle of the sails and the lapping of the waves; the soft roar of the ocean as it rose and then dove beneath the surface, getting ready to climb again. The crew worked skillfully and soundlessly, their dirty nimble fingers starting to ache as the day wore on.

Jack watched this all from the helm, feeling reality as it _really_ was for the first time. No longer was his life a dream, something to squander and bet on. No longer was he invincible; his luck had already run out on him a couple of times, pushing his family in the line of danger. No longer was he settled, rooted to something. There were surprises around every corner. He had been comfortable with hating his father. It was natural, and it made him feel safe, protected. It was something to cling to. Yet now that was different. He no longer hated his father, but instead felt the workings of a mending relationship inside him. He had been comfortable with just himself, until he married, and then he had been comfortable, yet cautious, with his wife.

Now? It was no longer just himself and his Lizzie. Now a baby would be added to the mixture, something he had plenty of mixed feelings about. A child would add stress, take his wife away from him, give nothing in return. _Selfish little brat. It's a pirate already._ Jack blinked, then smiled a little, but that soon faded. Once Elizabeth's stomach started to swell she'd no longer be safe. He'd have to work harder to protect her, make sure she kept inside when there were storms, keep his eye on her at all times, protect her with everything he had and then more. She'd be moody, yelling at him one moment and then sobbing the next.

He wasn't really sure he'd be able to handle that.

Above everything else, though, that seemed to pile up, was this: The _Black Pearl_ was no place to raise a child, or give birth to one either. They'd have to go live on land, raise it on land... He'd have to give up the one thing that meant the most to him, other than his wife.

He wasn't sure if he'd be able to give up his freedom, either, even if it was for Elizabeth.

It had been one thing when it had been him and her, because he loved her and she wanted the same thing he did. It was another when there was a child involved that couldn't be on a ship, for fear it would fall into the water and drown before they could reach it.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he started, being pulled out of his thoughts. He turned to see his wife standing beside him, her face quite unreadable, which surprised him because most of the time he could tell what she was thinking. Once she had got his attention she pulled her hand away, rubbing at her palm with her other hand, her thumb massaging in circles for a moment as she ran though what she would say.

"Lizzie." Jack whispered quietly, and her eyes snapped to him, her expression suddenly grim.

"Drop me off at the next port and I will leave." she said, adverting her eyes. He blinked.

"I never said you-"

"And yet you did, didn't you." she broke in, cutting him off. "If not said it, you thought it. If you didn't think it, you sure as hell showed it when you walked out on me."

He grimaced, no longer sure what to say to her.

"It's clear to me that you don't want this baby. It's _very_ clear that you're disappointed I became pregnant in the first place. There's nothing I can do about it now. I'm not going to kill it, and I'm not going to give it away when it's born. It's _my_ child, _our_ child, even if you don't want to accept that. I _will_ love it, and I _will_ raise it, and I will do that by myself if you don't want to be a part of this family." Her eyes were hard and cold. She was through with the tears, through with being helpless, through with crying over a man who didn't even care enough to comfort her. He could at _least_ have done that, and told her what he thought, instead of walking away. Yet, she had forgotten who she had married. A _pirate._ Someone who lied, cheated, and was goddamn selfish in every way.

Suddenly she was pinned against the wheel, Jack's face inches from hers. He was angry, she could tell, and she quivered with fear. He glared at her, his hands tightening on her shoulders.

"I'm bleedin' terrified, Elizabeth." he growled truthfully, pressing her backwards against the wood until her body ached with pain. "I wasn't expecting a child so soon, or a child at all! I'm just getting used t' being married, t' sharing my things with others, t' protecting you as best I can and lovin' ye wiv' all me heart, and then a baby's added to the mixture! 'M not ready to be a father!" He frowned. "My father was horrible. Came home one day when I was sixteen and found he had left the house without a word or a note telling me where he'd gone. I was alone from that moment on, and I've hated him. Do ye think I want that to happen to our son or daughter?" He shook his head. "I want to be a good father, Elizabeth, but I don't know how to be one. I'm not even sure what I feel about you bein' pregnant yet. It's mixed emotions. Give me time." He shook her a little bit, ignoring the tears that filled her eyes even though she tried to blink them back. "_Give me time."_ he repeated in a whisper, searching her face. "I walked out on you because I didn't know what to say. I needed time to be alone, to think about the news, to figure out what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, her voice thick with emotion. "Figure out what?"

"Teague and I had a plan to use ye as bait so that we can trap Barbossa and get out of this mess. He'll follow us, Lizzie, there's no doubt about it. Yet, now that yer pregnant, I won't let ye take that risk. I won't endanger ye or our unborn child." He sighed. "What if ye die, Elizabeth? What if that screamin', cryin' little brat takes yer life when ye give birth t' it? I've seen it before, when I was just a lad, peekin' into the window of me friend's house. His mum was there, on the bed, screaming and writhing in pain. The housewife told er' t' push and she did, and then she became deathly silent, her face pale as the life leaked out of er'. Yet there was the little one, quite alive, squirming, flailing, and crying bloody murder atween her thighs."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as the tears ran down her cheeks. It wasn't that he didn't want her, it was the responsibility, the _weight_ he now carried on his shoulders that had caused him to walk away. He was worried about her, she could see it in his eyes, half crazed at the thought of her dying because of the baby. Biting her lip, she reached up and touched his cheek, shaking her head. She wouldn't lie, though, tell him that she wouldn't die. It would be unfair.

"Yer so small, Lizzie." Jack groaned, shutting his eyes as his grip on her shoulders loosened. "Yer body ain't made for having a child. Ye're not built for that."

She glanced down for a fraction of a second, then shook her head again, but decided to say nothing. Honestly, she wasn't sure herself. "Listen to me." she whispered to him. His eyes flickered open, and he stared at her from under his eyelashes before straightening out his head, obeying her request. "I don't know what the future holds. I don't know if I will live, or if I will die. Whatever happens, though, I want to do it with you. I don't want to be alone, I don't want to leave. I want you to be a part of this, to talk to me about it, to help me name him or her. Don't...don't walk out on me anymore. I _need_ you with me, though this. You think you are scared? Jack, I'm frightened too." She smoothed out her palm, cradling his cheek with her hand. "I'm going to be a terrible mother. I barely know what to do, this is so new to me. Yet, I want to do this, because this is _your_ child. The baby of the man I love, and will love forever, is growing inside me, and that makes me so very happy." Taking his hand, she placed it on her stomach, and shut her eyes. "Now you shall always be a part of me, no matter what may happen."

Jack's dark eyes moved down to her stomach when she had placed his hand on it. As he studied her stomach, he frowned. He had been so busy worrying about Elizabeth and thinking of how burdensome pregnancy would be that he hadn't taken the time to actually think about it. Elizabeth was _pregnant._ She was with child! There was a little human that was growing inside her, that would grow up with them and one day take off to make their own way through life. A daughter or a son that would look up to him, beg to be told stories, watch his every move with wide, curious eyes.

And there it was. A small flicker inside him, the spark of a delight that fought to work its way through him and made his heartbeat quicken. He glanced up at his wife, who wet her lips and stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"You're pregnant." he whispered, finally realizing the wholeness of her situation. There were two sides to everything, and he had just been focusing on the wrong side! "Oh Lizzie, ye're _pregnant_."

"Yes." she laughed quietly, her voice shaky. "Yes, I am." Tear filled eyes locked onto his, and his free hand came to cup the side of her face, rubbing his thumb around in circles against her jaw.

"Oh, love." he whispered, awed, then drew her into his arms, wrapping them around her. She melted into his embrace, her arms coming around him as well. "I'm sorry 'bout how I acted before. I'll be here fer you, no matter what." His wife smiled, fighting back tears. "We'll get through this together, you and I." Pulling back, he moved his hands to her shoulders, studying her face. "It'll be an adventure."

A laugh escaped her lips, and she nodded. "Quite a _big_ adventure, Captain." She placed a hand on her stomach, a look of pure joy settling in her eyes. They were bright and clear, and Jack thought she had never looked so beautiful before. "As long as I have you by my side, everything will be okay."

"Aye." he whispered thickly, moving to cup her face again. "I love you, Lizzie."

Tears spilled past her lashes and quickly ran down her cheeks. He wiped a few away with his thumb, then leaned in and kissed her, not pulling back until he was thoroughly satisfied.

"I love you too, Jack._ So much_." Elizabeth reached up and kissed him again. When she pulled back their eyes locked, and Jack felt a primal need rise up inside him, a need to stake his claim on her once again; to renew his vows that he had made when they married, where he had promised to love and cherish her forever. She seemed to understand this and nodded, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack called, crushing her to him before lifting her into his arms. Gibbs bolted up to the wheel, focused on the two of them, then smiled.

"Aye, Captain?"

"Take the helm." Gibbs nodded, and Jack turned, almost stumbling down the stairs in his haste to reach their quarters.

Once they were inside he shut the door with his foot, then brought her into their sleeping cabin and set her gently down on the bed. He pulled back to strip off his clothes, but Elizabeth grabbed his shirt and pulled him down against her. Tangling her legs with his, she cupped his face and kissed him, not caring that they had already done this only a few hours ago. She needed him, and he needed her, and that was all she could focus on. Everything else was a blur in her mind, even the baby. This was about Jack and herself, about plundering each others body, taking back what was rightfully theirs. It was about forgiveness, comfort, and the growing excitement about their child. A celebration and apology all wrapped into one.

The kiss they shared was slow and gentle, but there was a tension, a _fire_ behind their control that was growing bigger and hotter the longer they held themselves back. It wasn't much longer after that when fever took over, growing into something that couldn't be quenched, that couldn't be stopped unless they finished. There was no going back now, not when the stakes and everything else was so high.

A sudden sense of possessiveness for Elizabeth came over Jack. Growling into the kiss, he rolled her over fully so that they were on the middle of the bed, then took her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, causing her to gasp and stare up at him. The look in her eyes was both trusting and crazed; she'd never wanted him this bad, never felt a hunger and desire so powerful that it eliminated everything else but the feeling of his warm, tempting body above hers.

His fingers brushed down her jaw and neck before alighting on the buttons of her shirt. As he undid them, his mouth descended on her neck, nipping and kissing her skin teasingly, hearing every shallow breath she took and every whimper he was able to drag from her. Helpless and unable to resist him, Elizabeth went limp under his ministrations, her bones melting like candle wax under the hot, blue flickers of a never-dying flame.

Warm, rough lips covered her own as Jack let her go, drawing her up into his arms for a moment in order to slide the fabric from her body and throw it to the side. Gently he lay her back, then broke the kiss to look at her. Eyes met, unspoken words were conveyed, and then he moved his gaze downwards. Elizabeth blushed, making a subconscious move to cover herself, but Jack grabbed her wrists and shook his head. She relaxed visibly, though felt a little nervous under his relentless stare. He's never looked at her like this before. Neither earlier, nor the first time he took her. Instead of racing together towards the sky and the magic beyond, Elizabeth wanted to take her time. She wanted to learn the map of his body and engrave in on her heart, memorize the texture of his skin under her hands, be able to recall the sweetness of his lips within the span of a second. Both times before this they hadn't the time to do so, or had needed each other so bad they hadn't been able to wait. This time, though, she wanted _this _time to be different.

Her thoughts were mercilessly scattered to the wind when Jack's mouth descended on her breasts. She gasped, shutting her eyes as tendrils of beautiful heat began to make their way through her. With her blood pounding in her ears, and her heart racing, she whimpered and arched upwards. Smug lips smirked against her skin, and then he pulled away, placing a kiss between her cleavage before beginning to work on the ties of her breeches.

Lifting her hips, he slid them off her and pushed them away, then kissed her fiercely again. Rough, warm hands ran up her sides, his fingertips brushing against the swell of her breasts and eliciting another soft whimper. He chuckled, then pulled away and sat up. Grabbing one foot, he lifted it up, then pressed his lips to her sole, causing her eyes to widen and her heart to skip a beat. Trailing kisses up to her toes, he kissed each one, smirking as they curled.

Glancing up again, he realized that she was still staring at him, looking as if she was holding her breath. "Relax." he commanded, his voice rich and dark. "Lay back, love, close yer eyes, and focus on what 'M doing t' ye." One last long look was exchanged between them, and then she slowly sank back and obeyed, covering her eyes with one arm, not sure what he was doing.

Jack slowly worked his way up her leg, determined to kiss every inch of her body until she screamed from madness. The warm, moist kisses he left on her skin made it tingle pleasurably, and she moaned, feeling his mustache brush against her thigh. A tremor ran through her and she grabbed the pillow tightly in her other hand, her breathing becoming labored.

Then he was moving his lips against her stomach, working his way upwards towards her chest. Her eyes snapped open, and she glanced down at him, then pouted. He smirked at seeing this and nipped at her, causing her to moan, half from pain and half from pleasure. He could feel ber body tremble and grabbed her hips, then rolled them over. Sitting up, she took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, then turned her gaze to his chest. Almost as if she was in a trance, Elizabeth reached out and lightly brushed her fingers over his scars, eyebrows knitting in distress.

Quick as lightening Jack grabbed her wrist, stilling her fingers. She glanced up sharply, tears in her clouded, murky brown eyes. Pulling her hand to his mouth, he kissed each fingerpad, watching as her eyes seemed to darken when he curled his tongue around one digit and drew it between his warm lips. A shiver ran through her and her eyes closed, forgetting about her tears as he sucked on her finger.

"They don't hurt anymore, darling." he whispered, drawing back and watching her. After a long moment she looked to him, running her tongue across her teeth. "Haven't hurt in a long time. Don't worry about the past. I _swear_ I've told you that before." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, placing her palm over his heart, faintly able to feel it pulse within his chest.

Slowly she began to explore his chest, grazing her nails against his skin, gently tracing his scars and bullet holes. He still only had two, just as he had shown her on the island. Moving to his shoulder, she brushed her thumb against a thin red line, knowing that this was where Jack had been stabbed by Barbossa. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she smiled.

"You are a walking miracle, Jack Sparrow." she said quietly, now looking at the tattoo on his chest and following each letter with her pinkie. "Your body is covered with scars and wounds, and yet you are still alive."

He chuckled. "Amazing, innit?" She nodded, then was pulled down. Immediately their lips met, and he rolled her over, using one hand to get his breeches off. His belt, sash, and breeches fell with a soft flutter to the floor, but that was quickly forgotten when Elizabeth gasped and moved her hands to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin painfully. "Ye're going t' add yer own mark then, ey?" he asked, moving his mouth to her ear.

"Why shouldn't I mark you?" Her voice was teasing, but strained, and she fought to control her breathing _and_ her volume. "You're mine, always will be. I don't want anyone else thinking otherwise."

He groaned and shut his eyes at the sweet, low sound of her voice, bit her earlobe, then found her mouth again.

The conversation was immediately over as all words were lost to the both of them.

* * *

"If it's a boy, what do you think we should name him?"

Jack glanced over at his wife and smiled playfully, his hands locked underneath his head as he thought for a moment. Then he chuckled and reached down, pulling her closer with one arm while placing his other hand on her stomach.

"I think we should name 'im William. What about you?"

Elizabeth laughed and turned towards him, kissing his shoulder.

"Course, maybe not. We don't want our son t' be cursed as a eunuch fer the rest of 'is life. T'would be a disgrace."

This time she half-heartedly slapped his chest, giggling.

"You are _awful."_ she groaned, smiling.

"Awfully _wonderful_." he corrected, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She snorted, then burst into laughter, hiding her face in the crook of his neck for a moment. Then she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Awfully handsome."

Jack sat up, pulling her up as well. He hugged her tightly and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"I love you, 'Lizabeth." He swore he could hear her smile. "I know I don't say that a lot, but I really do. Never doubt that."

"I don't and never will." she whispered to him.

A knock at the door made Jack look up. With a sigh, he pulled away from Elizabeth, then got up and tugged on his breeches, tightening his belt as he walked towards the door. Opening it, he was greeted to the sight of his first mate, who looked a bit uncomfortable. There was a moment of silence, and then Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ye obviously have something to say, Mister Gibbs. What is it?" he asked in a low tone.

Gibbs grimaced, trying to figure out how he could say this correctly. After a moment he gave up with a sigh. "It's the _Flying Dutchman,_ Jack. Right behind us and gaining speed. Ye should come out on deck 'n take a look."

Jack blinked at him, then shut his eyes, surprised and confused. What the hell was Will doing there? Wasn't there enough going on for him and his family? They didn't need Will on _top _of Barbossa!

Then he remembered.

"Damn." he cursed, turning to look at Elizabeth after shutting the door, hurriedly getting his shirt on. "Alright, love, get yer clothes on and then come out on deck." She nodded, a little confused since she hadn't heard the whispered conversation at the door. Getting to her feet, she walked over to the chest next to the dresser and made to open it, but was stopped by Jack hurrying over and grabbing her wrist. "No no!" He glanced around quickly, then snagged a skirt and a white blouse from the second drawer of the dresser. "Put these on." Blinking, she slid on the skirt, then pulled on the blouse and buttoned it up. Wiggling his fingers impatiently, Jack straightened out the hem of the shirt, then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door quickly, grabbing his hat on the way out.

"Jack! Jack, what is going on?" Elizabeth asked, tugging on his hand while wondering why he wouldn't let her wear a dress. Wasn't is supposed to be a dress or nothing with him? What was with the plain skirt and shirt, then?

"It's Will." Jack growled, leading her along while settling his hat on his head. "He's here t' ask me 'bout that debt I need t' pay 'im."

"Is that why you made me wear this instead of a dress?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Then she laughed. "You're jealous."

"Am not." He glanced back at her, then frowned at the smug look on her face. "I _am not._ I just don't want him to gander at me wife." At his pouting she squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Want to know why?" he continued, pressing the matter. "Because my wife is beautiful, smart, and brave, and I don't want the whelp to get any ideas about trying to win her affections again. Ye're mine, and _only_ mine."

She sighed, her face bright with love for her husband. "I don't want anyone else but you. I _love_ you."

Relieved at her words and realizing that he had nothing to be worried about, he looked forward and continued walking.

* * *

Once they reached deck Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand, moving towards the railing so he could get a better look. What Gibbs had said was true. The _Flying Dutchman_ was behind them, and quickly catching up. The ship was close enough that no spyglass was needed. With a sigh, he looked over to see his wife come and stand beside him, looking as if she was in thought.

"How long has it been?" she asked finally, watching as the ship approached them.

"Two months and a week." He slowly shook his head. "And those two months I was lookin' fer you. Either he's really impatient, Liz, or he's here for an entirely different reason. I jis don't know what that would be."

"We'll find out soon enough." was all she could think to reply, because she also didn't know why Will had all the sudden appeared to see them. It was no coincedence, seeing that he had been following them for the past twenty minutes or so, maybe longer. No one could tell.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the _Dutchman_ was sailing side by side with the _Pearl._ Most of the crew paused in their work to look up, watching as someone swung across, landing on the deck with a soft thud. Immediately their hands went to their pistols, but Jack calmed then with one look and a soothing gesture.

"Jack." Will greeted, looking more than exhausted. He turned, then blinked before smiling a little. "Elizabeth."

"Will." they both said, nodding to him. Then Jack stepped forward, angling his body so that it was almost if he was shielding his wife from harm.

"What is it, Turner? Didn't think I'd see ye so soon."

Will smiled grimly, then shook his head.

"We need to talk." He glanced over at Elizabeth, then back to the pirate in front of him. "In private."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: _**Thank you so much for the reviews!**_

Well, good news. I almost have the rest of this story planned out! I'm guessing that there will be forty-five to fifty chapters total, give or take a few.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

Will looked at Jack as the pirate considered his request. He hadn't changed much since the last time he'd seen him, except perhaps that the life in his eyes and the color in his skin had returned. It was a nice change from being so dead and pale... Having to ferry souls that died at sea to the new world had given him a new take on life. It wasn't something you should take for granted. Being alive was something very precious; seeing so many grave, eerie spirits had taught him that.

He hated his job. If he had to choose between taking it and dying, he'd now quickly choose death. It wasn't Jack's fault, and Will didn't blame him, but still. Every day spent on the _Flying Dutchman_ ate away at him. First happiness had slowly faded away, and then his sense of humor had vanished too. That's what happened when living on a ship full of death and despair. All emotions in you slowly began to wither and die. There was nothing _good_ about what he did, other than saving poor souls from wandering the world, lost and hopeless, unable to move on and find peace.

What was, and would be the worst, though? There were old sailors that died, young men with wives and a future, even a few unlucky women who were killed during some storm or another, but the worst of it was when small, innocent children found themselves on his ship, scared and unsure of everything around them. Seeing the terror and dying hope engraved in their eyes... Sometimes he was glad that he didn't have a heart. What _would _be the worst was when he'd have to _really _ferry Jack and Elizabeth across. His only friends, dead while he would be alive forever.

_There is nothing good about living forever, _he thought,_ as you have no one with you for whom you could share it._

"Aye." Jack said, breaking him out of his morbid thoughts. "We can talk. Just make it quick. I have other problems I need to deal with, at the moment."

Elizabeth watched them, then turned around and headed over to help the crew work, knowing that was her que to leave them both alone. She wondered what they would talk about, but it was really none of her business. Taking some rope that had weakened over time, she took out her dagger and sat down on a bench, beginning to splice the coil into three parts before rebraiding it. It would take quite a while, as she had to rebraid it and make sure it was strong. Hopefully, they could have their little chat and finish with it before she even got half way done.

* * *

"Alright, William, what is it ye needed to talk t' me about? Alone too... Not sure me wife appreciates that very much."

Will smiled faintly and settled comfortably on the stairs, his eyes trained on Elizabeth for a moment before he moved them back to Jack. "So you did end up marrying her, then?" he asked quietly. His voice was worn and sounded old, strained from the months of work he'd done. It hadn't even been half a year and he was already suffering because of what had happened. Suddenly, and quite selfishly, Jack was very glad that the whelp had been stabbed, otherwise he'd have stabbed it himself. It looked like acquiring immortality that way hadn't even been worth it, as you didn't have the time or inclination to enjoy it. How in the world had Jones stuck to his task for so long, even after Calypso betrayed him?

"Aye, that I did." Jack smiled as well, watching his wife work. She was so beautiful... He loved her more fiercely than he thought ever imaginable. "She's amazing, mate. Strong, brave, passionate." A soft sigh floated past his lips. "Too beautiful and persuasive for her own good... I don't deserve her."

"You've been good to her, Jack. She's happy, I can tell." The sad smile still lingered on his lips. "She deserves a man who will love her and support her until she dies. I was unable to do that, but you can, and you are." Will bit his lip, watching as she blew some hair away from her eyes, continuing to concentrate. Elizabeth _was_ very beautiful... He'd never seen a woman more wonderful than she was. His heart still belonged to her, but hers belonged to someone else, and he had long since accepted that. "I can tell she loves you." he whispered, looking away when she looked up and smiled at her husband before retreating back into her task instead of falling into some sort of dreamy trance. "You are a very lucky man."

"Yes." Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, I am." Not only did he have a loving, supportive, and understanding wife, he also had a little one on the way. It was interesting how each time he thought about it, there was a small thrill and a leap of excitement that echoed inside him. "Alright, boy, cut to the chase. What is it y' need? I already have a lot o' things t' think about." At Will's questioning expression Jack sighed. "Barbossa. He wants Elizabeth's blood so that he can become immortal."

"Easy." Will said, causing the pirate to blink. "Just cut her hand and give him a few drops of blood and he'll be on his way, right?"

Jack stared at him dumbly for a moment or so, then slowly shook his head, remembering that this was a eunuch he was talking to, not a man. Naive boy, Will was. He had to remember not to forget that from time to time.

"No." he said slowly. "He wants _all_ of 'er blood. He'll kill her, then raise her back and treat her like a whore."

"She wouldn't allow him to do that..."

"Course she would. She'd be bewitched. Not a whole lot you can do when it comes t' that." Jack sighed again. "What do you _need_, Will?" he asked again, stressing his words. "Hector is following us and I have no time for idle chatting, as much _fun_ as this is..."

Will grimaced. He had hoped they could talk nicely for a little while longer before he had to spring this on his friend, but he had no choice. "That debt needs to be paid, Jack." he said quietly, staring at his hands. "A little over two months ago I spared you from death, and time is running out. You should be dead. Those who are rarely ever come back to life. You? You were lucky that first time when we saved you from the Locker." That particular event seemed to have happened _years_ ago, when really it had only been half a year. "This time you were saved, but no man should come back from the dead. Twice? That's pushing it, even for you."

Jack noticed that Will sounded exhausted and hesitant, like he didn't want to be telling him this. Rolling the beads from one braid between his fingers, he thought for a moment. This wasn't good. He didn't have the time or the effort to deal with Will's debt as _well_ as Hector. All of that, plus watching and taking care of his pregnant wife, was too much for him to handle.

"An'...what happens if I _don't_ pay the debt soon, then?" Will stiffened visibly, then shook his head.

"I'll have no choice but to take your soul. You'll die again, Jack, and this time _stay _dead." Jack looked over at him, surprised. "If I could, I'd not be so harsh, but I have no choice. I only ferry souls across, I am not death himself. He knows you made a bargain with me, and he will make sure it is fulfilled. If not, he'll take away what should have been rightfully his in the first place."

"An' Lizzie?" Jack looked up at his wife, then sighed. He'd rather give up his own ship and crew to Hector than leave her and the babe. He couldn't afford to die now, that wasn't an option. There had to be something he could do.

"She'd be widowed." Will brushed some hair from his eyes, his heart heavy. "I was condemned to this fate, Jack, the moment I met Tia Dalma. _'A touch o' destiny'_ she said I had, and she was right. I never had a chance with Elizabeth. Even if I would have married her, we still would have been parted. Fate was not kind to us in that regard. You, however, that's a different matter all together. Elizabeth was meant to be with you, and you with her. She _married_ you; she _loves_ you. You cannot lose her. You're the only one that is there for her now. Without you, and without me, she has no one. I know I am asking a lot of you right now, but you need to hurry, or you could very well lose her _and_ lose your life. I know both are precious to you."

"Ye chose a bad time t' come pay us a visit." Jack groaned, leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs, watching as Elizabeth got up and moved across the deck to help Marty with a cannon. Grimacing, he was about to call to her when Teague caught this and came over, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up sharply, pursing her lips and placing her hand on her stomach. A few sharp words were exchanged, and then she sighed and walked away. Teague and Jack locked eyes, and Jack mouthed his thanks. He knew that his wife wouldn't appreciate not being able to work hard anymore, but she needed her energy, and doing strenuous activities like helping to move a cannon could be a threat to her and the baby. She'd just have to get used to it.

"Four months." Will broke into his thoughts. "Four months I'll give you. Find a way to free me in four months and you'll be safe; debt free."

"William, listen to me. I promise, cross me heart, t' help ye find a way to break the curse as _soon_ as Hector is out of the way. I won't be able to do anything while he's still around. I'll be too busy making sure me wife doesn't die, savvy?"

Will nodded, understanding this. "Half a year, then. That's all I can do for you, though. No more than that. If you could do it sooner, that would be even better. For both you _and_ me." Taking Jack's hand, Will pressed his fist against it, then slid his palm along it as well before pulling back and standing up. Having a strange sense of Deja Vu, the pirate looked down, seeing the faint tattoo of serpent carrying a bracelet made up of six beads in its claws. "For each month that goes by, one bead will darken." he was informed quietly.

Standing up as well, Jack rubbed his palm against his breeches. When the faded ink didn't disappear he shook his hand quickly, then scowled and found a piece of cloth in his pocket, wrapping it quickly around his palm before tying it off. No doubt Elizabeth would notice, so he'd tell her, but the rest of the crew didn't need to know...

"I'm feeling sullied and unusual." Turning, he glared accusingly at Will, who shrugged.

"The effects of the mark. Go lie down before you pass out. I'm going to say a quick hello to Elizabeth, and then I'll be on my way." He hesitated for a moment, then tilted his head to the side. "If that is _okay_, of course."

Jack nodded absent-mindedly, then ambled off for his quarters, suddenly having the urge to sleep for a little while. Will sighed and watched him go, then shook his head before going to find Elizabeth, who was sitting on the second set of stairs that go up to the helm, glowering as she watched the crew work when she couldn't.

Sitting down next to her, he turned so that he was facing her and studied her face. She hadn't changed much, except perhaps that she looked tired. She looked happier, though, and much more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her. He could sense a light inside her, one she'd never had before.

_She's a woman now,_ he thought, sighing. _No longer the naive little girl I grew up with all those years ago._

It was then that she seemed to notice him and jumped violently. Moving, she faced him, her eyes wide as she regarded him, her cheeks flooding with color.

He laughed, then leaned over and hugged her, smiling against her hair when she hugged him back. Leaning more into the embrace, he sighed, having thought he'd never feel this again. The warmth of another person's body and love was special. He could feel her trying to lend him strength, he could feel her love for him as it seeped into his body. He inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of rosewater and lavender, then pulled away.

"Well, that hug should sustain me for the next three months." he said, and she smiled at him, grabbing his hand between hers and warming it up. His skin was so cold, it made compassion and worry for her childhood love swell up inside her. He watched as she rubbed her thumb back and forth across his palm, then sighed and relaxed. "I've missed you, Elizabeth. Very much."

"And I you, Will." she breathed, meeting his eyes. There was a moment of quiet understanding between them, and Will knew that she was truly happy, truly at peace. There was no going back to what they had before, her heart had always belonged to Jack. She was in love with him, and that was the way it was going to stay. He'd known that the moment they said their goodbyes on the beach. He wasn't here to try and win her heart back, because it wasn't his right to try and do so. They were just close friends. True, she loved him, but it was a sisterly love for one who was as a brother to her. That was all.

"How are you, Elizabeth? Are you happy?" He just wanted to make sure.

"I've never been more happy in my entire life." she returned with a wide smile. "I finally have a place that I can call home after all these years. No more standing between being a Governor's daughter and being a pirate - I've crossed that line and chosen my fate, and I'm happy with it. To make everything even better I'm married to a beautiful, brilliant, loving man who cares for me so much, someone who is willing to risk his _life_ for me to keep me safe. I couldn't ask for more."

"But there is more." Will whispered, not bothered at all by her words. Even if he still loved her and wished that _maybe_ things would have worked out differently, he felt no revenge or the desire to win her back. She was happy, and that made _him_ happy. Just to hear her sound so alive, so full of joy, it satisfied him. "Isn't there?"

She smiled and ducked her head, then looked back to him, grinning. It was a sight more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before, and for a brief moment he had the overwhelming desire to kiss her, which he quickly stamped out.

_She's not yours to kiss. Remember that while you're with her._

"Yes, there is more. A lot more. Something that will change Jack's and my life forever."

"You're pregnant." he guessed, and she nodded, her eyes lit with an excited fire.

_A fire that burns for Jack and will never go out._

"I just found out a couple of days ago. Oh Will, I'm so... I'm _so..._" She bit her lip, trying hard to put her feelings into words.

"Happy?" he offered with a chuckle.

"Yes!" she said, laughing, then fell against him. He pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly, noticing the change of her emotions when her body stopped shaking for a moment, then started again. This time she was sobbing. A couple minutes passed by, only filled with the distant chatter of the crew and the soft muffled sound of her sobs. Finally she pulled back and wiped her eyes, then looked at his bewildered, but content expression and burst out laughing again. "Oh, Will, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you..." She shook her head. They hadn't been tears of sorrow, but tears of overwhelmed mirth. "And I completely soaked your shirt, too." she said lightly brushing her fingers over the dark patch of his white shirt where her tears had fallen.

"It's okay." he assured her, feeling more better than he had in the last couple of months_._ His father provided him with company, sure, but his father was also dead... Will shivered, not wanting to really think about that when something much more better and quite _alive_ was in front of him. "Thought up of any names for this baby?"

She nodded, smiling at him before leaning back against the railing, pulling her knees up against her chest so that she could talk to him in a more comfortable position. "Jack and I were talking about that when you came. We decided on a name for a girl. Rosetta. In honor of my grandmother Rose. It fits. Our child will be beautiful, strong, and most like have our temper and stubbornness. The flower is all those things."

"Temper and stubbornness?"

"The thorns."

"Ah." He shook his head. "What about a boy?"

"I thought you might find it interesting that Jack wants to name a boy after you." she teased.

"What, he didn't want to name him Rumford?"

Elizabeth blinked, then smirked.

"That's a name?"

"Yes." Will's eyes sparkled and she giggled, shaking her head.

"No, I won't be suggesting that to Jack. He'll _insist _that's what we name our son, you know how obsessed my husband is over the drink."

He nodded in understand, thought for a moment, then smiled. "May I make a suggestion?" She inclined her head to show her acceptance. "What about Triston for a boy?"

"Triston?" Elizabeth frowned, bit her lip, then murmured it under her breath a few times as if testing how it sounded. "Triston." she said again, then nodded. "Yes, that's a good name. I like it. Not too sophisticated, but not any less less then what a pirate deserves. _Triston Sparrow._"

They stared at each other for a moment or so, and then Will sighed. It was time for him to go. He stood up, and Elizabeth stood up too, placing a hand on his arm.

"I have to leave now." he told her, watching as her eyes roved uncertainly over his face. Then she leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Come and visit when you can, Will. I think it's good for you to be with people you know and love. Healthier. Even if you don't have a heart... I can tell you've changed since the last time we've met, and I don't like it."

"It's not anything that could be helped."

They hugged one last time, this one tighter than the last, and then Elizabeth quietly watched the ghost of the boy she once knew grab a rope and swing over to the _Flying Dutchmen._ Orders were shouted and received, and then the ship submerged. The last thing she saw before it was lost from view was Will, at the helm, waving his goodbyes. She waved back, then turned away when the ship disappeared before going to find her husband, curious where he had been off to. She'd not seen him since he and Will had talked together.

Heading into her quarters, she moved into the sleeping cabin and changed into something a little more comfortable and pretty (realizing, with a smirk, that Jack's fears had been totally unfounded. Will wasn't interesting in getting her back, it seemed, and she loved him for it.). Smoothing out the light cotton blue dress, she glanced over at the bed and found her husband there, fast asleep. Creeping over, she sat on the edge of the bed, then stroked his face lightly with her fingertips, feeling her love for him well up inside her and then overflow. Was there any man more perfect and amazing than he was?

Snorting, he muttered something quietly under his breath, then snuggled his face more against the pillow, seeming to fall into a deeper, more peaceful sleep. Withdrawing her hand, she found his, and was about to trace the lines of his palm when she realized that a cloth was wrapped tightly around it. Frowning with curiosity, she undid the knot and then pulled the strip of fabric away before gasping, studying the faded tattoo by bringing his hand close to her face. Since when had _this_ been there? She'd never seen it before, and she was sure it would be something she'd have noticed.

After a little while she shook her head, still not sure what it was, deciding to ask him when he awoke. There really wasn't any sense in guessing, because there could be _many_ reasons why it was there and explanations as to what it was, and she didn't want to think about that. Laying down beside him, she rest her head against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. Her eyes struggled to stay open, but then a few minutes later the slid close and she fell asleep beside him, exhausted.

* * *

"Lizzie love, wake up."

Elizabeth stirred but said nothing, a sleepy pout briefly crossing over her face. Jack frowned, thinking for a moment, then gently caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"No, 'M tired." she mumbled, swatting at his hand before rolling over on her side, refusing to open her eyes, not ready to let go of the comforts that sleep brought her. He chuckled, then shook his head before reaching down to brush some hair out of her face.

"I've brought ye some lunch, Elizabeth. Don't make me eat it all without you." That was the magic sentence. She shot up, now wide away, then glanced over at him.

"Did you say _lunch?_" she asked, and he nodded, walking over to grab the tray of food that he'd brought before coming back to set it down before her. She took it all in, her mouth watering, and then scooted backwards to rest against the headboard. "May I?" Elizabeth was hardly able to with-strain herself, her hands shaking.

"Aye, aye." he replied, chuckling, then watched with fascination as she quickly reached for the apple, bit into it, then didn't even pause to enjoy it. In fact, one who didn't know her would think she was ravenous with hunger. Sitting down cautiously, he watched as she tore into into the meat, sucking the flavor off her fingers before moving to stuff a fresh bread roll in her mouth. Having restocked in Shipwreck Cove right before they had left, almost a week ago, the cook had managed to save some nicer food upon request from the captain. Jack might not have known very much about pregnancy, but he knew that she'd be hungry a lot, and that dried, over salted meat and hard tack wouldn't be enough to nourish both herself and the babe.

A couple moments later Elizabeth froze, swept her eyes over the half-empty plate, then slowly lifted her sheepish gaze up to Jack, biting her lip to hide a guilty smile. She hadn't meant to eat so much...but she was _hungry. _She'd never been hungry like this before.

"Do-" She paused and laughed nervously. "Did you want any of this?"

Her husband chuckled. "Nay, love. Eat it all if ye want to. It was all for you, anyways. I already had something to eat 'bout a hour ago. Besides, you're eating for two people now. Don't forget that." He tipped up her chin, then placed a soft kiss on her lips, more than surprised when she suddenly pushed him roughly away, got to her feet, and then rushed over to the window. Grimacing, he shut his eyes, shuddering when he heard her get sick. He wasn't really surprised, the hormones in her body were really something else, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. There was no getting any nutrients from what she ate. No doubt she wasn't hungry anymore, but at this rate they'd have to stop by port and get some more food.

He dragged one worn hand across his face.

Good food cost much more than the normal supplies did, but he'd have to spend it. His wife and child were important to him, he didn't want anything happened to them. Their child would be born healthily, he'd make sure of that.

Walking back towards him, Elizabeth fell on the bed, looking pale. She took one look at the tray that she'd pushed aside, then groaned and turned away from it. Sighing, Jack took the tray went into his quarters to place it on his desk, then got a cool, wet cloth and placed it on her forehead in hopes that it would help her feel better. Sinking further into the pillows, she smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I think I ate too fast." Her eyes shut as she fought off a second wave of nausea, but this one was lighter than the first and faded away quickly.

"Then next time I want you to eat more slowly. You _need_ to eat the food I bring you, love, and it needs to actually stay inside you." Brushing the hair out of her eyes, he smiled at her, looking a tad bit worried.

"This is normal, you know, getting sick like that. It'll happen a lot. Don't worry about me, alright?" She reached out and touched his cheek with two fingers, then sat up once the feeling of being sick had passed. Placing the cloth aside, she got to her feet, then yawned, startled when someone pounded loudly on the door.

"Oi! Who is it?" Getting up, Jack walked out of the sleeping quarters, then opened the door.

"Jack, thank God yer awake. It's Barbossa. He's catching up to us."

Jack stared at Gibbs blankly for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. "Care t' tell me why some puny ship like the _Chinese Dove_ is catching up to the fastest ship in the Caribbean?"

"Wind's against us, Cap'n."

"Fold up the sails, then. Ye know the drill." He paused for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How close are we?" he asked quietly.

"Close enough. We've made good time today, until that blasted wind showed up."

"Aye. Drop anchor, Mister Gibbs, and put up the white flag. We're invoking the right to parley."

"Sir?"

"That's an order, Joshamee." Jack frowned, then shut the door, leaving a confused Gibbs to hesitantly do as told. Turning, he reached for his coat and shrugged it on, not noticing that Elizabeth had moved until his hat was placed on his head. He caught her wrist and pulled her against him, torn between leaving her on the _Pearl_ and bringing her with him.

No matter what he did, though, this had to end once and for all. Hector had to be defeated, or his family would never be safe.

"Come on then, love. Grab yer jacket. Ye're coming with me."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: _**Thank you so much for all the BEAUTIFUL reviews! Each review makes my day much better and brighter.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Warning: Character death(s)

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

It was a beautiful island, that Elizabeth had to admit. Having been stranded on it with her husband for two days she'd actually grown quite fond of the place. Memories of catching fish and making love filled her mind and she smiled despite the danger she was in, the danger they were _all_ in.

The sun was just beginning to reach towards the horizon, ready to sleep the night away and let the moon come out and have some fun. There were but six people standing on the beach, the rest had been ordered to stay behind and watch the ships.

It was a bit eerie. The ocean was calm, smooth as glass, the comforting roar of the ocean quite silent for once. There was no wind, only a heat that seemed to stifle everyone it touched, warming them until sweat trickled down their faces and it became hard to breathe. What was more, the only thing she could hear was the quiet whispers of those nearby, looking around and studying the people before them.

Hector and Jack stood close together, having what seemed to be a heated argument. Their weapons, as for the weapons of the two people each had picked to come, were scattered near the water and out of reach to those who intended to use them for harm. It was a safety precaution for both parties. Hector did not wish to be shot before he could gain immortality, and Jack didn't wish anyone to get shot that would help Barbossa _get_ that immortality. They were at an impasse, it seemed, and no matter how long they talked they couldn't come to a mutual conclusion.

Teague and Elizabeth stood off to one side away from the two, watching uneasily. "They've been talking for a half hour and they've not come to any conclusions yet."

"Aye. They won't come to any conclusions, not until they have to decide at the point of a sword..." He sighed. "Jackie wants what is good for this family. Hector wants what would be good for himself. Unfortunately, the good in someone - the better good that isn't selfish - isn't always the one that will prevail."

Elizabeth smiled faintly, inwardly worried about her husband. She wouldn't put it past Hector to cheat and kill him on the spot. "You are a very wise man, Teague." she said, glancing over at him quickly before looking back to Jack. One hand came to rest on her stomach.

He chuckled quietly, but his face hardened as he watched his son argue with Barbossa. There was only one way this would end tonight, he was wise enough to realize that. The only thing he hoped was that those who were innocent didn't get hurt in the end.

After a long moment of watching his eyes darted to the two men standing behind Hector. Shong Hi, first mate of the _Chinese Dove_, seemed bored. He continuously shifted his weight from foot to foot, shifting his gaze back and forth between his Captain, and his prisoner.

Justin was there as well, his hands bound by metal shackles. He stared at the sand below him, not moving, not even thinking about trying to escape. There was no point. He'd fallen into a trap, thinking he could trust a pirate. He'd been cruelly tricked into thinking that he'd be able to win Elizabeth's heart, when really he'd only been used to make Hector's work easier. Now he regretted it. He regretted everything he'd done, starting with lying to the woman he loved. Her heart had always belonged to Jack, he'd had no place coming in and trying to break them apart. He'd even _killed_ Jack, but it hadn't worked. Of course not. If you did something for your own, evil purposes, it would only come back to nip you in the arse.

He regretted everything he'd done, _except_ for helping Elizabeth. That he _wasn't _sorry for. Yet, he felt that it was too late to ask for her forgiveness, to forgive _himself._ Something inside him told him that this wasn't going to end well, that somehow he'd pay for what he did. Nothing good came from being a pirate, it seemed. He just wasn't cut out for that life, the life Elizabeth and her husband loved so much.

It was too late to think that, though. It was too late for everything he wished he could say and do. _It was too late._

* * *

Jack regarded the pirate before him, trying to keep himself from losing his temper. His hands clenched briefly as he fought the urge to look back at his wife. Gritting his teeth, a muscle in his jaw ticked, and he slowly exhaled before raising a hand to pass it wearily across his face.

He was getting bloody tired of this. How long had he been standing there, trying to peacefully convince Hector to stop what he was doing and leave them alone? How long had he been standing there, listening to Hector try and bargain the ship he had for one of his family members? The longer he stood there, the more his anger seemed to grow, and the more he lost track of time.

"Hector, this has t' stop." he said finally, breaking the silence that lingered between them. "Taking a humans life is not right, especially when it comes to murdering someone only to get what you want." A chuckle stopped him from saying more.

"Aye, you should know that well. I distinctly remember ye dooming William Turner; having him stab the heart, ye murdered both himself and Davy Jones at once, damning the boy to a lifetime of servitude on the _Dutchman._ And for what purpose, Jack? To win somethin' ye had no right t' claim before then? Making Turner stab the heart, it was a way to get what you wanted. We're both selfish, and we both have our reasons for why we do what we do." He smiled wryly. "Don't blame ye either. Elizabeth's a pretty little wench." He glanced over at her, and the sudden look in his eyes made Jack's hands curl into fists again.

For a sudden moment he felt murderous. He wished he had the freedom to punch Barbossa hard, to make him regret that he'd ever stolen Elizabeth away from him. Bloody bastard had no right to touch his wife like he did. He had no right to talk about her, or even _look_ at her after what he'd done. It was a shame that he didn't have a weapon on him, otherwise Hector would have been shot by now. Jack would feel no regret doing _that, _even though the man had an uncanny knack of coming back to life.

Deciding to ignore that remark all together (why should he have to explain himself to Barbossa, anyways?), he pressed on, trying one last time to reason with him. "Don't do this. I won't be giving up my father, my wife, or even myself to you so that you'll become immortal. That would mean I'd have to betray them, and I refuse to break their trust. Savvy?" He'd initially requested that Hector give up his ship. They'd leave him - quite alive - on the island, giving him a pair of pistols (he'd tried hard not to laugh at that point) and the good wishes that a ship might come by one day to pick him up. _That_ was unlikely.

"_I_ won't be givin' ye my ship, Jack, and I certainly won't let ye leave me here. If ye can't spare one of yer family, at least hand over the bloody document." He narrowed his eyes, remembering his anger and disappointment when he went to retrieve it, only to find out that it had already been give to someone more then fifteen years ago. Of course, one person immediately came to mind. He cursed inwardly; Teague was well prepared. The bloody Code Keeper probably even knew that this was going to happen as well. It'd been inevitable. Both families knew that this day would come ever since Calypso had told them of their destiny. The only question had been: _When?_

"I don't _have_ the document. Don't know who does." he growled, lying smoothly. "An' even if I did, I'd never give it t' ye." Hector stared at him for a moment, then reached up and readjusted his hat before shaking his head. There was nothing else to say. A half hour of talking to come to _no_ conclusion. It was almost maddening.

"That's it, then." he said, narrowing his eyes. Another moment of silence followed as the two studied each other, and then Jack turned and wordlessly made his way back to his family.

Elizabeth watched as her husband turned around and came over to see them. Letting out a deep sigh, she threw her arms around him when he reached her, relieved that he'd not been killed. Hector couldn't be trusted, she should have learned that a long time ago when he had told her that he needed _her_ blood to lift the curse. Yet, she hadn't really learned her lesson until now. So many things could have been avoided, so many things might not have happened if it wasn't for her.

He hugged her back, burying his nose into her hair, letting - no, _forcing - _himself to relax. Her gentle, soft hands rubbed up and down his back, trying to help him calm down. Obviously, whatever Hector and himself had talked about had made him upset.

After a couple moments she pulled back and held him by the shoulders, looking into his eyes. "So?" she asked quietly, moving one hand to cup the side of his face. "What did you to decide on, if at all?"

"Nothin'." he said after a long moment of hesitation, looking physically and mentally exhausted. "He wanted me to give up either myself, or you two, and I refused. I want him to stop pursuing us. He'd basically be marooned until someone finds him. Of course, he refused as well. There's no way to agree with each other, not when it comes to something he wants more than anything else in the world. Immortality is at his fingertips, he won't stop until he gets it. This, and I cannot believe these words are coming out of me mouth... For this situation, I have no plan. I've run out of ideas, Lizzie. My luck, it's gone t' pot."

"No." she said, gently caressing his cheek with her thumb. "You're not unlucky, Jack, we're just in a very tight squeeze right now. I have faith in you."

He smiled wryly. "Not sure that's such a good idea, darlin'." She looked down, confused until he reached out and put his fingers under her chin, tipping her head up so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "I need ye t' do something for me, love." he whispered. Immediately she straightened up, looking eager. She'd do whatever he asked of her, no matter what. "I need ye t' go back t' the _Pearl_ and stay away from anyone who would try to kill you."

Almost instantly her face fell and she twisted her head away from his hand, grimacing. "You ask me to go away from here, from _you_, when you could very easily get hurt or _killed?_" she asked in a faltering voice. Her hands were trembling. He noticed this and grabbed them, bring one up to kiss her knuckles, trying to calm her down. He knew this wouldn't be easy for her, knew that she'd feel like she was abandoning him, but this had to be done.

"This has t' be done, Elizabeth. Think of the babe, think of our _child._" One hand wandered down, pressing lightly on her stomach. She whimpered softly, pulling him closer, fear evident in her clear, amber eyes. "If you died, if Hector played unfairly and killed you, it would be all my fault. I'd never forgive myself."

"What about you?" she asked quietly, her grip on his arm tightening, her other hand cupping his chin, pulling his face down until they were nose to nose. "Do you think I wouldn't care if you died? Having to raise a child all on my own, my husband dead... I couldn't do it. I need you with me, remember? Please, Jack, let me stay."

"I can take care of meself." He smiled, then tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips softly to hers. Feeling hurt, she stood there, frozen until he pulled away and studied her face with grim intensity. "I know ye care about me safety, love, and I appreciate that, but 'M _Captain Jack Sparrow. _I promise, you won't raise our baby all by your lonesome. Savvy?"

"No." Her voice was hoarse, cold. She yanked herself away from his grip, her mind spinning as she tried to grasp onto the fact that his body was no longer close to hers, and that his lips, the ones that had just been pressed against hers, were now turned down into a disapproving line. He was worried, and he was upset, and it made her feel even worse, like this was all her fault. It was, too. _Everything_ seemed to be her fault, now days. "I know you can do everything on your own, Jack, but you _can't._ We're married, and I _refuse_ to leave you here."

His eyes darkened in anger. Reaching out, he grabbed her upper arm, yanking her towards him. "Refuse, eh?" he asked, his voice cutting like knives. Shaken, tears formed in her eyes. "I don't think so, love. I'm captain, and you _are _going back to the ship, or so help me-"

"What will you do to me, Jack? You wouldn't dare hurt me." she hissed, her voice bitter as she rushed to her defence.

"Get out of here." He pushed her away roughly, his face hardened. He was afraid, _so_ afraid that she might get killed... He loved her so much, the thought was terrifying, and he'd never been terrified of _anything _before. Why couldn't she understand him, listen as she was supposed to. When she didn't move he stepped forward, trembling now. "I said, get _out_ of here. Get out of my sight. _Go!_" Elizabeth took a shaky step backwards, stumbled, then turned and ran towards the longboat, tears streaming down her once bright face. All she had wanted to do was stay there, to make sure nothing bad would happen to him. She loved him, and she hated it. She hated how much she cared for him, hated knowing just how hurt and devastated she'd be if he died.

Kicking at the sand, she angrily wiped at her tears only to have them fall harder and faster. Cursing under her breath, she looked up to see the longboat waiting for her, waiting for her without her husband. She paused, frowning. No, this was giving into him. She was either leaving with him, or staying with him. Elizabeth refused to let herself run like a coward. This was where she belonged. Not hiding on some ship, but standing next to her husband. She had promised in her marriage vows to stand next to him through thick and thin, and that she would do.

Elizabeth turned slightly, ready to go back to her husband, but froze when she heard a pistol cock. Immediately she stiffened, her blood running cold. Looking over, she saw Hector standing a few feet away from her, a silver pistol clasped tightly in his hand. She didn't dare move an inch, afraid that if she did she'd lose her life. After all, he had the chance to kill her, why shouldn't he? Her life was in his hands, now, there was nothing anyone else could do to help her. At that exact moment, she regretted not listening to her husband, but then _he'd_ probably be the one with a gun held level to his head. In another way she was glad.

_He'll be spared. He'll live. That's all that matters._ Her heartbeat said otherwise, however, and she could feel herself trembling. Wishing that she had composure and felt as calm as he did, she tried to calm her breathing, staring at him before glancing over at her husband. His wide, terrified eyes met hers, and her throat tightened, more tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked sick, and his expression made her feel terrible. Jack Sparrow was strong and brave! He was her rock, her tower, her shelter...and he should _not _look like that, look as if the world was falling down around him or that he had just seen the _Black Pearl_ blown to smithereens.

"I want that document, Jack." Hector said in an even voice, his finger coming to rest on the trigger. He didn't move his eyes away from Elizabeth, knowing that if he looked away she'd probably make a run for it. No, he'd not let her do that. Everything was in place. He had everything he needed; leverage, the blood of the one that would give him immortality, a mistress once he brought her back from death... All he needed now was that blasted document. "Give me the document, or I'll kill yer bonnie little bride, here. She won't come back, either. I won't be so generous."

Jack grimaced, looking torn. If he gave the document, Hector would most likely kill Elizabeth. If he _didn't_ hand over the instructions, his wife would die anyways. Either way she'd die, it seemed, and that sent a shock of pure panic from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He didn't like the numbing buzz he felt; it was all because of the blinding feeling of hopelessness that washed over him.

Teague noticed his son freeze up and understood what he felt. There was a hesitation there, a strong amount of it, but if they didn't act now Elizabeth could very well end up dying soon and before they even tried anything!

Taking a rolled up piece of worn paper from his pocket, he tenderly skimmed his thumb across the top and string that held it together, then shut his eyes before holding it up. "Here!" he said. "This is what you long for, is it not? Take it!" With that, he threw it down in the sand, away from the two, hoping that Hector would let go of Elizabeth to get it. He had a feeling, though, that it wouldn't be so easy...

* * *

Justin looked up sharply when he heard a pistol cock, and then loud voices. Quietly, he edged forward, away from Shong Hi, whose eyes were closed. Apparently he wasn't worried about anything. He simply looked bored, which uneased Justin greatly.

When Teague threw down the rolled up document there was a brief inward battle. Obviously, the old parchment had something on it that Hector needed, something that would aid his sick plan for immortality. Well, Justin was _through_ with helping the pirate get what he wanted, though with hurting one of his only friends. Shoving aside the nervousness he felt, he inched his way towards the paper, intending to destroy it. Then, Barbossa would _never_ win, and the fighting and hurting of others would _finally_ be over and done with.

In the back of his mind he knew it wouldn't be that easy, and knew he was a fool for doing this, but he felt he had no other choice. The life of a Lieutenant was not for him, it seemed. He'd ruined that career when he decided to try and win Elizabeth back, depending on his feelings he felt for her when he was a little kid. The worst part of it was, he'd been relying on feelings he didn't even _have_ for her! He didn't love her, he had only _thought_ that he did, and that had been his downfall. His life had been wasted, all because, upon seeing her, he'd felt something he'd rarely ever felt, and assumed it love. Really, it had just been excitement, a joy at no longer having to be lonely.

His other option, the life of a pirate, wasn't for him either. He'd been stepped on, laughed at, and used. Pirates didn't allow others to do that to them, and he had. Besides, acting like a pirate had only made him feel terrible. He'd killed a man, an _innocent_ man, just to try and steal away his wife.

_Never lust over something or someone that is someone else's, Justin, or trouble will come to you._ His mother had told him that when he had been a child, pouting because his friend had a shiny new shilling and he didn't. She'd been right, along with many other things that she'd taught him while he was growing up, and he'd ignored all of them because of a woman, because of a man whom he began to hate _just_ because _he _had the girl and he himself didn't.

There was nothing left for him now. His whole life was ruined, and all because of greed and envy.

His step quickened as he got closer to the parchment. Suddenly he froze, Barbossa's biting words stopping him in mid-step.

"Take another step, boy, an' I'll kill her."

Elizabeth locked eyes with him, tears clear in her eyes. This wasn't going to end well, she knew that now. Someone was going to get hurt, someone might even lose their _life_, and all because of her.

_'I'm sorry.'_ she mouthed to him, unable to speak aloud. She was barely able to breathe, her throat was so tight with guilt and fear.

Glancing over to her husband, she saw that he hadn't moved from where he stood, but his eyes were no longer terrified. Instead, they were calculating. He was planning, think hard of a way to save her from dying. That thought alone made her way to fall to her knees and sob. Even in the face of her imminent death, he still had enough composure stored away to help him think. If she was in his position, there would _be _no hope. Fear would overcome her. She'd never been really good at keeping her emotions in check, especially when it came to those she loved.

The next moment was filled with confusion, especially for her. Justin sprang forward and grabbed the document when Barbossa wasn't looking, unfolding it so he could tear it into little pieces and let the wind carry it away. He had to do _something_ instead of just standing there. Seeing his friend with a gun to her head had made him feel rather faint, and also disgusted. Why did everyone else stand there, doing nothing to help her?

Noticing this out of the corner of his eye, Hector turned his head and pulled the trigger. Elizabeth gasped at hearing the crack of the gunshot and braced herself, ready to feel a blinding pain. What was death like? Emotions collided, fear and peace intermixing. Jack would never get to be a father, but at least he wouldn't be putting himself into danger anymore. Her eyes squeezed shut as she waited to be hit, but the moment never came. Instead, something slammed into her, knocking her hard to the ground.

She lay there, dazed, trying to force air to flow into her lungs. Panicking, she scrabbled at the sand, at the person on her. Her eyes blurred, and then she sucked in a deep breath of air before gasping like a fish out of water, coughing and wondering who'd knocked her down. Head spinning, she pushed the person off her, then suddenly realized that her clothes felt wet, sticky with a clinging warmth. Frowning, she glanced down at her shirt, then spiraled into shock.

Blood. There was blood on her shirt.

Her head whipped over to the person she'd rolled off her, hoping above all else that it wasn't Jack. Slowly she turned the body over, then screamed, flinching away from the corpse. A cold trepidation flooded through her as her mouth went dry, her tears seeming to be swallowed up by the horror that threatened to overwhelm her.

It was Teague. His stared unseeingly at her, blood running into his lifeless eyes from the bullet that was embedded in the middle of his forehead. With a shaking hand she reached out and pressed two fingers against his pulse, hoping above all else that he was alive. Yet, there was no pulse. She shuddered and pulled back, then reached up and closed her eyes, her heart clenching. Her husband would be the one most effected. His father was dead. Teague was gone. He had gone and sacrificed himself to keep her alive. And somehow, somehow she knew that this was going to happen. He'd been acting so distant as of late, had he been planning to give up his life all along? For her happiness, for his son's happiness?

"Oh Teague." she whispered, her dry eyes suddenly becoming moist. She was over the initial shock of his death, and now sorrow hit her, hit her _hard_.

Another gunshot was distantly heard, registering in the back of her mind. Her head snapped up, heart skipping a beat in fear. What if her husband was going to die next? Had _he_ been the one that was just shot? There was no need for Hector to kill anymore, he'd already won!

Focusing her eyes, she saw Justin crumple to the sand, a maroon liquid beginning to soak his shirt. The stain grew darker and spread wider, and time seemed to stop for her. Justin was dead, there was no doubt about it. Teague was dead. She'd been right. People she loved had gotten hurt, and it was all her fault. _All her fault._

Someone dropped down in the sand beside her. A bejeweled hand came into her vision and grabbed one of Teague's hands, holding it tightly. Looking over, she saw her husband staring at his father with suddenly vulnerable, grieving eyes. They were glossy and pained, and she grimaced before wrapping her arms around him, trying to lend him what little strength she had. His father was dead. A Sparrow was dead. Barbossa now had the document. That meant...

Jack jumped to his feet, suddenly realizing that the sky was beginning to cloud over. Turning, he hoisted his wife up over his shoulder, then turned to look at Hector. A streak of lightning split through the sky as the wind picked up, its howling making it hard for them to hear. However, he could see his lips moving as he read the words of the incantation off the paper. The fullness of the situation formed in his mind. Barbossa was going to be immortal, there was no way to stop him now, not that he had the blood and the words to help him...

Pulling himself together and pushing back the grief he felt over his father's untimely death, Jack turned and ran numbly towards the longboat, hoping that Hector didn't seem them trying to get away. Even if he did, would he kill them? With his new found immortality, would be want to reclaim the _Pearl?_ He certainly had the means to do it, now that he couldn't die...

There was a loud, hoarse yell that reached their ears, and Elizabeth lifted her head to see Hector fall to the sand, struggling with the changes that were happening to him. She breathed out a sigh of relief, refusing to think about the death of her two friends. Jack and herself had time to get back to the _Pearl_, maybe even time to get as much distance between them as they possibly could. Now, though, they had a lot of thinking and planning to do. Their situation had turned very bad, very fast. Not only were they in a tight spot, but they were stuck there unless and until they found a way out.

A slight fog settled down around them, making it hard for them to see. Jack stumbled, just able to make out the shape of the boat pulled up on the shore. Setting Elizabeth down inside it, he shoved it into the water, then got in across from her and grabbed the oars, beginning to row.

The water was beginning to become choppy, and Jack was glad that he'd decided to leave then instead of later. A storm was coming in, a _bad_ one, and it wouldn't have been good if they'd been stranded and unable to reach the ship once Hector regained his senses. More lives would have been lost, adding to those that had already been mercilessly ripped away.

That included his father.

He'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't think about it, but he couldn't help the direction that his thoughts travelled. It hurt to think about his father. They'd been getting along so well the past few days or so, and he'd realized that he really actually _enjoyed_ his father's company, something that had never happened before. Teague had actually cared for him, actually had made an effort to try and fix things between him. They'd got along, for the most part...

Now he was dead. There were so many things Jack wanted to tell his father, including that he had forgiven him for not being there when he was growing up. He hadn't realized how soon he'd be taken from him, though, and it made him feel awful. His mother was gone, and now his father. Both of his parents were dead, and now he'd never be able to tell his child or his wife about them, about the things in the past, because they'd both been taken from him. Jack would now never know how his parents met, or about his mother... Having parents; he'd never get another set. He only got two parents, and they were both gone forever.

His eyes felt unusually moist. Growling under his breath and refusing to second guess himself or what he did, he stopped rowing for a brief second to wipe at his face with one hand. He snuck a glance at his wife. Her shoulders were shaking; face hidden in her hands. She was crying. He yearned to reach out and comfort her, to pull her against him and grieve with her, but he only shook his head and resumed rowing. There'd be time for that later. Right now, they needed to get back to the _Pearl_ and get the hell away from the accursed island.

It was only then that he realized something.

_Bloody hell. I'm the new Keeper of the Code!_


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: _**Thank you so much for ALL the amazing and lovely reviews! I really appreciate it!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

It was a calm, cloudy night, the water as smooth and still as glass, almost like a mirror. Quietness seeped across the _Pearl_, no one daring to speak higher than a whisper. It was almost as if a gloomy mood had settled over everyone, giving them all enough sense to keep their voices down, stay busy, and keep away from the Captain.

A couple hours had passed since Jack and Elizabeth had initially fled from the island, and from Hector. Almost right after a terrible storm hit them, sending huge waves cascading over the deck as lightening streaked across the sky, stunning people so much that another wave would come and knock them over. The thunder was loud and deafening, so the crew had to go by their memory of what to do during a storm; the shouted, frantic orders getting lost to the wind only seconds after it was shouted. Once or twice the _Pearl_ had come close to capsizing, but Jack had managed to keep her upright. As for Elizabeth, he'd locked her in their quarters the moment the storm hit. Not only did he have _her_ to think about and protect, but now he also had a child that he had to keep safe. She hadn't been happy about it, but he'd not had the time to deal with her screams and struggles as he carried her inside.

Needless to say, the storm didn't last that long. Perhaps a half hour at the most, but one of the fiercest storms any one of them had experienced. The wind calmed, the waves subsided, and all that was left was a soft drizzle that coated the deck with a glossy sheen. Any lurch that the ship made would send a couple crew members crashing to the floor, as they'd step forward to steady themselves and slip.

Then it had gone calm, except the clouds still lingered overhead, concealing the moon and the stars. Passing the wheel off to Cotton, Jack had come down the helm to lean against the railing and look out at sea, having quite a lot to think about. His mood affected those nearby, who went below to give him some privacy.

Lacing his fingers together, he sighed heavily, staring at the reflection of the clouds in the water. For some strange reason, he liked the weather; the cool, gentle breeze, the lingering smell of a fresh rainfall, and the overcast in the sky above him. It matched his emotions and how he was feeling, and for some reason that brought him a sense of security. He had to cling to _something_, and so he scrabbled to grab it and hold it close. Feeling depressed wasn't an emotion that would change easily. Love, that could change in a moment to anger if provoked. Joy could easily turn to sadness. Excitement to disappointment. Depression? Nothing could really affect that, and if so, it would happen slowly.

His father was dead. The one man he'd hated all his life was gone. A few weeks ago and Jack wouldn't have cared at all. He might have even been happy, relieved that his father was no longer around to remind him of his childhood. Yet, over the past few days, that had changed. Teague had genuinely tried to get along with him. He'd felt bad for leaving him, and had tried to fix what he had damaged. He'd even sacrificed himself for his son's happiness!

And now he was gone. Jack would never have another father, another change to get to know him better. He had no doubt that Teague and himself could have gotten along if they both weren't so stubborn and competitive... Like father like son, that was very true. Yet, now the old Keeper of the Code was dead, and they'd never have the chance to talk to each other, swap stories, give advice... He'd never know about his family! How did his parents meet, who were his grandparents, where had they initially come from?

"Jack." He broke out of his thoughts and glanced over his shoulder to see Elizabeth come lean against the railing beside him. She offered him a half-filled bottle of rum, which he immediately took from her. Taking a long swig, he tried to drown his troubles and memories, but they didn't go away. Moments later the bottle was being pried from him and then put aside. Meeting her eyes, he didn't have to ask how she'd escaped from their quarters. She was a smart, stubborn woman. She wouldn't let something like a lock keep her away from him and helping around the ship. "Drinking so much will not help you." she told him, looking worried.

"It helps for a moment." he protested, then hid his face in his hands. She knew what was happening. He was breaking down, something that he'd not want anyone but her to see. "I want to forget. I want to forget about what happened. I want Hector to be dead, and Will to be free, and I want you and me to be able to live together happily without any interruptions."

Taking one of his hands, she kissed his knuckles, then pulled him into a gentle, womanly hug. "I know you do, Jack. I do too. Teague was one of my only friends when you were away... I miss him a lot. Drinking, though, won't help you. It will make everything go away for a little while, but it will not change anything in the long run. And Jack, I _am_ happy. You are the father of our child, the one growing inside me. We're married, and I love you. I'm here for you." She sighed, then stroked his face and brushed back some hair before kissing the corner of his mouth. "Come now, let's go inside."

He followed her as she led him into his quarters, and then over into the room that adjoined as a sleeping cabin. Sitting him down, she pulled off his boots slowly, one at a time, then set them to the side before moving to his belt. Setting his effects on the chair, along with his hat, she pulled off both of his sashes, then took off his coat and vest. He had so much clothing on...she would have found it funny and teased him about it, but now was not the moment for that. Once he was only in his breeches and his shirt she sat down next to him, then pulled him against her, rocking him back and forth. Soon they both fell back onto the bed. Turning on her side, she looked at him for a moment and saw the pure desperation in his eyes. He needed an outlet, he needed a way to release all the grief he felt. Not by crying, Jack Sparrow _didn't_ cry, but by something else.

Moving closer to him, she placed her hand on his cheek, then leaned in and found his mouth before slowly kissing him. He didn't kiss her back, but that was okay. He needed this, and she knew she did too. Her hands busied with the buttons of his shirt as she deepened the kiss, then hid a smile when lightly began to respond.

Finishing with the buttons, she pushed the shirt off him, then was rolled over and trapped under his body as his hands cupped her face. His kisses became firm and demanding, but she could still feel the looming sorrow behind it all. Elizabeth hoped, above all else, that he wasn't blaming himself for his father's death. It wasn't his fault, and she hoped that he knew that. Teague had sacrificed himself to save her. If anyones fault, it was hers, and that haunted her.

Her hands slipped up from his chest and over his shoulders, where she locked her arms around his neck, their lips fused as his hands fumbled with the ties to her breeches. Once they were undone she lifted her hips up, allowing him to push them from her body. They were kicked off the end of the bed and forgotten.

Pulling away from him, she got his breeches off too, then tugged her shirt up and over her head before tossing it to the side.

She was on her back again in a matter of seconds. Their kisses became more desperate, more passionate as her legs bent at the knees to cradle his hips. Jack whimpered, his hands roaming up her sides to her face.

He didn't take her right away. Instead, they spent their time kissing and comforting, trying to release what had been building up since they first arrived on that island. Frustration, anger, sorrow, fear, horror...all of it. They'd witnessed and been through a lot, but they'd been through it together, and that was the only consoling thought they had, other than the fact that they were both alive and unharmed.

When he _did_ finally slide inside her their coupling was gentle and slow. They took their time to explore each other, to renew the map of each other's body in their mind and on their heart. Bodies as closely melded together as humanly possible, Jack stole reassurance and comfort from Elizabeth, giving her a sense of security and love in return. She held him tight as he moved within her, watching his face as he wavered back and forth between a slight grimace of pleasure, and a look in his eyes that told her the grief was winning him over.

"Jack." she said, and he looked to her. "I love you. I'm here for you." She kissed him, then moved her lips to his neck. "Take as much as you can, don't give anything back." This wasn't about her, anyways. He had to heal, and she was there to help him do so. It scared her to see him so vulnerable, so sad. She could _feel_ her heart clench with yearning, with love for him. She didn't want him to be hurting, she wanted him to smile, and laugh, and be the pirate she knew he was. The one with that keen sense of humor, with the snide remarks and the gleam in his eyes that told her he wanted her, and _only_ her.

He groaned and trembled, unable to stop himself from thinking about it. It was like a bad nightmare that _wouldn't_ go away. "Can't." he choked. Everything seemed so far away now...he was going numb to the pain in his heart. He hated it, too. He hated feeling so weak, so...out of his own control.

"You _will."_ she hissed, then bit down on his shoulder. He yelped, his eyes widening as his thoughts moved from the death of his father to the fact that his shoulder throbbed in pain...and that there was a pressure building inside him. "It's not your fault that he died. Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for his death." she warned, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. His pace increased, and she shut her eyes for a moment before opening them again, dizzy. "None of us except him knew that was going to happen." Her breath caught, and she paused, feeling his lips meet hers before skimming across her cheek. "I-I hadn't expected that he'd sacrifice himself to save me, but he did. He died an honorable death, and his death will be avenged."

"Hush." he whispered, feeling a little better. She was right, he was beginning to realize that. His father hadn't died for nothing, he had died to keep them together as a family. If Jack or Elizabeth would have gotten killed, the other would have been crushed. Jack more so, as he'd have lost a wife _and_ an unborn child, and they both meant the absolute world to him. "Quiet now, no more talking." His voice was a soft hum as he lowered his mouth to her neck and placed hot mouthed kisses along her collar bone. She arched, her hands moving to his shoulders as he found her ear and nipped at the skin below it.

Shutting her eyes, she could feel the room spinning around her in a swirl of brilliant colors, scorching heat, and the crackle of fireworks. For a single moment she struggled to breathe, mewling his name, and then it all came crashing down on her, simultaneously burning and cooling her as waves of pleasure peaked and rolled over her.

When everything finally died away Jack fell next to her, their heavy panting the only sound she could hear other than the incessant beating of her heart and the rush of blood in her ears. His arms came around her and pulled her close to him, and she rest her head against his chest with a soft sigh, suddenly very drowsy.

"What...will we do..._now?" _she asked, her words slurring a little as the need to sleep began pulling at her. Jack shushed her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." he whispered to her. She nodded slightly, and then they both drifted off, giving into the sleep that they both needed.

* * *

Jack ran his fingers through her hair, watching her sleep. Judging by the sunlight that shone in through the windows it was a little before noon. They had slept through the entire night, and he felt very rested, and was now content to watch his wife while waiting for her to wake up. Besides, the bed was warm and soft, and there was a naked angel beside him... Why would he want to leave? Not to mention he had something thinking to do, mostly about their situation and what they would do next.

Elizabeth stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at her husband with a small smile. He glanced down and returned her smile, then bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. His fingers still glided through her hair, and then he caught a stand and brought it up to his nose, inhaling deeply.

"Tired still?" he asked, and she nodded, snuggling more against his bare chest. "Then get some more sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise."

She mumbled something that was along the lines of 'I love you', and a few moments later her breathing was gentle and steady; she was asleep again. He chuckled and kissed her forehead, then shut his eyes. He needed her unconscious while he thought, otherwise he wouldn't be able to sort _anything_ out, knowing there was an unclad, conscious, beautiful woman who would probably offer to help comfort him again.

He smiled. Last night had really helped, he was glad she'd done that. There were so many things that he loved about her, and her willingness and womanliness had to be one of them, as well as her sweet, loving demure. She wasn't perfect, but he loved her, and that made up for everything.

The first question he thought about, as his hand stilled on the back of her neck, was where they would go. Obviously not back to Shipwreck Cove, as that would be the first place Hector would think to visit. Now that he was immortal (God in heaven, that wasn't good) the whole world was at his fingertips.

Something dawned on him, something that he did not like. Hector was immortal. Unable to die. Unstoppable. Of _course_, the first thing he would strive to do would be to gain power by overcoming the easiest thing possible. The Brethren Court.

It hit him, stunning him with the sheer force in which his thoughts suddenly were connected and snapped together like two puzzle pieces.

His family was in danger. His wife, the baby, even _himself_. They were all going to be hunted down and killed, and all for the sake of greed.

The first thing Barbossa would do would be to declare himself Pirate King. Of course, the Court would defy him. Easy, he'd just shoot anyone who dare got in the way. After realizing that he couldn't be killed no one would try to stop him. They'd all cower, doing whatever he said. Of course, just in case the Sparrows had the nerve to come and try to stop him, he'd send out ships who's sole purpose was to track them down and kill Elizabeth, _and_ the heir as well, though he didn't know she was with child. Not that it would matter; he knew nothing of mercy _or_ compassion. If he knew, he'd probably try and work harder to eliminate her.

After that, after he was rightful Pirate King by her death, Barbossa would move on to the next best thing; becoming Keeper of the Code, the man who was respected and listened to above all others. Jack was now Keeper, and once he died there would be no child to take his place, and so _anybody_ could step up and fight for that right. No one would stop him from doing that, not that they knew they might be killed for going against him. There would be no way to kill him, no way to take him out.

Soon, he'd move on to bigger and better things, now that he had the pirate race on his side. The world would crumble as he first defeated the British Navy, and then others who had power, before he finally began to pick off those who just plain annoyed him.

Suddenly, Jack despised immortality. He _hated_ it. There was no reason to live forever, even _with_ the person you love, if all it did was drag you into the path of unfaithfulness, unhappiness, and avidity. He knew that, no matter how much Barbossa got, he'd never be happy. Riches and wealth just didn't make a person happy. Love did. Being able to share it with someone that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? That did too.

Just like Elizabeth made _him_ happy. She didn't marry him for riches, or power, or _anything _along those lines. She had agreed to marry him for love, for passion, the sea, curiosity..._freedom_. _That_ was why people should get married, not just because the other has something you want more than themselves.

Jack sighed, rather unsure what to do. Now, on top of watching over Elizabeth and making sure the baby stays healthy (which was really a task in itself, as there was a lot of work and responsibility there) he had to somehow find a way to free Will and the next six months, and then somehow stop Hector, which would be hard because there was no way (that he knew of) to kill an immortal. It had to be done, though, otherwise they would be on the run for the rest of their lives.

Snuggling down under the blankets, he slid his arms around his wife, then buried his nose into her hair and forced his muscles to unlock, trying to relax. All of their problems were piling up on him, and he began to feel like he was suffocating. He wished he could ask his wife for advice, but she was sleeping, and so he decided to ask later. She was a very smart, beautiful woman...perhaps she knew what they could do.

Too tired to think straight any longer, Jack leaned back and reached for a glass of water that sat on the bedside table. He picked it up and took a drink, refreshed at the way it soothed his sore throat and calmed his headache, then went to put it back. It must have been on the edge, for the next moment there was a loud crash of glass shattering all over the floor, broken into few different pieces.

His eyes widened, and then he shut them, whimpering pitifully for a moment. His head hurt, he was tired, there was a cozy, warm body next to him...he didn't want to get up. Yet, something told him to, and so he did, yawning before leaning down to look at the glass. Picking up the five broken pieces, he placed them in his lap (which was covered by the sheets), and then tried to piece them together, wondering if he could fix it while _also_ wondering why Elizabeth hadn't awoken. The noise had been rather loud...perhaps she was more tired than he thought.

Piecing the shards together, he reached down and grabbed the last, jagged chip of the broken glass. Suddenly it slipped from his hand and he caught it, only to have it slice his thumb open. His blood quickly seeped out and smeared against the surface of the cup as he cursed, then sucked on it, shuddering. His hand throbbed, and it felt hot, stinging like mad. Cursing again, he took his hand and shook it, but that only caused a few drops of blood to spatter against the headboard and his chest.

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it."_ he growled, sucking on it again before placing the last piece in. Taking the glass, he placed it on the table, pleased when it held and didn't fall apart...though he knew it would with only the _slightest_ bump or gust of wind. He'd just have to be careful.

A wave of drowsiness washed over him, then, his eyes growing heavy. Moments later he sank back down on the mattress and pulled Elizabeth close, his bleeding thumb quite forgotten as he fell unconscious.

_A flash of red, the clanging of swords._

_The scene was blurred, but cleared just enough to see men fighting one another, three ships locked in a battle to the death._

_Blood being spilled, pirates dropping to the deck, their eyes never to see again._

_A chest, a heart._

_Jack took a barnacle encrusted knife and cut along a scar on someones chest, revealing the empty cavity where the beating organ should be._

_The heart back in its place, then knife slitting across a bejewled hand._

_Blood, trickling down fingers, burning pain._

_The hand smoothed across the open wound, blood mixing with blood._

_Heart beating, dead becoming alive._

_The wound closed up, almost as if there were invisible stitches._

_The scar stayed, the man opened his eyes._

_"I'm alive." He smiled. "You've done it, Jack, you've done it. I'm free."_

Jack shot up, breathing hard, his eyes widening as he remembered the half-pictures and disassembled words that had made up his dream. What had it meant? It was only something his subconscious made up while he was sleeping, wasn't it? It couldn't have been real. Yet, it was too strange...too curious to be something he thought up.

Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep from them, then realized that he had just shunned his duties as captain for almost the _entire_ day. With a curse he pushed the covers aside, got out of bed, then hastily got dressed, grumbling angrily under his breath while he did so.

"Jack?" came a soft, groggy voice. He turned to see Elizabeth propped up against the pillows, looking confused. "Where are you off to?"

Tightening his sash, he grabbed his coat and hat, then sauntered over to her side of the bed and leaned down, kissing her for a brief, fleeting moment. "It's mid afternoon, love. Been in bed all day." Stuffing his hat on his head, he smiled a little, but it was troubled. "Have t' go steer the _Pearl_. Come out and join me when ye're ready, 'n then when 'M done we can go eat dinner, aye?" He threaded his arms into his jacket, then cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Thank you for last night, Elizabeth. It helped me a lot."

She returned his smile. "I wanted to. Besides, we were long due another night, weren't we? It was good for both of us. I only hope you feel better now." She brushed her hand against his cheek, then caught his hand and kissed his palm. "I'll come out in a little while. I'm not feeling so well." He nodded and made to pull back, but her gasp stopped him. His eyes flickered to her, but noticing that she wasn't look at _him_ and then followed her gaze to his bloodied, angry looking thumb. "Oh Jack." she whispered, careful not to touch it. "What happened?"

He pulled his hand away from her, grimacing. "Cut it on a piece of glass, darlin'. I'll be fine." he reassured her, sucking on it for a moment before wiping it on his pants. It stung like crazy, but he wasn't about to let her know that. She'd make a fuss over it and he wouldn't leave the cabin for at _least_ another twenty minutes, which would probably consist of insisting that he was alright and that she didn't need to clean it for him.

For a moment he considered telling her about everything; what he had realized Hector's goals were, and his dream. Yet he first needed to go see his first mate, find out where they were, and tell him where they were headed. Talking to Elizabeth could wait until they had more time to be together and he wasn't needed somewhere else.

He gave her a parting kiss, then left their quarters and walked up to the helm, one hand on his pistol. It was an old habit. When a pirate, there were very few that you could entrust your life to. Most of the time being a scallywag consisted of betrayals, pain, and blood-shed.

Stopping next to Gibbs, he scanned the horizon, only visibly relaxing when he saw nothing but endless water from all directions. There was no sight of land, nor ships, nor even a gathering of clouds in the sky. It was a nice feeling. Perhaps they were better of than he originally thought. He took over the duty at the helm, then turned his head to look at his most trusted friend (after his wife, of course).

"Afternoon Captain." Joshamee greeted, then lowered his voice. "Rightly sorry 'bout yer father, Jack. 'S a terrible thing. Ye doin' okay?"

He nodded. "'M fine, mate. Just peachy. Listen. Hector's immortal and the first thing he'll do is take over the Brethren. Surely ye know that I'm the Keeper now? He'll be after the Pirate King and myself, and the little one as well." Gibbs eyes widened, but he didn't interrupt. Missus Elizabeth was pregnant? "I also owe a debt to the late Mister Turner, though I think I know how to pay it." Jack was beginning to think that his dream hadn't been as much as a dream than a vision of some sort...though he still wasn't able to make much sense of it. "It all comes down to this. We need t' pay a visit to Aruba."

"Aruba, sir." Gibbs repeated, frowning slightly. "The place where pirates go to retire?"

"Aye." Jack said, keeping his eyes locked on the horizon so that he wouldn't see the disapproval of his friend's face. "Me wife and child come first. I won't let Barbossa kill em'. I'd kill myself first." His voice was venomous, but passionate. He really cared about his family. Something of a fatherly smile stretched across Joshamee's lips. "Ye'll watch over the _Pearl_ until I figure this all out." It was a sacrifice, but it was one he had to make. "Savvy?"

"Completely." was all the other man said. Jack let out a low, heavy sigh, then shut his eyes before opening them again. He'd miss his ship, and he'd hate being on land, but family was more important to him than anything else, and he'd make sure they stayed safe...at _all_ costs.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: _**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You are all amazing! 500 reviews? I am so **_**shocked.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mouse.

* * *

**Chapter 32:**

"Jack? Are you out here?"

Elizabeth grimaced distractedly, looking around deck before slowly making her way up to the helm. Spotting him at the wheel, she walked over to him, then slid her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back, inhaling deeply. She was feeling nauseous; the dizziness she felt just wouldn't go away, and she'd been in bed for an hour! The world spun, though she felt a little better when she shut her eyes, as everything stopped spinning for a couple moments. His scent - the scent of rum, spices, and just a _hint_ of citrus - calmed her, and she sighed, weakly leaning against him for support.

Suddenly two arms were wrapped tightly around her, pulling her around to face him. She melted against his chest, burying her face against his neck, and felt him kiss the top of her head, his nose skimming along her hair line. Locking her against him with one arm, he reached for the wheel again, keeping the _Pearl_ on course subconsciously while his thoughts were preoccupied.

Elizabeth pulled back, and he realized that her face was flushed, a light sheen of sweat appearing on her slightly rosy skin. Frowning, he moved his hand from her back to her face, gently stroking her hair away from her forehead. She was hot; fevered.

"Lizzie?" he asked, and she opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Ye feeling alright?" He knew she wasn't, but he wanted to know _exactly_ what was wrong with her, and in answering that question she'd have to tell him.

"No. I think it's just belayed morning sickness. I've felt queasy every since I woke up." He nodded, relieved. For a moment he was worried that she'd caught a cold from when he'd jumped into the water with her. That had been a couple days ago now, but he was still concerned about it. Being sick while pregnant couldn't be a good thing. If she actually _got _sick, they'd have to stop in port as soon as they could to find a midwife, and that could be dangerous for more than one reason, considering Barbossa and then his past as well.

"Then ye should go back t' bed, love. I'm right here, don't worry. 'M not going anywhere. Or, not that _I _know of, at least." He smiled at her, but she only sighed and tilted her head back, kissing his jaw.

"I want to be near you." she whispered, the sound so soft that he had to strain in order to make out the words. "I don't want to let you out of my sight." Grimacing, Jack let her rest her forehead against his shoulder as he soothingly stroked her hair.

There was something wrong, he realized, that was making her act the way she was. She'd been sleeping, and she felt queasy... the combination of a bad dream and morning sickness, perhaps? He stayed silent, though, deciding that if she wanted to tell him something she'd do so without being questioned. Instead he only held her close, letting her stay like she wanted to.

"I'm right here." he repeated quietly in her ear, resting her chin in the crook of her neck. She sighed, shut her eyes, and then after a couple of minutes Jack realized that she'd fallen asleep. He stood there for a few more moments, continuing to stroke her hair until he made the decision to ask Gibbs to take his shift so that he could watch over his wife for a little while. If she was sick and scared to be away from him, then he'd stay with her until she woke up again. He figured that she'd feel more safe if he did that, if she knew that he was around and watching over her.

Getting Gibbs attention, he called out to him, then handed over the wheel before scooping Elizabeth up into his arms, cradling her head against his chest as he made his way down the stairs, through the hall, and then into their cabin. He kicked off his boots before stumbling through the doorway into their sleeping quarters, where he gently set her down on the bed and tucked her in.

Slumping down on the bed beside her, he settled comfortably onto his side, his hand propping up his face so that he could watch her. Whenever she seemed to get a little restless he'd run his fingers over his face and through her hair until she'd calm down and fall into an even deeper sleep.

As time passed he realized that something _was_ bothering her. She started tossing and turning, whimpering quietly under her breath, losing color. Jack bit his lip, he wanted to wake her up...but he had a feeling if he did she'd not tell him what was wrong. So he only moved closer to her, wrapping his arms loosely around her body so that he could pull her close. Elizabeth turned into his embrace, and he could feel her shaking.

She buried her face against his chest, then gasped, her hands finding his shirt and clutching at the fabric so hard that her knuckles turned white. He tilted his head down and watched as she whimpered something unintelligible under her breath, then stiffened in his arms.

A second later she screamed his name as her eyes flashed open, her breathing harsh and irregular. She took a moment to figure out her bearings, then sighed in relief when she spotted Jack laying beside her, one arm draped around her waist. She shuddered as if remembering something horrible while looking at him and, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed herself closer to him. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her as her quick breathing changing from just being the results of shock to a terrible suffocating noise. Upon closer inspection, he realized that she was sobbing, tightening her grip on him as her tears stained his shirt.

"Lizzie, love." he murmured into her ear, turning on his back and shifting her so that she was in his arms, curled up against him like a new-born kitten. "Shh. 'M here. Calm down, I didn' go anywhere." Moving towards her a little bit, he lifted the hand that had been placed on her stomach to wipe away some of her tears, his other arm under her head as something of a pillow. Her heart-wrenching sobs quieted a little as she realized, dimly, that he was telling her the truth. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and then she met his concerned gaze before sliding her palm up his chest and over his heart, where she shut her eyes, shuddering again.

"Oh Jack." she whispered almost inaudibly. He frowned, then took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, causing her eyes to flutter shut.

"Elizabeth." he said, and she looked at him again, an intensity in his eyes making is so that she was powerless to look away. "Nightmare?" She nodded, grimacing, a deep pain beginning to seep across her face. "Concerning what? Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No." she said quietly. "I'd rather not think about it."

Jack frowned, then let go of her hand, tilting her chin upwards before turning a little, lowering his head to hers. "Ye'll feel better if ye do, darlin'. Trust me." His lips lightly touched hers, and then he felt her relax, melting as he caught her lower lip between his, kissing her gently before pulling back and resting his head against the pillows.

"Alright." she whispered, snuggling up against him a little more, her throat tightening as she quickly recounted what had happened in her mind. The dream was slowly fading away, but it was still there, and she could see it perfectly...as if it had actually happened. In fact, it was the same dream she'd had earlier on, only worse. Much, much worse. Grimacing, she took in a deep breath, and then began to recount what had happened.

_A thick cloud of fog rolled across the deck of the _Black Pearl_, heavy enough so that Elizabeth could barely see three feet in front of her. She looked around, filled with a feeling of dread, though she wasn't exactly sure why. The ship creaked under her feet, and she stumbled a little before catching her balance. Placing one hand on her very pregnant stomach, she timidly called Jack's name, but received no answer._

_With a frown she walked out onto the middle of the deck, then called again, but was greeted with mere silence. It was _too_ silent, and she felt the hairs on her back raise in fear. Slowly she crept around the mast, her fingers trailing against the wood as she kept her other hand on her stomach almost protectively. It had been foolish to come out, to try and find him, but it was so cold...so _quiet_, that she couldn't help but get worried._

_Suddenly, there was the light sound of footsteps padding along the deck, muffled so that it sounded like the person was creeping along, trying to be stealthy. Stiffening, she spun around, her hand reaching for her pistol as her eyes narrowed. Then, out of the gloom stepped Teague, his hand on his sword._

_She gasped, then rushed to him, about to hug him. Not only was she happy to see him, but at least she wasn't alone anymore. She'd only taken two steps when he suddenly seemed to notice her before gravely raising up one hand. Elizabeth hesitated in mid-step, then slowly put her foot down, looking at him cautiously._

_"You cannot touch me." he said in a low, rasping voice, locking eyes with her. "I am not really here." The puzzlement must have shown on her face, for he laughed heartily, but she got the feeling that it was somehow forced, that this really wasn't a time for laughter or gaiety. After a moment his laughter chuckling died off, and the tension was thicker than before. "I am just a figment of yer imagination, Elizabeth."_

_Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair, then looked back to him. "Where am I, exactly?" she whispered, wondering._

_"In the dreams of the future." he said, glancing around almost uneasily. "In the present, in the past... You are everywhere, and then no where at all." A sigh escaped his cracked lips, his eyes dulling. "Here there be truths, half-truths, and lies. It is up t' ye, and ye alone, t' decide which is which."_

_Still a little more than confused, she nodded dumbly, then watched as he walked towards her. "I am sorry." she said, the image of his death flashing through her mind like lightning. He merely smiled at her, shaking his head._

_"Don't be. I did what was necessary."_

_"You knew all along, though, that you would die." He only nodded this time, and she grimaced before looking away from him, though there was nothing else to see but the moist gray of the fog that surrounded her, surrounded _them._ "Why?" she wondered, looking back to him. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"_

_"It was my time to die." he replied, lifting one hand to rub his palm across his mouth. "My death was written down in fate, set in stone. I was only fortunate to know that it would happen so that I could try an' fix things wiv' me son." His nose twitched. "An' he loves ye, Elizabeth. He loves ye more than the _Pearl, _an' all the riches of the world. I wasn't about t' stand by and let ye die. He'd never forgive me, or himself, for that matter. Besides, I had nothing left t' live for."_

_She smiled wryly, trying hard to bat off the numbness that ran through her at his kind, but depressing words. "I'm pregnant, you know." She gestured to her stomach. "Not really this far along yet, but you'll have a grandson. Or granddaughter." He smiled back at her. _

_"Aye, I know. Another reason I saved ye." Suddenly his head snapped up, and he looked over her before taking a step back. "I've stayed too long." he murmured, frowning. "Take care of my son, Elizabeth." His voice was suddenly serious, hard as he looked back at her. "Watch over him, don't let him do anything stupid. I didn't sacrifice myself just to have everyone become a lost cause." Then he swirled around, walking away from her._

_"Wait!" she gasped, outstretching a hand as if to stop him, but by then he was already gone, swallowed up by the dense misty clouds._

Don't let anything happen to him_, she wondered, then shuddered, pressing her back against the mast. Where was she, then? On the _Pearl_, obviously, but when? And, since this was a dream, and she _knew_ it was a dream, was any of it true?_

_"Lizzie!" A familar voice drifted towards her out of the gloom, and she gasped, the sound of _his_ voice enveloping her in a warmth that only he could provide. She took an eager step forward, swaying a little at the weight that she was carrying around, but then she got her balance and hurried towards the direction her name had come from. "Lizzie!" he called again, his warm, roguish voice sounding almost mournful. Her heart ached terribly for him, reached out to comfort him, and so she waddled faster until she suddenly bumped into someone._

_Lifting her head, she looked up to see Jack, who suddenly looked very relieved. He wrapped his arms around her fiercely and enclosed her into a tight, but cautious hug, rocking her from side to side while burying his face in her hair. "Oh Elizabeth" he was saying. "Oh my God, Elizabeth. I though I lost you. I thought..." His voice cracked, and he trailed off, tightening his grip until she felt she couldn't breathe._

_"Careful." she gasped. "Easy. Mind the baby." He chuckled and pulled back, then ran his fingers through her hair before staring into her eyes._

_"Oh God, love, oh God." he whispered, then kissed her feverishly before hugging her again. "I will never let ye out of my sight, Elizabeth. Never, never, _never._ Not again."_

_"What _are _you talking about?" she wondered quietly, but he only ignored her, keeping his arms around her until he pulled back._

_Then, there was the distinct cocking of a pistol that could be heard, and then the horrible, deafening crack as the trigger was pulled._

_Except there was no time to move, for Jack had already slumped to the deck, a crimson pool of his own blood forming over his heart, leaking down onto the deck, and running until it was out of sight. She stood there, frozen, unable to breath, unable to think._

_It was that horrible nightmare that she'd had when she'd thought he was dead, but all over again. This time, however, it was worse. For as a pressure built in her lungs, and a belayed scream formed on her lips, someone _else_ emerged from the haze beyond._

_Barbossa, grinning, glowing in the light of his immortalness._

_"Gotcha now, missy." he whispered, blowing on the smoking pistol before shoving it back into its holster._

_Elizabeth couldn't help it. She screamed, her lungs aching, her voice cracking, the world swirling before she too fell beside her husband, welcoming the darkness as it crashing over her with the weight of a thousand tons of water._

* * *

Jack rest with his back against the headboard, his arms full of sobbing, aching, horrified female. He absentmindedly rubbed her back, but his eyes were distant as he thought about what she'd told him. About her dream, seeing his father, and then of his death, which he'd learned that she'd dreamt of not only _once_ now, but twice.

He'd always heard people say that third time's a charm...which meant once more and he was done for.

What if this somehow was a glimpse into the future? What if he really _was _going to die?

Of course, with Hector killing his father, and all that, perhaps her mind was just conjuring up strange pictures and ideas that formed into nightmares. He didn't blame her for having them. After all, two people had died because of the two of them, and that must hurt more than anything else could, at the moment. _Especially_ since Teague had died _specifically _to save her life, to keep Jack from mourning the loss of his wife and unborn child.

Deciding that it really was nothing, and that he had more things to focus on at the moment anyways, he turned his attentions back to Elizabeth. "Lizzie." he murmured, bending his head until his lips were at her ear. At this she only cried harder, snuggling against him so determinedly that it seemed she might actually be trying to become a part of him. She didn't have to worry though, if that was her goal. She was already a part of him, and always would be as far as he could see.

Though, really, if he'd have known that asking her to tell him about her dream would result in her falling apart in his lap, he'd had kept his mouth shut. He'd never been good with crying women, and this was no exception. How was he to get her to stop crying? He thought for a moment, then grinned. Ah, yes.

"'Lizabeth, if ye don't stop I'll have t' resort t' kissing ye in order t' shut ye up." he warned her affectionately. Surprised, she immediately quieted and glanced up at him, her eyes red and puffy. He smiled. "There, that's better." Jack smoothed his hand over her hair, his eyebrows furrowing when she pouted at him. He could still see the desperation and grief in her expression, and grimaced when a few tears slipped past her lashes to run down her cheeks. _Right, enough of that,_ he thought before grabbing her and rolling her over. She looked mildly surprised, but he didn't take any chances and immediately pressed his lips to hers, trying to distract her.

It worked. In a matter of about a minute or less he felt her relax underneath him, and then she was kissing him back, her fingers treading into his dreadlocks to keep his mouth against hers. He kissed her languidly, making thoroughly sure that she wouldn't fall back into her fit of hysterics before he pulled away.

Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled, keeping close _just_ to make sure that she'd not withdraw again into the memories of the dream she'd had. After all, he could never be to careful, and he really didn't feel like going through another episode of weeping, emotional-and-scared Elizabeth. "I didn't think that you'd miss me that much if I died, love." he said cheerfully, and she scowled at him.

"Don't be an idiot." she growled in reply. "And don't be so unfeeling either." She shut her eyes with a grimace. "I'll never want to lose you. _Ever._ I almost did, once, and it impacted me more than I think anyone thought possible. I didn't get over it, I didn't get better... I only got worse." Suddenly, her eyes flew open. "If I were to die, though...you'd not miss me, would you? You're strong you know, I've no doubt you'd get over it. Not to mention you usually don't stick around with one woman...for very long." Her voice dropped into a whisper and then went out completely as she tried hard to block the sudden idea that he might leave her one day.

Jack's eyes narrowed. He'd meant only to tease her, and she'd taken it the wrong way. So, reminding himself that she was with child and that he had to be careful of what he said, he sighed before cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"I know that. I know ye'd miss me." He bit his tongue to keep from saying '_I'd miss myself too, if I were ye.' _"But when it comes t' me bein' all happy-go-lucky upon your death, ye're sadly and sorely mistaken. Do you not realize how much I love you, Elizabeth, how much it would pain me if you were to die? No amount of rum would cure that ache, the pain of a broken heart. N' perhaps I have a rather uncanny history wiv' women, but I married you and _only_ you, didn't I? And 'M stickin' wiv' ye fer the rest of me life. I've no intention of leavin' ye _or_ our son all alone when I'm perfectly capable t' stay here and love ye both."

Her answering smile and the glittering of her beautiful, brown eyes was all he could have possibly wanted at that moment and more.

"Sometimes I just need to hear you say that. Aloud, instead of repeating what I know already over and over in my head." Something inside her leapt for joy when he said that he loved her, and then she clung to the sound of his voice when he said those exact words. Playing them over every time she needed to, she'd listen and be privately overwhelmed until his perfect, rough voice turned stale and told her that it was time for him to say it again, out loud for her to hear. She _still_ couldn't believe that he loved her, after all this time...couldn't believe that he'd married her, and that she now owned his heart, soul, body, _and _had the chance to warm his bed every night. Those thoughts thrilled her above everything else.

At first, she'd thought that, by being with him, she'd get what she'd always wanted. Freedom. That ability to do whatever she wanted to do _when_ she wanted it, to experience the those beautiful cresting waves of the shimmering blue sea first-handedly. Yet, that was just a mere trifle now. She could care less about where she lived, or what she saw each morning...as long as she was with him and the first sight she saw when she opened her eyes was his innocent, angelic face, all hers and _only _hers.

"What, that I love you?" He smiled. "I love you, Elizabeth. Always will, no matter what happens."

Shuddering, she kissed him again, and he knew that her dream was no longer bothering her. At least for now, as long as he distracted her from it. So he did, his mouth occupying hers with delightful skill until she broke away, her breath lost to her, her head swimming. Suddenly, she remembered quiet a few things that she needed to ask him, and so she thought for a moment before touching the back of his neck with her fingertips.

"Jack?"

He lifted her head, grumbling low in his throat before staring into her eyes. "Hm?"

"Where are we headed?" she wondered, slipping her hands onto his cheeks. "What are we going to do about Will? _Hector?_" Something hit her, and she added, "and what's that thing on your hand? The tattoo of a serpent?"

"There's a lot I have to tell you." he admitted with a sigh, then sat up, keeping her in his lap. "We're headed towards Aruba, an island where I'm sure Hector would _never_ look for us. Gibbs and the crew will keep sailing around the island, but at a distance, while you and I try t' figure out what we're going to do about Barbossa. As for Will, I _think_ I might have an idea...but I still need to think about it." He looked over, out the window, thinking for a moment. "It's just a hunch. I could always ask..." Jack trailed off, a jolt of disappointment and then hollowness as he remembered that his father, the one man who he could have asked for _anything_ when it came to legends and such, was gone. Forever. Not coming back.

Elizabeth winced a little. "We'll be alright, Jack. Don't worry. I have faith in you." She smiled hesitantly at him, relieved when he smiled back before kissing her forehead.

"As for the tattoo, William gave me that to show me how much time we have to figure out how to free him. He can only withstall Death for so long before it comes and personally takes my soul." At her shudder he tightened his arms around her. "Like I said, I have an idea. Don't worry, darlin'. Only worry about yourself and the babe, alright? I'm sure our son - or daughter - will be perfect, but we need to be cautious. Leave the rest of the thinkin' t' me, savvy?"

She nodded but stayed silent, thinking about all that he had said. They had so much to do, so much going on...how would they get through it? Their lives would be in danger until Hector was dealt with, Jack had a timer on his life, and past all of that their child was growing inside of her...and so she had to be very careful, now, of what she did. Which meant no more fighting (she grimaced inwardly at that thought), no being outside during storms, no more drinking any sort of alcohol, and probably a lot of other things that she didn't want to think about! It was all piling down on them, and now that Teague was gone and unable to help they were both sort of...stuck.

"You should go steer now." she said after a couple minutes had passed. Her hand brushed a dreadlock over his shoulder, and then she ran the back of her fingers across his cheek. "I'll be fine. I won't need to go back to sleep for a while, anyways."

Jack stared uncertainly into her eyes for a moment, and then finally nodded. "Alright." he whispered before untangling himself from her arms. Getting to his feet, he swaggered over and grabbed his boots from the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on. "Will ye come out wiv' me?" He glanced over at her, then back to the task at hand.

"No. Not immediately, anyways. I'll stay in here. Did you _want_ me to come with you?"

"Not if ye don't want t' come. If ye want t' stay in here, I'll come and get ye when I'm done, and then we'll go eat dinner and talk more about this all." Standing up, he stomped each foot, then reached for his coat and pulled it on before going over and leaning down to kiss her forehead. She met his eyes and smiled at him, and then he turned and left the room, grabbing his hat on the way out.

With a heavy sigh she fell back, one hand subconsciously going to her stomach. A little more than eight months until they had their baby. How much would their lives change after that, she wondered. There was so much that could happen, that _would_ happen... She knew, though, that the one thing she looked most forward to would be the first time she saw Jack holding their child in his arms while she recovered from labor. That would make everything worth while. The pain, the suffering, the mood swings... Seeing such a precious picture would be worth every sacrifice she made.

She only hoped that Jack would think the same way, once he realized how much work a son or daughter would be in the long run.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: _**Thank you all for the amazing, lovely, brilliant reviews, and thank you all for sticking with me so long! I really love to hear what you all think!**_

_**As for the amount of chapters, I'm thinking that it'll be closer to 60 chapters, BFM. So we're a little over half way there!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**Chapter 33:**

It was closing in on sunset, three days later, when they finally arrived in Aruba. Jack stood up at the helm, his eyes narrowing because of the brilliance of the sun, and then his hand lifted to shield his face so he could see better. The sea was a little choppy from the semi-strong winds, but he figured they would have no problem docking. It was just what they would do afterwords that he had yet to think about.

They had really harboured good luck, as nothing had heeded their journey. There had only been one storm, if you could really call it that. Only a light fall of rain and some small waves had delayed them, but not by much. Overall, they'd made good time, and Barbossa had still to find them, which made Jack think that what he'd guessed was correct. Hector had gone to Shipwreck Cove first, to take them over. It would be a few more days until anyone that he sent out would find them.

Waving Cotton over to the helm, Jack traipsed down the stairs with a catlike grace, then went to pause Gibbs in his work so that they could talk.

Joshamee had been his friend for _years_. If anyone could help Jack figure out what needed to be done, it was him. Of course, his first thought was to speak with Elizabeth about it, but she'd been feeling ill lately (morning sickness, she claimed), and so he did not wish to disturb her. In any case, Gibbs would know better what should be done than his Lizzie. In _fact_, he'd actually lived in Aruba once, thinking of retiring... The sea hadn't thought so well of that plan, however, and called to him until he'd given into temptation and went back, back to where he belonged. He would rather die out at sea than on land, and Jack had to agree with that. There was nothing exciting about being on land, even Elizabeth could easily testify to that.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack said lazily with a smile, leaning back against the mast. Joshamee paused and looked up, then smiled back before straightening and brushing his hands off on the front of his breeches.

"Jack," he said, the hint of a question in his tone. Loosening the flask from his waist, he pulled out the cork and brought it to his lips for a moment, taking a long swig of rum before refastening it with a fully satisfied sigh. "What be it ye need?"

"Just thought I'd inform ye that the _Pearl_ is now yours, for the time being. Once we arrive in Aruba, Lizzie an' I will get off and go find lodgings. Coming here is the _last_ place Hector would expect us t' be, so we'll stay here for a week or so, and that will give _me_ time t' think about this whole mess I'm in an' try t' sort it out. As fer Missus Sparrow, I think she needs some rest." The lurching and rocking of the ship probably did nothing good for her. "All I need ye t' do is make sure that you keep around the area, but stay away from the island itself. If we kept the _Pearl_ nearby, any passing ship could see 'er, and then we'd have a problem. _Especially _if Hector is having people look for us all already. If not, he soon will have."

Jack frowned. It was frustrating, knowing that he was only guessing what could happen or what was being planned. He felt, somehow, that Barbossa already had everything figured out, and that those who opposed him were just along for the ride, being tossed about mercilessly while the immortal bastard sat aside and watched, laughing at their obvious misery and helplessness.

"I understand, Jack." Gibbs said, passing a hand over his face. "An' I'll be careful, too." Then he paused, looking a little perplexed for a moment. "What happens if someone fires on us?"

His captain grimaced immediately. "I thought of that," he said, his voice sounding suddenly distant. "If that happens, abandon ship." He ignored Gibbs clearly shocked, and then skeptical facial expression. "I'd rather have me _Pearl_ at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of Hector Barbossa. Not again. He _won't _have my ship again."

"Jack..." Gibbs whispered, not sure what else to say.

Torn, he glanced over at his first mate, then looked away. "I don't know what to do anymore. In order to keep my wife and child safe, I have to abandon all of you and hope that you'll survive. Yet if I stayed here and risked it to keep you and the ship safe, Elizabeth could very well get killed in an attack." His eyebrows furrowed, his hands clenching into fists. "If there was a way to make sure nothing will happen, that everyone will be fine..." He trailed off with a sigh.

"Wife and child come first, then friends and shipmates. I've known you longer, Jack, but you love the lass. Your love for her goes more deeply than I ever thought imaginable. Even if ye don't want to admit it, ye do and it does. I can see that. Go on land, keep her safe, figure things out." Gibbs smiled. "Remember, there are two of you, twenty some of us. We'll be just fine. Yer obligation is first to yer family. Keep 'er safe."

Jack nodded and stifled a sigh, knowing that the conversation was over, as the issue had been decided. Elizabeth came first. She'd _always_ come first, but the crew were just as much his family as she. It seemed unfair to decide, unfair to him and to his friends.

Though he knew whom he'd be more crushed about, if that person happened to die. No matter what, he loved his wife more, and his sole purpose was to keep her safe. The _Pearl_ and those he commanded came second, as they had ever since she'd come falling (literally) into his life.

"Thanks mate." he said in a low voice. "For everything." Then he smiled. "Take what ye can-"

"Give _nothin' _back." Joshamee finished, their fists colliding. Chuckling, he walked away, leaving Jack alone.

* * *

Elizabeth stood near the bed with her hands on her hips, frowning as she surveyed the mess of scattered items that had been flung carelessly upon it. Her eyes scanned over them for a moment, and then she stepped forward, taking one of Jack's shirts and refolding it before she lay it, neatly, at the bottom of an olive-colored sack. Next she grabbed a pair of his breeches, also folding, trying to be as quick and efficient as possible.

Her husband would not pack for them, she knew that, so it was up to her to make sure they had everything they'd need on land. Clothes mostly, and some other important things as well. After all, they could not go about wearing the same pair of clothes every day. Maybe Jack could, but she wasn't sleeping in the same bed with a smelly, rum soaked pirate who refused to change into a fresh shirt every once in a while. Especially now that she was pregnant, it seemed even the slightest things now made her feel nauseous, something that she wasn't too happy with. She hated feeling so sick all the time.

Once their clothes was packed snuggly at the bottom of the bag, she reached for her hairbrush, stuffing it in before adding a bar of soap, a small bag of shillings she'd found on Jack's deck, a book she'd been reading and wanted to finish, and then a bottle of rum in case it was needed, which she was sure it would be. Jack had gotten all upset when she'd burned his rum so many years ago, and he'd only been without it for a few hours. Obviously, then, he'd go _insane_ if he didn't have any for a week or so...depending on how long they would be in Aruba, which she wasn't sure. As long as they had to be, she supposed. Adding one more bottle (she wasn't going to allow him to waste money on some when a few bottles were already at hand) she tied the sack closed, then picked it up, holding it in her arms and she made her way towards the door.

Opening it with the toe of her boot (as it hadn't been closed all the way), she slipped out and then made her way out on deck, stumbling a little when the ship moved from underneath her. Her eyes widened as her balance was thrown off, and she clutched the bag tightly to her, her thoughts focused only on saving the rum. If the bottles were to break...well, Jack could get upset and have a fit, even though it clearly wouldn't have been her fault.

The _Pearl_ shifted again, but right as she thought she was going to fall backwards two arms slipped around her, holding her steady. She sighed in relief, and tilted her head back to look at her husband, who was smiling in clear amusement. Elizabeth pouted at him, then let him take their stuff from her arms. "What's so _amusing?_" she asked, raising an eyebrow while turning to look at him. He chuckled, tucking the bag under one arm with little effort. She rolled her eyes, biting back the smile that tried to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"You, love." He leaned forward, kissing her pouting lips. "I think ye should be more concerned with keeping yerself safe, than keeping whatever is in this here bag safe, savvy?" Jack walked over to the railing, and she followed him. He placed the sack at his feet, then pulled her into his arms, interlacing their hands together before he moved them down to rest on her stomach. "The wee one here is more precious than any treasure or baggage, love." She shivered and sighed, resting against his chest as he guided their hands over her stomach, which had yet to swell any. All in good time, though, and he knew that.

"I'll be more careful, Jack, I promise." she said quietly, smiling a tad. He cared about her so much, and she was thankful for it. Even though he was a pirate - a rouge and a scoundrel with a black heart - she knew that somewhere deep down inside him was a good man what was just _begging _to be let out. He let it out too, sometimes, but for her. _Only _ever for her.

He _loved _her, she knew he did. People have said before, throughout time and history, that love can turn a person inside out. Well, love had changed Jack more than Elizabeth could have ever imagined. Of course, he was still like the man she'd met before, the man who'd rescued her and then used her to get away. He was still the one to lie, cheat, and steal - a charming but untrustable thief - but not around her. He would never hurt her intentionally, never set out to try and take something from her that she wouldn't willingly give. He was not that kind of man, not to her, and that made her love him all the more fiercely.

"What's in this" he kicked the bag with his boot, "that is so important anyways?" he wondered, looking down at it. She gasped and tore herself from his arms, dropping to her knees and pulling it into her lap. She'd heard the rattle, and he'd kicked it none-too-gentle... Opening it, she pulled out a bottle, then the other.

"_Jack!"_ she wailed in distress, pulling out the other, now half-empty bottle. A small thin crack ran down the side, and it was leaking. She grimaced, then pulled out her book. It was soaked.

Jack dropped to his knees beside her, his eyes widening at seeing the bottles. Had she...she was going to risk self-injury just to protect his _rum?_ He swallowed, suppressing the affection that rose in him, then noticed that he'd cracked one of the bottles, and that his wife now stared dully at the ruined book in her hands. He blinked, looking from her to the bottles, then back again before the corners of his mouth twitched into something between a smile and a frown.

Carefully Elizabeth pulled open the pages, seeing if the book was salvageable. It was not. The ink of the words ran, and the paper was now forever stained. Flipping to the back, she wondered if she could even read the ending, but the end of the story had been soaked the most. One of the pages even ripped when she tried to turn it. She frowned and grit her teeth, tears of frustration and anger glossing over her eyes.

"I will never even know the end of the book." she whispered sadly before turning, throwing the book at her husband angrily. He caught it just in time, feeling the sticky substance spatter on his face at the force, then lowered it to look at her, watching as she rummaged angrily through the bag.

The book had borne the brunt of the cracked bottle, but some of their clothes was still soaked. Getting up, she lifted the bag up into her arms, then made to storm into their quarters to repack. The rum bottles rolled and she kicked at one, sending it skidding across the deck. Wincing, Jack went to help her, but she merely shrugged his hand away from her shoulder, brooding. He backed off, narrowed his eyes, then spun around and walked back, picking up the book. What was so special about reading anyways? Granted he done a lot of it during his childhood, and sometimes even now, but to get so upset over a ruined story? He shook his head, deeming her sudden emotions as a mood swing.

Opening the book with his thumb, he memorized the name of it, planning on buying a new one for her when they were in Aruba. There had to be a bookstore _somewhere _in town. Besides, he had a few errands to run while they were there and just settled in. So he'd pop in and buy her the book, and maybe another one as well in hopes that she'd relax and forgive him for _mistakenly_ breaking a rum bottle and _mistakenly_ ruining what she'd packed.

Gathering the rum bottles, he tucked the good one under his arm, then picked up the other one. It was now empty, the rest of the alcohol dribbling down the deck from the original puddle. Ignoring the mess (_someone_ would clean it up sooner or later), he made his way into his room to help his wife, whether she wanted it or not. He really hadn't meant to ruin things, she should have _told _him that there was rum in there! He'd have never kicked at it. Yet, it a way, he found it ironic that this time it was _his_ doing that the rum was wasted, not hers. At least it hadn't been burned.

Standing in the doorway, he watched as Elizabeth threw the clothing onto the bed and went over to the dresser, pulling out a clean pair for him and a clean pair for her. It was only then that he realized the rum couldn't have _possibly_ ruined all the clothing, and that now she was just being stubborn and overreacting.

"Lizzie." he said with a sigh, going over to her. She stiffened, keeping her eyes on his shirt. He reached out to take it, and she twisted away from him sharply. "This was not my fault. It was an _accident._ Stop overreacting."

_Immediately_ she turned back to face him, a cold hatred in her eyes. He regretted what he had said at once. It must have been the wrong thing to tell a pregnant woman, or _any_ woman, now that he thought about it.

"You ruined my book!" She threw the shirt at him. "And, even worse, you found it _funny._ Wretch! You are nothing but a selfish, no good, uncaring c-" He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close, his eyes cautious but threatening. He knew that this was only her pregnancy talking, so he wasn't too sharp with her, but still. He'd done nothing wrong and he wasn't about to stand for being yelled at.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together in a thin, angry line, glaring at him still. "Enough." he said, staring straight into her eyes. His pride didn't allow him to apologize for what he'd said before. "Drop the act and let me help you, Elizabeth. Not everything was ruined, stop acting like it was. Stop pulling away from me, when all I'm trying to do is help fix what I did."

Her hands clenched into fists, about to snap at him for his troubles. However, he realized it in time and quickly slanted his mouth over hers, silencing her.

Enraged, she beat at his chest with her hands, trying to escape from him, but he only tightened his on her shoulders, kissing her harder until she went limp, breathing out shakily through her nose. Carefully he let go of her and wrapped his arms around her waist instead, pleased when she leaned against his chest, letting him kiss her until they both pulled apart for air. Then he propped her chin, staring straight into her eyes. She sighed, lowering her gaze to the floor. He was pleased to see that she was no longer angry with him, but simply looked stressed.

"I must be a total fool to let you get away with what you said." she whispered, then looked up to him again. "But you are a man, and more importantly my husband, and so I will let it go." He blinked, not sure whether he should take offence for the first part of her sentence. "Now please, let me finish packing." She glanced pointedly down at the arms which held her to him.

Silently he withdrew his arms from her body, then backed away and watched as she again packed his clothes. Afterwards she packed hers, though she did put some of the extra clothing she'd laid out back, as she did not need them. Then she lay everything else back in there, though they now only had one bottle of rum. She didn't care, as she wouldn't be the one drinking it, and therefore she'd not be the one to suffer when it ran out.

"There." she said, closing the sack, though it was now missing the book she'd so desperately wanted to finish. "Carry it for me if you would, Jack, and _please_ try not to break anything _else_." Jack snorted, but took the bag from her without a word of complaint, almost seeming to cuddle it to his chest. With a sigh he looked around the room, then glanced over when Elizabeth put her hand gently on his shoulder, her touch soothing to his nerves. "We will only be away for a few weeks. We'll be back, I know we will. Nothing will happen while we are gone."

How could she say those words with such absolutely confidence, he wondered, scanning the room again. It was their bedroom, their quarters, their _home_. Such a thing could never be replaced. It wasn't the room _itself, _not the ship herself either, but all the powerful, overwhelming emotions and memories that lived there, seeming to be woven into each item, each thought just enough so that it couldn't be extracted, only destroyed.

Yet, somehow, he believed her words. Whether because he wanted to, or he had a feeling that she was right he wasn't sure, but her words filled with with a new strength, as if she had lent some of her own to him. He nodded slowly, his eyes sweeping the room once more before he began to walk towards the door.

"Ye are right, love." he said when she followed and took his hand. The door shut behind them, fate being sealed for a moment. "We'll be back. I promise it."

* * *

"What now?" Elizabeth asked quietly, looking around. The docks were deserted, the _Pearl_ sailing into the distance. With every second she got smaller, and it was only then that she realized Jack wasn't even listening to her. She pulled at his hand while frowning, waiting for him to look at her. He forced himself to meet her eyes, looking away from the one thing that meant the everything to him, other than his wife and unborn child.

"Yes?" he questioned, sounding strangely distracted. She sighed.

"What now?" she repeated, staring at him. His fingers tightened around hers, and he looked over towards the town before shrugging.

"We go find lodgings, I suppose. Town's only a few minutes walk from here. Not many people come to the waterline, as not many people own ships. Most don't want to have anything more to with with piracy, and so that is why the town wasn't built close to shore." He chuckled. "Honestly, though, I think they only did that so that they wouldn't be subject t' temptation. Cowards."

Elizabeth smiled slightly, not really focusing on what he was saying. Noticing this, Jack tilted his head to the side, shifting the load that was tucked under his arm for a moment before asking why she looked so happy. A soft laugh escaped her lips.

"This is just like a mini-honeymoon, Jack. Think about it. All alone in a room together, no schedules, shifts, or hard labor..." She sighed, then turned to lift up on her toes and press a kiss to his cheek. "I thought I might have had to forefeit such a thing because of all that's happened lately."

Pulling his hand from hers with a smile, Jack pulled her close, keeping a protective arm around her. "I suppose ye're right, but remember." he said, shaking his head. "This isn't _only _a break from life, a place where we are safe. We have two things what need figuring out, and I'll need your help when it comes to that."

"Yes, Jack, I know." She looked down, trying to match his wide steps, trying to keep up with him. "I know."

* * *

Soon enough they arrived in town. There were a few people that wandered around, it seemed, but barely anyone glanced their way, as if strangers in their town wasn't really such a big concern. Or perhaps they'd learned to stay away from those who weren't known. It seemed a little odd to the both of them, but they kept their distance as well, keeping their heads down while walking quickly towards one of the inns nearest to them.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Jack spared a quick glance upwards before hurrying to open the door, pulling his wife inside. The moment they crossed through it was if the heavens had been ripped open, and the rain came down, pouring in sheets. Glancing back quickly, he realized he could barely see three feet farther than the door, and shivered a little before shutting it.

A fire glowed in the corner of the cozy little waiting area. There was a two couches, one on either side of the fireplace, set up to face each other. To the side of the room there was a desk, papers scattered on it as if a particularly strong gust of wind had come through, making a mess. There was a ledger too, upon which dates and words were written in a spidery script, and then behind the desk was a board on which all the keys to the room hung.

Quietly they made their way over to the desk, although no one was there. Jack tilted his head to the side, then realized that there was a staircase next to the desk that led upstairs, and then a door. Muffled noises drifted through it, along with the faint sound of music. Jack blinked, wondering if there was a bar in the next room? He pursed his lips, glancing around again, then sighed.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he tried, but there was no answer. Getting a sort of eerie feeling, as if he was being watched, Jack held up a hand to Elizabeth, then crept around the desk and bent over the ledger, looking at it.

"Jack? What are you-" Elizabeth began, but Jack cut her off.

"Writing us in here. I'll leave the money on the desk." he whispered to her, then reached over to pick up the quill, sure he could copy what was written. His fingers brushed against it, but then something closed sharply around his wrist. He gasped, jumped, then spun around to see...nothing. However, the grip grew stronger and he pulled until he was suddenly released, falling back onto the floor with a yell. Elizabeth screamed.

Their noises were drowned out by an insane amount of humorous laughter. Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she looked up, training on the spot where she thought the noise was coming from...

Yet, she couldn't see a thing! Not any person, nothing but air.

Jack groaned and got up, his head swimming and his ears ringing with the man's laughter. He frowned, then walked around to his wife, stuffing his hat back on his head with a wounded expression.

"I'm sorry." said the voice of the chuckler. Elizabeth glanced around wildly, very confused, but Jack's eyes merely narrowed in annoyance. "It's just, I do not get a lot of people to stay very often, and I rarely am amused..." The voice sounded rather unapologetic.

Jack frowned. "Now that you have had your fun, Lester, I'd be _thankful_ if ye would give us a room?"

Elizabeth blinked. The man, called Lester, chuckled again.

"Ah Jack, ye know it was all in fun." Suddenly, the coat what hung upon the wall was taken down and put on, buttoned up before the collar was straightened. Then a hat was also put on. Elizabeth stared at the invisible man in mute horror, hesitant curiosity, and a feeling of nervousness. She reached out, clinging to Jack's hand. "I've not seen you in ages." Lester continued after a moment, seeming to bend his head while looking at the ledger. The pages flipped a few times, and then he shook his head. "No, not for at least ten years, maybe more."

"In any case, we really need a room. I'd be more than happy t' catch up later if ye want, just...don't _ever_ sneak up on me like that again. And please, for the ladies sake, keep yer clothes on."

Lester's booming laugh made Elizabeth jump, and then a cold chill went through her when his body turned, and he seemed to be focusing on her. His head tilted to the side. "And who might this be, Jack? Yer latest strumpet?" The "strumpet" clenched her hands into fists, a sharp fire appearing in her eyes.

"No! _Heaven's_ no, mate! Have some respect for yer King."

"King?" Then it dawned, and he dropped into a quick bow. "Your Majesty." he said, grinning although they couldn't see it. He straightened up. "I'm very sorry." he apologized. "I did not know we had one. There has been rumors of another Brethren Court meeting, but I thought they were just rumors. News doesn't get here very fast. The last we heard, there was a war raging."

Jack blinked. "The war happened, and is over. East India Trading Company was defeated, the pirates won. That happened...almost three months ago now."

"Then perhaps you can give us new news, if you would be so kind." Lester mused, dipping the quill into the ink before quickly scratching out a few words on the paper. "I'll give you the key to your room, and then later on I'd be much obliged if ye'd both drop down in the main room for a drink and a few words between old friends?"

"We could do that, but we're on a mission of our own. Still, I'd be happy to come down with her and talk." He took the key from Lester, slapped a few shillings on the table top, and then waved before going up the stairs, pulling Elizabeth along behind him. She stumbled along while trying to keep up, very confused, and yet she knew that she'd find out all she needed to know later.

After all, Jack was bound to tell her himself, or she'd pester the information out of him.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: _**Thank you to all who reviewed! Every single one brightened my day! For those who didn't, feedback is really very appreciated!**_

_**AHH! So SO sorry for the lack of updates, by the way! I meant to update before I left for camp, but it just didn't happen! pout Thanks for your patience!**_

Disclaimer: I own Lester, the invisible cursed man. ;) Fun, right?

* * *

**Chapter 34:**

"So? Elizabeth asked, shutting the door before going to sit down on the bed. Jack set their bundle of stuff down, then sat beside her with a low and tired sigh. "Who is Lester, why can I not see him, and how do you two know each other?" She was sure it would be an interesting tale. Every tale with Captain Jack Sparrow in it was interesting and well worth listening to. Their children...they would never need books to read as long as he was around.

"It's a long story." She smiled slightly and turned to face him, her eyes glittering entrancingly as she leaned towards him, bracing her hands on her knees.

"We've all the time in the world, Jack. Tell me." she whispered quietly, her lips brushing teasingly against his own. "_Tell_ me."

With a shudder Jack grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss, savoring every moment that her sweet, addicting lips were touching his. He leaned back and fell onto the mattress, pulling her along with him until her body rest snugly against his. She giggled softly, her fingers finding and then twining roughly into his dreadlocks before she kissed him back, her mouth moving against his fiercely.

His mind went frighteningly blank when she deepened the kiss, forcefully parting his lips before his hand alighted on the back of her neck, drawing her ever closer. All he could think about was her, all other problems forgotten the moment he had once again experienced the delicious, heady taste that was purely Elizabeth.

She _would_ be the death of him, if some ill-cursed luck or fatal shot to the heart by his ex-first mate didn't get him first.

Her soft moan immediately snapped him back into the present, all his thoughts almost immediately fading as she slid her hands from his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck instead.

Pulling away, her mouth so tantalizingly close, she smiled and stared at him through half-lidded eyes. "Please Jack?" she purred, her lips brushing teasingly against his with every word she spoke. "Tell me. I want to know. Call it..._curiosity."_

He stared at her wordlessly, his breathing irregular, and then he sighed before claiming her lips again in one swift movement. Elizabeth's nails dug into his skin as she returned the kiss, somewhat frustrated, and yet very content. She wanted him to tell her, she wanted to know, but then again...she never wanted him to stop what he was doing, didn't want to have to pull away again.

Yet, she did.

"Jack." she gasped, turning her head to the side before pressing her lips against his cheek. "I-"

He interrupted her. "Yes, yes, I know." he groaned, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. She turned her head, meeting his dark gaze. "_I know_. I won't tell ye though. Later, when Lester and I meet, ye'll come too, and he'll tell ye the story. 'Twas what happened to _'im._ I was only an innocent bystander. Savvy? Alright, good, now _hush_."

His lips descended on hers for a fleeting moment, and then moved down to her neck, nimble fingers undressing her with agile speed. Soon all clothes was shed, and aching, restless bodies were joined, becoming one in a brief time of bliss and pleasure and peace, gaining and giving. _Always _giving. Trying to give more to the other than each of them received. When the peace shattered with a sharp cry and the writhing twist of limbs, they both collapsed against one another, nestled comfortably in their arms.

Soon after they snuggled, naked, as close as they could get to each other, then fell into a deep, calming, and undisturbed sleep.

* * *

"No, no. Leave it, Lizzie." Jack said, his hands fluttering around uselessly as he looked at all the stuff that had been laid out on the bed. "We don't have time to unpack right now." She looked over at him curiously, then ran her fingers through her hair, leaning back to survey the mess. "Honestly. Ye can unpack all ye want later, but we should go meet up wiv' Lester. No doubt he's been waiting awhile. We overslept."

Elizabeth laughed, then left the side of the bed and came over to her husband, pulling his coat tighter around him. "And whose fault is that?" she asked, brushing off his shoulders just to keep her hands busy. "_I_ was the one who wanted to learn about your friend...which would have been quite a tireless thing, telling me about him. No, though, you wanted me, and you couldn't wait." She shook her head, then reached up, kissing his cheek.

He pouted at her and caught one of her hands, pressing it to his cheek. "Don't tell me ye didn't want it." he told her, eyes gleaming mischievously. "Or do those pretty sounds that fall from your lips no longer mean anything, as well as the desire in yer eyes..." His fingers brushed just under her eyes, and they fluttered closed, a soft sigh escaping her. He leaned in, about to kiss her, but she slid her hand from his cheek, putting it over his mouth, her eyes opening as a smile played about her lips.

"I thought you said we had to go meet up with your friend, Captain Sparrow. So come on, make good your words, let's go." Taking his hand, she led him out the door, pausing so that he could lock it before they ventured down the stairs. Jack narrowed his eyes, but followed, tightening his hand around hers.

* * *

Lester looked up from swirling the rum in his mug around, then laughed, watching as Jack and Elizabeth sat down across from him. He placed the mug down, leaning back in his chair while smiling to himself. Jack glanced from the rum to his friend, then turned to Elizabeth and motioned for her to stay before he got up, ambling over to the bar to order a mug as well. He was sure he'd need it, he'd need something warm in his system for the next hour or so.

Elizabeth followed him with her eyes, then looked to Lester, leaning back with a tired sigh. Her eyes closed, her hands folded on her stomach, resting while waiting for her husband to return to them.

"So." Lester said after a moment of studying her, and her eyes opened. "What are ye t' Captain Jack Sparrow? Friend and lover?" His voice was playful, and she blushed, realizing that he must know what they'd been up to earlier. She rubbed at her face, then laughed before running her fingers through her hair.

"The three of us make Jack and I more than that, I'd hope." she said, sitting up a little more.

"Three of us?" he echoed, then suddenly grinned, shaking his head. "Ye're pregnant wiv' his bastard child, then?"

"Careful mate." Jack warned, sitting back down, bejeweled hands wrapped around the mug he had with him. "I wouldn't be quite so quick to assume."

There was a few moments of silence, Lester's eyes wide as he looked back and forth between them. Then he caught sight of the ring on Elizabeth's left hand, and nearly fell out of his chair. His eyes widened even more, if possible.

"Married." he gasped at last, sounding so surprised that Jack couldn't hide a slightly amused smile. His wife bit her lip, dropping her gaze to keep from blushing. Why did he sound so shocked? Jack Sparrow wasn't really one to get married, she knew that, but still. "Jack Sparrow, married." He shook his head slowly. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when ye'd finally settle down wiv' someone else, Jack."

"Times have changed. Besides, it was a forced marriage. Well, at first, anyways. She was voted King, but she couldn't become it unless she married a Pirate Lord. She chose me." He glanced over at her and met her eyes, which were unreadable. His narrowed, and then he looked back to Lester. "'S been a few months...but I love 'er, and she loves me, 'an now she's pregnant wiv' our child." He smiled upon hearing her exhale shakily, one hand coming to rest on his back, the other still on her stomach. She sat up more, scooting her chair forward. Elizabeth's thumb rubbed a circle on his back, and then she pulled away, resting her arms against the table top.

"I don't regret anything." she whispered, so quietly that it was almost as if she was speaking to herself, but they heard her. "Even if it was forced, and even if I had to marry him. I love him, so much."

Lester smiled, genuinely amused, but also happy for his friend, happy that Jack had finally found a good woman to settle down with. He needed it, needed a woman to keep him in his place, make sure he didn't get into any more trouble.

"Missus Sparrow?" he asked kindly after a moment or two of contemplative silence. She lifted her eyes, staring at him. Or, rather, at where his face should be. "Did Jack tell you about how he and I met?" With a smile, she shook her head, suddenly very interested. Leaning forward, she rest her chin against her arms, her full attention on him now. Jack glanced over at her, then brought the mug of rum to his lips, also attentive, though not as much. He knew this story already. He'd been there. "It had been a cold, quiet, dismal night fer me and me lads." he began, resting his elbow on the table so that he could put his chin in his hand. "We were on me ship, sailing through the thickest fog I've ever seen, a icy drizzle falling from the sky that seemed to soak straight into the marrow of our bones.

"A couple of my men suggested that we lower the anchor and retreat inside for the night, to keep warm until morning, where they were sure the sun would dissipate the gloom and bring us a fresh new day. We were on schedule, though, and I waved aside their suggestions, foolish as I was. They trusted me, trusted my judgement, and after a quick change of clothes kept working on."

Jack nodded. "I remember that night." he said, grimacing a little. He glanced over at his wife, who looked completely drawn into what Lester was saying. "Was twelve years ago, one year after I'd sold me soul away to the devil." Elizabeth stiffened, eyes slowly traveling to him. He placed his hand on her leg, and she relaxed a little, though the memories of the maelstrom and his choice to stab the heart were now vivid in her mind. "The sea wasn't normal. I've not seen 'er that way, not since then. Thank goodness too, the she's never supposed t' look like that."

Lester sighed. "It was eerie," he agreed. "We kept sailing, trying to break through the fog and collect our bearings, but minutes ticked by and we could never detect any sign of change. What made everything worse was the fact that we were blindly sailing onwards, never sure if there was something ahead of us that we might crash into, whether it be rocks, another ship, land..." He shrugged. "Land would have been welcome, but as far as I knew, we were leagues away from any body of land, and the closest was more than a day's sailing away.

"It was then we saw a light, coming a few yards away from us. Not one pinpoint of light, but more than that. Many, close enough to pierce through the gloom."

"A ship." Elizabeth breathed, slowly beginning to understand.

Lester nodded. "Aye. Another ship. Taking our chances, we light more lanterns on deck to show them that we were there too. I'd harbored a hope that whoever was on that ship might know what was going on, and therefore would be able to help us."

"However, we didn't know anything either." Jack cut in, taking another sip of rum before he set the mug down on the table. "We were just as lost and confused as they were. The crew were starting to get worried, thought we should turn around and head back, but we were in the middle of running from the East India Trading Company and, more importantly, from Beckett. He'd caught wind that I'd escaped death and survived, as well as me ship...and he wanted me dead. In a way, the fog helped to hide us, but it was still rather unnerving."

"So what happened?" Elizabeth pressed, absorbed now.

"I caught sight of the signal, and after some thought decided that it would be best to lower a longboat and row over to see who it was." He sighed. "We both thought that the other would know what was going on, and we both were wrong."

"Once Jack and a few others of his crew arrived at my ship," Lester said, "we talked. Neither of us, we found, knew what was going on, only that the fog had simply appeared. At first it wasn't that odd...we'd have a steady rain the night before, and woke the next morning to a slight mist, but as the day progressed it simply got worse, thicker and heavier, stifling us until it got somewhat hard to breathe."

"After introducing each other, I found that Lester was on his way to Aruba, where he was going to take a break from pirating. The Navy was after him as well, and he was tiring of having to flee all the time, even being in danger when he stopped in port for supplies, and so he was going to hide in the safest place he knew of. Some place they would never find him, a place that no one but pirates knew existed." Elizabeth smiled, nodding a little. This island, it was a safe haven. No wonder they'd come here...except, Barbossa _must _know that it was there. So why did Jack think that he'd not look there? Feeling slightly uneasy, she brushed her thoughts away from the moment, focusing again as best she could.

"The plan was for me to stay here, open a shop or something, and let my loyal first mate take over as Captain. He was a very capable man, and I trusted him enough to be able to put such an important thing in his care."

"Was?" she asked, cold chills going down her spine now at the realization that this wasn't going to be a very nice story, or have a very nice ending. _Obviously_.

"He died." was all he said, and she nodded a little, looking down at the table, almost able to _feel_ the pain that she heard in his voice.

"I'm sorry." He smiled a little and shook his head.

"Don't be. Ye couldn't have helped it any more than I could."

"_Anyways,_" Jack continued, moving back to their previous conversation, "having no idea where we were or in what direction we were headed (though we hoped he were still on course), we decided to keep sailing onwards, and stick close to each other, at least until the fog lightened. Two ships lost in a sea of concealment is much better than only one. At least ye're not alone, aye?"

"A few hours passed then, and suddenly, out of the gloom, we saw these small points of light, suspended in midair and headed right at us. They were not lights from a ship, we knew that. We weren't so lucky as to have _more_ people around us. Instead, they were almost an orangish color, and they were glowing. Brighter, then dimmer, then brighter, and dimmer again. We stared in awe, wondering what the hell they could be. Soon they were all around us, still small and seemingly harmless. A member of my crew reached out to touch one..." Jack grimaced, shutting his eyes against the memory.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped, noticing her husband's reaction and Lester's hesitance to tell anymore. He ducked his head for a moment and rubbed at his face, then took in a deep breath, calling to him the morbid picture.

"The moment his finger touched the light, there was a swishing sound, like air rushing through the leaves of a tree, and then he was clawing at his neck, eyes rolling into the back of his head. We all stood in shock, frozen in place, aghast, confused, and helpless to aid him. A loud scream pierced the air, a womanly sound, followed by sobs and pleas that were rather unintelligible, and then an agonized gasp... The crew member went limp, the light disappeared, and he slumped to the deck."

"Dead." Jack said hoarsely. "Strangled, choked until he gave up his weak clutch on life and passed away."

His wife looked back and forth between the two of them, her eyes wide and horrified. "What was it?" she asked in a trembling voice that was no louder than a whisper.

"A place where the dead, those who were not allowed to pass on to the afterlife, are banished. They are to wander through the fog, lost, tortured, tormented by the last few minutes of their before death. The poor sailor who died, the woman's soul killed him. She'd been strangled to death, so in return she found and killed him the same way, living out the last few minutes of her demise before she disappeared, finally at peace. And Liz, there were hundred of 'em. If they touched you, if they suddenly became aware that ye were there...ye knew ye were about to die a horrible death."

"Once we saw what those lights, those _souls_, were capable, most of the crew fled below. Except the dead were there too, all over the place. There was no where to run, no way to escape them. The best we could do was flatten ourselves against the wall or the deck and hope that they wouldn't touch us."

"What about your crew, Jack?"

A sigh. "I think Gibbs realized it at the same moment. They'd only have to witness it once to understand what was happening, or at _least _know that they had to try and stay the _hell_ away from the glowing dots. We all had only _one_ hope, and that was the hope that, by keeping the sails unfurled and the anchor up, we would soon find our way out of the gloom and back into the world of the living once more."

"The lights grew in number the father in we got, almost as if they were multiplying. A few more crew members were unlucky enough to have one suddenly appear beside them and brush up against their arm or shoulder." The two men both shuddered. "The screams were horrific, able to chill you to the bone. I _still _wake up from dreams with the cries of the dying ringing loudly in my ears..."

"This next part I think I remember the most vividly." Jack mused, tugging gently on one of the braids of his beard. Elizabeth glanced over at him, then rest her head on her arms, yet she was still listening. They were both great story tellers, both giving their opinions and thoughts on what had happened... She was greatly enjoying herself.

"Aye." the invisible man agreed. "I was pressed up against the railing, trying to look everywhere at once, when I suddenly looked forward and saw one of the spirits less than six inches away from my face. I shoved myself backwards to get further away from it and...ended up toppling over the railing and into the waters below."

"Ye know, it was a miracle ye didn't break yer neck from falling that way."

Lester laughed, then sighed deeply and shook his head. "It was the water" he continued, "that made me the way I am. It was thicker, murkier, _darker._ Like swimming through mud, but I had to try. I broke the surface and screamed for help, and then I heard Jack's voice, and saw a rope being thrown. Managing to make my way over to the side of the ship, I pulled myself up and collapsed on the deck. It was only then, when Jack kept searching the water for me, that I realized I had become invisible. The water was dangerous and harmful, I had found that out the hard way." He smiled wryly. "Being unseen all the time isn't as fun as it's made out to be. It's a lonely fate. Almost every day is quiet and boring. I miss the sea, but being like this?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'll never be able to go back."

The story lapsed into silence, and after a few moments she realized that was all she was going to hear. After all, they _obviously_ had gotten through with their ships, and most their crew, intact... Still, it was a rather depressing tale, and she was speechless, trying to make sense of all the thoughts that were running through her head.

* * *

An hour had gone by, Elizabeth now almost asleep against the table as Jack and Lester let the time tick on, passing words about countless unimportant things between them. Even though it did not seem that way, they were waiting, waiting until all the others who were sitting around, playing cards, and drinking, would leave. There were things that needed to be said in the seclusion of the early hours, and neither of them wanted to risk information getting into the wrong hands.

Finally, almost everybody but the bartender had decided to make themselves absent and get some sleep. The tender was in the kitchen washing the dishes, and so Jack turned to look at his wife, noticing that she was lost in the world of dreams. He picked her up and stumbled to his feet, then looked over at his companion.

"I'll be right back, mate. I'll just take the Missus upstairs and put her in bed. She needs a full night's rest. I won't keep 'er up any longer." Then he left, carrying her upstairs and cradling her against his chest as he fumbled with the key in his pocket. Then he pushed it into the slot and turned it before nudging the door open, leaving the key in the knob as he walked across the room and set her on the mattress. Taking a thick blanket, he draped it over her sleeping form, then kissed her forehead. His fingers brushed against her cheek as a small smile flickered across his lips, but then he pulled away and went out, shutting the door behind him and taking the key without a second glance. There was so much to do...he didn't have anymore time to waste that night.

Finding his way back to the place he'd spent most of his evening already, he sat down, his hands coming to wrap around the cold, empty mug before him. Empty, just how he felt at the moment.

Was there any hope? Even if Lester had any ideas on what to do, even if he could help him, would those ideas work? Could Hector really be gotten rid of, was there truly a way to kill an immortal? Oh, he hoped so. If not...it was only a matter of time; they were running from deaths that they couldn't escape. He would find them, and he would wipe their existence from the face of the earth.

Suddenly Jack cursed the day he'd made Elizabeth the Pirate King. She was in danger, and so was their child, and all because of that. If she was some nameless nobody...she would live, but now she wouldn't.

_It was only a matter of time..._

"So, Jack, what news from the outer world?" Lester asked, disturbing Jack's thought process.

"There is so much t' say, mate, so much t' tell." He rubbed his face, suddenly weary, feeling much like his wife sleeping upstairs. Stressed, exhausted, _worried_. "Listing off everything would take me hours, so I'll only inform ye of the most crucial points. That alright?" He reached for the mug, then suddenly seemed to remember that it was empty, just the same as five minutes before, and groaned. His fingers found his temples, and he rubbed at them, shutting his eyes.

"Aye, that's fine." There was a pause, and then a frown. "This could always wait until morning, Jack. Ye seem about ready t' pass out."

"No, this needs t' be dealt with t'night." A soft sigh escaped the pirates lips, and then he lifted his head. "I'll hold on a while longer. It'll be fine." There were a few more moments of deep silence, and then Jack spoke. "The whole issue wiv' the war. I'll start ye wiv' that, seeing as ye've not heard much about it."

The next hour or so was spent telling Lester about _everything_ that had happened since he'd voted Elizabeth as Pirate King. Jack told his friend about how he'd been killed, and about how Elizabeth had overruled Hector and cast him out of the Court after the war had been won. He told about Elizabeth being kidnapped, and then about finding her only to realize that Barbossa was after immortality, and needed the blood of a Sparrow. Seeing as she was one, she was going to have be killed. Finally he ended with the shocking news that Hector had killed Teague, becoming immortal.

"He's taking over the whole Brethren Court, as no one can defy him. Anyone who does will be instantly killed." Jack grimaced a little. "He's after us. He will kill us, myself for being a threat, and Elizabeth for being the Pirate King, the one person with the right to the throne. Little does he know that, killing her, he will also kill the baby who will one day be the true King in her steps."

There was silence, and then Lester let out a deep, troubled breath of air. "This is...huge news, Jack. I won't lie, I'm truly stunned. I would never have guessed that it was so bad." He shook his head bitterly. "That's what you get for living in solitude, I suppose. No one here ever gets the latest news...but seeing as this is _very_ new, I doubt very many people outside of the Cove know about it."

"Exactly. People don't know, and so no one will help. No one will stand up and fight for who they are." He worried his lower lip for a moment, his thoughts drifting to the sleeping woman that was just a few minutes away. His wife, and his child...they were in danger, and he felt do damn _helpless_. He couldn't do anything to help her, help them, not without... "I have to find a way to overtake him, Lester. I have to find a way to kill him before he hurts anyone else."

"I'm not exactly sure how I could help you, Jack." his friend said hesitantly while wincing.

"I know of someone, though. Someone that could help. He was my father's old friend, Jonathan Carter." Jack knew well that he was scrabbling at straws, and the tiny shimmer of hope he cradled in his heart, but he had to try. He at _least_ had to do that much...had to avenge his father. Teague died, it was all his fault, and now Hector would pay for it.

Jonathan Carter and Teague Sparrow had long since been friends. Seeing as Jonathan knew most everything that Teague did, as they had both studied together, Jack was sure the man would be of valuable help. Perhaps he knew how to kill an immortal, or at least knew more about them... Any information that could be given would go a long way. It would be better than knowing _nothing,_ at least.

"Ooh." Lester's breath left him in a woosh, and then he put his head in his hands, groaning unhappily.

"What? Ye alright?"

"I've some..._bad_ news, Sparrow." the man groaned, sounding agonized. "Jonathan was found dead in his home about a month ago. He'd been shot in the chest, there'd been signs of a struggle... Upon investigation we learned he'd been left there, bleeding to death with no one to help him." He shuddered. "We only found out that he'd died because someone went to find him. The stench was _horrible_..." A sigh. "He'd had no chance, no way to protect himself... We never found the killer."

Jack blinked, then slumped back against the chair, Lester's words playing over and over in his head. A chill ran down his spine, and suddenly he was freezing, fear seeping deep into his veins and spreading throughout his limbs, rendering him motionless.

It hadn't been a coincidence. It hadn't been some teenager wondering what it would be like to murder someone, hadn't been someone who wanted to pleasure of watching an old, helpless man die because of some sick wish for revenge.

No. No, the only person who could have realized the threat and killed him would have been...

Jack nearly choked.

Hector.

He knew where they were, he knew they'd have come here, and so he'd killed the only other man who could be of any use to them.

He was coming for them...

They were no longer safe.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: _**Thanks for all the reviews!! Each one just makes my day! Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**Chapter 35:**

"Jack, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

There was no reply. Gritting her teeth angrily, Elizabeth sat up and went to him, sliding under his arm before she leaned, comfortably, against his side while he leaned back against the headboard.

She was worried about him. He'd _apparently _been up all night talking with Lester, and even once he'd gotten back he'd not slept, only sat there, staring at the wall. Not thinking anything of it she'd rolled over and fell into dreams again, but he was _still_ up, and for the past hour since she'd awoken he'd said nothing, only looked as if he was deep in thought. He _appeared _to be asleep, but she knew he wasn't, mostly because his hand would clench and unclench, and then he'd quietly mouth things to himself; calculating, working out something in his head that she wasn't in on.

What had happened the night before that she didn't know about? Suddenly she wished she'd not fallen asleep on the two of them. Obviously something was bothering her husband, something _important._

Turning, she traced the dark circles that had formed under his eyes, and then sighed. "Jack, please." she whispered. "What's wrong? Please tell me? I want to help. Maybe, if you told me, I could help you think. _Please?_ I don't like seeing you like this."

His eyes flashed open, and then he glanced over at her for a moment before he rest his head back and shut his eyes again.

"Hush, love, let me think." was all he said, moving one hand and placing a single, dirty digit against his lips as an example for her to follow. She sighed, wishing she knew what was wrong, but it seemed he wasn't about to tell her _anything._ Annoyed and suddenly hungry, she got up from the bed, then walked over to the dresser and pulled open the first drawer, stripping from her clothes to draw a crisp, clean shirt over her head. She glanced quickly over at her husband, wondering if he was watching her.

To her utter disappointment, he wasn't.

With a huff she changed breeches, then took her comb and ran it a few times through her hair. It was knotted and ruffled, though, and soon she gave up, tossing it down angrily on the dresser. She made to leave, but a hand curled loosely around her wrist, keeping her from doing so. She looked over, surprised, to see Jack pick up her carelessly-tossed-aside brush, then lead her over to the bed. Following, she sat down when coaxed, and then shut her eyes, staying silent as Jack settled himself behind her and began to run the object gently through her hair, starting at the bottom and moving, carefully, up to the top, then back down again.

Sighing, she relaxed, tilting her head back, melting at his gentle touch.

"I don't want to tell you anything, because I don't want you to worry. For you to worry would be bad for the baby." he murmured to her, leaning forward and allowing his lips to brush lightly against her ear before he pulled back, feeling her slight shiver. Running the brush through her hair one last time, he then set it aside on the mattress, then began to sift her beautiful golden-brown locks through his fingers as he admired them.

"I will worry no matter if you tell me or not, though I would much prefer that you do, Jack Sparrow. You barely got any sleep last night, you've been troubled all morning... how can you expect me not to be anxious? Something is bothering you and I want to help, I want to see you smile again." She pouted, then sighed, his fingers still wandering almost reverently through her hair. It felt good, and so even though she wanted to confront him about hiding things from her...she couldn't make herself move, or even speak. Her lips parted, and then she was pulled against him, cradled against his chest as his face wormed its way snugly into the crook of her neck.

"Hector. I was wrong. He knows where we are." Jack whispered to her quietly. She froze in his arms just like he'd predicted, and then she turned in his embrace, her eyes wide and frightened. Her lips formed the word _'how?'_, but nothing came out. Her throat had tightened, panic gripping her like a vice, cold and relentless. "Me father had a friend here." he said, knowing that this would happen. How could it not? They were supposed to be safe there, and yet they were not. If not there, they were safe _nowhere._ "A friend he trusted more than anything, who knew everything that he did. An' he was shot a few weeks ago, his home trashed and raided... Barbossa knew that he knew something, and he set out t' stop us from getting such information."

"Jack." she whimpered, hiding her face against his chest. "I'm scared." He felt her trembling and pulled her closer, pain clawing at his heart. "We are safe nowhere. Our baby, he or she is in danger...what if I get hurt? What if I have miscarriage, or you die, or something _awful_ happens?"

Gritting his teeth, he stroked at her back, concentrating on breathing deeply to keep his head straight instead of letting his confusion take him over. He said nothing, as he didn't know how to answer her question. The fact was, he wasn't _sure_ what could happen to them. Someone could barge into their room and kill them where they sat, and they'd have no warning before hand, not at all. "Oh 'Lizabeth." he breathed, resting his lips against the top of her head as he held her.

It was the only thing he _could_ do.

Minutes ticked by, filled with nothing but worried silence, and then finally Elizabeth spoke. "There has to be a way to kill him. No man is supposed to live forever, the power is too much for one person to handle. Everything dies, Jack, everything and everyone has their time to die. Defying that isn't right. You were lucky, _he_ was lucky, but not for a second time. There is a difference between being brought back and living for eternity."

"Aye, I know. _That's_ the information I was hoping to learn. There _is_ a way t' kill him, I'm sure of it. Not an easy way, I promise you that, but a way. However, the only two people who possibly had that information are, well, dead." She sighed, curling against him more, feeling a little better now that she was held tightly in his arms. He would protect her, she was sure of it. He'd give his own life for her.

Not that she'd allow it, but still. It was nice to know, as she would do the same thing in return.

Although...she wasn't the only one to think about anymore.

"We'll get through this somehow." she whispered softly. "We have to. I'm not yet ready to give you up." Turning her head, she looked into his eyes, feeling that, for a moment, she could see straight into his soul. He was just as unsure, just as worried as she was. Licking her lips, she leaned up and pressed them to the corner of his mouth, grimacing a little. He wasn't in control of the situation anymore, and it unsettled him. Clueless and lost, he didn't know what to do, and neither did she. "We will keep searching for information here, stay for another day to look. Then, if nothing comes up, then we go elsewhere. _Someone_ must know how to kill an immortal, Jack, your father and his friend could not have been the only ones."

"Perhaps..." he began, onyx black eyes narrowing in thought. She smiled a little, stroking the skin of his neck with her thumb. Good. _This _was how she wanted him to be, instead of gloomy and tired. He was _Captain Jack Sparrow._ She had faith in him. "Perhaps my father had some information tucked away somewhere in the Cove's library. If I snuck in and took a look around I might find something worth taking note of."

"I won't let you risk that, Jack." Elizabeth countered, cupping his face in her hands. "If you go to Shipwreck Cove, if you are _noticed_, then you will be killed... I cannot lose you. I _cannot_ let you go. Not now. Not yet." Not_ ever._

"Lizzie-" Jack murmured, about to argue with her when a knock at their door cut him off. He tightened his arms around her, then called out, not about to get up and leave her alone.

"Jack? It's me, Lester."

Sighing, Jack placed a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead, then got to his feet and sauntered over to the door to answer it. At seeing the familiar coat and hat he smiled.

"Hullo, mate. What is it?"

"I found something that might be of interest to you." he said in a low voice, as if not wanting to be heard by anyone else. "Come, and quickly." Then, looking past, he saw Elizabeth and waved. "Hello, Mrs. Sparrow." he greeted. She got up off the bed and came over to stand by her husband, taking his hand in hers.

"Good morning, Lester." she said, smiling.

"Care to come and join me for breakfast?" She looked over at Jack inquiringly, who nodded and squeezed her fingers.

"Of course. It would be a pleasure." Her free hand went to her stomach, and then she shut her eyes for a moment before she turned, going over to the dresser and getting a ribbon from the bag. Pulling back her hair, she tied it in place, then went to join Jack as he walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

The three of them walked down the stairs and into the tavern area, which was almost empty. Leading Elizabeth over, Jack sat her down in a chair at one of the tables, telling her to stay put. He only had to talk to Lester a moment or two, and then they would be back. She nodded, mutely, then turned to the barmaid and ordered a glass of water and a plate of food for breakfast. It was on the house, apparently, for paying guests.

* * *

Lester led Jack into the storage room, then shut the door behind them and locked it before turning to look at his friend. "Listen." he said. "Before Jonathan died he entrusted me wiv' a book, a book I think you might find rather interesting. He never told me what it was for and I never asked, never realized what it was...until now." He sighed, then turned, crouching down and pulling out a key from his coat pocket. Running his hand along the wall, he found the groove, then curled his finger in and pulled, revealing a little metal door. Fitting the tiny, skeleton key into a lock, he reached in, then pulled out a thick, dusty book. He brushed it off and handed it to Jack before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I think Jonathan knew he was in danger of dying, and that was why he hid it."

"What is it, though?" Jack asked, running his fingers over the cover, over the golden words on the front that made no sense to him.

"I don't know, but perhaps it will prove useful. How about this? You stay in here and look through it, and I will go out and sit with your wife until you're done. Do not bring it out of this room, though. When you are done with it, hide it again. I don't want to risk it being found. Obviously it has great information inside its pages, otherwise Jonathan wouldn't have gone through so much to hide it." Sparrow nodded, then went over and sat on a chair in the corner, placing the ancient book carefully on his lap. Lester took one last glance, then went out of the room, shutting and locking it behind him.

Jack opened the book after a few moments of thinking, then flipped carefully through the pages, his eyes searching for words that would click in his mind. He went through about half of the book's contents before he suddenly stopped, staring at the page laid open before him.

**'The Deal With Immortal Beings'**

Dousing the hope that rose inside him, Jack narrowed his eyes, finger scanning along the paragraphs that had followed. Suddenly he stumbled across something and back tracked, reading it over again. Black, disbelieving orbs widened.

Could it really be _that_ easy?

He read it again, just to make absolutely sure that he wasn't missing something.

_"Immortals are powerful beings, hard to stop, if they can be stopped at all. There is a way, however, to stop one who is almost equivalent to a god, though it is not such an easy task. Immortal beings are strong, passionate, angry beings. Nothing is worth caring for, nothing is of value to them. They are bullet-proof, spell-proof, untouchable in every way. Manage to catch them and lock them up, and they will escape in a matter of moments. No weapon can yield them, nothing can harm them._

_Except for one thing._

_A gold bullet, a bullet that is doused in the blood of the man that was killed to make such a being immortal. If not the man's blood, then the blood of a relative, the blood of a son or daughter who wishes for revenge, for the world to be right again. The bullet must be soaked in blood, and delivered straight into the immortal's heart. That is the only way, and even so it is a hard task. Immortals have an amazing sense of hearing and eye sight. Move as quick as lightening, are unstoppable. Everything in his or her way could be destroyed with a mere word, a mere glance. Whoever sets out to stop an immortal must take caution._

_It is a foolish task, a hard journey, but worth it in the end."_

Hope rose again, a smile curled at the corners of Jack's mouth, and this time he could not stop it. Shutting the book, he knelt down and gently put it back, then shut the door before going to leave the room. He couldn't believe his luck. They actually had a way out of this, a way to stop Hector in his tracks!

Suddenly a thought hit him, and Jack's hand paused on the knob.

Where the hell was he going to get a bloody _gold_ bullet?

* * *

"Lester!" Jack came over, expression eager, and then sat down across from his wife. Elizabeth paused with a forkful of eggs in her mouth, curious as to his sudden mood change. It was better than that morning's, and she was glad. He must have found some interesting information, which was wonderful news! Perhaps there was a way to fix their problem after all! If so, it was almost a dream come true. "Lester, ye are _brilliant._ I owe you." Jack said, glancing over at his wife, who was chewing eagerly while looking like she wanted to ask him something. He grinned.

"You found what you were looking for?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Aye! Very much so!" Elizabeth's expression light up. He _had_ found a way! "Only problem is this. I need a bullet. A pure _gold_ bullet. Where the hell will I get one of those?"

Lester rubbed at his chin, thinking. He was right, that _was_ a problem. "Gold bullet, huh? Those are really rare, Jack. Ye'll have t' go through great lengths to get one, ye know. I don't know where you'd even start looking, mate. Sorry."

Sparrow sighed. "I wonder if me father had one, per'aps." he mused, but then a fork clattered loudly against a glass plate, making him look sharply over at his wife. Her eyes were narrowed, fists clenched, a look mistaken for anger if he didn't know her so well... She was afraid again, afraid of losing him. "Lizzie..."

"No! Jack, _no._ You are _not_ going there! I-I _forbid _you to! If you go, you will die! You _know_ that!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, love. _Captain Jack Sparrow_, remember? I'll be just fine."

"How do you know, Jack? Can you _promise_ me that you won't die? If you die, you leave me to fend for myself and our child. I will be tracked down and killed more easily... and on top of that, you will be _gone._ For _good_ this time. I love you. Please, you can't...you _can't_ go. You can't do that."

He grimaced, watching as her eyes dulled and averted away from his face. He longed to reach out and touch her, to promise her that he would be just fine, but he could not. To promise her would be a lie, and no matter what...he would not lie to her. Not for this. Such a lie would crush her if it only turned out to be false. There was a risk of him dying, but he would die for her. He was going to find this bullet to save _her_ life, not his own. His was worth little compared to hers, and he knew it.

"I have to." he whispered to her, then got up and walked over to her, kneeling down by her side. She hung her head, and so he cupped it in his hands, lifting it a little so that he could look into her eyes. A few tears rolled down her cheeks in which he wiped them away with his thumbs, his heart aching for her, for the pain she felt. "There is no other way to keep you safe."

"We could run." Her voice broke. She felt so helpless, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop him or try and change his mind. It was already made. "We could settle down on land somewhere, live in a cozy little cottage, raise our child... We could be _normal_, healthy, safe human beings..." She trailed off, hugging herself, trying to shield their child from harm, from the agony that she felt.

"We aren't normal, though, are we." He stared at her, stroking her skin with the pads of his fingers. "We're pirates, love. We'd never be happy settled down somewhere, away from the sea, away from who we are. Ye know that. We're not supposed t' be safe, or clean, or cozy. It's hard life, I know, but we chose it. We chose to live the way we do, and we'll defend it to the death. _That's _who we are."

"I am happy where ever you are, Jack. _You_ are who I am. _You_ are my life. Not the _Pearl_, not the sea, not freedom... _You._"

"We'd not be happy, Elizabeth, we'd not. We'd fight all the time. You and I - peas in a pod - not meant to be stuck in some little cottage. We are freedom, and we've embraced it, fought for it...we'll fight for it still, and we won't be the only ones. Others will stand by our side. We'll fight, even if it kills us, to gain back our liberty, our rights, our...lack of laws." He smiled a little, now carressing her jaw.

"At the cost of our baby's life?"

"No. You will stay on the ship, and _I_ will go into the _Cove_ to find what we need. I'm not risking you."

"Nor I you." Elizabeth insisted, shutting her eyes. "I couldn't bear it, Jack, not if you died. If you must go, then you will. I'm not going to stop you... It seems I can't anyways, not even if I wanted to. I will loose you, though, and it will kill me. Baby or not, I can't live without you."

He saw the truth in her eyes and grimaced, uneasiness washing afresh inside him, shaking him to the core. If she lost him, she would kill herself. That was the way it would end, if he died. She would rather kill herself and their child then wait for Barbossa to find her, to rape her, and then murder her...

"What do ye propose that we do, then, love? The _Cove _is perhaps our only chance. If ye've a better idea, though, I am more than willing to listen."

She bit her lip, thinking for a moment or so, and then her eyes widened. A slow grin spread across her face.

"Perhaps neither of us shall have to die, Captain Sparrow." she said, suddenly beside herself with excitement. She grabbed his hands, beaming. "No. We'll not have to risk that, because I _do_ have a better idea."

"A better idea?" he echoed.

"A _safer_ idea." Elizabeth rose to her feet, and he followed suit, searching her face for any clue as to what she was rambling about.

"You've lost me, love."

"My _father_, Jack! In his office. He has a gold bullet - his prized possession. It would be _so_ easy to get, and with a proper disguise you and I could slip into Port Royal unnoticed and get it. It's _perfect."_

Her husband smiled in disbelief, somewhat relieved, then opened his mouth to speak but stiffened when someone else did instead.

"Aye, Missy Sparrow, a perfect idea indeed." Elizabeth went pale and Jack whirled around, coming face to face with Hector and, more importantly, his pistol.

"Buggering hell." he breathed, and his hand tightened subconsciously around his wife's. "How did you-"

"Anywhere you hide, Sparrow, I will find you. Find you and your..." he took a moment, searching for the correct word, "_charmingly_ pregnant wife." He moved his pistol from Jack's face to Elizabeth's stomach, a queer look on his face. "Pregnant, are ye then, lass? _That_ was the reason for you getting sick on me, was it. Pity. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to kill you, but now that you carry an heir inside you I can hardly stand by and let you live."

"Don't do this." she whispered, her voice shaking. "Don't kill Jack. _Please._"

"If he lives he will try to stop me." Hector snorted. "A folly task for certain, as I cannot die, but still."

"Not die? If you thought so ye wouldn't have gone through such great means t' stop us. In fact, ye wouldn't care at all if we were livin' or dead. So, obviously, there_ is_ a way for you to die. The immortal, dead by my hand." Jack grinned at him. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the immortal slayer. I quite like the sound of that..." Hector growled and cocked his pistol, sending the pirate into immediate silence.

"Even if there _was_ a way, there is no way you could go through with it. I could kill ye now, Jack, and ye'd not be able t' stop me. I could take the Missus, and ye-"

"Then do it." Elizabeth interjected. "Take me, but spare my husband's life. I care not for my own, not as long as he is unharmed and alive." Said man's eyes widened, and he grabbed her as she stepped forward, locking her in his arms. He hissed angrily to her, but she ignored him. Her mind was set, as his had been before.

"A bargain then, missy?" Barbossa looked amused.

"Yes. You take me with you, but do not touch him."

"Elizabeth, _no."_ Jack growled, holding her tighter, not about to let her go.

"You will not harm a hair on his head, do you understand me, Hector? He is to be perfectly unharmed, and left here. In return, you get me. I hold the heir to Shipwreck inside me, and if I am with you perhaps you would feel less threatened." Her lips curled back in something of a sneer. "Do we have a deal, then?"

"No! Elizabeth, no, you cannot do this. Do you hear me? You _cannot!_" Jack shook her, then turned her around in his arms, grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to meet his eyes. She stared back, shaken but strong, fearless. She lifted her head, then sighed.

"I can and I will." she breathed. "I am not afraid. I'm only worried about losing you. I'll be fine." She smiled a little, her eyes watery as she lifted one hand and gently brushed it against his cheek. "I love you Jack, and you were right. We cannot run. We will fight for our freedom, and that is exactly what I am doing." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his. "Find it, save me." she breathed into his mouth, then pulled back. "I love you." she pressed again, then pulled out of his arms, turning to Barbossa. He looked sickened, and she had to bite back a grin. "So? Do we have a deal, or do we not?"

"Aye, we have a deal." he agreed after a moment of thought, then held out his hand. She took it, and then was roughly pulled towards him, shoved into the arms of one of his men. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing, staying as still as possible. "Well, Sparrow, I bid you goodbye."

Jack stared at Elizabeth, eyes wide. Feeling fear coil through his body, he gathered it and shoved it away, then shook his head. "Don't hurt her." he pleaded in a whisper, his fingers flexing as if to go to the pistol at his belt...though it would be of no use.

"I believe that is for me to decide now." Hector snorted, then motioned with his hand for Elizabeth to be taken out of the room. It was only then that she struggled, her eyes locked on midnight black orbs. He was quickly lost to view, however, and she disappeared through the doorway, silent tears running down her cheeks.

A gunshot echoed through the room and Elizabeth screamed, tugging now, tearing herself from the man's arms only to be caught by Hector who followed, putting his pistol back. She beat at his chest, enraged and sobbing, cursing him to the deepest pits of hell.

"Pirate." was all he said when she accused him of lying to her, the only intelligible words that he made out through the string of curses she sent at him. Then he flung her over his shoulder, careful, however, of her child, and walked her out the door. She reached for the other room, her sobs quieting as the darkness reached for her, and then her head lolled against his back and she went limp, succumbing to the blackness inside her.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: **Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I'm sorry for the long wait, the beginning of school and all... I'm sure you understand. I think that I will only update once every other week now, unless I've a break. So I'll try to update as much as I can, but for now...once every two weeks will be good for me. Also, I know how horrifyingly short this chapter is, but it's a good place to stop. I'm really, REALLY sorry for the shortness, but the next one will be longer!**

**For all the people who've answered to the poll, thank you! Action, for those who want more, is coming **_**very**_** soon, so don't worry. And for those who think this story is getting a little too long... no worries! I think we only have around ten chapters or so left. Yes, I know I've been jumping, but my ideas are changing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 36:**

When Elizabeth came to awareness, she immediately realized that something was wrong. She kept her eyes closed and stayed perfectly still, trying to maintain her breathing to pretend like she was sleeping as she had been before, just in case someone was keeping an eye on her. There were but a few things she had to do at the moment, a few things she had to figure out, and talking to an angry, immortal Hector Barbossa was not one of them.

First off, where was she? Obviously on a ship, as she could feel the gentle rocking of the waves underneath her. Whatever she was lying on was soft, so she assumed it was a bed. A _comfy_ one at that, one that felt and smelled familiar.

She was in the Captain's Quarters of the _Chinese Dove._

Barbossa had taken her to his ship, leaving her husband alone to die.

Quickly she bit down on her tongue to stop a whimper from escaping, then took in a deep steady breath, blocking her emotions before they could escape. She didn't know if he was dead for sure, and so until then she refused to believe that he was gone, refused to believe that she'd lost him once again. He'd cheated death twice now, but a third time? She didn't think he had it in him.

Though of course, he was _Captain Jack Sparrow._

The thoughts must have shown on her face no matter how hard she tried to hide them, because she felt the bed shift and then felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She moaned and turned her head, trying to pretend that she was just barely awake but was going to fall back asleep, but then her shoulder was tapped again.

"You're not fooling me anymore, Mrs. Sparrow. Now come on, open your eyes." Elizabeth stiffened at the first few words, but then her mind registered the voice and she gasped, instantly awake. Turning her head, she looked along the bed and saw...no one.

"_Lester_." she said, grinning, blocking the suddenly realization that he wasn't dressed from her mind. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" She was. Relieved that she had an ally aboard, feeling safe now that someone she knew, or at least someone _Jack_ knew and trusted, was with her, happy that she wasn't alone. Yet then all that suddenly vanished when she remembered something. "Jack."

"Wounded." he said. "Not enough to die, though, just enough to slow him down... He was shot in the shoulder, but he'll be alright. I promise he will. I got the bartender to bandage him up and then to help him back to his ship. Even if he has some assistance, though, he'll be delayed about an hour or so from chasing after us. Hector got his head start, I'm sorry to say. He's headed towards Port Royal, he's going to find that bullet because he wants to destroy it. It's the only thing he fears now, the only thing that can properly stop him."

Elizabeth nodded and clasped her hands with a sigh. "Even with you here, Lester, I'm afraid we're both really not of much use. I'd do something, I'd kick Barbossa's _ass_ if it weren't for the baby growing inside me." Her face darkened a little. "He shot Jack. That's more than one to many times that my husband has gotten hurt because of that _bastard._ He'll pay for that one day, I swear it." Then she sighed. "And you. You're invisible. That works out well for some things, like spying and such, but not much else. Still," she smiled warmly at him, "I'm glad to have someone here with me, and the news you brought of my husband was most welcome too."

Getting up from the bed, she went over and found a hair brush laying in one of the dresser drawers before she began to comb out her hair in long, leisurely strokes, trying to force all her nervous energy into those slow, smooth, and gentle movements. She didn't look forward to seeing Hector again, not after what had happened last time, but she knew that it couldn't be avoided. He'd come in and talk to her about something or other, and then it would progress to him trying to get her in bed.

Unless...unless that wasn't the plan he had for her anymore.

With a shudder she brushed faster, getting out all the snarls before she abandoned the brush and began to pace, smoothing out her shirt.

"Calm down." Lester said after a long moment of silence, and Elizabeth paused before she spun around on her heel, the shock quickly fading in her eyes. "You might as well just lay on the bed and try and get as much rest as you can until someone comes to tell you what you're needed for."

"Lester!" she scolded, then sighed. "I can't see you, and so after a few moments I forget you're even in the room with me." Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair and nibbled on her lower lip, but soon simply gave in to what he'd suggested and went to lay on the bed, stretching before she shut her eyes with a small yawn. She _was_ exhausted, but the idea of sleeping when Hector could come for her any moment...it made her too uneasy, to uptight to try and rest.

"Relax." A small whimper escaped her lips. "I'll keep watch, and if someone comes in I'll nudge you to wake you up. No one can see me anyways, remember?" She opened her eyes to look over at him, then nodded a little.

"Alright." That would work. Settling on the bed, she forced herself to relax, and not even two minutes later she was fast asleep. Lester watched her, amused, then shook his head before settling on the bed, stretching his arms and legs before he watched the door, not really tired at all.

* * *

"Damn it! Bloody buggering _hell_ that hurts!" Jack gasped, gritting his teeth as Mister Gibbs began to try and pull the bullet from the ugly wound he'd gotten.

"Sorry Capt'n." Gibbs shook his head, reaching for the rum bottle while continuing to try and grip the bullet with a tweezers. "It has t' come out, Jack. Lay still and I'll be done in a minute." Uncorking the bottle with his teeth, he poured some rum on the wound to clean the infection that had already started, as Jack had only been bandaged, not treated, and even the bandaging had been a poor job.

A pained whimper escaped the pirate's lips, and then he was gasping for air, shuddering... He could take pain, but this was particularly horrible, especially since Gibbs couldn't find the damn bullet well enough to pull it out, and so he was poking at sore, inflamed, bloody flesh as well.

After what seemed like hours Gibbs finally found the small, metal item and pulled it out. Pale as a sheet and quite numbed to any pain now, Jack simply lay there, a cold sweat on his face as he let his first mate clean the wound and then bandage it up. Then he was ordered to stay in bed for a while. He wanted to protest, to get up and steer, but was reminded that he needed to rest and heal if he wanted to save his wife. So, after a few moments of annoyed arguing he sank back against the pillows, dark eyes roaming around the room before they closed.

He hated to admit it, but Gibbs was right. He _was _quite exhausted, but he simply hated not being in control. It made him uneasy when Elizabeth wasn't around, when he wasn't able to stand at the helm and control his ship to move faster, push her to find the bastard what stole his wife so that he could get her back. He wouldn't rest until she was safe and warm in his arms, until he could smell her scent and feel her lips, soft and smooth, against his own.

With that thought and mind he slipped into a restless sleep, tossing and turning despite the pain in his shoulder when he put pressure on it. Even the _Pearl_ seemed to know something was wrong, creaking and groaning under Gibbs guiding hands.

The first mate shook his head. _Like Captain like ship, _he thought quietly, then patted the wheel with a comforting reassurance. Even if hope seemed faint, he was sure everything would turn out right in the end.

Well, at least once they got the Mistress back...

* * *

Someone was shaking her.

Elizabeth sighed and shifted on the bed, trying to shrug off the hand, but the shaking didn't stop. In fact, the hand only tightened.

Annoyed now, she opened her eyes and sat up, glaring over at whoever was shaking her only to remember that it was Lester and that-

The door opened cutting off her thoughts. She huffed and brushed her hair out of her eyes, knowing _exactly_ who had just come into the room. Maybe if she ignored him he'd simply go away? Highly unlikely, though, if she knew him.

"Ah, Missus Sparrow has finally decided to join the world of the living." Hector greeted with a small sneer. She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked unnervingly smug, something that made her stomach flip nervously.

"I'd have already been up if it wasn't for you _drugging _me." she shot back, then got up, going to retrieve the hair brush again. If she could just look like she was in control...maybe then he'd not dare to try anything. Again, that was highly unlikely. He was immortal after all, she'd not be able to do anything against him now.

There was no escape, not until her husband (she whimpered inwardly at the thought of him) came to rescue her.

Or until she escaped all by herself.

Who knew. If Jack could do it, escape death and all manner of tight spots, why couldn't she? She was _married _to him after all, perhaps some of his luck had rubbed off on her. It was a nice thought, in any case.

"That had to be done." he said nonchalantly. "Or else ye'd have been screamin' and wailin'... I didn't need to draw attention to myself." She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him, hitting the brush against the palm of her hand. Her eyes narrowed.

"You think you're _so_ great." she said with a shake of her head. "Unstoppable, strong, fierce, dare I say _fearsome_. Let me tell you something though, Hector." Walking towards him, she hit the brush against his chest. "You're not. You _can _be stopped, that's why you came to interfere with Jack and myself. You're not strong, you're weak. Tiny." She snorted. "One person in a world of many, many more. With the use of the right things you can be crushed so _easily._ Fierce? Maybe, but it's only a mask you put on to hide how sad you really are, isn't it. How _jealous_ of my husband you are. How _angry_ you are that he's bested you a million times over, isn't that right?" She smiled sweetly at him. "And fearsome, that you are not." She tapped his chin with the brush, leaning in and looking up into his eyes. "You don't scare me." she whispered, then pulled back and spun around, walking away with a sort of smirk on her face.

Able to feel his glare burning into her back, she went and put the brush away after running it through her hair a few more times, then set it down before she turned to look at him, trying to calculate how he was feeling.

Then he was crossing the room, grabbing her and slamming her against the wall. She'd suspected this, hiding the wince and breathing out slowly instead of letting the air inside her come out in a whoosh. She'd not let him frighten her, not let him have the satisfaction of making her regret what she'd said. He'd try to prove her wrong, she wouldn't let him. She was the _Pirate King, _he her subject, and that's the way it would stay.

One hand came up from her shoulders, fingers encircling her throat. "I could kill you right now, girl." he said in a low voice, eyes intense and locking with hers. She sighed.

"Then kill me. Go on, do it." she whispered to him, eyes carefully unconcerned. His eyes darkened and his hand tightened to the point where she was uncomfortable and breathing was hard. If he did kill her...then at least she'd die with pride. However, she didn't believe, for a moment, that he had it in him to kill her.

A few seconds passed, and then he growled and loosened his hand, looking murderous. He wasn't angry with her now, not anymore...he was angry with himself.

He could kill her _so easily, _like he'd told her. Cut off her air, watch the life slowly drain from her eyes, let her dead, limp body slide to the floor when he was done and then simply walk away. Yet, he couldn't do it. He could kill Jack with no regret, he could kill Teague without a care, but her? The woman who'd vexed him so much, who'd been a strong, stubborn, spitfire since the moment she stepped onto the _Pearl_ in that revealing white shift?

He couldn't do it. He simply couldn't kill her. Besides, he still had plans for her, things she'd do for him, ways he could use her for his benefit.

Though the baby growing inside her put a damper on a few of them, such as giving him an heir...

Moving his head, he grabbed her chin and forced her head up, forced her to look at him.

"You're time to die has not yet come." he told her in a hard, controlled voice. "You are still some use to me." With that he let her go and turned around, stalking out of the room before he slammed the door and locked it behind him.

Elizabeth breathed out heavily and took a step forward, trembling with the nervousness she'd been trying hard to hide. In the next moment an arm was tight around her shoulders, keeping her from fainting, which she looked about to do.

"Easy." Lester soothed, guiding her over to the bed. He sat her down, then went over to the dresser and pulled on a shirt and some breeches before he went to sit beside her. "He's gone now." Reaching out, he patted her shoulder. "You did a great job, standing up to him like that. Jack would be proud."

She smiled faintly, then shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. Hector hadn't kissed her, hadn't touched her, she was grateful for _that_ much. Still, she wasn't sure how long that could last. He told her that she was still some use to him. If it wasn't killing her or getting her pregnant (as she already _was_ pregnant), then what else could it be except using her for his perverse pleasure?

A blanket was suddenly draped around her shoulders and she took it gratefully, pulling it tightly around her as she tried to get herself to calm down. Thinking about it wouldn't help. She needed to prepare herself for his next visit and, more than that, needed to start planning on how she'd get out of there.

Thankfully, she had someone there to help her. After all, two heads were much better than one, or so her parents had always said.

"Lester." she whispered, trying to relax and stop trembling. "Help me think, help me think of a way to get out of here."

His hand squeezed her shoulder, a silent agreement, and she sighed, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

Hector walked up to the helm, his fingers curling around the spokes of the wheel as his eyes narrowed. He stared out at the horizon, then sighed and shut his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. All things would work themselves out, and he'd get his revenge in due time.

It would be worth it, to see the horror and pain in Jack's eyes, to watch as he pleaded and begged before he was finally killed. Not _just_ killed, though, he'd be forced to chose between himself and his wife, be forced to decide who's life was more important to him.

Somehow Barbossa knew which one it would be, but still, it would be interesting. A morbid pleasure, a delight rushed through him and he grinned before opening his eyes. He'd bring the pirate to his knees, watch in satisfaction as he took away the one thing that Jack could possibly use against him. The great _Captain Sparrow_ would be reduced to a helpless beggar like the rest of them, like the rest of the scum of the Earth.

And then he would die, slowly, tortuously as Hector stood aside and laughed. He would be untouchable, kill Sparrow and break his wife's spirit.

Maybe _then_ she would be easier to mold, to control, to persuade. Maybe _then _her infuriating fire, the spark that her husband gave her, would finally go out...and she'd be free to be his.

His want for revenge strengthened at that thought. He couldn't wait. Months of plotting in the dark had led to this moment, led to the moment where Sparrow would fall, once and for all.

He'd not miss it for anything.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews, even though the chapter was a bit short! I'm sorry for that, this one will, hopefully, make up for it! Also, I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry for the wait! A month! Ah! It's unforgivable! I can't promise the next one will come any sooner, but I thank you so _very_ much for your patience. It means a _lot_ to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 37:**

The sound of knuckles knocking hard against the wood of the door went straight to his head, make it throb _very_ painfully. Gritting his teeth, he opened bleary eyes and glanced around for a moment before shutting them again, muffling a moan against the pillows. His eyes burned something awful, and all he wanted to do was slip back into sleep, to get away from feeling so pressured and sore. Besides, the longer he slept, the faster he got to Elizabeth... He'd rather be up at the wheel, but with the condition he was in, no one would allow it.

Settling more into the blankets, he relaxed, feeling a bit better as the weight of sleep pulled at him. He was about to give into it, but then there was knocking again, loud and impatient knocking followed by an urgent and familiar voice.

Jack wanted to strangle Gibbs. His usually helpful first mate was being rather _un_helpful in this instance.

"Captain? Captain, ye need t' come out on deck!" Joshamee said through the door, then seemed to pause before the door knob turned and he stepped inside, peering at his old friend somewhat hesitantly. "Or, seeing as ye're a bit...bed-ridden I will just bring the matter to _you_ instead of making you go to the matter, if ye catch me meaning." He studied his captain, who was glaring at him through half-lidded eyes, and wondered just _how_ he would take to this...problem.

Perhaps not so well.

Ducking out, he went and then came back, another person trailing slowly behind somewhat wearily.

Jack struggled to sit up a bit more with his good arm, then simply stopped and stared when the stranger came in and Gibbs bowed out.

"It can't be!" Eyes widened in alarm, and quickly he glanced at his hand before relaxing, though he felt ridiculous, laying uselessly in bed when _he_ was around... Thankfully the headache had diminished, but he was sure a single, quick move would bring it back and with full force. "Why are ye here, mate? It's only been a little less than two months." He wiggled his fingers. "You can leave. I've no time for..._surprise_ visits, and even if I did...the missus is indisposed, as it were." He sighed, the thought of Elizabeth suddenly bringing worry... He hoped she was alright.

Will smiled faintly.

"I know well of your predicament, Jack." he said softly, taking measured, cautious steps towards the place where the pirate lay. Wounded and confused, though he struggled to hide it, black eyes studied the boy's exhausted profile. He was unarmed and defenseless, and vulnerable too...it wasn't really a feeling that he liked. "I saw it, saw flashes of the future, of emotions in each heartbeat that you give, in each heartbeat that _she _gives." Will shook his head. "A great battle approaches, Sparrow, a battle between two immortals. Except, one shall fall."

"What does _that_ mean?" Jack asked, rubbing at his forehead. He was still tired, it was a bit hard to think, to _focus..._ "What do you _mean_ you can see the future?" The eunuch was quite fortunate, getting all the luck. Think how _useful_ seeing the future could be to someone...and that _use_ just so _happened _to be given to a mere blacksmith, a boy who's only purpose was to ferry the dead from this world to the next.

What a waste.

"I can catch mere glimpses of what will happen. Every person who sails on the sea, I can hear them, feel them. You and Elizabeth, your spirits are the strongest of them all, hearts beating out an entwined message... I saw it, pieces of it, saw what will come to pass." Brown eyes, eyes so childish and naive and yet grave with ancient wisdom, became suddenly distant. "A great battle in the middle of a terrible storm, three ships locked in a fight to the death." He sighed softly and shook his head. "During then, an immortal will fall." He looked to Jack. "Hector or I, one of us will be killed. If he gets that bullet, Jack...he does not need to shoot the heart to kill me, not for this. I'm immortal, if a golden bullet gets lodged into my chest...my heart will simply stop beating. And if _that _happens..." he trailed off, knowing that his companion would understand well what he meant.

"Then I'd be given over to Mr. Death. Just wonderful, mate." the pirate said with a sarcastic cheerfulness in his voice. "So, not only must I get me wife back, but I must make sure you don't die as well. Splendid, William, just _splendid_." He rubbed one hand over his mouth and chin. "How about you just avoid us, ey? I've got everything under control..."

Will snorted. "Jack, you're wounded. I don't think you're even _capable_ to have anything under control."

"If you think that, then what could I _possibly_ do for you? 'M stuck in bed, mate, I can't really protect ye. Hell, I can't even protect Elizabeth! It would be better if ye'd just stay out of it, ye know. Go yer merry little way, mingle with the dead and all that an' just _leave us be."_

"Even if I did, you'd still have to free me afterward."

"I'll get to that when it comes. As I said, I've got everything under control." There was a sigh, and then a few moments of tense silence before Will spoke.

"I've gathered, from being around you so much, that procrastinating doesn't really work." Jack glared. "If you'd have tried to fix the whole problem about your debt _years_ ago, I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be _dead, _and I'm quite sure Elizabeth wouldn't be in danger." In fact, Elizabeth and him would have been married a long time ago, instead of being dragged into this mess. They'd have been happy...but not now. She'd experienced something different, something better, and he was sure she wouldn't choose him over the pirate now if she had the choice. If she were to chose, she'd chose Jack, and that was that.

"Aye aye, and she would be married to you, is that it? To my shallow and unhonest regret, mate, the past is what it is. The _past._ I'm not about to go wishing when everything is just peachy _now._ I've got a beautiful wife, a wee Sparrow on the way, me ship..."

"And Hector?" Will asked, pushing back the annoyance he felt at Jack's former words.

"A mere setback. William, _tell _me something." The man addressed raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest while waiting for the question. "Who am I?"

_He should have known._

"That's not the point. The _point _is, you'll need me there to fight, otherwise you might as well just leave Elizabeth for dead. _That_ is why I must stay around you." He sighed, swiping one hand across his worn, haggard face. "You need to go fetch the Chest. That way you'll kill two birds with one stone."

Jack stared at Will incredulously, then frowned after a moment. "Sorry, I thought I just heard you tell me to forget rescuing me wife to find that blood thump-thump of yours and dig it out of the ground." With a toss of his head he sat up, then rubbed at his ear with the heel of his palm. "Should have me ears checked..."

"Cut the sarcasticness, Sparrow, and actually be _reasonable _for once. This battle is a perfect time to both kill Barbossa _and_ free me. With those both done, you'll have nothing more to worry about! You'll be able to focus on your wife and child instead of on hurrying to find_ some_ way to release me from this..._prison _I'm in before you're taken from you family _forever_."

The pirate sighed, then turned, his legs dangling over the side of the bed. "How can you ask me to do this, to leave my wife to herself and risk my child _and _her _just_ because of what you want? She could be dead, or dying, or being wounded by that _bastard_ right now, and even now I'm helpless to assist her. To find that missing _organ_ of yours would mean giving up on her all together, and I just won't do that, mate, I'm sorry."

Will looked at Jack for a long moment, then sat down beside him. "You really do love her, don't you." he whispered, not having thought that Jack was _really_ capable of such a thing until then.

"More than anything, mate." Nodding slowly, the undead captain closed his eyes, becoming deathly still. His companion said nothing, watching curiously but without saying anything before he reached for the glass of water at the side of his bed. Holding it tightly, he sipped at it, relieved by the way it cooled his throat as he continued to study the person beside him. What was he doing? He'd thought that he'd be persuaded and begged a bit more after his refusal, but instead Will was still and silent as the grave, which made him feel that there was something that he didn't know.

"Elizabeth is not alone." Jack blinked at the suddeness of the voice and looked over, seeing Turner stare back with an intensity. "A man stowed away with her, is there with her, comforting her and helping her plan out a way to escape."

"Lester!" A grin broke out on the pirate's lips before he could stop it. "Thank goodness he's with her. He could come in handy." Immediately he felt more at ease, though he was still worried... His friend could only do so much, but at least she wasn't lonely and afraid. If she had Lester with her, she was better off than he originally thought.

Besides, she was smart. Lizzie would think up of something witty to do, he was sure of it. After all, she _was _a Sparrow.

"So you could afford to make a days trip to this island and grab the heart. She won't die tonight, Jack, nor tomorrow, not on my watch. It's not her time yet. I would feel it if it was, trust me."

A sigh. "Let me think about it for a moment, William." Jack said quietly. "This is a lot ye're asking from me, especially with the current situation that we're all in."

"I know." Will got to his feet, looked his companion over, then shook his head. "Go ahead and think. I'm going to go talk to my father. If you want me, I'll be on the _Dutchman, _where I belong." Then he crossed the room and went out the door, shutting it silently behind him.

Jack stared after Will, then groaned, cursing the _good man_ that seemed to keep up residence inside him. He knew Elizabeth would be able to fend on her own for now, and the eunuch was right, freeing him _would_ kill two birds with one stone, but that didn't make him feel any less at ease for leaving his wife, for not pursuing her when he didn't know how she was and if she was alright. She wouldn't die, he knew that much, but was she hurt? Suffering? Was their baby alright? He didn't know what Barbossa would try and do to her...he was different from the man he used to be. Such promises of eternal power went straight to his head. There was no reasoning with him, not anymore.

"This is all _your_ fault, Lizziebeth." Getting up, the pirate slowly ambled to the door, where he gingerly pulled on his coat, careful not to cause himself anymore pain. "For years no one has cared if I've done the right thing or not, I know I never did. Yet it seems only _your_ faith in me could make a difference, persuade me to be who I'm not..." He sighed, then took one last look around the room before shaking his head. "And to think I fell in love with you anyways, despite that."

With that, he went out on deck, his answer to Will already decided in his mind.

* * *

"Do you think you could do that?" Elizabeth glanced over at Lester, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. Since Barbossa had stormed off and locked the door behind him, they'd succeeded and thinking up a plan. They both knew that it was a really desperate idea, and that it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth trying. Perhaps, if it _did_ work, she could delay Hector long enough to let Jack catch up. She knew he was coming for her, but he was also wounded...the only thing she could do to help him now was keep herself safe, and try to do as much as she could to stall the man whom was keeping her captive.

"Aye." he said, glancing around the room for a moment. "All we need is t' have that door open, and I'll slip out and go downstairs, see if I can't find any for ye." She nodded in agreement. This would be the easiest part. The rest of it would be worse.

"So I'll somehow have to make a distraction. Are you ready?" There was a pause, and then a nervous sigh_. "I_ am."

Lester took off the hat he'd found and slipped off the coat, going to put them back before he slipped over towards the door. "Aye, Missus Sparrow, I'm ready."

Getting up from the bed, Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair, then worriedly brushed her palm against her stomach before she walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the cool wood for a moment to pull herself together, making sure her voice wouldn't shake before she pounded on the door to catch someones attention.

"What is it?" came a deep, husky voice. Someone hit the door back, causing Elizabeth to jump a little. "Lit'le _wench._ What ye need?"

"I request to see Captain Barbossa."

The laughter that followed her request made her eyes narrow in annoyance. Angry now, she pounded her fist hard on the door and was pleased when the laughter stopped.

"Sorry, missy, but-"

"I _mean_ it! I am pregnant and, above that, am alone! He sticks me in here and _locks _me in here without bothering to keep me entertained? If I cannot come out, then tell him to come to _me_. I have a proposition for him to consider." she stormed, beginning to become more annoyed now, and not just because she was trying to act like it. Her moods were swinging again and, above that, she missed Jack _terribly._

There was a brief moment of silence, and then she heard what sounded like a heavy sigh. "Aye, I'll go get him then." came the hesitant reply, and then footsteps resounded down the hall before disappearing. She smiled, then turned triumphantly to where Lester should have been standing, eyes glittering.

"Now all I have to do is persuade him." she said, then sighed, rubbing at her temples to ward off a headache that was beginning to form. How would she do that? There was perhaps only _one_ way she could think of that would make him do what she wanted, and she felt sick even considering such a possibility.

Or maybe, _maybe_ he would just...like the proposition she had for him and do it anyways, without any _persuasion_ at all!

But, probably _not._

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. You'll do just fine, I'm sure." A small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth, but she quickly dropped it, jumping away from the door when someone fumbled with the knob, and then swung it open.

"What is so important that ye needed me t' come t' ye, missy?" Barbossa growled, though his eyes were considerably more gentle than the annoyance sketched across his face. "Better be worth me time, this proposition. Go on, then, let me hear it."

"Well," her voice was shaken, so she stopped to clear her throat, then flashed him a steady smile, "I was thinking that you and I got off onto the wrong start. If I'm here with you, might I not enjoy myself? I'm pregnant, Hector, I won't be running, or _swimming, _anywhere. I wouldn't risk Jack's baby for anything."

"Ye're asking me for the freedom t' roam about deck?"

She shook her head. "Not that, not unless you'd let me. I was thinking, rather, a...trip back into time, as it were. A feast, a maroon dress, a cursed medallion?"

He chuckled. "The night ending with ye're knife stabbed into me heart? Aye, aye, Elizabeth, I remember." He ran his fingers through his beard, then smiled. "Ye'll be wanting a dinner with me then?" Suddenly his facial expression turned suspicious. "Why? Why the sudden change 'o heart from earlier?"

"Do I have to remind you, _again_, that I'm pregnant? Haven't you ever heard of mood swings?" Of course, that was a lie. She'd really meant everything she'd said then, but in order to get him to agree (which she desperately hoped he would) meant she'd have to cover up her behavior from before. "Besides, a good meal other than what those _goons _of yours give me would be nice." She had to make sure that she played the part right, though, which meant keeping a hint of her former attitude.

"Well, I reckon ye be right, missy." His fingers flexed at his side, as if he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he resisted. He wouldn't force her to do anything that she didn't want to do, but he wanted this dinner with her. Now that she'd suggested it he really thought it was a good idea, and so didn't want to do anything that would make her change her mind. "I think I'll take ye up on that little _offer _of yers, Missus Sparrow." The bright smile that crossed her face pleased him, and he returned that smile before he spun around and walked towards the door. "Ye make walk around deck if ye wish, get some fresh air, but try nothing funny." he warned her, walking out of the room without looking back.

Sighing, Elizabeth straightened out her shirt then followed after him, going out onto deck. The breeze that greeted her made her rush over to the railing, gripping it with one hand as she shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her other hand fluttered to rest on her barely pregnant stomach as she stood there, gently rubbing circles with her thumb while thinking to herself, pleased that her and Lester's plan had worked..._so far. _The only thing left to do was keep Barbossa distracted enough during the dinner so that Lester could do _his_ part of the job. If that worked then they would be very lucky indeed.

* * *

"The captain requests that you wear this." came the rough voice of one of the crew members about a half hour later, shoving a black, cotton dress into Elizabeth's arms. She took it without question and then unfolded it, looking it over with a grim distaste in her eyes. "He also requests that you join him in his quarters after you put it on."

"Tell him that I shall be there straight away." she told the man without shifting her eyes from the dress, thoughts of ghost stories and skeletons chasing each other through her mind. What a night that had been, the night her perspective of the world had undoubtedly shifted from comfortable and safe to full of things she had never even imagined, except in old stories and legends... Perhaps not all of them had been made up as she'd been led to believe.

Crossing the deck, she slipped into a guest room and, after checking to make sure that Lester was not in there, stripped of her clothes. The cool fabric of the dress was pulled on over her head, and then she ran her fingers through her hair, combing it out quickly before she straightened out the dress, smoothing it over with the palms of her hands. It still fit, but the pregnant swell of her stomach could be seen; she found the whole feeling of being with child very strange, and yet somehow it was also very exhilarating. Even if she'd never seen the child, or knew of which sex it was, she loved it with all her heart.

"Alright then, little one. Wish mommy luck." she whispered softly, then turned her attention ahead of her. Leaving the room after a moment of hesitation, she walked quietly down the hall, and with every step loathed what was ahead. There was so many ways that she could falter, in which he could see through the lies she'd spun to please and distract him. If he realized what she was _really_ up to, it would be over. She'd not be able to help Jack anymore. She'd be useless, watched constantly...maybe even punished. It was always a guess with Hector. He was just as unpredictable as Jack. In certain ways, at least, not all.

Ignoring her nervousness, Elizabeth stepped into Barbossa's quarters, shutting the door quietly behind her. She was greeted to a dimmed setting; a few candles flickered with life in select places, a table was set out in the middle of the room with a feast upon it, and there stood her captor, his dark eyes roaming up and down her body without any shame or secrecy. She bit her lip, then walked over and stared up at him, folding her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Ye look stunning." he commented in a gruff voice, looking her over once more. "I believe I like this dress better than the last one, missy. Now, come and sit down. 'M guessin' ye're probably hungry." She walked around him without saying anything, pulling out a chair to sit down in it.

There was food, a _feast_, and a lot of it. Glancing at the wine, she was tempted, but merely reached for a glass of water instead. Sipping it, she entertained herself with that, all the while thinking to herself. Lester would be somewhere in the room, and he would have what she'd requested now, otherwise he'd have found her on deck and said that he'd had little luck. She was thankful it hadn't come to that.

"This is wonderful." she said after a moment, having slowly looked around the room to try and locate her companion's location. Having had little luck, she looked to Hector with a smile. "Thank you." Setting the water down, she reached for an apple, then turned it around in her hands before she glanced up at him suspiciously.

Chuckling, he shook his head at her. "'Tis not poisoned." She laughed softly, bringing the fruit up to smell it before she took a bite. He would not poison her, she knew that. It would be too easy of a death, and besides...he still had a purpose for her. Why would he lie about such a thing, only to kill her by use of an apple? It seemed too far fetched, and therefore not real.

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt a light tap on her shoulder. She continued to eat without flinching or being startled, knowing exactly who it was. Putting her apple down, she looked over, noticing that Barbossa's wine glass was right in front of him. Gritting her teeth, she reached for a napkin and wiped at her mouth, thinking before she came to only one conclusion, one thing that would work perfectly to distract him.

Meeting his eyes, she stared at him for a moment, and then with a pretend surge of passion leaned over and grabbed his face, pulling him to her and kissing him as hard as she possibly could without getting sick. He started, surprised, but then kissed her back, twining his fingers into her hair and moving lips against hers. They kissed for a long moment, as long as she could stand, _just_ to make sure that Lester got done what he needed to. She wouldn't be using _this _diversion again.

Gasping, she finally pulled back, eyes wide as she stared at him, cheeks reddening in a blush of embarrassment. It worked out quite well, actually, what she had done...though she was only blushing because she knew Lester had seen them. She'd have to explain later, make sure that he didn't breathe a word about it to Jack. How would she explain the kiss she'd shared with the man that he absolutely hated?

"I'm sorry! I-I don't know what came over me." she whimpered, adverting her eyes, still blushing. Another tap on her shoulder and she reached for her water with trembling fingers, biting back a pleased, inward smile.

Hector stared at her for a long moment, stunned. She'd actually kissed him! _Him_, and without being pressed into it! He grinned, wondering if she'd do so again...but he wouldn't ask, and he certainly wouldn't make her feel like she had to. That kiss was a good sign, it meant that she couldn't resist him, that she felt something for him - desire, maybe? - even if she was married to someone else.

She'd make a good pirate yet.

Reaching for his wine, he swirled it around abstractedly before he took a sip, still studying her face. The wine tasted sweeter than normal, but then he chuckled, thinking that maybe her kiss had made everything more brighter, more wonderful than before.

A few moments later the wine glass slipped from his hand and he slumped down onto the table, falling into darkness.

Elizabeth stood up from the table and jumped away from him, rubbing at her mouth disgustedly with the back of her hand. Yet, triumph overtook disgust and soon she was giggling. It had worked! Drugging him had worked! She'd not thought- Oh, but it _had!_

"Is he really out?" she wondered. A coat was taken off from a peg on the wall and then slipped on and buttoned; she watched for a moment before sighing when he seemed to ignore her, going over to check the body instead. Arms folded over her chest, a gloomy feeling creeping over her soul. "It was the only way." she told him, looking away from him. "He would have seen his wine move from the liquid of the drug if I'd not distracted him."

"Hey, it's none of my business, Missus Elizabeth." Lester murmured, seeming distracted. He checked Barbossa's pulse, then smiled to himself. Sluggish. Yes, the drug had worked.

"Lester." she whispered sadly, feeling terrible now.

"Seems as if even an immortal can't withstand certain things. Won't kill 'im, but he'll be out fer a while, long enough for us to stall fer Jack."

Frowning, Elizabeth went over and snagged his face, holding it tightly between her hands. "It was the only way." she whispered. "And I hated it, every moment of it... You have to believe me. I love Jack, I wouldn't have married him and decided to carry his child if I didn't. Just, don't tell him. _Please_ don't tell him. He'd feel so bad, I'd hate to upset him after everything else that's been happening to us."

Lester looked at her, then sighed, shaking his head before he pulled away.

"Like I said. It's none of my business." It wasn't. If she thought it had been the best way to distract Barbossa, then that was fine. It was over and done with. He was just glad Jack hadn't been there to see that...it wasn't an innocent kiss in the slightest. "Now, we've the body...but there are a bunch of crew members outside. How are we going to do this, then?"

Pushing away her guilt and unease at realizing that Lester didn't exactly trust her, she looked to Hector, suddenly realizing that they hadn't thought this far.

"I will think of something." she said after a moment, then sat back down in the chair, rubbing at her forehead while thinking.

"The drug will keep him out for a few hours. It depends. It might be that he is affected, but because he is immortal it won't last as long as it would with a normal human."

A sigh. "I've spent a lot of time around a very lucky man. I'm _sure_ I'll think of something. Some of his luck and ideas had to rub off on me."

She could only hope.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone!! So sorry for the long wait. Just know that I've not abandoned this story. Only six more chapters until the end!

By the way, it would make me very, very happy to try and get over six hundred reviews at the end of this story. That would be...more than amazing, it really would. Just my little wish, I suppose, for the ending of my Pirates writing career. lol

Disclaimer: I'll never own the fandom.

* * *

**Chapter 38:**

"I have an idea." Elizabeth said after about seven minutes of intense thinking, her face brightening and scattering the frown that had been there before. "Pretty simple, nothing like what Jack would come up with, I'm sure, but it will have to do." Not all people could be as smart as her husband, but she supposed he'd be proud of her for thinking up _this_ idea....hopefully. As long as it worked they would buy time, and that would help the _Pearl_ to catch up with them and get her back.

Her heart ached at thinking about him. She'd lost track of how long they had been separated, but that didn't matter. Half a day or so and she already missed him, yearned to be safe in his arms. It felt like, if she was near him, nothing could harm her _or_ the baby she was carrying. _His _baby. The thought of that still baffled her, left her feeling dizzy and warm, _so _warm... It was him, a piece of him that was developing inside her more and more each day, that would always be a part of her somehow. Through all they had been with, it made her relieved to know that if he lost her or she lost him...they would forever have a bit of each other to cling onto.

"Anything is better than nothing, Elizabeth." Lester reassured her after a while, his uneasiness about the kiss she'd shared with Barbossa having faded after a while of thinking, which is what he'd been doing...and not very helpfully. Still, he knew he could trust her. Jack cared for her more than anyone else, he could tell, and he knew that such a man wouldn't just fall for a random woman. Captain Sparrow really loved her, and so that meant she was a very special woman...she could be trusted. That was the conclusion he'd come to, anyways, until he saw otherwise.

"Yes, I suppose." With that she got up and went over to the door, hesitating for a moment before she threw it open and went out on deck, looking around frantically. Lester blinked and followed, not sure what she was doing. Was it a good idea to put attention on herself? Then again, he began to understand what he goal was. Get the suspicion off her, get the crew to think he'd simply passed out on her. If they were lucky enough, they might just think it had to do with his recent change into being immortal, a delayed side effect. He smiled a little and kept out of the way, watching over her as he knew Jack would want him to.

Elizabeth ran over and snagged the first crew member she came across, her breathing uneven. His eyes moved to her and at first they narrowed, but then he saw how pale her face was, how she was even trembling a little, and how she stumbled over her words in her haste. "Slow down an' start o'er. What's the problem, lass?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

"Barbossa! I don't know what happened! We were....we were eating and then the next thing I knew he sort of...fainted! Slumped over. I tried to get him to respond, but he didn't! Help, you have to help!" She made a few gestures with her hands without even realizing it, and then tugged at his sleeve, motioning to the Captain's Quarters. "With haste! H-he might be _dying!"_ That was all he needed, and without any more prompting he ran off to where Barbossa was, calling to a few others to come with him. Elizabeth went and sat down on the stairs, then smiled a little to herself. It had been easier than she excepted... "You got rid of the wine, right?" she asked softly, having a feeling that Lester was sitting beside her.

"Aye. Made him drink a bit more, though. Thankfully that wine is rather strong and the drug was odorless...if they check for poison they'll never find any traces of it."

"Good." Elizabeth leaned back against the stairs and shut her eyes, going to relax a bit more. Once they realized that there was something wrong with him, they'd stop in the nearest port. That would bide them enough time for Jack to get there, or so she hoped. If Barbossa began to stir before he was supposed to, they could always give him some more drugs if they needed to...unless someone caught them. That or he realized what they were doing and stopped them...but she wouldn't think about that yet.

There was silence for a while between the two, and then she got up, feeling restless and anxious. Content to pace along the desk, she briefly looked out at the waters, hoping, though she knew it was a bit unlikely, to see black sails on the horizon. How long of a head start had they gotten, anyways? Not that long, she would hope...and besides, the _Black Pearl_ was supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean!

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, he's coming. He'll save you, you'll see." She shut her eyes and sighed, leaning against the railing weakly.

"I miss him." Lester smiled a little, placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I know. He'll be here soon to get us, just wait. After all, he's _Captain Jack Sparrow."_

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and then she sighed, looking out again. Lester was right, he would come for her. She could wait for him. She'd wait forever and beyond for him, wait until the _end of time _just to see him, to be able to love him... From the very moment he had pulled her from a watery grave her heart had been lost to him, and now she would do anything...anything to make sure he was safe, and alive, and not alone. Perhaps once a long time ago she wouldn't have done such a thing, wouldn't have waited for him and wanted him so much, but things had changed...and she wasn't sure when they had, really.

Shaking her head in bafflement, she kept her eyes on the horizon, hoping and watching, unable to wait until she could lay eyes on him again.

It wouldn't be so long now, she was sure. She could feel it.

* * *

"Two hours, and still no sign of him."

Lester looked over at Elizabeth from where he sat, both of their legs dangling over the docks. They had stopped in port just as she had assumed, and to their relief Barbossa still hadn't come to his senses. Perhaps the drugs they'd given him would affect him like they would a _mortal_ human. Whether they did or not, the crew had decided to stay in port until their captain came around. Elizabeth was allowed to stretch her legs, but not allowed to go far; someone was watching her at all times.

"Give him a while, Elizabeth. Perhaps something came up, a complication, a storm..."

She sighed and looked away from the horizon to her hands, a grimace flitting across her face. "I know, I know, it just makes me anxious. That's all. I mean, what if he-"

"He didn't die. Trust me, Missus Sparrow. That gun wound wouldn't kill him, only stall him for a little while."

A simple shake of her head told him that she wasn't quite as optimistic as he was at that moment. He understood why she wasn't cheerful, but of _all _people _she _should have faith in Captain Jack Sparrow, should she not? He _was_ her husband after all, and one of the most luckiest men she, he, or _anyone_ would probably ever meet.

After a few seconds of silence she grit her teeth, wringing her hands together. "I just hate being so helpless!" she burst, then ran impatient fingers through her messy brown hair. "I'm just _sitting_ here, doing _nothing_, and I _hate_ it." Her hand clenched into her fist while still tangled in strands of golden chocolate. "What I wouldn't do if I weren't with child, Lester. I'd take matters into my own hands, throw those idiots off the ship and find Jack. Yet _no._ The glorious Pirate King, _aye_, and all I can do is _sit _here and act _naive!" _She spat the words angrily, but after a moment dissolved into tears, hating herself for crying (she blamed it on her pregnancy) and being so weak. It seemed that no matter how strong she was, her strength depended soley on her husband now. Her title was just a title, it was his _belief _in her what made her who she was.

Two arms wrapped around her as she cried, rubbing embarrassedly at her face and trying to compose herself as quickly as possible. Lester didn't care, though. It made him a bit uneasy, but he comforted her all the same, trying to be what Jack could not in that instant. A comforter. Elizabeth was pregnant and lonely. He supposed an invisible man that she hardly knew really counted as company, but he knew she appreciated him being around anyways, for more than just helping her to stall so that Jack could reach them sooner.

Settling behind her now, he rubbed at her arms, waiting until her hiccuping sobs faded before she sighed, brushing back her hair, a whispered thanks leaving her lips. He kissed the top of her head and then pulled away, not about to overstay his welcome so close inside her personal space. Still, he'd done what he'd meant to do, and that was enough. Unlike most, he did not feel anything for her, only the want to be a friend, someone to console in. He knew she knew that.

"You're carrying Jack's babe, Elizabeth. That is a very important task. You are keeping your child safe, remember that. Staying alive and keeping your son or daughter safe should be most important right now, even if your feelings say otherwise."

"I know. It's just different. Such a drastic change from being able to take control, make my own decisions, think only of myself and my safety... You're right though, I know. I'm a mother, it's in my instincts to protect our child...even if I don't want to." She frowned, but her hand drifted to her stomach, rubbing circles there with her thumb. He smiled at the sight, then looked back at the sea, crossing his legs so that he could lean forward. His companion would be just fine. He had faith in that.

* * *

A few more hours passed, and still no sign of the _Black Pearl_ or _anything_ for that matter. By that time Elizabeth had long since given up watching the horizon, instead going onto the ship and down to the galley with Lester to eat dinner. She snuck him some food, which he ate thankfully, and then after she sat there in silence, resting her forehead against the cool, dirty wood of the table.

Hardly surprised when a crew member came down, she turned when addressed and then stood up, a sigh leaving her lips. She was exhausted and lonely, and had been waiting for this since the moment he'd been drugged.

"Captain Barbossa is awake, Missus Sparrow. He's been asking for ye. Come along now." Elizabeth nodded and followed with saying anything, wondering what he'd do to her. Would he suspect that she'd done something to render him unconscious like this? If he did, what would he do to her?

Quietly she went up the stairs, and then was escorted into Hector's quarters. The door was shut behind her, and she leaned against it, shutting her eyes and gathering what little strength she had left.

"So then, missy, mind tellin' me why I have quite a hell of a headache?" At the mistrust in his tone she sighed, shaking her head. Like he wouldn't see through her lies...

"Don't know why I should bother. I believe you already know yourself." Her eyes flickered open to look at him and found him glaring at her, boots propped up onto him desk, arms crossed with a bottle of rum clasped tightly in one hand. Her lips quirked up into the slightest of smiles. "I'm certainly surprised though. For being immortal, you certainly act a lot like a _mortal._ Drinking rum to get rid of headaches, eating, sleeping..." She smirked.

"How did ye know that drugging me would work?" To her surprise he didn't sound mad, just irritated. _Annoyed._

"I didn't. I was surprised when it _did, _and for how long you slept. It was all for naught, though. A waste of my time." She looked down, hugging herself. What was delaying her husband for so long?

"Ah, I see. Ye thought Jack would come and rescue ye." He laughed humorlessly. "Seems he's not very reliable, aye?"

"Don't say that! He loves me, and he'll come for me! Just you wait and see." she whispered levelly, though he'd sparked anger in her eyes.

"I'll certainly do that, Elizabeth. Seems I'll be waitin' a rather long time. Even with drugging me there be no way he could catch up." He swung his feet from his desk and got up, taking a long swig from the rum bottle to ease the pounding in his head. "Now. I'll have no more nonsense. Ye are still free to wander the deck, but I won't be falling for any of those suggestions ye make, understood?" She nodded silently. "You are worth nothing more to me than leverage. Once I've got that gold bullet you'll just be what I'll use t' kill yer husband. An' once I do, well, I'll deal with you afterward."

Her face went pale with a mixture of fear and anger, and then she turned, going towards the door. He called after her, but she didn't listen, simply stepped out and shut the door firmly behind her. He couldn't make her listen anymore. He could do a lot of things, but he _could _not force her to listen to what he had to say. Frankly, she'd heard more than enough.

She shrugged off the worried hand that Lester put on her shoulder and went to lean against the railing, resting her head in her hands. Where ever her husband was, he wasn't _there_, and she'd waited so long that she just couldn't count the seconds anymore. If he came for her, well, then he'd come. She had no doubt that he was _trying_ to get to her. It was just _doing_ that, it seemed, that was the problem. So she would wait, but she wouldn't dwell on it. Now she needed to put all her thoughts into trying to find a way to get that bullet and hide it before Barbossa found it and killed Jack. That _could_ not happen. She refused to bring up their baby all on her own.

She refused to live a life without him.

Once more a hand was laid across her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off, but it only tightened. Elizabeth turned with gritted teeth, wishing that she could just be left alone to deal with her problems by herself...and stopped. It wasn't Lester, it was one of the crew members. Shaking her head, she pulled away from him, hardly glancing at him.

"Don't touch me."

"What had you been lookin' for on the horizon?" he asked, but she ignored him. In fact, he wondered if she'd even heard him...

She turned to walk away, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back, feeling how she trembled, how her pulse fluttered nervously under the pressure of his fingers.... The man shook his head, then put two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Tears had clouded her eyes, causing him to sigh. He should have never left her to herself. Even if she _was_ strong, some things were just too much. Again he spoke, his voice low, searching her face while fighting the urge to caress her face. "What was it you'd been looking for, Lizzie? Me? No need, I'm here now. I'm here."

There was a moment of pure silence, and then she collapsed against him, throwing her arms around him to hold him tightly, her face buried against his coat. She said nothing, for there was nothing to say that would really tell him how she felt, how she'd missed him, how she both hated and loved him so much...

He brought her over to the shelter of the stairs, then hugged her tightly, all the while casting his eyes about for any sign that Lester was around. He had much to thank his old friend for, most of all for keeping his beautiful wife safe. Two fingers touching his shoulder made him smile, and then he nodded briefly in recognition before he looked down, realizing that the pregnant woman in his arms was now _actually_ sobbing. He was shaken. Though he was glad that they were, for the most part, out of sight from those that might see them, he knew it was risky anyways to have any form of contact with her at the moment. So, because of that, he gently tried to pry himself from her tight grip.

It didn't much work. She held on even _more_ strongly when she realized he was trying to get away from, shaking her head to show her displeasure without having to move.

"Elizabeth." he whispered, pulling her even further under the stairs before he sat down with his back to the railing, eyes constantly scanning the deck. "Sh, love. I know ye are happy to see me, but ye've got t' be a bit more quiet." A few seconds later she nodded and tried to calm herself down, and he was pleased to hear, or _not_ hear, her sobs anymore. Not only were they loud, but each one was like being poked with a needle. It stung, and made him feel guilty for leaving her so long.

"Jack, _Jack._" she whispered quietly, lifting her head finally to look at him. Her face was stained with tears of relief and pent-up fear, and then she hugged him tightly, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent deeply. "Oh God, I missed you. You have no idea how much I have missed you. Where have you been, what took you so long, are you okay?" The questions tumbled quietly from her mouth, deep concern written all over her face. "I waited for you! I stalled the ship, brought us to port, I thought you would come!" She looked at him, and then sighed, knowing that words would do nothing for her. "Oh Jack." she sighed hopelessly, and then cupped his face, bringing him down into a fierce, desperate, love-starved kiss.

His eyes widened in surprise, and then drifted shut after a moment. He missed this, her body, her smell, _her._ So much. So much that he _did_ have an idea of how _she'd_ suffered. He felt a bit bad about making her wait, but he was also pleased with her strong faith in him, her willingness to hang on and wait for him, no matter what.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close. He kissed away salty tears from her lips and face, drank in her relief, and basked in her love. He took away the storms from her soul and gave her rainbows, gave her the sun, indulged her until she'd completely relaxed against him. Only then did he pull away for air, her taste and scent having invaded his senses and left him dazed.

"Lizzie." he murmured, kissing her forehead before she rest her cheek against his shoulder, exhausted by the sudden peace that filled her, leaving her at rest. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you." He brushed some hair from her eyes, then rubbed his palm over her stomach, trying to find the virtually invisable, tell-tale bump that would be a blessed sign of their child. "I never stopped thinking about you."

She smiled without opening her eyes. "Nor I you. Not once."

He bent his head to kiss her again, then pulled away, remembering to look around the deck again, which he did. "There is not much more time to cuddle like this, Elizabeth, as much as I wish we could." He brushed his fingers up and down her arm soothingly. "There is a war brewing. I came to get you, but now we need to escape back to the _Pearl._ Teamed up with William-"

"Will?" Her eyes opened curiously.

"Aye. He's with me, on the _Dutchman._ Teamed up with him, the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ could easily take on this ship...and destroy it."

"But...Hector. He's immortal." she whispered. Jack nodded, locking eyes with her.

"Yes. I know." She smiled slightly. "Lucky enough, our dear William got a little something from his father when he was a little boy. It had been lost, but Bill had found it and gave it back. Do you know what it is?"

"A golden bullet?" Her voice was breathless with hope.

"Aye love." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "A golden bullet."


	39. Note for my faithful readers

Dear faithful readers,

I am in shock and awe over the fanbase my stories have gotten! Especially Bonds of a Forced Marriage! When I started writing this story, so many many years ago, I had no idea how big it would get, how many people would review it, and how many people would find it, spend hours reading it, and even review begging me to continue on with it, to finish it, even after I'd abandoned it!

I want to express how absolutely thankful I am, and touched, by all your dedication and lovely comments. Fanfiction is a part of my life and, more importantly, a part of my authordom I will never forget.

However, and I know this will come as bad news to many, I have to disappoint. I cannot finish BFM. No longer do I find myself in the world of writing Pirates fanfiction, nor would I be any good now if I tried! It has been years, years since I wrote Sparrabeth, years since I thought about it, and now with college and other, actual novels on my plate, I have no time to consider picking up something I put to rest years ago.

Not to mention the R rated content in some of these stories I'd no longer be morally able to write. -slight grin-

So thank you, THANK YOU, for all ya'll have done for me, thank you for being such great readers, and thank you for all the lovely comments and critique that I've been given.

I will always appreciate it more than I can express.

Signed,

- js_1245

P.S. If anyone is interested in what style of writing I have now . . .

_"The afternoon of my untimely end came around like every other, mediocre afternoon I'd ever seen before. Nothing special. The sun peeked through dollops of cream colored clouds, making faces at us from its regal throne, and sent down showers of heated vapors which sizzled upon our skin until it left us as cooked as Professor David's annual, Field Day weenies._

_It was nearing the very end of May, which meant only two weeks until graduation. Classes were just wrapping up—so the whole student body, at the dropping of the professors' pins, were now feverishly cramming for their finals—and the festivities were beginning._

_Ah, the festivities. Something unique to Cinnabric. Every year, for the very last two weekends of college before Dean Maestro let us out for the summer (or forever, depending on if you were a graduate or not), the professors would throw parties. Nothing grand or obscene—for they did have their dignity to maintain—but it was something to look forward to nonetheless. The two pairs of Saturdays and Sundays when we didn't have to study, the student body would flock back to the college campus and wander the grounds. We had popcorn stands, caramel apple stands, swimming in the nearby lake; a water balloon toss, pie eating contests, and roasted weenies that were sometimes, if not most of the time, overcooked. We even had music and dancing at night, all under a canvas of bright-eyed stars._

_It was our annual Field Days, the four most anticipated days of the spring semester for any class, all the way from the Freshman to the Seniors. Everyone could participate, no one was left out . . ._

_Celebration for all._

_That aforementioned afternoon just so happened to land on a Friday, several hours before the Saturday morning festivities would begin. And save for the two students who sat astride riding lawnmowers and banged their heads distractedly to the loud music pumping from massive black headphones, I was alone._

_Further away, across the grounds, a group of females sat chattering underneath a large oak tree, their legs tucked underneath their skirts and their fingers rapidly working something against the grass—they were too far away for me to discern just what they were doing, but I guessed it had something to do with grass bracelets._

_Still, they were far out of hearing. I was alone as best I could be, which I found myself enjoying quite immensely. There were no finals to worry about (I'd finished my studying earlier), but more importantly, I knew these would be the last of the days I'd ever have to myself._

_I sighed and stretched out my legs, content to be parked on a bench close by to the lake. The feeling of solitude laid across my burnt skin like a thin coating of syrup—savory, but sticky. And not enough to hide the weight of the commitment that had been burning a hole in the pocket of my dusty, leather brown jacket for at least a week._

_Excitement stirred through my stomach, kicking up the dread and hesitation that had settled at the bottom—much like the course and bitter grounds of the cafeteria's French Roast coffee. I felt the membranes of my lungs snap together underneath my ribcage as I huffed out a breath, then twisted a notch from the back of my spine._

_The engagement ring was a hard lump digging into my thigh. Tomorrow, during the festivities, I meant to get down on my knees and beg for the hand of my long-time girlfriend, Julianne. I wanted her as mine and my heart ached at the thought of settling for anyone else—I loved her until I felt dizzy from the speeding pulse of my heartbeat, until my hands grew clammy and I forgot to acknowledge these emotions as just being something Psychological, all hormones and neurons and the fizzing of busy synapses."_


End file.
